The Past Is Key
by BlueDragonRising
Summary: With the future of Albion at stake, a young witch decides to show Arthur and the Round Table the truth about Merlin's magic and it's involvement in their adventures. As more secrets come to light, will friendship prevail over prejudice? Post S4, Plz R&R
1. A New Friend

**A/N**: This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, so any and all reviews are welcome. Please drop a note and let me know if there is anything I can change or add to make this story better or run smoother.

Spoilers through Season 4

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I don't own Merlin, and I never will. Merlin is owned by BBC

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: A New Friend**

_And I was having such a good day, too._ Merlin thought dejectedly as he looked around at the cave where he and Arthur had been brought to. One moment, the two men were in the castle, with Merlin serving King Arthur his breakfast, and bickering like the brothers they were. The next moment, there was a flash and they found themselves sprawled across the stone floor of a large cavern. Luckily there were plenty of torches, so Merlin could still see around him.

Merlin looked to his right to see Arthur slowly sitting up, shaking his head like his ears were full of water. "Are you all right, Arthur?" Merlin asked in a low tone, hoping against hope that whatever magic had brought them here wasn't part of some nefarious plot to kill Arthur or himself.

The Once and Future King slowly settled on his knees, waiting for his balance to return before he tried to stand up. "Yeah, I think so. Where are we?" Arthur asked, running his fingers through his unkempt blond hair as he looked around the cavern.

"I'm not sure, but…"

Whatever Merlin was about to say was interrupted when there was another flash of light, and four knights of Camelot appeared out of thin air. Sirs Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival immediately reached for their swords, before realizing that it was only Arthur and Merlin.

Noticing their two companions, Elyan and Leon stepped forward to help them up. "Are you all right, sire?" Leon asked.

"Yes, thank you Leon." Arthur replied, giving Merlin a critical look over. Satisfied that he didn't seem to be injured, Arthur turned to the other knights. "Are you all well?"

A chorus of "Yes, Sire" rang through the group, followed by a hearty laugh that could only have come from a certain knight.

"Well, well, princess, what have we gotten ourselves into this time?" Gwaine laughed, stepping forward to clap Arthur on the back.

"Gwaine," Arthur nearly growled, "what have I told you about calling me that?"

"Right, sorry your Queenship." Gwaine teased, throwing a wink at Merlin, who had to stifle a laugh at the exasperated look on Arthur's face.

"Where do you think we are?" Percival asked, changing the subject.

Before anyone could answer, three more flashes of light rebounded across the dark cavern, revealing Gaius, Gwen, and Hunith.

"Mother!" Merlin exclaimed excitedly, rushing forward to grasp his mother in a large hug. Unnoticed to him, Gwen had quickly run into Arthur's arms. "What are you doing here?"

"She's here for the same reason you all are."

At the unknown voice, the entire group turned to see that a young woman had entered behind them. She had long brown hair that hung past her shoulders in little ringlets, although some of her hair had been tied back and out of her face. She was several inches shorter than Merlin, and looked to be about the age of 16 or 17. Dressed in men's clothing, she wore black trousers and dark boots, with a silvery tunic that seemed to shimmer in the torchlight. A belt hung around her waist, from which hung a simple scabbard and sword.

Completing her outfit was a dark blue cloak that hung from her shoulders. Runes were embroidered along the hems, and light danced across the surface of the fabric, giving the cloak an ethereal feel. The clothes were obviously of fairly high quality, although they looked slightly worse for wear.

But the most expressive part of the young woman was her eyes. A bright blue-green color, her eyes were full of kindness and warmth, unlike the many other sorceresses that Merlin had seen and fought. Behind that warmth, however, was the slightly haunted look of someone who had seen and experienced far too much in her young life.

"Hello, Your Majesties." The young woman said, bowing respectfully towards Arthur and Gwen.

"Are you responsible for bringing us to this place?" Arthur questioned his tone and posture the epitome of a powerful king.

A smile quirked at the corner of her mouth before she responded, "Yes, I am. My name is Ella."

Gwaine, true to form, never missed the chance to flirt with a beautiful woman. Walking forward, he grabbed her hand and gave it a small kiss. "Hello, beautiful Ella. I am…"

"Sir Gwaine, knight of Camelot, lover of ale and chaser of beautiful woman." Ella finished, a fully formed grin now covering her features.

The entire group behind him laughed as Gwaine put on a pouting expression. "It appears your reputation precedes you, Gwaine." Leon laughed.

As the laughing died down, Arthur posed another question. "You are a sorceress, are you not?"

Ella bowed her head slightly. "Indeed, I am."

Arthur immediately pulled out Excalibur, thanking every god he could think of that he had the sword with him. The knights behind him also had their hands on their swords. Merlin, however, just stared at the young woman. Was she a friend or enemy?

"There will be no need for that, King Arthur." Said Ella wryly, rolling her eyes. "I have no intention of harming you, or your friends."

"Those with magic are evil, and only seek to destroy goodness." Arthur retorted, keeping Excalibur where it was. "I have seen the evils of magic with my own eyes; my own parents were killed because of magic." Nobody noticed Merlin wince at the last statement except Gaius, who was keeping a careful eye on him.

Ella simply looked at him with a sad smile. "I know what magic has done to you, Your Majesty. And I know that you think magic is evil. But you have only seen part of the story. In fact, that is why I am here. I am here to show you the truth about magic, that it is neither good nor evil. It is the wielder who determines how it is used. Like your sword there, in the right hands, it can be used to defend; but in the hands of an evil person, the same sword can be used to destroy and bring harm. That is how it is with magic." Merlin nodded in agreement in the background while most of their group just looked incredulous. Gaius and Hunith looked worried as to where this was heading.

Arthur scoffed, but lowered the sword by a few inches. "And how exactly do you intend to do that?" He asked.

"By showing you." Ella replied simply. "Magic has saved your life, the lives of your friends, and even Camelot more times that you know. All I want to do is show you memories of your life, but from the perspective of another; your protector, Emrys."

At the mention of his Druid name, Merlin started violently, while Hunith and Gaius looked apprehensive.

_Forgive me, Emrys._ Ella's voice sounded suddenly in his head. _But there is no other way. The future of Albion is in danger, and this is the only way to fix it._

"All I ask," Ella continued, "is that you watch, and keep an open mind. Or, at least, an open mind as possible. You will not be harmed, no matter what. This cave is outside of your time, so no time at all will pass within Camelot while you are here."

Looking pensive for a moment, Arthur looked over the other members of his group. Most looked curious and slightly apprehensive at the thought of a sorcerer within Camelot, except for Merlin. He looked like pale and was shaking slightly. _He really is terrified of sorcery. _Arthur thought absentmindedly. _But perhaps if I can find this Emrys in Camelot, and he truly is a good sorcerer (_he laughed at the thought)_, then maybe he would be willing to help us to fight against Morgana._

"Do you swear not to harm any of us?" Arthur asked once more.

"I swear on my life." Ella replied seriously.

"Very well then." Arthur said. "We will watch these memories."

A giant smile erupted on Ella's face at his answer. "Great!" She cheered happily. Grabbing a chain from around her neck, she pulled out a large crystal and pushed it into a nearby pedestal that had escaped everybody's notice until now. "Keep in mind, these are only memories. You will only be able to watch, not interact." Ella informed.

Once everybody had nodded their understanding, Ella pushed the crystal deeper into the pedestal as the world began to swirl around them. "Now then," She intoned, "Our story begins as a certain young man arrives in Camelot for the first time…


	2. The Dragon's Call

Ok, here's where we start getting into the actual episodes. I plan on going all the way through the end of season 4; but I don't have an update schedule as of yet. I'll try and update whenever I finish a chapter. As always, reviews are more than welcome!

BTW Thank you so much for the amazing reviews on Chapter 1! And also to everyone who alerted/ favorited (is that a word?) this story. Lots of Love for you all!

**Disclaimer: **I totally own Merlin! Well, in my dreams at least…

Anyways, Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: The Dragon's Call**

When the world finally righted around the group, the group found themselves on a sandy road in the countryside of Camelot.

**Merlin walked down the road towards Camelot, pausing to look at a passing horseman before walking on. A smile on his face, Merlin continued walking towards**

"Why does this start with _Mer_lin of all people?" Arthur asked, incredulous.

"Cause I'm the best." Merlin teased weakly. Not noticing his friend's tone, Arthur just snorted shoved him instead of retorting. Gaius watched him out of the corner of his eye, worried about just what these memories were going to show.

**As Merlin crosses over the top of a hill, Camelot comes into view; the proud flags of the city waving in the wind. **

"It really is a beautiful view of the castle." Said Gwen softly. Hunith murmured her agreement.

**Knowing that he would not reach the castle before nightfall, Merlin quickly set up camp and started a small fire. Spreading out the thin blanket that made up his bedroll, Merlin poked at the fire with a long stick. An everlasting smile on his face, Merlin laid down to sleep, dreams of his future in Camelot dancing through his mind.**

Arthur studied the past Merlin with an intensity that shocked even himself. Past Merlin seemed so youthful, so naïve compared to the Merlin that was standing a few feet away. Although he still wore that quirky smile everywhere, and he always had a bubbly personality, the light behind it had dimmed somewhat in the past couple of years.

If what Ella had said was true, and they were to watch what had truly been happening, maybe he would see what had happened to the forever happy-go-lucky personality of his manservant.

Gods, when had he become such a _girl_?

The look on his face must have been something to behold, because Merlin suddenly burst out laughing. "Don't think too hard, Arthur. Don't want you hurting yourself too badly." Merlin teased.

"Yeah, princess. I thought I saw smoke coming out of your ears for a moment there." Gwaine joined in a moment later.

Before Arthur could put in a retort, Elyan cut in, "Are we going to have to wait here all night? Because if so we're…"

The world suddenly swirled around them, and they found themselves in Camelot's lower town.

**Merlin made his way through the lower town, gaping at everything in sight with a smile across his face**.

"You look a bit overwhelmed." Percival noted with a smile.

"I'd never been to a town bigger than Ealdor before. It was definitely different than what I was used to." Merlin said with a soft smile.

**Merlin wandered into the main castle courtyard as the horns were blown in the background. Making his way through the thickening crowd, Merlin watched as a man in peasant clothes was led towards the executioners block.**

"The first thing you saw in Camelot was an execution?" Gwen gasped.

"Welcome to Camelot, home of never-ending magical attacks, immortal army invasions and daily executions of suspected sorcerers." Merlin muttered in a low tone. Gwaine gave him a sideways glance that said he had heard Merlin's comment.

**King Uther stood up on one of the castle balconies, overseeing the execution. **

"Father.." Arthur whispered, grief still evident in his voice. Gwen wrapped her arms around him in an attempt to give him some comfort.

"**Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king,"**

Ella snorted softly in the background, and Arthur turned to glare at her for a moment before turning back to the scene unfolding before them.

"**But for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." With a nod, the prisoner was forced to kneel. Morgana stood at one of the castle windows, watching over the scene with a saddened look on her face. Uther raised his arm, and then brought it down. Just before the axe fell, Morgana and many different people in the crowd turned their heads away while Merlin just stared in horror.**

"**When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos. But with the people's help, magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival, to celebrate 20 years since the Great Dragon was captured, and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin!"**

**As Uther turned to leave, a woman's high wailing quickly parted the crowd to reveal an aging woman with long grey hair. **

"**There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic! It is you. With your hatred, and your ignorance. You took my son; and I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears."**

"Let me guess, she's going to go after Arthur?" Gwaine asked wryly.

"**An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son." The old woman's voice cracked.**

"Hah! Told you so!" Gwaine said triumphantly.

"Yes, we know Gwaine. Some of us were actually here for that part, you know." Arthur replied sardonically.

"**Seize her!" Uther ordered, pointing at the old woman.**

**Grabbing her necklace, the old woman quickly hissed a spell and began to disappear in a whirlwind.**

Gwaine whistled. "I'll give her this, she sure knows how to make a dramatic exit." He said, looking mildly impressed.

Elyan elbowed him in the arm. "You do realize she is going to try and kill Arthur, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but still. That was some exit." Gwaine insisted.

Merlin would have laughed at Gwaine's antics, but he knew what was going to be shown next. And in all honesty, he was terrified of how everyone was going to take it, Arthur especially. He had thought about a thousand different ways of telling Arthur the truth, and wanted to tell him the truth more times than that. Unfortunately, all he could do was wait and watch.

While the group was talking, the crowd in the courtyard began to disperse. Everyone followed as past Merlin headed towards a couple of guards.

"**Where would I find Gaius, the Court Physician?" Merlin asked one of the guards. The guard grunted and pointed behind him. **

**When he reached a wooden door, Merlin knocked softly,**

"Hah, I knew you could knock properly!" Arthur exclaimed.

"I wouldn't want you to get used to it. If I started doing everything right, you might just keel over in surprise!" Merlin retorted.

**And entered Gaius' chambers. "Hello?" He called softly into the room. Entering the room, he looked through some of the strange objects covering the tables. Plants, flasks, beakers full of strange chemicals, and other unusual objects covered every table space in the room.**

"You really have a lot of strange objects, Gaius." Hunith commented.

"I am a scientist. I need everything for my experiments to better understand the natural world." Gaius replied loftily.

"And for what experiment exactly do you need an ugly rabbit mask?" Gwaine asked, pointing at the mask on one of the tables.

Gaius struggled for an answer before simply shrugging. Everybody laughed, except for Merlin, who was too busy trying not to panic.

"**Hello?" Past Merlin called out again. He looked up to see Gaius standing at the top of a staircase, looking through piles of books stacked at the top.**

"That doesn't look very safe." Gwen commented off-handedly.

"**Gaius?" Merlin tried again. When that didn't work, he loudly cleared his throat. **

**Gaius turned to see who had entered his chambers when the railing behind him broke, and he began falling towards the ground.**

"Oh my…"

"Gaius!"

"How did…"

**Before Arthur could finish his question, Merlin's eyes flashed gold, and time around them began to slow to a crawl. Looking quickly around the room, Merlin's eyes fell on Gaius' cot. With another flash of gold, the bed whisked to the other side of the room. As time resumed it's normal pace, Gaius fell with a crash onto the cot.**

With a flicker of gold in her own eyes, Ella through her hand out in front of her, and the scene suddenly froze. With the exception of Merlin, Gaius, and Hunith, who all looked slightly panicked, everyone else looked frozen in shock, eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

"What the hell was that?" Arthur yelled. He whirled on Merlin, and noticed his guilty look. "You're a sorcerer!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Technically, I'm a warlock, not a sorcerer." Merlin argued weakly.

"There's a difference?" asked Arthur heatedly.

"Sorcerers choose to learn magic, warlocks are born with their power. I was born with magic, every since I was a baby." Merlin replied, looking tired and worn all of the sudden.

"When Merlin was a few days old, I found him levitating toys and dishes around the house, giggling all the while." Hunith interjected.

"I didn't know that was possible. I thought all sorcerers chose to learn magic." Gwen asked, seeing as Arthur still looked like he wanted to punch someone. The other knights still looked shocked and disbelieving, although Gwaine was looking more and more like a kid who had gotten an unexpected present.

"It is possible, but very rare." Gaius replied. "For most sorcerers who are born with their skills, their powers emerge in late teenage years to early adulthood. That is what happened to Morgana. In her case, her powers first emerged as those of a Seer, before her magic finally manifested itself fully." Here Gaius directed a small smile towards Merlin. "But in Merlin's case, his magic manifested from birth."

"Hah!" Gwaine yelled, making everyone around them jump in surprise. "I knew it! I knew it!" Gwaine exclaimed. He walked over and threw an arm over Merlin's shoulders. "Remind me to call you next time I'm in a bar fight, eh?" Gwaine laughed.

Merlin laughed with him, relieved that at least one of his friends was taking the news well. At the sound of the laughter, the other knights began to relax slightly, although Leon still kept looking at Arthur like he was waiting for orders.

"Arthur?" Merlin questioned softly, taking a step towards the man in question.

Arthur held a hand up to keep him from getting closer. "What have you done with it?" Arthur asked through his teeth, like he was trying very hard to keep from yelling or screaming.

"I've been protecting you." Merlin replied simply.

Whatever answer that Arthur had been expecting, that certainly wasn't it. "What?" he asked, his breath let out in a huff.

"Arthur, the reason that I am here, the reason I was given magic, is to protect your sorry backside from danger." When it looked like Arthur was about to argue, Merlin held his hand up. "Look, believe me or not. If what we are being shown are truly our past experiences," At this Ella nodded vigorously in agreement, "Then you can watch for yourself everything that I've done. Although I'll be the first to admit that I'm not perfect," Merlin winced, thinking of the dragon and Morgana, "All I ask is that you watch for yourself what it is that I've done, and judge me based on what you see, not what your father has raised you to think. Please." Merlin added softly.

Arthur stared into Merlin's face for a moment before his own softened. "Very well, Merlin. I promise to watch and keep an open mind. Just, no more secrets, okay?"

Merlin nodded his agreement before a big smile erupted on his face. "Okay." He agreed.

Smiling, Ella raised her hand. With a flash of her eyes, the world around them continued once more.

**Gaius scrambled up from the cot, fixing Merlin with a piercing glare. "What did you just do?" He asked harshly.**

"You look like you're about to hand him over to Uther." Leon observed.

"Of course not." Gaius scoffed. "A strange young man just walked into my chambers and saved my life with magic. I was merely shocked."

"Normally, when someone saves your life, you're supposed to say thank you." Hunith chastised him gently.

"I did! Or rather, I will, I suppose." Gaius replied.

"**Erm..." Merlin replied, trying to think of what to say.**

"**Tell me!" Gaius ordered.**

"You could try sounding nicer about it, Gaius." Hunith said. ****

**Merlin looked around wildly. "I—I- I have no idea what happened." He stuttered.**

**"If anyone had seen that..."**

**"Er, no! That-that was- that was nothing to do with me. That-that was..." Merlin tried to lie.**

Everyone laughed at that. "You really are a terrible liar, mate." Gwaine laughed.

The sight made Arthur feel just a little bit better. Maybe not everything he thought that he knew about Merlin was a lie.****

**"I know what it was!" Gaius insisted. "I just want to know where you learned how to do it!"**

"Nowhere." Current Merlin smirked.****

**"Nowhere." Past Merlin repeated.**

**"So how is it you know magic?" Gaius questioned.**

**"I don't." Merlin replied.**

Arthur was about to scoff, until Merlin caught his eye. "I wasn't lying. I truly didn't know any magic, the magic I already had was simply instinctual to me."****

**"Where did you study? Answer me!"**

"I would never let him study magic." Hunith admitted. "I was too scared that he would be discovered and killed or kidnapped. Especially when he was younger and had barely no control."****

**"I-I've never studied magic or, or been taught." Merlin said.**

**Gaius fixed him with a calculating glare. "Are you lying to me, boy?" He demanded.**

**"What do you want me to say?" Merlin asked desperately.**

**"The truth!"**

**"I was born like this!" Merlin informed him in a desperate voice.**

**"That's impossible!" Gaius denied vehemently. **

"At least that's what I thought until I met Merlin." Gaius said.

"**Who are you?" Gaius asked suspiciously.**

**"Oh, erm..." Pulling off his backpack, Merlin begins to search through it. "I have this letter." Merlin said, pulling it out of his pack and holding it towards Gaius.**

**"I- I don't have my glasses."**

**"I'm Merlin."**

**Gaius' face brightened in recognition. "Hunith's son?"**

**"Yes!" Merlin agreed with a bright smile.**

**"But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!"**

**Merlin's smile fell slightly. "It is Wednesday." He said, not wanting to offend someone who knew his secret.**

"Getting a bit forgetful there, Gaius?" Percival laughed.

"Just wait until you're my age; memory is the first thing to go." Gaius informed them.

"Even the days of the week?" Merlin asked, earning him a mock glare from Gaius. Everybody laughed at that. ****

**"Ah. Right, then. You better put your bag in there." Gaius said, motioning towards the back of the chambers.**

**Merlin turned back after a few steps. "You- you won't say anything about, erm..." He motioned towards the balcony.**

"Yeah that would probably be a bad thing." Elyan laughed.****

**Gaius shook his head. "No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you." Gaius said, offering the boy a slight smile.**

"Told you I thanked him." Gaius said.

**Merlin entered the room and throws his pack on the bed, sitting beside it. After a moment, he stands up and goes to the window, throwing it open and smiling at the view of Camelot from his window.**

"Why is it that I am the king, and I don't even have that good of view of Camelot?" Arthur complained childishly.

"I think all the other perks of being make up for it." Merlin replied, elbowing him in the arm with a large grin.

Arthur couldn't help but smile back. "Like having the worst manservant in the five kingdoms?" He joked, temporarily forgetting he was supposed to be mad at Merlin. When he acted just like the old Merlin, it seemed so hard to imagine him as a sorcerer.

The world suddenly got darker as time flashed forward.

**Later that night, Gaius is sitting at his table with his glasses on, reading the letter that Merlin had brought with him. Hunith's voice is heard as Gaius reads: **

"**My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. **

Merlin gave his mother a large hug. "I'm sorry for making you feel that way, Mother." Merlin quietly apologized.

"Don't say that, my son. It is not your fault." Hunith replied, returning Merlin's hug.

**It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here that, if he were to remain, I fear what would become of him. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe, and may God save you both."**

"Was the prejudice really that bad?" Gwen asked softly.

"Yeah." Merlin replied just as softly.

**Finished with the letter, Gaius folds it back up and goes to check on Merlin, who is fast asleep.**

**The world swirls and Morgana is standing at the window, looking out over the courtyard as Uther approaches her from behind. **

Plenty of harsh breaths and hisses are heard at the sight of the witch, especially coming from the newer knights. As the only times that they had seen her were when she attacked Camelot, they didn't realize that she wasn't always like that.

"**Morgana." Uther said, approaching his daughter.**

**"Yes?" Morgana replies, looking lost in thought.**

**"What is it? Why are you not joining us at the feast?" Uther questioned.**

**"I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for celebration." Morgana replied, and then turned back towards the window. **

"What changed there, then?" Gwaine snorted.

Nobody noticed the guilty look that crossed Merlin's face. _If we truly are seeing everything, then they are going to see what happened with Morgana. _He thought sadly.

"**That poor mother." She murmured.**

**Uther looked confused at the thoughts of his ward. "It was simple justice for what he'd done."**

**"To whom?" Morgana questioned. "He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone."**

**Uther's face hardened. "You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like."**

Merlin snorted angrily, and then waved off the curious looks. "You'll see later." He said.****

**"How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?" Morgana asked, shaking her head slightly.**

"Unfortunately, he never did." Merlin sighed.****

**"Until they realise there is no room for magic in my kingdom!" Uther barked, looking irate. "You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen." Uther ordered, turning to leave.**

**"I told you! I want no part in these celebrations!" Morgana replied angrily.**

"Like father, like daughter." Arthur said. He had never really noticed how much like their father she was.****

**"I'm your guardian! I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our finest singer." Uther turned on his heel and marched away.**

**"You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create!" Morgana exclaimed. **

"She was right about that, you know." Merlin said quietly at Arthur's shoulder. "The Purge that your father started only gave those with magic a reason to despise him. If he hadn't started it, they would never have had a reason to take retribution. And then he retaliated by burning even more people, and the cycle continuously replays. You know what they say, 'an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind'. Plus, it made sure that anyone who could or was willing to help would be forced to stay away and in the shadows instead of being able to help."

Arthur shot Merlin a curious look as the world swirled around them once again, where they found themselves in the forest.

**A large tent is set up among the trees, and horses and knights of Camelot are scattered around the clearing in front of the tent. Inside, the Lady Helen is humming while brushing through her hair. Hearing a noise outside of her tent, Lady Helen quickly stopped humming and put down the hair brush.**

"Whatever happened to the Lady Helen? I heard that she hasn't been seen in many years." Leon asked.

"Who is she?" Percival asked.

"The Lady Helen is a very famous and talented singer. My father probably asked her to sing at the celebration he was holding." Arthur explained

"**Hello? Gregory?" Lady Helen called out.**

**A knight poked his head into the tent. "Lady Helen." He said respectively.**

**Lady Helen looks relieved at the sight of the knight. "Is all well?" She asks.**

**"Yes, ma'am." Gregory replies. "With luck, we should reach Camelot late tomorrow."**

**"That's good." Lady Helen replies, a smile on her face.**

**"I'll be outside if you need me." Gregory informs her before pulling his head out of the tent. Hearing a noise from the woods, Gregory draws his sword and stalks forward. "Who's there? Who's there?" He calls before falling silent.**

**Inside the tent, Lady Helen hears more noises and watches as a dark shape walks around her tent. Mary Collins suddenly appears at the tent entrance, holding a knife and a small poppet.**

"That doesn't look like a good sign." Gwaine commented offhandedly.****

**"Akwele seo magdp." Mary Collins chants, driving the knife into the poppet. Lady Helen gasps and holds her midsection, staring at the witch in horror. "Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp." Mary chants, stabbing the poppet each time. The third time, Lady Helen falls onto the bed, dead.**

**Sitting in front of Lady Helen's mirror and picking up the crystal on her necklace, Mary Collins chants "Ghefrolinz grimpoxin kouata." And her face slowly morphs into that of the Lady Helen.**

"Can you do that Merlin?" Elyan inquired curiously.

"The killing or the changing appearance?" Merlin asks.

"Both." Elyan says, shrugging.

"Yes, I can change my appearance. In fact I have before; and no, I'm not going to tell you when."

"You'll see for yourself eventually." Ella's voice broke in, shocking those who had forgotten that she was even there.

"As for the other, I'm not entirely sure, I've never tried before; but I probably could. I don't bother using poppets when I kill though." Then Merlin silently cursed what he had accidentally let slip when everyone's eyes shot up.

"How many people have you killed, Merlin?" Leon asked quietly. Arthur's eyes seemed to narrow infinitesimally at the question.

Merlin ran his hand through his hair tiredly before answering. "Do you mean directly or indirectly?" He asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Arthur, this time.

"I mean, are you asking how many people I've killed personally, or how many people have died because of me?" Merlin clarified.

"There's a difference?" Leon asked.

A shudder ran through Merlin's core as he thought about the Dragon attack, and how many people had died in Morgana's many attempts on the throne. Not to mention people like Will, Balinor… Freya. People who had died for him. "Yes." Merlin whispered, putting his head in his hands and grief threatened to overwhelm him for a moment. "And to answer your earlier question, far too many."

Hunith gathered him into her arms for a moment. "Oh, my son." She said, hugging him tightly and stroking his hair for a moment before releasing him.

When his and Arthur's eyes met, Arthur was struck by the look in his eyes. Tired, world weary, full of grief and wisdom, they looked far too old for Merlin's young face. They were the eyes of a battle weary soldier who had seen far too much. Once again, he was struck with the thought of how much Merlin had grown up in the few years he had been living in Camelot.

Although Arthur was upset that he had been lied to for so long, and he did not yet trust this new Merlin with his magic, he was glad that he was being given a chance to see the truth for himself.

**As Merlin sleeps in his bed, a loud voice reverberates around his tiny bedroom. "Merlin. Merlin."**

**Merlin awakens as the sunlight hits his face. Getting up, Merlin stumbles into the Physicians quarters to find Gaius already awake. "I got you water. You didn't wash last night." Gaius said, pointing to the bucket of water balanced precariously on the edge of the table.**

**"Sorry." Merlin mumbles, wandering over to the table and sitting down.**

**"Help yourself to breakfast." Gaius said, and put down a bowl of watery porridge in front of him. Merlin scoops out a spoonful and drops it back into the bowl, his face slightly put off by the sight of the food. **

**Trying to be inconspicuous, Gaius slowly slides to the bucket of water,**

"Notice the precarious position of the bucket." Gwaine joked. "You aren't very good at being sneaky, Gaius."

"How did I not notice that earlier?" Merlin laughed.

**and knocks it off of the edge of the table. With a gasp, Merlin's eyes burn gold, and the bucket of water freezes in midair. Gaius and Merlin look at each other, and then Merlin lets it go, water splashing all over the floor.**

"**How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" Gaius asked, exasperated and curious.**

**Merlin shook his head. "I don't know any spells."**

"I do now." Merlin said proudly.****

**"So what did you do?" Gaius asked. "There must be something."**

**Shrugging, Merlin disagreed "It just happens." He said, grabbing the mop before starting to clear up the water.**

**Shaking his head at the enigma of a young man before him, Gaius says, "Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here." Gaius set a small sack and bottle on the table in front of him. "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin." He said, holding up the bottle. "He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once."**

**"Okay." Merlin replies, nodding his understanding.**

**"And here." Gaius said, handing him a plate with a sandwich on it. Merlin smiles as he takes the sandwich, which Gaius returns.**

**"Off you go." Gaius said, nodding towards the door. " And Merlin!" Gaius calls after him. "I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed.**

**Merlin eats his sandwich as he walks down the Physician's Corridor and through the Square to deliver the medicine. He knocks on a door and a squinting old man answers.**

**"Erm, I brought you your medicine." Merlin says, holding out the small bottle.**

**Sir Olwin blindly holds out his hand, which Merlin puts the medicine into. As he turns away, the aging noble pops the cork and starts drinking it.**

**Remembering the rest of the instructions, Merlin turned back to say, "Oh, and Gaius said don't drink it all at..."**

**Before he could finish, the noble finishes the medicine and smiles.**

Gaius smacked Merlin outside the head. "You're supposed to tell him before you give him the medicine, you silly boy." Gaius admonished.

"**I'm sure it's fine." Merlin says, smiling and nodding, before quickly turning and rushing away.**

Everybody laughs at Merlin's expression. "That's right, run from the scene, Merlin." Gwaine grinned. At Merlin's sheepish expression, everyone laughed even harder.

**As Merlin walks though the town, he hears a loud voice exclaim, "Where's the target?"**

"Hmm, wonder who that could be." Merlin teased, grateful to get the attention off of him for a moment.

**As he walks across the bridge, he sees Arthur and a group of knights standing and looking at a poor servant who was carrying a heavy looking target. "There, Sir?" The servant asked, motioning.**

"**It's into the sun?" Arthur points out.**

**"But, it's not that bright." Morris replies.**

**"A bit like you, then?" Arthur taunts cruelly. All the knights behind him laugh.**

Gwaine frowned slightly, the expression looking off on his normally grinning face.****

**"I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?" Morris says. At Arthur's nod, the serving boy begins carrying the target toward the wall.**

**"Teach him a lesson. Go on, boy." One of the knights said.**

**"This'll teach him." Arthur laughs.**

**"Yeah."**

"**Ha-ha. Teach him a lesson."**

**Arthur throws a dagger at the target the servant is moving.**

"Oi! I thought you were different from most nobles, but apparently I was wrong." Gwaine stated angrily.****

**"Hey! Hang on!" Morris argues incredulously.**

"Yeah, speak up for yourself! Don't let him walk all over you!" Gwaine cheered the servant on.****

**"Don't stop!" Arthur yells, still laughing slightly.**

**Morris takes a few steps back and positions the target. "Here?"**

**Gwen is seen shaking a curtain out an upper window. She looks over the scene with a disappointed expression.**

"How exactly did you fall in love with that man?" Gwaine asked.

"He's changed and grown up a lot since then, Gwaine." Gwen said, not stating the reason for the change: Merlin.****

**"I told you to keep moving!" Arthur yells at the servant before throwing another dagger at the target. "Come on! Run!" Arthur orders when the servant gives him an incredulous look.**

**Morris shuffles his feet along trying to carry the large target across the training area as Arthur throws more daggers.**

**"Do you want some moving target practice?" Arthur taunts.**

**Morris finally trips and drops the target and it rolls along until it falls at Merlin's feet. Merlin puts a foot on it so Morris can't pick it up.**

**"Hey, come on, that's enough." Merlin admonished, his tone and face friendly.**

**Arthur just looked totally shocked that a peasant was talking to him that way. "What?" He asked, incredulous.**

"No one had ever talked that way to me before. It was a bit shocking." Arthur admitted, not looking current Merlin in the eye.****

**"You've had your fun, my friend." Merlin said, shaking his head slightly.**

**Arthur looked over this intruder with a raised eyebrow. "Do I know you?" Arthur asks.**

"You sure don't look impressed." Percival noticed.****

**"Er, I'm Merlin." Merlin says, holding out his hand.**

**"So I don't know you." Arthur replied, ignoring the outstretched hand.**

"That was a bit rude, Your Majesty."

"Sorry, Hunith." Arthur replied, looking properly chastised. A round of laughter nearly blocked out Merlin's next words.****

**"No." Merlin said, slowly dropping his hand.**

**"Yet you called me 'friend.'"**

**"That was my mistake."**

**"Yes, I think so." Arthur agrees, thinking he is about to win like always.**

**"Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." Merlin taunted before turning to walk away.**

"And so begins the legendary banter of Merlin and Arthur." Gwaine announced in a solemn voice before bursting out laughing, joined by Merlin.****

**Arthur scoffs before calling after him, "Or I one who could be so stupid." Merlin stopped walking but didn't turn around. "Tell me, Merlin," Arthur continued, "do you know how to walk on your knees?"**

**Merlin shook his head. "No."**

**"Would you like me to help you?" Arthur offered with a fakely sweet smile.**

**Merlin shook his head. "I wouldn't if I were you." He tried to warn him.**

"You threatened me?" Arthur exclaimed, incensed.

"No, I was just trying to warn you." Merlin placated. "Sometimes, in moments of stress or danger, my magic would lash out unintentionally. I didn't want to accidentally hurt you, even if you were being a total prat." He snickered.****

**Arthur chuckled at the thought that a mere peasant could actually hurt him. "Why? What are you going to do to me?"**

**"You have no idea." Merlin replied in a mysterious voice.**

"Magic." Gwaine stated.

"Yes, thank you Gwaine." Arthur said, annoyed.****

**"Be my guest!" Arthur offered, holding his arms out wide in invitation, while Merlin just looks around at the growing crowd. "Come on! Come on! Come oooooon." Arthur taunts.**

**Looking at the crowd once more, Merlin takes a quick swing at him and Arthur twists Merlin's arm behind his back.**

"You shouldn't have let him goad you like that, Merlin." Hunith sighed, shaking her head.

"Sorry, Mother."****

**"Whoa." One of the knights replies**

**In the castle window, Gwen cringes in surprise.**

**"I'll have you thrown in jail for that." Arthur hisses in Merlin's ear.**

**"What, who do you think you are? The King?" Merlin taunts.**

"You honestly didn't know who he was?" Leon asked.

"No, I'd neverseen him before, and this was my first trip to Camelot."****

**"No. I'm his son, Arthur." Arthur informs him before taking him out at the knees.**

**Guards escort Merlin down the stairs and throw him in one of the dungeon cells. Merlin puts his head in his hands and looks slightly freaked out.**

**In the castle courtyard, 'Lady Helen' and her entourage finally enter Camelot. One of the knights help Lady Helen off of her horse. As she walks towards the castle entrance, she looks in a puddle, and the reflection of her wizened old self looks back.**

"Why does her image do that?" Merlin was surprised to see it was Arthur who had asked.

"Because, mirrors and pools of water show a reflection, or the true image of something. Glamours, which is what this witch is using, will never show up on a mirror. It's for that reason that those objects are often used to scry with, because they can't be lied to.

**Double doors are thrown open and Lady Helen enters the throne room, dressed in a deep purple gown. She thunders down the long room, heels clacking as she walks. Lady Morgana and her maid Guinevere are seen standing on the side with the other courtiers, while Uther sits on his throne. **

**As soon as she was close enough, Uther got down off of his throne to greet her. "Lady Helen. Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations." He said jubilantly.**

**Mary Collins, as the Lady Helen, curtsied low. "The pleasure's all mine." She smiled.**

**"How was your journey?" Uther asked**

**Helen sighed dramatically. "Oh, the time it took, Sire." She said, bringing a hand to her forehead in a dramatic show of weariness.**

**Uther grabs both of her hands and kisses them. "Well, it's always worth the wait." Uther replies with a smile.**

**Lady Helen fingers the chain around her neck. "It will be." She replies, her voice turning slightly cold at the end.**

"It looks so much different watching it this way. It's kind of obvious she's evil from this perspective." Gwen noticed."

"You will learn many things from this experience." Ella stated. "Sometimes it will even show you that what you thought you saw, and knew, is not what truly happened."

**The next morning, Merlin wakens in the dungeons to his name being called. "Merlin." **

"You know, Merlin, hearing voices is known to be a sign of mental illness." Percival teased.

**Hearing the voice coming from below him, Merlin gets up and backs away. When his name sounds again, Merlin moves toward the sound and presses his ear to the floor, hoping to hear it again.**

"**Merlin!" Gaius' voice sounds from outside of the cells.**

**The cell door opens and Gaius steps in while Merlin sheepishly gets up off of the floor.**

"You did look a bit ridiculous in the position." Gaius said.****

**A frustrated look on his face, Gaius sighed before speaking. "You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot."**

**"I'm sorry." Merlin apologized, lowering his head.**

**"You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released."**

**Merlin's head shot up at the news. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!" He exclaimed, while Gaius gives him a disapproving look for being so excited.**

**"I won't forget this." Merlin promises.**

**"Well, there is a small price to pay." Gaius adds.**

**The scene swirls to show Merlin in the stocks being pelted with fruit by children.**

**"Oh, no." Merlin smiles before lowering his head to the flying fruit.**

"Why in the world are you smiling in the stocks?" Leon asked.

Merlin shrugged. "No reason. It was something I'd never experienced before I suppose. Also, it's better than getting angry."****

**Gaius laughs as he approaches and passes by, causing Merlin to smile and laugh as well.**

**"Thanks!" He calls after his uncle.**

**When the children run away to find more fruit, Gwen approaches.**

**"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid." Gwen says, introducing herself."**

**"Right. I'm Merlin." Merlin says, awkwardly holding out one of his hands for Gwen to shake. "Although, most people just call me Idiot." Merlin joked.**

**"No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave." She cooed.**

**Merlin shook his head. "It was stupid." He said.**

**"Well, I'm glad you walked away." Gwen laughs. "You weren't going to beat him."**

**Merlin snorted. "Oh, I...I can beat him."**

**"You think?" Gwen asked, tilting her head slightly. "Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows."**

**Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Thanks." He said in a flat voice.**

**"No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look." Gwen said, backtracking quickly. "It's just, erm...Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and...well..."**

**"What?" Merlin asked.**

**"You don't look like that."**

**Merlin motions for her to move closer before looking around and whispering, "I'm in disguise."**

Current Gwen looked over at current Merlin for a moment. "You really were, weren't you?" She murmured.****

**Gwen looks confused for a moment before she started laughing, Merlin joining in a moment later. "Well, it's great you stood up to him."**

**"What? You think so?" Merlin asks.**

**Gwen nods. "Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero." She said, her tone of voice showing she was very impressed.**

"Aww, look at you two flirting. It's so cute." Gwaine teased.

Gwen shot a look at her husband's face while Merlin looked everywhere else, trying not to meet Arthur's eyes.****

**"Oh, yeah?" Merlin asked, looking happier.**

**Gwen nodded and smiled. "Mm-hmm."**

**As the children approach with more rotten fruit, Merlin got Gwen's attention. "Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting." He said, pointing behind her. Gwen quickly turned and left before Merlin was pelted once more with fruit.**

**Back in Gaius' quarters, Merlin is sitting at the table. "Do you want some vegetables with that?" Gaius asks, pushing a bowl towards him.**

**Merlin laughed before looking up at him. "I know you're still angry with me." Merlin said.**

**Gaius just replied, "Your mother asked me to look after you."**

**Merlin nodded and poked at the food in front of him. "Yes." He said.**

**Gaius fixed Merlin with a studying stare. "What did your mother say to you about your gifts?"**

**"That I was special." Merlin shrugged, going back to picking at his food.**

**Gaius nodded his agreement. "You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before."**

"Really? How so?" Arthur asked. Merlin just waved at the memories.****

**Merlin looked up, interested and hoping to find something out about his powers. "What do you mean?" He asked.**

**Gaius took a deep breath before saying, "Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was...elemental, instinctive."**

**"What's the point if it can't be used?" Merlin questioned.**

**"That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin."**

**Merlin gave his uncle an appraising glance. "Did you ever study magic?" He asked suddenly.**

"Merlin!" Hunith exclaimed.****

**Gaius sighed. "Uther banned all such work twenty years ago."**

**"Why?" Merlin asked, looking confused.**

**"People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. **

Merlin and Gaius shared a look. Arthur was going to find out the real reason eventually, and that probably wasn't going to be a pretty sight.

**Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons."**

**"What? All of them?" Merlin asked, shocked.**

**"There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it. Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice." Gaius finished, picking at his stew.**

**Merlin walks up Spiral Stairway across the Balcony Corridor and enters Lady Helen's guest chamber. He puts the potion bottle on the vanity table and turns to leave when he notices the poppet and a special book. **

"Snooping, are we?" Arthur said.

"I only snoop on those who deserve it. Besides, don't knock it. It's saved your life more than once." Merlin replied before falling silent.

**Lady Helen walks across the Balcony Corridor when she stops and looks ahead of her with a curious glance. Merlin hears her coming and puts the book down, trying to cover up the evidence that he was snooping. As he turns to leave, Lady Helen enters the room.**

**"What are you doing in here?" Lady Helen asked harshly, looking at the table behind him.**

**"An...I, I was asked to deliver this." Merlin stutters, picking up the small medicine bottle he had left on the table. As he hands it to her, Mary's reflection is revealed in the half-covered mirror behind him. Not noticing the reflection in the mirror, Merlin hands her the bottle and then quickly leaves.**

**As Merlin walks through the lower town, he passes Arthur and his gang who are walking the opposite direction. Seeing Merlin pass by, Arthur turns to taunt him.**

**"How's your knee-walking coming along?" Arthur yells after Merlin. Merlin just keeps walking and refuses to answer.**

"Very good, don't let him get to you." Hunith nodded.****

**"Aw, don't run away!" Arthur taunts.**

**Merlin stopped in the middle of the road, but he doesn't turn around. "From you?" He asked.**

"Oh, you shouldn't have stopped." Gwen said.

"I know, but it's just not in my nature to back down."****

**Arthur sighed and said "Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."**

**"Look, I've told you you're an ass." Merlin said as he turned around to face Arthur, "I just didn't realize you were a royal one." **

"Ooooh, good one, Merlin!" Gwaine laughed, thumping Merlin on the back.

**Noticing the men behind Arthur, Merlin adds, "Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?"**

**Arthur just laughed and took a step forward, "I could take you apart with one blow." Trying to brag and show this peasant his place.**

**"I could take you apart with less than that." Merlin retorts, his voice full of confidence.**

"You really could have, couldn't you?" Arthur asked softly.

Merlin nodded. "But I would never hurt you Arthur, you have to believe that."****

**"Are you sure?" Arthur laughs.**

**"Come on, then."**

**"Fight."**

**Merlin stares at him for a moment before takes off his jacket and throwing it to the side.**

**" ...toying with him, then!" One of the knights behind Arthur says. He hands Arthur an extra mace.**

**"Here you go." Arthur says, tossing the mace to Merlin. Merlin, true to form, drops it before bending to pick it off of the ground.**

**"That a way."**

**Arthur starts swinging his mace around, trying to look intimidating. "Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth." He brags.**

**Merlin, unimpressed, just laughs and retorts, "Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?"**

The knights all laughed. "I was wondering where that nickname came from." Elyan commented.****

**Arthur gave him an incredulous look. "You can't address me like that."**

**"I'm sorry. H-How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?" He asks, giving a wide and mocking bow. **

Everyone except for Arthur burst out laughing at that one.

**Arthur just gives a disconcerted grin before swinging the mace at Merlin's head, which he barely manages to avoid.**

**"Come on then, Merlin! Come on!" Arthur taunts.**

**Arthur backs Merlin into the market stalls and a crowd continues to gather to watch the two boys fight. Gaius hears the commotion and looks out the Physician's Chambers' window to see Merlin in trouble again. Merlin falls down into a pile of sacks with Arthur steadily gaining on him.**

**"Ha-ha. You're in trouble now." Arthur laughs.**

**"Oh God." Merlin moans, looking around for something to help him. His eyes fall on two hooks hanging, and with a flash of his eyes the mace gets tangled up in the hooks. After Arthur untangles it and continues moving forward, another flash of Merlin's eyes moves a box. Arthur steps into it and bangs his shin.**

**"OW! Argh!" Arthur groans.  
><strong> 

**As Arthur begins to chase him again, Merlin tightens a rope on the ground, tripping Arthur. Merlin picks up the mace and starts swinging it at Arthur.**

"I always wondered what happened during that fight. I made so many mistakes. You used magic on all that stuff, didn't you?"

Merlin nodded. "Are you mad?"

"Not really." Arthur shrugged slightly. "I think I understand why you would, and you didn't use it on me."****

**"Do you want to give up?" Merlin shouts.**

**"To you?" Arthur asks in disbelief.**

**"Do you? Do you want to give up?" Merlin shouts again, bearing down on him with the mace.**

**Arthur backs up as Merlin advances, eventually catching his foot in a bucket and falling over backwards into a pile of sacks. Merlin, thrilled by his victory, spots Gaius in the crowd and pauses in the fight. **

"Never take your eye off of your opponent!" The knights all say.

**Using the advantage, Arthur attacks him from behind with a broom, knocking him to the ground and then sweeps the ground towards him. Guards begin to pick up Merlin when Arthur stops them.**

**"Wait." Arthur says, making the guards pause for a moment. "Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one." After giving him a critical look for a moment, he says, "There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it."**

"I think that might be the magic, princess." Gwaine said.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Gwaine." He said sarcastically.

**Merlin throws open the door to the Physicians Chambers, followed closely by a fuming Gaius. "How could you be so foolish?" Gaius yells once the door has closed.**

**Merlin's hands formed fists as he answered in a guarded tone. "He needed to be taught a lesson."**

**"Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!" Gaius admonished.**

**"What is there to master?" Merlin exclaimed, rounding on his uncle. "I could move objects like that before I could talk!"**

**"Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself!"**

**"I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got? I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die."**

All eyes turned to the Current Merlin at the Past Merlin's declaration. Merlin just avoided their eyes, knowing what was coming next.

"You are never a nobody, Merlin. Even when we didn't know about your magic, you still weren't a nobody." Gwen said firmly. The knights all nodded their agreement.

"Thanks, everybody." Merlin said softly.

**With that declaration, Merlin walks off towards his room and slams the door. A moment later Gaius follows carrying his medicine basket. **

**Looking at the form of Merlin lying dejectedly across his bed, Gaius sighed. "Merlin? Sit up. Take your shirt off."**

**Without a word, Merlin sat up on his bed and slipped off his shirt, revealing the bruises left behind by the mace.**

Angry glares were all aimed at Arthur. "I didn't know he was even hurt!" Arthur exclaimed.

"That doesn't matter. You need to be more careful, Arthur Pendragon!" Gwen exclaimed, giving him one of her angry stares. At times, they could even rival the "Gaius Eyebrow" in intensity.

"Of course, Guinevere." Arthur said, giving her a smile and squeezing her hand.****

**"You don't know why I was born like this, do you?" Merlin asked softly.**

**"No." Gaius admitted as he tended to Merlin's wounds.**

**"I'm not a monster, am I?" Merlin asked, his tone joking but his face serious.**

Everyone went silent at Past Merlin's words.

"You don't really believe that, do you Merlin?" Gwen asked, her eyes slightly watering in compassion.

"We may not have been inside the borders of Camelot, but Uther's hatred and prejudice of magic spread far beyond his borders." Merlin explained. "Many times when I was younger people called me a demon child, or devil spawn. For something I had no choice in or control over." Merlin's voice grew more melancholy towards the end. "After hearing that for over half of my life, I guess a part of me started to believe it."

Gwen walked over and gave him a hug. "You are not a monster, Merlin. Even if you have magic, you are one of the kindest people that I know!"

Merlin returned the hug with a small smile. "Thank you, Gwen. I really appreciate that."

**Gaius grabbed his shoulder and forced Merlin to face him. "Don't ever think that." He said in a deadly serious tone.**

**"Then why am I like this?" Merlin asked desperately. "Please, I need to know why."**

**"Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me."**

"Yes, there is." Merlin laughed.****

**"If you can't tell me, no one can." Merlin replied.**

"Yes, there is."****

**Gaius poured a small amount of a potion into a tiny cup. "Take this. It will help with the pain." He said, before leaving Merlin alone to his thoughts.**

**Uther and Lady Helen were eating together, with only a servant helping to serve them dinner. "Will you sing for me tonight?" Uther asked.**

**"You will have to wait, Sire." She replied in a teasing voice.**

**"You will not deny me." Uther said in a disappointed tone.**

**"I am saving myself for my performance tomorrow. Will everyone be there?"**

"Does anyone else think that all this flirting is kind of sickening?" Gwaine asked.

"Yeah, but it's definitely better than the troll." Merlin laughed, although he shut up at the look on Arthur's face.

"Wait, what about a troll? Why haven't I heard about that story before?" Gwaine insisted.

"You'll see it later, Gwaine." Merlin informed him.****

**"Who would dare to miss it?"**

**"How about your son?" Lady Helen asked, reaching for some of the food.**

**"Well..."**

**"It seems a shame not to have met him."**

**"That's Arthur." Uther said dismissively.**

**"Poor child." Lady Helen murmured.**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Poor child." The Lady spoke louder. "It can't have been easy to, to grow up without a mother."**

**"No." Uther agreed.**

**"Hmm. That bond between mother and son, it's so hard to replace." Lady Helen's voice became slightly bitter.**

"Seriously, it's so obvious from this point of view. How exactly did your father miss that?" Elyan asked.****

**"Hasn't been easy." Admitted Uther**

**"I'm sure." Lady Helen agreed. She gave him a broad smile and Uther smiles back.**

**"Perhaps if you found someone...If you remarried." Lady Helen said, laughing brightly. "I'm sure you'd have the pick of any maiden in the kingdom."**

Merlin snickered again.****

**"Well, perhaps I'll find love again. But I'm afraid it's too late to replace Arthur's mother."**

**Lady Helen's voice took on a knowing and ominous tone. "Yes. It's certainly too late for Arthur."**

"Seriously!" Elyan exclaimed, "She's obviously evil!"

**As Merlin is laying in bed that night, he hears his name once again called. **_**Merlin. Merlin.**_

"Okay, what is that?" Arthur asked.

"It's more of a who, than a what." Merlin replied mysteriously.****

**Finally deciding to see what it was that was calling him, Merlin sneaks out of his room, pausing briefly to adjust Gaius' covers. He headed through the castle, crossing the courtyard, before making his way deep into the bowels of the castle as his name was called once again. **_**Merlin.**_****

**Merlin descends the Wrought Iron Stairway and sees the pair of guards sitting at a table. Wanting to get them out of the way, He distracts them by rolling their dice off the table and into a nearby corridor. While the guards chased the dice, Merlin grabs a torch, lights it, and heads down the Tunnel Stairway.**

"No wonder people keep breaking in and out of the dungeons if the guards are that easily distracted." Leon muttered.****

_**Merlin. **_

_**Merlin.  
><strong>_**  
>As he came to the bottom of the staircase, the passageway opened into a enormous cavern. As Merlin looks around, laughter rebounds from all around him. <strong>

"**Where are you?" Merlin yells.**

**As he watches, the Great Dragon flies in to land on a large outcropping of rock in front of Merlin.**

**"I'm here." The dragon assured him, before looking over him with a critical eye. "How small you are for such a great destiny."**

The knights eyes grew wide. "The dragon can talk?"

"Wait, what great destiny?" Arthur asked.

"Just watch!" Merlin said, exasperated.****

**Merlin's eyes grew wide. "Why? What do you mean? What destiny?" He asked.**

**"Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason."**

**"So there is a reason." Merlin breathed.**

**"Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion." The dragon announced.**

"Wait, I'm what now?" Arthur asked, looking overwhelmed.****

**"Right." Merlin said, not wanting the dragon to know he had no idea what it was talking about.**

**"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike."**

"Unfortunately.." Arthur muttered, thinking of Morgana****

**"I don't see what this has to do with me."**

**"Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."**

"Seriously?" Gwen asked**.**

"Yeah." ****

**Merlin shook his head vigorously. "No. No, you've got this wrong."**

**The dragon stared at him with an impassive gaze. "There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't."**

**"But I'm serious!" Merlin argued, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand."**

"Oi!" Arthur exclaimed, giving Merlin a hard look.

"Sorry! But in my defense, you were a totally and complete prat in those days. Actually, you still kind of are." Merlin added.

"Idiot!"

"Clotpole!"

Both men started laughing. Nothing had changed there, then.****

**The dragon laughed. "None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it."**

**Merlin just shook his head. "No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot."**

**"Perhaps it's your destiny to change that." The dragon said mysteriously, before flying off.**

**"Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I, I need to know more!" Merlin shouted after the dragon, but it was no use.**

"Bloody annoying dragon." Merlin mutters.

**When Gaius walks into Merlin's room the next morning, clothes are everywhere. "Hoy!" He exclaims, shocking Merlin awake. "Have you seen the state of this room?"**

**Merlin shrugged his shoulders and gave his best innocent look. "It just happens." He said.**

**"By magic?" asked Gaius, unbelieving.**

**"Yeah." Merlin replied, obviously lying.**

"Your still a terrible liar, mate." Gwaine laughed.****

**"Yes. Well, you can clear it up without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares." He hands Merlin the medicine as he walks out, and tosses some of the clothes at Merlin's head for good measure.**

**"Mmm, I know the feeling." Merlin muttered.**

**Merlin enters the open door to Morgana's chambers, just in time to see her disappear behind a changing screen. "You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. **

"The feelings mutual, Morgana." Arthur mutters.****

**Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?"**

Everyone laughs while Merlin blushes.

**Merlin hesitantly grabs the dress and passes it over the changing screen.**

**"I mean, the man's a total jouster." Morgana continued. "And just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?" When she hears no answer, she asks, "Well, does it?"**

**"Mm-Mmm." Merlin answered in a high pitched voice, shaking his head.**

**"If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't."**

**Merlin looks around, trying to figure a way out of his situation.**

Unknown to him, the group of people from his future were all laughing their heads off at Merlin's predicament.****

**"So do you know what that means?"**

**"Mm-Mmm." Merlin answers in a high pitched voice once again.**

**"Where are you?" Morgana asks, peeking over the screen.**

**"Here." Merlin answered in a high pitched voice, hiding behind one of Morgana's cloaks. Once she goes back to changing, Merlin peeks through the neck of the cloak.**

"I was right, _Mer_lin. You do make a good girl." Arthur teased, earning another round of laughter at the blush creeping up on Merlin's cheeks.****

**"It means I'm going by myself."**

**Merlin puts the cloak down and starts to leave.**

**"I need some help with this fastening." Morgana calls out, stopping Merlin in his tracks.**

**At a loss for what to do, Merlin turns around and stops. Gwen enters unseen behind him.**

**"Gwen?" Morgana calls.**

**"I'm here." Gwen replies. Merlin whirls around to see her standing behind him.**

**"What are you doing here?" Gwen mouthed.**

**Merlin sighs in relief, and quickly motions that Morgana needs help dressing.**

**"Oh." Gwen mouths.**

**Gwen nods. Merlin mouths something to Gwen before he leaves and she helps Morgana. Morgana comes out behind the screen in a new dress, carrying another gown.**

**"So, it's whether I wear this little tease..." She said, admiring the dress in a mirror before holding up another gown, "...or give them a night they'll really remember."**

**A knock sounds at the door, which opens to a serving girl carrying a bowl of fruit.  
>"Lady Helen." She said, curtsying and holding out the fruit. "Compliments of the King."<strong>

**"Come in." Lady Helen waved. She picked up an apple from the bowl and sat at her vanity table.**

**"So sweet. How will I ever repay him?" She said, sounding thoughtful.**

"How about by not trying to kill his son?" Merlin mutters.****

**"When he hears you sing. Well, that will be more than enough won't it? I'm really looking forward to the performance." The young serving girl said, starting to clean up around the room.**

**"So am I." Lady Helen agreed in a more sinister tone.**

"Yep. Definitely evil."****

**"I love singing, you know." The serving girl began to babble as she cleans up and organizes the room. "I sing all the time. My betrothed says I have the voice of a fallen angel." When she picks up the cloth covering the mirror, the true face of Lady Helen is seen. The serving girl tries to leave, but the witch grabbed her arm and sucked the life from her, leaving her pale and cold.**

Gwen gasped. "That poor girl!"****

**Merlin and Gaius enter the great hall, and immediately Merlin spies Arthur and is friends at the far end. They were all laughing. "...Merlin..." The knights laugh, and the prince says, "...so I stood up and..." Arthur feints a punch into one of his mate's stomach. They laugh. Arthur turns and does a double take as Morgana walks into his line of sight. All the men stare.**

**"God have mercy." Arthur whispered.**

Everyone laughs at Arthur's expression. "I didn't know she was my sister back then!" Arthur defended his past self.****

**Merlin stares at Morgana as she passes him.**

**Gaius, noticing the object of Merlin's staring, nudges him. "Merlin. Remember, you're here to work."**

**"Oh, yeah."**

**Merlin continues to stare at Morgana as Arthur approaches to talk to her. Gwen sidles up next to Merlin.**

**"She looks great, doesn't she?" Gwen says.**

**"Yeah." Merlin readily agrees.**

**"Some people are just born to be queen." Gwen sighs.**

"No!" Everyone exclaims. "Never again." Arthur shuddered, thinking of both times Morgana had managed to conquer Camelot. Neither had been pretty.****

**"No!" Merlin exclaims, turning to look at Gwen.**

**"I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?"**

That earned a round of snickers as Gwen blushed furiously.****

**Merlin chuckled. "Oh, come on, Gwen. I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men." He said, pouring a drink.**

**"No, I like much more ordinary men like you." Gwen disagreed.**

**Merlin gave a half smile at the irony of her statement. "Gwen, believe me, I'm not ordinary." He said.**

"I've never had the chance to be." Merlin added sadly.****

**"No, I didn't mean you, obviously." Gwen said, trying to backtrack. "Not you. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men like you."**

**Merlin looked at her for a moment before he answered "Thanks." In a tone that said he wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not.**

"Awkward!" Gwaine laughed.****

**Awkward, both people turn away.**

**Humming, Lady Helen walks out of her chamber past the dead body of the poor serving girl.**

**As the guests began to seat themselves, Uther got up to speak. "We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. **

At that statement, Merlin snorted, but kept quiet.

**It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora."**

**The guests applaud as the music begins and Lady Helen stands up to take her place. As she begins to sing, the members of the audience slowly begin nodding off to sleep. Merlin notices what is happening and clamps his hands over his ears. **

"Why is it that only Merlin puts his hand over his ears?" Percival asked.

"Because my magic protected me, so I wasn't as affected as everyone else. So I was able to recognize what was going on. Luckily I could or Arthur wouldn't be here right now."

**Not noticing that Merlin is still awake, Lady Helen stalks forward, her full attention on the sleeping Prince Arthur as she pulls out a dagger from her sleeve. Merlin magically drops the chandelier on her as she raises her arm to throw the dagger. **

"Nice thinking, Merlin!" Gwaine applauded

**When the song stops, the members of the court awaken to see that Lady Helen is no more than the witch Mary Collins. With the last of her strength, Mary hurls the dagger at Prince Arthur. Merlin slows down time and manages to pull him out of harm's way. The dagger plowing inches into the wooden chair, exactly where Arthur's heart would have been if he had still been standing there. **

"If you hadn't been so quick, I would be dead right now." Arthur said, looking slightly amazed.

**With a groan, Mary dies, while Uther and Arthur stare in amazement at Merlin.**

"**You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid." Uther said.**

**"Oh, well..." **

"**Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded."**

**"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness." Merlin tried to argue.**

**"No, absolutely." Uther insisted. "This merits something quite special."**

**Merlin perked up at the sound of that. "Well..."**

**Uther's face brightens as he comes up with an idea. "You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant." He decides, clapping Arthur on the back before walking away. The entire court starts clapping.**

**"Father!" Arthur complains. Arthur and Merlin look away from each other unhappily.**

"You both looked so happy about that." Gaius observed wryly.

Merlin looked over to see Arthur standing off to the side, a look of deep concentration on his face, like he was working through a problem. Merlin decided to just leave him alone for the moment.****

**Gaius knocks on Merlin's chamber door and enters, carrying a package covered in red fabric. Merlin is sitting at the table, staring at the single candle.**

**"Seems you're a hero." Gaius says as he enters.**

**Merlin laughed once. "Hard to believe, isn't it?"**

**"No." Gaius disagrees with a smile. "I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?"**

**Merlin looks confused. "But...that was magic."**

**Gaius nods, and says "And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I saw how you saved Arthur's life."**

"How come nobody else noticed?" Leon asked.

"Maybe they just didn't realize what they were looking at." Merlin suggested.****

**"Oh, no." Merlin tries to argue, but Gaius overrides his argument.**

**"Perhaps that's its purpose.**

**Merlin sighs as he looks back at the candle. "My destiny." He mutters.**

**"Indeed." Gaius agreed. Handing the package he was holding to Merlin, he explains, "This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me."**

**Unwrapping the cloth, Merlin sees the leather cover of a book. Unlatching it, he begins to flip through the pages. "But this is a book of magic."**

**Gaius nods. "Which is why you must keep it hidden."**

**"I will study every word." Merlin vows, a giant grin on his face.**

"How did you keep that book hidden?" Leon asked, incredulous. "Your chambers have been searched several times for claims of sorcery."

"Under my floorboards." Merlin shrugged.****

**Knocking at the door interrupts their conversation. "Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away." A guard calls.**

**Gaius nods his head towards the door. "Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants."**

The world swirled around them, and they found themselves once again in the cave.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to that." Gwaine complained, stretching his arms above his head.

"All right then." Ella joyful voice rang out. "Are you ready for the next memory?"

"Wait." Arthur's voice called out. "I need to speak with Merlin for a moment." A look of hard determination had come over his feature; leading Merlin to believe he had made a decision.

"Of course." Ella replied with a small bow. "Let me know whenever you are ready."

As a determined Arthur dragged him towards a corner of the cavern, Merlin started to worry slightly. It was obvious he had something important to tell him, but what was that message going to mean for their future?

For the future of Albion?

**A/N: **Episode 1, done. Phew, that was a ton of typing! This was 31 pages on word! FYI, in the future, chapters will most likely (or at least hopefully lol) not be quite this long. I also probably (ok definitely) will not get them up this fast. But I promise to do the best that I can

Also, I have a question for you all. I was planning on just doing a chapter per episode, but would it be easier to read if I started doing them as 2 or 3 parts per episode? Please review and let me know. If I don't hear anything, I'll just keep writing them the way this one is.

Let me know if there are any questions or suggestions, or if you think the characters are to OOC. Like I said in the first chapter, this is my first fanfiction, so I'm trying to avoid that, but it can be hard when the characters are put under a ton of pressure, or suddenly overwhelmed. Anyways, Please review and let me know what you think!

Until the next chapter!


	3. Reactions

Oh my gosh! I can't believe all the awesome reviews I've been getting! You guys are AMAZING! Thank you all! *high pitched squeal of glee* Hehe ok I'm better now. Most people asked that I keep it to one episode per chapter, so I think that I'll just stick with that format for now

There were a couple of reviews that I couldn't respond to privately, so I figured I'd put them here:

**Anonymous**: I'm so glad that you like it! Your reviews definitely make me want to write faster

**Sarah James:** I am sorry if the characters are seeming a bit OOC. But I think they have a good reason, Arthur especially. He's had a lot of information being thrown at him at once, and he would probably be feeling a bit overwhelmed. But even so, he would probably fall back on the tease-and-banter-with-Merlin part of their relationship, because that is the part that he knows the best.

**Xander**: Ok, you've made a couple of good points, and I will try my best to explain my reasoning behind them. When I was talking about Merlin's control over his magic, I wasn't talking about the fact that he could use it. I was talking about emotional control/ control when his life is in danger or being attacked. I thought he said at one point (and forgive me if I'm totally wrong) that when he was younger his magic would react to his emotions, and when he came to Camelot, studying spells helped him to gain a greater amount of control over them. If Arthur were to attack him, there could have been a possibility that his magic could have instinctually reacted to protect him. Although, like I said, If I'm totally wrong and misjudged/ misheard that, then I am sorry for confusing people.

As for the reaction to Merlin admitting to have killed, you are right when you say that all of the knights have killed. But the thing is, that is the job of the knights, they have to protect the kingdom and fight in wars (or against bandits). But, to all of their knowledge, Merlin was just a servant; one who even hated hunting and was always hiding behind things during battle (I'm saying that's what Arthur used to think). Also, he seemed like the innocent, happy-go-lucky type of person who couldn't hurt a fly, let alone a person. Although I don't know from experience (thanks goodness for that!), taking a life can change a person, even if it's in self defense. All in all, it was just another surprising thing to add to the list of revelations Arthur and the knights were facing, and another factor that told Arthur that Merlin wasn't the person that Arthur thought he was.

I hope that helps clear it up a bit.

I was going to put this part in the chapter with the episode Valiant, but then I figured that this part would better work in its own chapter, so we can get more in depth into everyone's reaction to what they've seen. But after this chapter we'll continue on with the Episode 2, Valiant.

Sorry for the really long Author's note, so without further ado, Chapter 3!

Enjoy!

MERLINNILREM

**Chapter 3: Reactions**

Merlin followed somewhat reluctantly as Arthur dragged him away from the rest of their group. Part of him knew that this had been coming for a long time; over six years in fact, but that didn't mean he wasn't still a little nervous. Arthur was wearing a determined look on his face; he didn't look angry, but he didn't look happy either.

When they were finally far enough away from the group to keep from being overheard, Arthur let go of Merlin's arm and spun around to face him. Staring at Merlin's face with an unreadable expression, Arthur seemed to be searching for something.

Merlin ran a hand through his untamable hair while he waited for Arthur to say something. But when the only thing he could hear after a full minute had passed was dripping water from deeper in the cave, he finally said, "Arthur, will you please say something?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur exploded. "All this time, you were a sorcerer! Don't you think that was something I might have liked to know? I mean, I can understand why you didn't tell me when we first met, but after we got to know each other? After I became king? All this time, you've been lying to me! How am I supposed to trust you after this, Merlin? Tell me that, huh? I thought you were my…" Here his eyes lowered, and his voice took on a defeated tone. "my… friend."

"I am your friend, Arthur." Merlin replied desperately. "I wouldn't have stayed by your side for so long, and put up with your prattish ways if I wasn't."

"Maybe you just stayed so that you could try to gain the throne for yourself, or just control me from the background. Maybe you've just been using me all along." Arthur said, laughing humorlessly. He took a step to the side, so that he was facing slightly away from Merlin.

Merlin face was full of shock, but when he spoke, his tone was controlled. "Is that what you really think of me?" He asked softly. "That I'm some evil sorcerer with an extremely long and evil plan to gain the throne?"

Arthur looked sideways at him before snorting. "No, Merlin. I don't think that you have an evil bone in your body. You don't even like going hunting small creatures, for goodness sakes! Or at least I didn't think you did. But I apparently don't know you as well as I thought."

Merlin stepped around until he and Arthur were face to face. "Arthur, with all the things that I have done, I have never pretended to be someone that I am not. I have only pretended to be less than I am. I am still the same Merlin that you knew who hates hunting and inevitably trips on anything within two feet of me; I'm just a little less helpless than you used to think. I know that you don't know everything that I have done for you yet, but one thing you should believe above all else; everything that I have done, I have done for you. I know that you will be the greatest king this land has ever seen, and I am and always will be been proud to serve you. And I am proud to call you my friend, Arthur."

Arthur gave a soft smile before snorting and shoving Merlin's shoulder in jest. "Idiot."

"Prat." Came the ready retort.

"Seeing the way that the chandelier fell got me thinking." Arthur changed topics. "All those mysterious falling branches and tripping bandits, they were all you, weren't they?"

Merlin nodded. "But those are just the tip of the magical iceberg, my friend." Arthur laughed and smacked him in the back.

"Well, I guess we'll see, huh. We should head back to the group so we can watch the next memory."

Arthur turned to head back to the group when Merlin stopped him. "Arthur, even though I've done plenty of good with magic, I've done things that I still regret. I just don't want you to think too badly of me as you watch."

"I know that you're not perfect, Merlin. I've promised that I will keep an open mind as we watch these memories, and I'm a man of my word. If it makes you feel better, I give you my word that I will not judge you too harshly until we've seen everything. Okay?"

Merlin gave a lopsided grin as an answer.

Arthur rolled his eyes and started walking away. "Don't be such a girl, _Mer_lin." He called over his shoulder.

Laughing, Merlin started to follow. Things may not be perfect, but Merlin was hopeful that things would all work out in the end.

MERLINNILREM

"So what do you guys think of all this?" Elyan asked, watching as Arthur dragged Merlin away.

"I'm not sure." Leon replied. "I mean, I've been raised to hate magic, that it is evil and corrupts a person's soul. But then I see Merlin, who has been loyal to Arthur for years, always standing by his side in thick and thin. I know that he's not evil."

"I know what you mean." Elyan said. "I know that it was magic that led to my father's death…"

"Father!" Gwen gasped, her body automatically stiffening in surprise. "He did it, I know he did! I mean, I thought he had something to do with it at the time, but knowing he has magic I'm sure of it…"

"Gwen, what are you talking about?" Elyan asked, confused

"When that plague swept through Camelot all those years ago, and Father became ill. I was so scared that he was going to… to die." Her breath hitched in grief, and Elyan put an arm around her shoulders for comfort. He may not have been a great brother then, but he was trying now. Gwen took a deep breath and continued on with the story. "He suddenly recovered, it was like a miracle. I couldn't believe it. And then Merlin just knew that he was better, even though I hadn't told anyone. He joked that he was psychic, but I always wondered if he had something to do with it."

"He did." Gaius replied. "Even though it was dangerous, he couldn't stand to see you suffer when he knew that he had the power to do something about it. I think, out of everything that he went through, the most frustrating thing was having such great power, knowing that he could make a difference, and be forced to stand on the sidelines so that he wouldn't be executed for the way that he was born."

"He must have been so scared." Gwen murmured.

Leon turned to Gwaine as a thought occurred to him. "You weren't surprised when we found out. How did you know?" Leon asked.

Gwaine snorted. "I've never known for sure, but I've had my suspicions. I'm not nearly as oblivious as you people seem to think I am. Immortal armies vanishing, magic creatures dying when they should be undefeatable with a sword. I mean, come on. He goes into nearly every battle or skirmish without armor, and always manages to come out without a scratch. There had to be more to the kid than we were seeing. It made sense."

"I think he's done way more for us than we know." Percival stated after a moment of silence.

"That's one of the reasons why I did this, you know." Ella interjected, catching the attention of Merlin and Arthur who were making their way back from their discussion. "You all need to see just what Merlin has done and been through, and all the loss that he has suffered, before you can truly understand what it was like from his perspective, and the perspective of all who has magic. And it is only through true understanding that both sides, magic and non-magic, will learn to live with and trust each other. Then Albion's true future can be fully realized." Her voice trailed off, and she got a faraway look in her eye. A moment later she recovered and smiled sheepishly.

"You haven't told us anything about yourself, Ella. Where are you from? Do you have a family?" Gwen asked, curious about this young woman who had turned all of their lived on their heads so suddenly.

Ella gave a soft smile, although there was some kind of hidden pain behind her eyes. "I'm from a place a ways from here, although it isn't much different. I had a large family, even if not everyone was related by blood. Where I come from, it was just normal. I had a little sister, and a mother and father. My mother was a druid seer, a gift that she passed on to me. My father was a sorcerer. He taught me everything I know about magic; he taught me that it can be used for good, to heal and aid. We were very close."

Everyone caught the use of the past tense. "What happened?" Hunith asked hesitantly, afraid to pry. After all, she knew well the pain of loss.

Eyes glimmering with unshed tears, Ella took a moment to compose herself before answering. "My mother and little sister were killed in an attack. My father and I managed to escape with our lives, but eventually we were separated. I don't even know if he's alive right now." Ella whispered, overcome with grief.

Before anyone could say anything, Ella straightened up and wiped a hand across her face, dispelling any lingering tears in her eyes. "Are you all ready for the next memory?" She asked, walking over to the pedestal where the crystal was still glowing brightly.

"Yes, just about. Can you get it ready?" Arthur asked, seeing as the young girl was trying to distract from obviously unpleasant memories.

"Of course, sire." Replied Ella, turning back to the crystal.

Before anyone could speak, Gwen threw her arms around Merlin in a tight hug.

"Um thanks?" Merlin said nervously, throwing a look at Arthur. Said man was merely standing with a pretty good impression of Gaius' famous eyebrow.

"Sorry." Gwen said somewhat sheepishly, backing up a step. "I just wanted to say thank you, for everything."

A chorus of "yeahs" from the knights backed her up.

"We may not know everything you have done, but what from we're guessing, we're going to have a lot more to thank you before this is all over." Elyan said.

"And then," Gwaine said, throwing his arm around Merlin's shoulder, "we can go to the tavern for a round of drinks on the Princess!" He nodded his head towards Arthur.

"I'm pretty sure getting a warlock drunk is not the best idea, Gwaine." Percival said wryly. "Who knows what he might do."

"Nah, a little risk makes life more interesting. Right, Perce? Besides, it could be the best show you've ever seen in your life."

Merlin, shrugged out from under Gwaine's arm. "You know, I think I'm with Percival on this one." Merlin replied in slight horror, backing up a step at all of the interested looks suddenly directed his way. Instead he tried to focus on the amused look on Gaius' face, and the exasperated look on his mother's face.

"You know, we have quite a few of these memories to see." Ella broke in. "Perhaps we should get started?" She asked, looking towards Arthur.

"Please." Arthur said dryly.

"All right, on to the second memory: Valiant."

MERLINNILREM

So I hope that was okay? Did ya'll love it? Hate it? I know it wasn't an episode, but I felt like the characters dealing with what they had seen needed a chapter of its own.

For those of you who might feel like Arthur's acceptance came kind of quickly after he freaked out, he kind of had most of what Merlin said figured out on his own by the end of the last episode. He just needed to get his anger off of his chest before he could think clearly, and then Merlin just added the final piece to his mental puzzle.

Anywho, drop me a review and let me know what you think. Next chapter is the episode Valiant, and will hopefully be up soon!

Until next time!


	4. Valiant

Alrighty, from here on we'll be heading through the episodes. Thanks again to everyone who is reading this, and to everyone who has reviewed. You all are amazing!

And to **Sarah James** and **Xander**: you guys were both right on the whole 'control of powers' comment in chapter 2. I think I misheard somewhere, or it was just the fact that it was late and my brain was not working right lol. I've gone back and fixed that part, hopefully the new rewrite works better

And thanks to **MagelordMerlin** for your comment about explaining memories not from Merlin's point of view. Hope this works!

Enjoy!

MERLINNILREM

**Chapter 4: Valiant**

**After the world swirls around, the Round Table members find themselves in a small market, with booths lined up along one side of the narrow hall. Smoke filled the air, making it harder to breathe than normal. After a moment, Knight Valiant wanders by, looking for a specific stall. **

Arthur gives the knight an evil look, remembering what had happened with that particular knight.

"You know, Ella, I've been meaning to ask something." Merlin pops up. "Some of the memories we've seen don't belong to any of us, like now." He says, motioning to the world around them at the moment. "Even if you are using our memories, none of us have seen this. So how do you have these particular memories?"

Everyone looks toward Ella, who is looking slightly sheepish. Apparently many of them had been wondering the same thing.

"I've already told you that I am a seer." Ella reminds them. "While I was preparing this, and putting these memories together, I saw things that helped to explain further. I thought it would help for all of you to see everything, including what your enemies saw and did in the background. You may actually learn a few things from them." Ella added, throwing a look at Guinevere.

Gwen looks confused at the attention, but Leon brings everyone's attention back to the scene unfolding in front of them.****

**When he sees the merchant he wants, Valiant says in a low undertone, "I understand you have a shield for me."**

**The merchant nods and motions for him to come behind the counter.**

**The merchant holds up a shield bearing the crest of three intertwining snakes. "With your swordcraft and this shield, I guarantee you will win." The merchant assured the knight.**

**"Show me how it works." Valiant orders.**

**"Certainly." The merchant says obediently. "****Tharinna imbicentra. Orpha hormanace doll!"**

"What does that mean?" Gwaine asks Merlin.

"Change it here. The sound of my voice causes filthy wounds." Merlin states. "It's an animation spell, although it could be considered as dark magic in this case."

"Have you ever used an animation spell before?" Elyan asks curiously.

Merlin just chuckles. "You'll see." He says, motioning back towards the memories.****

**After the incantation is complete, snakes slither out of the shield, their hisses piercing the otherwise quiet area. Knight Valiant looks on them with something akin to wonder.**

**The merchant looks proud that he has managed to impress the knight. "When you're competing in the tournament, you pin your opponent under the shield, a snake strikes" Here he moves hand like snake, making it strike. "Your opponent will be paralyzed." The merchant hands over the shield and smiles.**

**"The snakes are now under your command. They will do anything that you tell them to do."**

**"Anything?" The knight says, looking up from his newest acquisition.**

"Uh-oh. That doesn't look good." Leon mutters.****

**"Just say the word."**

**The knight and merchant look at each other, both laughing darkly before Valiant's face turns blank.**

"**Kill him." Valiant orders.**

**The merchant becomes terrified as a snake strikes out at him and he falls. Valiant looks over the body with a blank expression before turning to leave.**

"Are we going to see any good magic user besides Merlin?" Arthur mutters.

**Dressed in full armor and carrying the enchanted shield, Valiant rides for Camelot and places his helmet and seal on the registration table.**

**"Knight Valiant of the Western Isles. I'm here for the tournament."**

**The steward nods and writes something down. "Welcome to Camelot. "**

**In a training field outside of the castle, Arthur stands in his standard armor minus the helmet. Merlin is also wearing armor with a helmet and shield. Clumsily, Merlin sticks the sword into the scabbard.**

Everyone laughs at how awkward Merlin looks.

"I don't think you were really made for armor, Merlin." Elyan jokes.

Gwen giggles softly, the phrase 'it feels very swordy' coming to mind.  
><strong><br>"Ready?" Arthur asks, looking far too pleased.**

"Wait a moment, you trained with your servants?" Gwaine looks slightly enraged. "Your acting just like every other noble I've ever met!"****

**"Would it make any difference if I said no?"**

**"Not really." Arthur shrugs**

**Merlin clumsily draws his sword and Arthur begins his attacks.**

**"Body. Shield. Body. Shield." Arthur chants**

**"Shield." Merlin repeats.**

**"Head."**

**"Head?" Merlin repeats, confused, before Arthur smacks him on the head. "Ow."**

Gwaine growled through his teeth.

"It's okay, Gwaine, although I appreciate it" Merlin says, making Gwaine's expression soften just slightly,"****

**"Come on, Merlin." Arthur says exasperatedly. "You're not even trying."**

"I'm pretty sure he actually is." Percival jokes.

"And he hasn't gotten much better." Arthur jabs.

Merlin's eyes flicker gold, and Arthur's feet are swept out from under him. "I'd rather be a warlock." Merlin jokes, while everyone looks slightly shicked at his blatant use of magic. Even though they all now knew he had magic, and seen him use it in the past, this was the first time they'd seen current Merlin.

Smiling broadly, Merlin reaches down to help Arthur up off of the ground. Although he looks put out at having been put on his back so easily, one look at Merlin makes him chuckle. "I guess I deserved that."

"Yep." Merlin agrees quickly.****

**Arthur tags Merlin in the back with the sword before facing him a swordsman's pose.**

**"I know. Ah."**

**"Once more." Arthur says before starting again.**

**"Oh, no." Merlin complains.**

**"To the left. To the right. And left. Head."**

**"Ow!" Merlin yelps.**

Arthur gets more glares from the current group.****

**"Come on, Merlin!" Arthur yells, annoyed. "I've got a tournament to win."**

"Shouldn't you be training with the knights, then?" Gwaine asks, still angry.

"I thought he needed to learn some swordplay." Arthur replied.

"Or you just liked beating up on those you though were weaker than you." Gwaine retorts.****

**"Can we stop now, please?" Merlin asks, his voice shaky. "Ow! Shield. Body." He dutifully repeats.**

**"Shield."**

**"Shield. Ah."**

**Arthur hits him in the head again for good measure.**

**"Ow." Merlin whines. He topples over backwards and his helmet rolls off.**

**"You're braver than you look." Arthur admits, looking mildly impressed. "Most servants collapse after the first blow."**

"You did that to all of your servants?" Gwen asks, disappointed.

Arthur didn't answer.****

**"Is it over?" Merlin mumbles, looking around wildly.**

**"That was just the warm up." Arthur grins, bringing up a mace and swinging it around his head. "How's your mace work coming along?"**

**Merlin groans and lies back.**

**The group suddenly find themselves in the physician's quarters as Merlin walks in, dropping his armor with loud clangs as he goes.**

**Gaius looks him over and chuckles, mixing a vial with one hand. "So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?"**

"That was his first day?" Gwaine asked. "I think I had an easier first day as a knight."

"Um, Gwaine, we retook Camelot from an immortal army our first day as knights." Elyan pointed out.

"Exactly my point." Gwaine glared at Arthur.****

**In response, Merlin taps the side of his head. "Do you hear clanging?" He asks stupidly.**

Another round of glares is directed at Arthur.****

**Merlin sits at the table wearing his tunic. Gaius painfully massages Merlin's shoulders. **

"That looks more painful than helpful." Leon winced.

"I've been a physician for many years, Sir Leon." Gaius pointed out. "I've also seen many new knights after their first day of training. That will help him to be able to move in the morning."

"**Ah! It was horrible." Merlin complains. "Ahh, and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning." Spying the book further down the table, Merlin focuses on it and chants "onhríne achtung bregdan."**

**A book slides down the table towards Merlin and flips open, revealing a large outline of a knight in armor.**

**"Oi! " Gaius exclaims, slapping the back of Merlin's head. "What've I told you about using magic like this?"**

"See! Gaius does it too!" Arthur exclaims, eager to share some of the blame.****

**"If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself." Merlin complains, bringing a hand to his aching head.**

Merlin laughed at Arthur's sheepish expression.****

**"Never mind your arms. What do I do if you get caught?"**

**Merlin turns around to look at Gaius. "What would you do?" he asks innocently.**

**"Well you just make sure it doesn't happen, for both our sakes." Gaius says as he once again begins the massage on Merlin's shoulders.**

**"Ah!" Merlin cries as his shoulders crack painfully. "I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?"**

**"I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun."**

**Merlin just scoffs. "You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties."**

**"We all have our duties. Even Arthur." Gaius reminds him.**

**"It must be so tough for him" Merlin says sarcastically. "with all the girls and the glory."**

"What can I say? It's got to have some advantages." Arthur joked. Merlin and Arthur both laughed at the joke.

"You'll see later." Merlin says, waving back to the image.****

**"He is a future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure."**

"We both have important jobs. Arthur's is just a bit more obvious." Merlin points out.****

**"Ah!" Merlin jumps as his shoulder makes a rather large crack. "That makes two of us."**

Chuckling, Elyan asks, "Do you mean your job or the massage?"

"Both." Merlin winces, while Gaius just gives him one of his famous looks.

"You thanked me for it in the morning." Gaius pointed out.****

**Merlin brings Arthur's armor through the lower town towards Gwen's house. In Gwen's house, Merlin wears the armor as Gwen teaches him to put it on.**

**"So, you've got voiders on the arms." Gwen says, putting a hand on the correct piece of armor.**

**"Mm-mmm." Merlin mumbles.**

"Why is it you listen to her when she teaches you something, but you ignore me?" Arthur asks, indignant.

"That's cause you're not quite as pretty, Princess." Gwaine laughed.

"Besides, yelling and throwing things at my head does not make me want to learn anything." Merlin jokes.****

**"The hauberk goes over your chest." Gwen teaches, pointing out the correct piece.**

**"The chest. The arms. The chest." Merlin chants.**

**"I guess you know what to do with the helmet." Said Gwen, holding it out towards him.**

**Melrin chuckled. "Erm, yeah. Yeah, that was the only bit I'd figured out." He said as he stuck the helmet on his head. Gwen giggles at how ridiculous he looks in armor.**

Everyone laughs at that picture. "Not your best look, mate." Gwaine teased.

"**How come you're so much better at this than me?" Merlin asks.**

**"I'm the blacksmith's daughter." Gwen reminds him. "I know pretty much everything there is to know about armor, which is actually kind of sad."**

**"No, it's brilliant!" Merlin smiles widely.**

**Outside of his tent on the tournament grounds, Merlin struggles to get the vambrace on Arthur's lower arm.**

**"You do know the tournament starts today?" Arthur says, watching with a raised eyebrow.**

"No, really?" Merlin says sarcastically.****

**"Yes, Sire." Past Merlin agrees with a slight smile. As he fixes one of the buckles on the armor, Merlin looks up and asks innocently, "You nervous?"**

**Arthur gave him a look before obviously lying. "I don't get nervous."**

**"Really? I thought everyone got nervous."**

**"Will you shut up!" Arthur yells.**

"Yeah, I think Princess is nervous." Gwaine says nonchalantly.****

**Merlin grabs Arthur's cape, ties it on him with some difficulty, and then hands Arthur his helmet. Stepping back, Merlin admires his work with a smile. "Great, yeah. I think you're all set." Merlin says.**

"Uh-oh."

"What?" Hunith asks.

"Sword." The knights and Gwen all say, struggling not to laugh.****

**"Aren't you forgetting something?" Arthur asks incredulously. When Merlin looks confused, he adds through his teeth, "My sword."**

**Merlin laughs at his mistake. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, sorry. Guess, uh, you'll be needing that." He says as he holds it out.**

**Without a word, Arthur grabs the sword in a huff and marches off towards the tournament grounds.**

**"That went well." Merlin mutters to himself.**

"If that was well for you, I hate to think about what happens when it goes badly." Percival states.

"It generally involves a large battle or imminent death." Merlin replies in a deadpan voice before giving up and cracking a smile.****

**In the stands, Gwen and Morgana sit excitedly as the competitors enter the arena. Merlin peeks around the entrance to the field as Uther struts past the front line of knights.**

**"Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. **

"Way to put you in the spotlight. He just made you the one to beat." Leon surmises.

**Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces."**

**On a nearby table, a box is opened revealing the gold. Everyone gasps and many people look on the box with longing.**

"What happens to the gold if you win? Does it just go back in the royal treasury?" Gwen asks.

"Sometimes, or father would let me keep it for personal use. It depends on the situation really." Arthur explains.****

**"It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!"**

**The crowd cheers and the knights exit the arena. Uther stops by Arthur on his way to the stands.**

**"I trust you will make me proud." Uther mutters, slapping Arthur on the back before moving towards the stands.**

"No Pressure." Merlin remarked wryly.****

**The two opponents face each other as guards take Arthur and the other knight's capes, and they both put on helmets. The crowd cheers loudly and Gwen whoops as Arthur and the knight fight.**

**"Yeah! Come on!" Merlin cheers.**

"hah! I knew you liked tournaments, really." Arthur crowed.

"It was his first tournament, Arthur." Gwen reminded him. "Plus, he was cheering you on."

The knights watched the battle and cheered like fans. They hadn't been there the first time, and so were enjoying it now.****

**Arthur wins the fight after not long, and the crowd cheers at the prince's victory.**

**"Yeah!" Merlin cheers.**

**Several different fights flash before the Round Table members. Valiant wins all of his, Arthur and Merlin watching one of his fights.**

**"Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword." Merlin comments as he works with Arthur's armor.**

**After his last fight of the day Valiant exits the arena and stops near Arthur.**

**"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" Valiant says, still managing to sound arrogant while congratulating another.**

**"Likewise." Arthur replies courteously, although he doesn't sound impressed.**

**"I hope to see you at the reception this evening." The knight says before turning to leave, followed by his servant.**

**"Creep." Merlin mutters.**

**Arthur and Merlin look at each other and laugh. **

Everyone smiles at the first sign of change in Arthur, even after only a day of the two of them together.

**Then Arthur turns serious. "Uh, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail." Arthur walks away while Merlin looks slightly annoyed.**

**The next thing they see is all of the chores magically being done while Merlin lays sprawled across his bed reading the magic book. **

"Well, that explains how you got all of the chores done so quickly." Arthur says.

"It's not my fault you give me more chores than a person can do in a day!" Merlin argues.

"The rest of us didn't have magic to do our chores, and we manage to get them done." Gwen says, slightly annoyed.

"Do you always use magic for your chores?" asks Arthur, amused

"I did at the beginning." Merlin admits, motioning to the room in front of them. "But soon the risk of exposure was too great. Besides, I don't mind doing some of the manual labor."

Arthur opened his mouth to make a comment at that, but the door to Merlin's room opening shuts him up.

**When Gaius enters, all of the objects drop to the ground in a loud clatter.**

**"Are you using magic again?" Gaius exclaims**

**"No." Merlin denies.**

**"What's all this, then?" Gaius asks, gesturing towards the mess on the floor. Merlin just shrugged innocently.**

"Very convincing." Elyan jokes.

"Yeah, you really are a terrible liar, mate. We should work on that." Gwaine offers.

"I don't think that's necessary." Arthur says a little sharply.****

**Although not buying his act, Gaius looks too tired to argue. "I just came to tell you that supper's ready." Gaius says, turning around and closing the door behind him.**

**Merlin sighs in relief as Gaius leaves.**

**In the throne room, the knights in the tournament line up to meet with Uther and Lady Morgana. Knight Valiant makes it to the front of the line and bows low to the king "Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My Lord." He says after he straightens.**

**"I saw you fighting today." The king says, looking impressed. "You have a very aggressive style."**

**"Well, as My Lord said, 'To lose is to be disgraced.'" Valiant says, earning another approving glance.**

**"I couldn't agree more." Uther agrees, turning towards Morgana. "Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Morgana, my ward."**

**Valiant bows to kiss Morgana's hand while further back in the line, Arthur looks on with a wry grin.**

**"My Lady."**

**"I saw you competing today." Morgana says, obviously impressed with this new knight.**

**"I saw you watching. I understand the tournament champion has the honor of escorting My Lady to the feast."**

**"That's correct." Morgana purrs.**

**"Then I will give everything to win the tournament."**

"Ooh that's just too much." Gwaine interjects. "It makes him look desperate. Never look desperate for a woman."

Gwen narrows her eyes slightly, making the knight grin. ****

**Morgana smiles and nods to him, Valiant nods back.**

**"My Lady." Valiant says once again, before walking over to shake hands with other knights, Morgana and Gwen watching him. Arthur bows to his father.**

"You really bowed to your father like that?" Gwaine asked.

"Yeah. He was the king." Arthur shrugged.****

**"Arthur."**

**"Father." Arthur replies. Arthur throws a look over at Valiant before walking to Morgana.**

**"They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant." Morgana says, trying to rile him up.**

**"They're not the only ones." Arthur retorts.**

**Morgana tilts her head slightly as she studies him. "You're not jealous, are you?"**

**"I don't see there's anything to be jealous of." Morgana's smile fades and Arthur walks on.**

**"Could Arthur be any more annoying?" Morgana murmurs to Gwen, who is standing right behind her mistress. "I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament."**

"Glad to know she wanted me dead so early on." Arthur muttered.

"In her defense, sire, no one knew the shield was enchanted yet." Gaius reminds the king. "She didn't know he would try to kill you."****

**"You don't really mean that." Gwen says shaking her head.**

**"Yes, I do." Morgana disagrees, giving the knight another look.**

**The next morning, Merlin is checking over Arthur's clean armor when he hears a hissing sound. "Hello? Is there someone there?" Merlin calls out. **

"Is that how you found out?" Leon asked.

"Yeah. I sensed something of magic, although I wasn't quite sure what it was, coming from the shield.****

**Noticing Valiant's shield, Merlin leans down to get a closer look and sees one of the snake eyes blink. **

"Whoa." Remarks Percival.

**He moves to touch it when someone puts a sword to his chest. Merlin gets up slowly and looks up to see Knight Valiant.**

"That no good, slimy, sorry excuse for a knight.." Gwaine muttered, his hand going to his sword.

"Gwaine, these are memories. I don't think the sword will work well." Elyan reminds him.

"At least tell me that he was punished severely." Gwaine muttered darkly.

"He's dead." Arthur assured the fuming knights.****

**"Can I help you with something, boy?" Valiant asks in a patronizing tone.**

**Merlin stumbles back, out of the reach of the sword. "Nope. I'm good. I, I was just...I was, erm, gathering my master's armor."**

**"Then you'd best be on your way."**

**"Right, yeah. No problem." Merlin agrees, picking up the load of armor and making his way out when Valiant trips him up.**

**When Arthur arrives, the table is laid out with all of Arthur's cleaned and repaired equipment.**

**"You did all this on your own?" Arthur says, disbelieving. **

"No." Gwen murmured, still slightly annoyed that he had used magic for his chores.

"Gwen, using magic is still work, even if I make it look easy." Merlin tells her.****

**"Yes, Sire." Merlin says, smiling proudly.**

**"Now let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything." Arthur says wryly. Merlin proceeds to put on all of Arthur's armor and weapons perfectly. Finally Merlin hands over his helmet.**

"That went much better." Leon mentioned offhandedly.****

**"That was much better." Says Arthur grudgingly. **

"Good job copying Arthur, Leon." Gwaine laughed.

"**Not that it could have got any worse."**

**"I'm a fast learner."**

**"I hope, for you sake, that's true."**

"It is." Merlin smiled.****

**"Good luck." Merlin wishes him. Arthur just nods and walks out of his chambers.**

"Generally, when people wish you good luck, you thank them." Hunith remarked.

Arthur looked genuinely contrite at this point.****

**In the tournament arena, Arthur marches into the middle and acknowledges the crowd. Merlin stops and watches him from the entrance.**

**Gaius moves up quietly behind him, scaring him slightly when he says, "Is it my imagination, or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?"**

**"It…" Merlin sighs, "It isn't totally horrible all the time."**

**Merlin watches as Arthur fights his next opponent, cheering "Yeah!"**

"Since these are memories, and nobody can actually see or hear us, we could probably get a closer look at the fight. Who's with me?" Gwaine asked, walking forward to get a better look at the fighting knights. Everyone joined him.

**Then Valiant enters to fight in the arena. During the fight, Valiant knocks down Sir Ewan, whose helm rolls off. Valiant pins him down with his shield.**

**"Strike him." Valiant orders.**

**The serpents come out of Valiant shield, while Ewan stares at them with wide eyes.**

**"Strike him!" Insists Valiant.**

**The serpent strikes out and bites Sir Ewan who falls unconscious. **

"That's terrible!" Gwen exclaimed. "That poor knight."

"He's the one who died, wasn't he?" Arthur recalled sadly.

Merlin nodded with a grim look on his face.

**Valiant hits him over the head and stands up victorious while the crowd cheers loudly. Arthur and Merlin see Sir Ewan just lying there.**

**"I think he's badly hurt." Merlin muttered to Arthur as Gaius enters the arena to check on the fallen night.**

**Merlin plows through the door to the physicians chambers and puts Arthur's armor down on one of the tables. Before joining Gaius at Sir Ewan's side.**

**"How is he?" Asks Merlin worriedly.**

**"It's most odd." Gaius tells him, pointing to a small would on his neck. "Look at this. See these two small wounds. Looks like a snake bite."**

**"How could he have been bitten by a snake? He was injured in the sword fight."**

"No kidding."****

**Gaius nods, and explains "But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis."**

**"Can you heal him?"**

**"Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote." Gaius says, busying himself at one of his worktables.**

**"What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?" Merlin asks, looking worried.**

"Hadn't you ever seen a snake bite before?" Percival asks.

Merlin shook his head. "The only snakes we had in Ealdor were small grass snakes. They might bite you, but they weren't poisonous or deadly."****

**"Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die." Gaius says, matter-of-factly, before going back to tending Sir Ewan.**

**Merlin looks thoughtful for a moment before murmuring. "He was fighting Knight Valiant." **

"Seriously? That's how you put it together?" Arthur asks, stunned. "And yet you can't figure out how to get up on time in the morning.."

"I pay attention to what's important." Merlin smirked.****

**"What's that?" Gaius asks, distracted.**

**"Nothing." Merlin muttered as he walked out the door.**

**As Valiant walks through the one of the castle chambers towards his rooms, Merlin spies on him from around the corner. He follows to spy on Valiant in his guest quarters. As he watches from the open door, Valiant pulls a mouse out of a cage and dangles it in front of the shield.**

"Is he seriously going to feed the mice to the shield?" Hunith asks sickly****

**"Dinner time. Come on." Valiant coaxes.**

"I think that's a yes." Elyan remarks, looking equally sick.****

**The snakes in the shield appear and Valiant feeds the mouse to them. With a horrified look, Merlin scurries away, but Valiant hears him and follows. As Valiant comes around the corner into the chamber, Merlin hides in an alcove. When he can't find anyone, Valiant gives up the chase.**

**Merlin burst his way into Gaius' chambers. "I've just seen one of the snakes in Valiant's shield come alive. He's using magic." Merlin informed Gaius, slightly breathless.**

**"Are you sure?"**

**Merlin looks sick as he explains, "The snake ate a mouse - one swallow, straight down. Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield." Merlin throws the ailing knight a look before saying, "I have to tell Arthur."**

"You trust Arthur enough already?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin shrugs. "It was something he needed to know."****

**"Is there any chance you might be mistaken?" Gaius said, standing up.**

**"I know magic when I see it." Said Merlin confidently.**

**"Perhaps, but have you any proof?" Gaius asks.**

**Merlin looks slightly crestfallen. "Don't you believe me?"**

**"I fear you'll land yourself in trouble. How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?" Gaius points out.**

**"What does that matter?" Merlin exclaims. "He's using magic to cheat in the tournament!"**

**"But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of servant over the word of a knight."**

"That's wrong." Arthur mutters, giving Merlin a sideways look. When they returned to Camelot, things were going to have to change.****

**"What? So what I say doesn't count for anything?" Merlin replies.**

**"I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the King is concerned. That's the way it is."**

"So many things could've been prevented if I could have just said what I knew." Merlin murmured, thinking of all of the chaos Morgana and Aggravaine alone had wreaked because Merlin was prevented from exposing them.****

**Back at the tournament grounds, Merlin and Arthur watch as a serving boy uses a step ladder to put on the helm of Arthur's next opponent.**

**"You're telling me you've got to fight that?" Merlin asked incredulously as he fixes Arthur's armor.**

**"Yes, and he's strong as a bear. But he's slow." Arthur says, sounding like he was trying to assure himself along with Merlin.**

**Merlin nods and grins in understanding. "Ah, and you're fast." He says, handing Arthur his shield.**

**"Exactly." Arthur agrees, looking surprised.**

"I was surprised he caught on so fast." Arthur admitted.

"I'm not the idiot everyone thinks I am. I can be smart when I need to be." Merlin joked.

**Merlin finishes helping Arthur with his armor and pats his shoulder as he walks away. In the stands, Morgana absently strokes Gwen's cloak.**

**"You're not worried, are you?" Gwen asked Morgana.**

**"No." Morgana replies a little too quickly.**

Gwen sighed sadly at the sight of her once friend. "I miss her, the old Morgana. She was my once my best friend." Gwen murmured sadly.****

**As Merlin goes about his chores, he sees Valiant put down his shield. Gaius approaches Merlin from the side.**

**"How're you getting on?" Gaius asked, noticing the direction of his gaze.**

**"Fine." Merlin snapped. "Just doing my job. Minding my own business." He finished coldly, and then stalked away.**

"Why do I get the feeling that that won't last long at all?" Arthur asked rhetorically, eliciting some chuckles from the knights.****

**After a fierce fight against the bear like knight, Arthur knocks out the knight and wins. Valiant wins his next match as well, leaving Arthur and Valiant to fight in the finals. Merlin and Gaius look at the final brackets.**

**"Valiant's going to fight Arthur in the final. He'll use the shield to kill him." Merlin stated. Shaking his head in frustration, he turns and walks away.**

**Merlin sits with Sir Ewan by the sickbed, keeping an eye on him, when Gaius enters.**

**"Merlin," Gaius began, "about what I said yesterday...Look, Uther wouldn't really listen to you or me, but you are right. We can't let Valiant get away with this."**

**"But we don't have any proof." Merlin repeated Gaius' earlier words, looking up at him.**

**"Well, if we could cure Ewan, he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic. The King would believe another knight. But how we get the antidote...Well, that's another matter." Gaius sighed, looking down at the knight.**

"You never got the antidote." Gwen figured sadly.

"No, actually he got it." Gaius said. Merlin clenched his jaw in anger at the memory.****

**A deciding look comes over Merlin before he gets up and leaves.**

**"Merlin?" Gaius called after him. Merlin just keeps walking without another word.**

**In the council chambers, some of the competitors are sitting at a long table enjoying a large dinner with the king. Arthur is sitting at the king's right, and Valiant is sitting at the king's left.**

"**Long live Valiant!" All of the knights cheer.**

All of the current knights scoff.****

**"So, Valiant," Uther says as he pours himself some more wine. "do you think you stand a chance of defeating my son?"**

**"He is a great warrior, My Lord. I do hope to be a worthy opponent." Knight Valiant raises his glass before taking a drink.**

**From the corner behind a pillar, Merlin peeks into the Council Chamber and sees Knight Valiant eating..**

**"You should stay in Camelot after the tournament. I could do with more knights like you." Uther said, while Arthur looks slightly sick at the thought.**

"Yes, let's let the man who is trying to murder my son stay in Camelot. That's a good idea." Gwaine remarked sarcastically.****

**"I'd be honored, My Lord." Valiant replied with a slightly sinister smile.**

"Bootlicker." Arthur mutters angrily.****

**Merlin quickly ducks out of the council chambers and heads to Valiant's guest chambers. When he reaches the locked door to the knights chambers, he held his hand up and whispers, "****Allinan."**

Merlin took a quick look at Arthur to see how he'd react to the magic. He may have said that he wouldn't watch and listen, but that didn't mean he had forgotten years of brainwashing by Uther.

To his relief, Arthur barely blinked an eye. _Maybe this will all work out all right after all._ Merlin thought happily.****

**The door unlocks with an audible click before creaking open. Merlin enters and takes a sword from a nearby rack, approaching the shield. He touches it with the sword before kneeling to inspect it further. A noise down the hall makes Merlin turns to face the door, and the sound of footsteps is heard coming closer. While his back is turned, a snake slithers out of the shield and poises to strike. Merlin, seeing the shadow of the snake, whips around with the sword and cuts off its head. **

"Nice shot, Merlin!" Leon congratulates.

**The other snakes come out, but Merlin drops the sword, grabs the first snake head and runs out of the room. Knight Valiant pauses outside his chamber, seeing the running figure.**

**Gaius drains some venom from the snake head into a bottle before inspecting.**

**"I'll get started preparing the antidote." Gaius says, grabbing some ingredients.**

**"I'm going to tell Arthur." Merlin states, turning towards the door.**

**"You'll need this." Gaius calls after him, handing him the snake head.**

**"And Merlin," Gaius added, making said boy turn, "what you did was very brave."**

**Arthur is seen dining in his chambers, looking incredulously at Merlin.**

**"You?" Arthur looks skeptical, and Merlin nods. "You chopped its head off?"**

"I saw it and I still can't believe it." Arthur chuckled.****

**Merlin talks rapidly as he explains. "Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat."**

**"Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot." Arthur scoffs.**

"Yes, because no one would dare to use magic in Camelot." Gwaine scoffed

"No one in their right minds, anyways." Arthur retorts.

"I may not be in my right mind, Arthur, but at least I have a mind to speak of." Merlin shoots back, earning some "ooh"s from the knights. Gaius just rolled his eyes at the two men's familiar antics.****

**"Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him." Merlin points out.**

**"I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he's cheating."**

**"Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you. Look at it!" **

"Did Merlin just give you a compliment, Arthur?"

"I think he did, Leon." Arthur replied. 

**Merlin picks up the snake head and holds it out to Arthur. "Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?" Merlin asks shrewdly.**

**Arthur takes the snake head and looks it over as he thinks.**

**"I know I'm just a servant" Merlin adds quietly, "and my word doesn't count for anything. I wouldn't lie to you." He ends firmly.**

"Except for magic." Arthur says, his voice without malice.

"Yeah, but you're seeing everything now." Merlin reminded him. "I won't have any secrets when we are done"****

**Arthur looks Merlin over before speaking. "I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true."**

**"I swear it's true." Merlin immediately swears.**

**"Then I believe you." Arthur replies before looking back to the snake head.**

**Valiant is escorted through the Square to the council chamber. Gaius Sir Ewan the treatment in the Physician's Chambers, and Ewan slowly wakes.**

**"Welcome back." Gaius smiles down at the knight.**

"Wait, if you gave him the antidote, then what.."

"You'll see." Ella said, since Merlin didn't seem to want to.****

**"There was a snake on his shield. It came alive." The knight mumbled, clearly still groggy.**

**"You're weak. The snake's venom is still in your system." Gaius informed him.**

**"I must warn Arthur." Knight Ewan said, trying to sit up.**

"He is a very loyal knight." Arthur comments softly.****

**"Arthur already knows." Gaius says, pushing the knight back down on the cot. "He's requested an audience with the King. Now, they'll want to talk to you. Rest. You'll need your strength." Gaius stands up and heads for the door. "I need to fetch more herbs. I'll be right back." Gaius calls over his shoulder before he leaves.**

**One of Valiant's snake slithers across the room before slithering onto Ewan's bed. Ewan's eyes shoot open in panic and he cries out as the snake strikes out and kills him.**

Gwen cried out as the snake struck, and Arthur hugged her close to try and comfort her. Gwen buried her head into his chest to try and dissipate the image of the man being struck.****

**In the council chambers, courtiers are gathered. Arthur and Merlin are standing off to the right, while Knight Valiant positions himself on the left. King Uther enters and sits on the throne while Arthur approaches and bows.**

"**Why have you summoned the court?" Uther asks in a bored tone.**

**"I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament." Arthur announces, causing gasps and astonished mutters to echo through the chambers.**

**Uther straightened at the word 'magic'. "Valiant, what do you have to say to this?" Uther asks, looking down at the knight in question.**

**"My Lord, this is ridiculous." Valiant scoffs. "I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?"**

**"Do you have evidence?" Uther asks, turning to Arthur.**

**"I do." Arthur motions Merlin forward, who hands Uther the snake head from the shield.**

**In the Physicians chambers, Gaius mixes another potion for Sir Ewan, not noticing the knight is already dead.**

**"I'm afraid this potion tastes like toad water, **

"Don't most of your potions taste like that, Gaius?" Merlin teased, earning a slap to the back of the head.

"They've also saved your life, so no complaining. Or do you want to taste test my potions again?"

Merlin shuddered at the memory of being forced to taste the troll potion when Uther had married a troll. It had been disgusting, and he hadn't been able to get the taste out of his mouth the while day. "No thank you."

**but it'll get you back on your feet." Gaius says, turning back to the knight. When he doesn't move, the physician says, "Ewan?" When there is no response, Gaius checks for Ewan's pulse.**

**Back in the council chambers, the court was looking on the enchanted shield. **

"**Let me see this shield." Uther commands.**

"**Don't let him get too close." Merlin whispers to Arthur.**

Realizing that Merlin had tried to protect a man who would see him dead, Arthur whispered "Thank you."

Merlin smiled, "Your welcome, Arthur." He whispered back.****

**"Be careful, My Lord." Arthur advises, drawing his sword while Uther inspects the shield.**

**Behind them, Gaius enters and whispers, "Merlin."**

**Arthur nudges Merlin. "We need Ewan. Find out what's happening."**

**Merlin nods and scampers back to speak with Gaius.**

**"As you can see, My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield." Valiant assures the king.**

"Yeah, and Merlin's just an ordinary servant." Gwaine snickered, ever the sarcastic one.****

**"He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive." Arthur points out reasonably.**

**"Then how am I to know that what you say is true?" Uther questions.**

"He's your father, how can he not believe you?" Hunith asked.

"Accusing a knight of magic would bring shame on their entire family. My father couldn't risk angering one of the powerful families under him, even if it was true. He didn't want to risk their loyalty." Arthur explained.

"Forgive me, sire, but that thinking doesn't seem very wise, especially in this circumstance." Leon said.

Arthur just nodded, not wanting to think of his father like that. ****

**"I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill, however, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic."**

"This isn't going to end well." Elyan commented.****

**"Where is this witness?" Uther asks.**

**"He should be here..." Arthur turns to Gaius and Merlin, who are looking sheepish and upset.**

**"Where's Ewan?" Arthur mutters impatiently.**

**"He's dead." Merlin replies, obviously upset at the turn of events.**

**"I'm waiting!" Uther exclaims impatiently.**

**Arthur turns back to his father, humiliation all over his face. "I'm afraid the witness is dead."**

**"So you have no proof to support these allegations. Have you seen Valiant using magic?"**

**"No. But my servant fought one of the snakes from..."**

**"Your servant?" Uther interrupted, enraged. "You made these outrageous accusations against a knight the word of your servant?"**

"If only you'd listened.." Merlin muttered, shaking his head.****

**"I believe he's telling the truth!" Arthur defended Merlin.**

"Thanks for that, by the way." Merlin said.****

**"My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?" Valiant asked depreciatingly.**

**"I've seen those snakes come alive!" Merlin yells, moving forward a step.**

**Uther looks at him enraged that a mere servant dare to speak out. "How dare you interrupt? Guards!" **

"Is it a thing with Uther arresting anyone who tries to help?" Gwaine asked, looking over his shoulder at the rest of the group.

"I think it's a Round Table requirement." Merlin chuckled.

"I was never arrested." Percival pointed out.

"Neither was I." Sir Leon added.

"And I was never arrested by Uther." Elyan put in his two cents.

Gwaine and Merlin shared a look, and Arthur laughed at their expressions.

"Just a requirement for the interesting members, then?" Gwaine shrugged.

"Oi!" The other knights yelled.

"Come on, let's continue watching." Hunith said in a soft voice. Arthur was amazed when the men immediately silenced and turned away from each other.

_Like mother, like son._ Arthur thought wryly.****

**Guards roughly take Merlin by the arms and begin taking him away.**

**"My Lord." Valiant stops him.**

**"Wait!" Uther orders, and everyone stops in their tracks to look at the king.**

**"I'm sure he was merely mistaken." Valiant says, giving Merlin a look of disdain. "I wouldn't want him punished on my account."**

"Of course not." Arthur muttered darkly. "He wanted to seem the good guy to keep on my father's good side.****

**"You see?" Uther says, turning to Arthur. "This is how a true knight behaves - with gallantry and honor."**

**"My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal." The knight says in a snotty voice.**

Merlin snorted, along with the knights.

"Arthur would never withdraw from a fight, even if his life depended on it." Merlin chuckled.****

**"Is this true?" Uther asks, looking slightly disappointed. "Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?"**

**"No!" Arthur said firmly.**

**"Then what am I to make of these allegations?" Uther says softly.**

**Arthur looks stunned, and glances around the courtroom for a moment. In the background, Merlin grinds his jaw in suppressed anger. "Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant." Arthur says, sheathing his sword. "Please accept my apology." **

"You apologized to… to that?" Gwaine stutters, motioning angrily to the knight at Uther's side.

"I had no choice. If I hadn't it would have made me look even worse." Arthur replied.****

**"Accepted." Valiant says.**

**Arthur turns and walks out of the council chambers. Merlin and Valiant have a short stare off before Merlin goes to follow Arthur.**

"Ooh, you've angered the great Merlin, be afraid." Gwaine taunts the past image of knight Valiant.****

**In his chambers, Arthur mopes at the turn of events.**

**"I believed you, I trusted you, and you made me look a complete fool." Arthur says, trying to keep a hold on his anger."**

**"I know it didn't go exactly to plan."**

"That's not going to help." Gwen murmured, who knew Arthur's moods better than anyone, except Merlin of course.****

**"Didn't go to plan?" Arthur whirls angrily on Merlin. "My father and the entire royal court think I'm a coward! YOU HUMILIATED ME!"**

**"We can still expose Valiant." Merlin pressed.**

**"I no longer require your services." Arthur says, looking away.**

**"You're sacking me?" asked Merlin, disbelieving.**

**"I need a servant I can trust." Arthur says through his teeth.**

**"You can trust me!" Merlin exclaims.**

"And you still can." Merlin reminds the current Arthur, who nods his thanks.****

**"And look where it got me this time. Get out of my sight!" Arthur yells. Merlin simply turns around and walks out.**

**In the square, Merlin turns and looks towards Arthur's window before setting off for another part of the castle. He heads back to the Dragon's cave. "Where are you?"Merlin calls from the ledge of the cave. No one answers, and Merlin shouts, "I just came to tell you: whatever you think my destiny, whatever it is you think I'm supposed to do, you've got the wrong person!" Only silence greets him. "That's it. Goodbye." Merlin says before he turns to go.**

"You sure gave up quick." Arthur notices, turning an annoyed eye on the young man in question.

"You did just yell at him and fire him for trying to save your life. I think he has some right to be depressed." Gwen reminded him.****

**The sound of the dragon's voice stops him "If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny." The dragon says as it swoops down and lands on rock in front of them.**

**"How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?"**

**"A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon you shall learn that."**

Merlin scuffed the ground with his foot. "Damn dragon and his annoying riddles."****

**Merlin huffs angrily. "Oh, great. Just what I needed, another riddle."**

**"That your and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth." The dragon says.**

**"What is that supposed to mean?" Merlin questions, desperate for answers.**

**"You know, young warlock, this is not the end. It is the beginning." The dragon says mysteriously before standing up and flying off, leaving a very annoyed warlock behind.**

**"Just give me a straight answer!" Merlin yells after it.**

"I take it that happened a lot." Percival chuckled.

"More than I ever liked. If he were to ever give me a straight answer, the I would have known that the world was definitely coming to an end." Merlin finished dramatically.****

**In the courtyard once more, a depressed Merlin sits on the steps. Gwen approaches softly and says "Hello, Merlin."**

**"All right?" Merlin asks.**

"Shouldn't I have asked you that?" Gwen asked.

Merlin just shrugged.****

**Gwen sits next to him on the steps. After a moments silence, Gwen turns to Merlin and asks, "Is it true what you said about Valiant using magic?"**

**Merlin nods silently.**

**"What are you going to do?" Gwen asks, alarmed.**

**"Why does everyone seem to think it's down to me to do something about it?"**

"Maybe because you're the secret warlock protector, and you're the only one who can?" Gaius pointed out.

"I know, and I wouldn't really have left Arthur to die, even if he was being a total supercilious prat. I was just a little upset." Merlin revealed.****

**"Because it is!" Gwen exclaims. "Isn't it? You have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong."**

**Merlin laughed once without humor. "And how do I do that?**

**"I don't know." Gwen admits.**

**When Merlin stares of to the side, he catches sight of a dog statue holding up a shield. Smiling to himself, he murmurs, "That's it."**

**Gwen looks totally confused. "Where are you going?" she asks.**

**Merlin tries to pick up the dog statue before realizing it was too heavy. "Do you have a wheelbarrow?" Merlin asks Gwen breathlessly.**

"I thought you were crazy." Gwen laughed.

"What exactly are you going to do with a stone dog statue?" Arthur asked with raised eyebrows.

"Just watch, sire." Gaius said.****

**In Gaius' chambers, Merlin walks in wheeling the dog statue in the wheelbarrow.**

**"What are you doing with that?" Gaius asks, totally confused.**

**"I'm going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves." Says Merlin as he turns around to carry the wheelbarrow up the stairs to his room. He throws Gaius a big smile before hauling the wheelbarrow up.**

"Oh!" Arthur's face widened in realization. "That's why the snakes came out early, why Valiant looked so surprised when they did."

"Yeah." Merlin said simply.****

**Merlin puts the statue in his chamber and pull the magic book out from under a floor board.**

**"Bebay odothay. Bebay odothay arisan quickum." Merlin reads from the book before trying it on the dog several times, from several different positions; including standing on a chair.**

The entire group laughed at Merlin's failed attempts, while Merlin blushed furiously.

"What is it that you are trying to say?" Gwaine asked interestedly.

"I command you to rise up to life." Merlin stated.****

**"Bebay odothay arisan quickum. Bebay odothay arisan quickum." He chants over and over.**

**Morgana has a nightmare about Arthur dying while fighting Valiant and jerks awake.**

**"Arthur!" Morgana jerks up. **

"She did care." Arthur murmured, mourning the loss of the girl who was like a sister to him. Who was his sister, he reminded himself.

**Tiredly, Morgana gets up and goes to the window to watch Arthur practicing in the Square below.**

**Back in his room, Merlin tries the spell over and over many different times and in many different ways, but nothing happens. Finally, Merlin throws the book on his bead and lies down with a groan of frustration.**

"You shouldn't have given up, Merlin!" Gaius exclaims.

"I'm sorry, Gaius. I was just so frustrated that it wasn't working." Merlin sighed. He remembered the frustration and anger he had felt that day.****

**Getting up, Merlin walks to Arthur's chambers and enters the open doors.**

**"I thought I told you to get out of my sight." Arthur reminds him tiredly, staring into the roaring fire.**

**"Don't fight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow. He'll use the shield against you." Merlin begged.**

**"I know." He acknowledged quietly.**

"So you still believed him?" Hunith asked quietly.

"Yes. My anger got the best of me so I fired him when I was embarrassed in court; but I knew he was telling the truth about Valiant. There was always something about him that I didn't like."****

**"Then withdraw." Merlin exclaims, taking a step forward. "You have to withdraw."**

**"Don't you understand?" Arthur snaps, "I can't withdraw. The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?"**

**"Valiant will kill you. If you fight, you die."**

**"Then I die." Arthur finishes with ringing finality.**

"That's stupid logic." Gwaine snorted.

"What exactly would you dying do for anyone?" Gaius rebuked him.****

**"How can you go out there and fight like that?" Asks Merlin, shaking his head.**

**"Because I have to. It's my duty." Arthur says quietly. **

"You had a duty to keep yourself alive, for the sake of Camelot." Leon reminded him.

"Yes, but I never could've led men into battle if none of you respect me." Arthur said.

"Nah that's not true." Merlin stated in a humorous tone. "Gwaine doesn't respect you, but he does follow you." He pointed out. Gwaine popped up with a nod and large smile.

Arthur just rolled his eyes at the antics of the pair.

**Without another word, Merlin walks out while Arthur goes to stare out the window.**

**Early the next morning, Merlin sits against his bed with the spell book in his lap, and eyes rolling around and voice drowsy when he speaks.**

**"Bebay odothay...arisan quickum." Merlin chants tiredly.**

"Were you up all night trying to do that?" Hunith asked her son.

"Yeah." Merlin admitted to some shocked looks. "And it wasn't the last either, so don't give me those looks."

"No wonder you never wanted to get up in the morning, mate." Gwaine observed.

Merlin just chuckled, and Arthur looked on, amazed. This was only the second memory that they had seen, and already Arthur had wanted to thank Merlin half a dozen times. Just how much would he have to thanks his manservant for when they were done? Arthur wondered.****

**Valiant sharpens his sword near the tournament grounds while Arthur stands in the arena and looks around. After a minute, he turns around and heads back to the castle where Arthur's old serving boy, Morris, helps him with his armor. Morgana enters, and Morris bows and exits. Morgana puts her hands on Arthur's back and he begins to turn around to see his visitor.**

**"Let me." Morgana says, reaching up to fix one of the straps on Arthur's armor.**

**"I used to help my father with his armor." Morgana explains as she walks around, picking up the helmet and handing it to Arthur.**

**"Thanks." Arthur says before turning to leave.**

**"Arthur," Morgana calls after him, causing him to turn around. "be careful."**

**Arthur nods. "See you at the feast." He says with a sad smile before turning to leave.**

**The crowd cheers loudly as Arthur enters the arena with a determined look on his face. Morgana looks on nervously as the two champions meet in the middle. Arthur and Valiant put on their helmets and prepare to fight.**

**Back in his room, Merlin is leaning against his bed, mumbling the spell once more. "****Bebiede** **þe arisan cwicum." Merlin chants tiredly, his eyes closed. Unbeknownst to him, the spell works. A low growl sounds from the corner. **

"We're observant today." Arthur teases Merlin.

"I had been up all night trying to figure out how to save your ungrateful hide. Besides," and here his voice took on a teasing tone, "I think I'm not the unobservant one in this group, _Sire._" Merlin mocked.

**Merlin doesn't notice and repeats the spell. "Bebiede** **þe arisan cwicum."**

**The Rottweiler barks, and Merlin slowly looks up. A huge smile breaks out over his face when he sees the dog. "I did it!" Merlin exclaims happily. **

"Glad you're so happy about the killer dog in your room." Elyan chuckled.****

**His expression immediately turns cautious when the dog starts lunging at Merlin. Scrambling up, Merlin rushes out of the room and shuts the door. Gaius enters from the opposite door.**

**"Arthur's fighting Valiant!" Gaius informs him.**

**"I know. I'm on my way." Merlin said, rushing out, before turning back to Gaius. "Oh, whatever you do, don't go into my room. We'll deal with it later." And with that, Merlin rushed out the door.**

**Curiosity peeked, Gaius looks towards Merlin's Chambers.**

"Gaius!" Hunith scolded. "You're as bad as he is."

"I had to learn it from someone." Merlin said cheekily.

**and the Rottweiler barks at him. Then Gaius slammed the door shut.**

**Back in the arena, Arthur and Valiant are in the middle of their fight when Merlin peeks around the entrance. Merlin watches closely for an opportunity to perform the spell. During the fight, Arthur knocks Valiant's helmet off. Arthur then removes his helmet and they both pull down their mail coifs before resuming the fight. After blocking a hit, Valiant uses his shield to hit Arthur in the head and knock him to the ground; and then he steps on his shield to keep him from moving. Everyone gasps as Valiant strikes down. Arthur rolls out of the way of the sword strike and back onto his feet. Valiant manages to disarm Arthur, but Arthur catches him before he can strike. Valiant pins Arthur against a wall with his shield near where Merlin is standing. Arthur looks down at the enchanted shield and shoves him off, and Merlin takes the opportunity.**

**Reaching his arm out towards the shield, Merlin chants, "Bebiede** **þe arisan cwicum."**

"How did no one notice?" Gwen gasped.

Merlin shrugged. "Maybe because this town is full of unobservant people. Or it could be their prince in a fight to the death in the middle of the arena." Merlin replied, pointing at the still ongoing fight.

The knights, who had not been able to watch the first time, were watching enraptured.****

**With a hiss, two of the snakes come out of the shield and, the crowd stands up with gasps of surprise.**

**"What are you doing?" Valiant exclaims, looking down at the shield in shock. "I didn't summon you!"**

"Nope. I did." Merlin grinned.****

**Uther stands partway off of his throne. "He is using magic." The king says distastefully.**

"Good job. Observant one, that king." Gwaine mocked.****

**"And now they see you for what you really are." Arthur exclaims, gesturing to the stunned audience.**

**Valiant looks around chuckles darkly before sending the snakes to the ground with the order, "Kill him!"**

**Arthur quickly backs up toward the stands with the snakes on his trail. Morgana, looking for a solution, grabs a sword from the knight sitting next to her and throws it to Arthur. "Arthur!" Morgana calls, tossing the sword through the air. **

**Arthur catches it and swings it wide, and in one swipe kills the snakes. Arthur then disarms Valiant and runs him through.**

**"It looks like I'll be going to the feast after all." Arthur whispers in the knight's ear before dropping him.**

**Valiant drops to the ground, and crowd cheers on their victorious prince. Arthur walks off of the tournament grounds and slaps Merlin's shoulder on his way out.**

**At the feasts, courtiers mingle; the room abuzz with talking at low tones. The chamber is decorated in a grand style, tables overflowing with fine food and wine and decorated with large candle and plant centerpieces. When Arthur enters, Uther notices and gets everyone's attention.**

"**My honorable guests," Uther says with a wide smile, "I give you Prince Arthur, your champion."**

**The court applauds loudly as Arthur offers Morgana his arm.**

**"My Lady." Arthur nods to Morgana.**

**Morgana curtsies with a big smile. "My champion."**

Gwaine snickered, but Arthur just punched him in the side to try and shut him up.****

**Off to the side of the court, Merlin turns to Gaius and says in a low voice, "See, I told you he gets all the girls and the glory."**

**"And he owes it all to you." Gaius responded.**

**"Has your father apologized yet for not believing you?" Morgana asks as they walk through the dining hall.**

"**He'll never apologize." Arthur says. **

"Yeah, that's a trait you seem to share." Merlin teased.

"**I hope, uh, you're not disappointed Valiant's not escorting you."**

**"Turns out he wasn't really champion material." Morgana says with a wide smile.**

**The two face each other with smiles. "That was some tournament final." Arthur says conversationally.**

**"Tell me about it. It's not every day a girl gets to save her prince."**

**Arthur scoffs at the thought the anybody saved him "Uh, I wouldn't say I needed exactly saving. I'm sure I would've thought of something." He says, his head high and voice proud.**

"And was that with, or without Merlin's help?" Percival asked.

Arthur flushed and turned his head away.****

**"So you're too proud to admit you were saved by a girl." Morgana taunts.**

**"Because I wasn't." Arthur replies.**

**"You know what? I wish Valiant was escorting me." Morgana says, her voice annoyed.**

**"Me too. Then I wouldn't have to listen to you."**

"Sire, you realize you'd be dead then, right?" Leon pointed out.

"Yeah, I didn't think of that at the time." Arthur replied.****

**"Fine!" Morgana exclaims.**

**"Fine." Arthur agrees.**

**Morgana storms through the crowd off to talk to Gwen. Arthur turns to Merlin.**

**"Can you believe Morgana?" Arthur asks, incredulous. "She says she saved me. Like I needed any help." Merlin smiles knowingly at that statement. Arthur takes a moment before leaning over and saying, "I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you."**

**Merlin smiles slightly before responding, "No, don't worry about it. Buy me a drink and call it even."**

**"Uh, I can't be seen to be buying drinks for my servant." Arthur scoffs.**

**"Your servant?" Merlin gives Arthur a questioning look. "You sacked me." Merlin reminds the prince.**

**"Now I'm rehiring you."**

**Merlin snorts and smiles.**

**"My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing." Merlin's smile starts to falter. "My, uh, armor needs repairing. My boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing. And someone needs to muck out my stables."**

The world around them faded, and once more the group found themselves in the lit cave.

"I'm sure that you all are hungry." Ella stated. Waving her hand at a rock that was flat enough to form a table and muttering some words in the old religion, a large amount of delicious looking food, including fruit, bread, ham and cheese appeared. Large goblets of wine and water also appeared, more than enough for everyone.

"Get something to eat, and then we'll continue." Ella instructed, shifting over to give everyone access to the food.

"Lovely Ella, you wouldn't know how to make ale by any chance, would you?" Gwaine asked.

Ella snickered. "Yes I do, but I wouldn't risk that with you, Sir Gwaine. Perhaps later on."

Gwaine frowned but accepted that answer for now, turning to dig into the food.

"When everyone is done, we'll start on the next memory: The Mark of Nimueh."

MERLINNILREM

**A/N**: Well, there we go, the end of episode 2. Just so you all know, from the chapter's I've done so far, I think I have an idea of how long it takes to write one of these chapters. So from now on, I'll try to update every 3-4 days depending on school and homework; unless I get interrupted by something big.

As always, please review and let me know what you think, what you liked or didn't like, etc. Reviews are always appreciated!

See you next chapter!


	5. The Mark of Nimueh

Oh my gosh! Over 50 reviews already! You guys are the best readers ever! Thank you all soo much! All these reviews definitely make me want to write faster, so please keep them coming

For everyone who has already asked, or want to know and haven't asked: Yes, I am planning on doing all of the episodes through season 4. So if I start to slow down on chapters, feel free to leave me a review kicking my rear back into gear lol. I know personally how annoying it is when people just stop writing these stories in the middle of the first season, so I promise I will do my best!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Merlin, never will, yada, yada, yada…

Enjoy!

MERLINNILREM

**In a dark and damp cave, a woman with dark hair and bright blue eyes and wearing a blood red dress is standing before an ornate basin of water, forming a small creature out of clay with her hands. **

"Yep, she's gorgeous." Gwaine stated. "What is it with all the bad guys in your life being gorgeous women?" He asked.

"Gwaine, she's an evil witch who tries several times to destroy Camelot. Stop looking at her like that." Merlin says rolling his eyes at the knight.

"Hey, that's the woman who tried to kill me when I went to the caves of Balor looking for the morteus flower." Arthur realized.

"Nimueh." Merlin scowled, remembering their last encounter.

Before anyone can question Merlin's reaction to the woman, the scene continues.

**When it is finished, she fastens it in a small egg, and chants over it, "****Berbay odothay arisan yeldo."**

"What is she saying? It sounds like dark magic." Gwen asks, shuddering at the sound of the spell being cast.

"It means I command you, ancient one, to come forth." Merlin states.

**Once the spell is complete, the witch Nimueh places the magic egg into the water. It travels through a series of underground waterways until it pops up in a manmade cavern. Once there, the egg begins to crack and a the mouth of a small creature is seen.**

**Back in her cave, Nimueh stands before her water basin, watching as citizens of Camelot gather water from a pump.**

**"Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, aliese hine, to Camelot he cymþ." She chants, running her fingers through the water. **

"And that?" Gwen asks.

"Illuminate the darkness, let me see through the rough water, deliver him, he comes to Camelot." Merlin translates. "It's just a scrying spell. I can do that." He grins cheekily.

**In the middle of a street in the lower town, Gaius and Merlin look over corpse lying in the street.**

**"Aren't you scared?" Merlin asks when Gaius kneels down to examine the body.**

**"Of what?" Gaius asks, looking back up at his ward.**

**"That you might catch whatever it is." Merlin says, throwing a glance down at the body.**

**"I'm the court physician, Merlin. This is part of my job. Most of the time there's nothing really to be scared of."**

"I have a feeling you're going to eat those words." Percival says seriously. "It seems to be your guys' luck that anything that can go wrong , will."****

**Gaius turns over corpse to reveal the face. The skin is white, with blue blood vessels showing through, and the eyes are pure white, with no pupil showing in them at all.**

"Nope, nothing to be scared of at all." Merlin pipes up, earning a glare from Gaius.

"That's slightly unnerving." Elyan says, who wasn't in Camelot during that outbreak. In fact, all of the knights who weren't present at the time looked slightly sick at the sight of the dead body.****

**The two men look at each other. "You were saying?" Merlin says softly, sounding slightly afraid.**

**"People mustn't see this. They'll panic." Gaius says, looking around for something to cover the body. Spying something, Merlin gets up and grabs a blanket off of a clothes line. Gaius helps him to quickly cover the body from a couple of people walking by.**

**At their small cottage, Gwen and her father get ready for work.**

"Dad." Gwen whimpers slightly. Elyan pulls her into a hug as her eyes begin to fill with tears at the sight of her father, alive.****

**"Dad, here's your sandwich." Gwen says, setting a small white and pink wrapped bundle on the table.**

**Tom smiles and brings it up to his nose to smell it. "Ooh. Mmm, what's in it?"**

**"It's smoked pigeon. But I'd say there's more smoke than pigeon." Tom laughs.**

Everyone except Gwen laughs at that as well.****

**"You're such a good girl to me." He says, giving Gwen a smile.**

**Gwen picks up a bunch of wildflowers, before turning back to her father. "And I've done you some watercress soup tonight."**

**"Don't tell me, with more water in it than cress?" Tom guesses with a large smile.**

**Gwen laughs and reaches her arms up for a hug.**

**"I'll see you later." Gwen says, letting go and heading for the door.**

**"K. Bye." Tom says after her.**

**Merlin and Gaius are wheeling the body over the castle drawbridge. The body is covered with the same blanket as earlier, and only one booted foot is visible. As they enter the palace, Gwen approaches carrying the flowers she had at home.**

**"What are you doing?" Gwen calls curiously.**

**"Er...just moving something." Merlin moves back to make sure the body is completely hidden.**

"That definitely doesn't make you look suspicious at all." Gwaine jokes.****

**"Looks heavy." Gwen observed.**

**"Er, it's nothing really. Er...someone got you flowers?" Merlin noticed, trying to take her attention off of the cart.**

**Gwen looks down at the flowers like she's forgotten she's holding them. "Oh! No." Gwen giggles. "Would you like one?" Before he can respond, Gwen plucks one out of the bouquet. "A purple one. Purple suits you. Not that I'm saying red doesn't suit you." She quickly backtracks.**

"You two are so adorable." Gwaine laughs.

Arthur glares at him. "What? It's not like she was with you yet, Princess."

"I've told you not to call me that." Arthur growls.

"You've also told me to stay out of taverns, and we all know how well that order works out." Gwaine laughs, and Merlin joins in.

"Yeah, both of you need to spend less time in the taverns." Arthur states before turning back to the picture. Merlin rolls his eyes at the back of Arthur's head at his obliviousness.****

**"Thanks. Well, er..." Looking around for somewhere to put it, Merlin finally settles for sticking the flower in his scarf. He holds his arms out in a 'ta-da' fashion.**

**"Aww."**

**"Er...see you." Merlin says, turning back to push the cart.**

**"Bye." Gwen says, waving after them.**

**Gwen enters Morgana's room with the flowers, smiling broadly as Morgana approaches.**

**"You look happy." Morgana says in an upbeat voice, grinning.**

**"I picked these for you." Gwen says, holding out the flowers.**

"You are such a sweet girl, Gwen." Hunith says quietly, giving the girl a quick hug.****

**"Oh, that's so sweet." Morgana says as she takes them.**

**"Something to cheer you up. I know you're not sleeping well."**

"Why wasn't she sleeping well?" Elyan asks.

"She had a lot of bad dreams at night." Arthur said.

"Visions, actually. She just didn't realize it yet. Most of her dreams were like the one she had of Arthur dying in the fight against Valiant." Merlin stated.

"She used to wake up in the middle of the night, screaming." Gwen remembers with a shudder. "I felt so badly for her. If only I'd known sooner, maybe I could've helped her.."

"Gwen, what happened to Morgana isn't your fault. It's mine." Arthur says sadly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I should have seen, should have been there for her."

"Neither of you are to blame." Merlin interrupted in a weary voice. When they turned to look, Merlin had his head in his hands and his shoulders were slumped forward like the weight of the world was on them. "The blame for what happened to Morgana lies with me, and with me alone. So stop blaming yourself, okay?"

"Merlin…" Arthur voice trailed off.

Merlin held his hand up to stop him. "Let's just watch for now, okay?" Merlin said, looking up. "You'll know everything soon enough."

A question still lingering in his eyes, Arthur nodded and turned back to watch their past selves. Gwen looked at him for a moment longer before turning back as well.****

**Morgana looks a little less cheerful at the mention of her dreams, but she still has a smile for Gwen. "You cheer me up."**

**Gwen laughs, and then offers "Would you like me to put them in water for you?" Morgana turns**

**Merlin and Gaius are studying the body of the dead man with a magnifying glass.**

**"I've never seen anything like this before." Gaius says as he studies the body carefully.**

**"Do you think it could be some kind of plague?" Merlin says worriedly as he looks on.**

**"No. I fear that something like this could never come from nature. But who has this kind of power?" Gaius asks, straightening up ad looking at Merlin.**

"Nimueh." Merlin states.****

**"You think it's caused by magic?"**

"Yes, I think he does." Gwaine joked, trying to break up the tense atmosphere within the group.****

**"Merlin!" Arthur's voice calls out before Gaius can answer Merlin's question.**

**Merlin opens door to reveal a sleepy and annoyed looking Arthur. **

"**Erm...I'm on my way. Sorry I'm late." Merlin says, closing the door partway so that Arthur can't see the body behind him.**

**"Don't worry. I'm getting used to it." Arthur mumbles in a tired voice.**

"I think if you were on time now, I'd know something was wrong." Arthur laughed. Merlin still looked dejected, but he managed to laugh along with Arthur.****

**Arthur furrows his eyebrows when he sees the flower in Merlin's scarf. Merlin looks down at it and laughs.**

**"Oh, er...Gwen, she gave it to me." He explained, pulling it out of his scarf.**

**Arthur just shrugs and looks past Merlin to see Gaius. "Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now." Arthur says before turning and walking away.**

**"Okay." Merlin mutters, looking out to make sure Arthur actually leaves before closing the door. Turning back to his mentor, Merlin starts, "Gaius..."**

**"I heard." Gaius cuts him off.**

**"Wait, why couldn't he just tell you himself?" Merlin asks as he walks back to the examining table.**

**"'Cause that's the way it is. You're a servant."**

**"Wha...if he knew who I was, what I've done..." Merlin says, irritated.**

"You'd be dead." Leon points out.

Arthur shook his head at the wrongness of that.****

**"You'd be a dead servant." Gaius reminds him. "Right, get this covered up."**

"Leon, stop copying Gaius!" Elyan jokes.****

**"Hey, I'm not your servant." Merlin protests.**

"Apparently I'm everybody's servant." Merlin said wryly.****

**"No, you're my dogsbody. Come on, hurry up." Gaius says as Merlin covers the body with a sheet.**

"Cause that's so much better." Merlin adds sarcastically.****

**In the council chambers, a servant lies dead from the same magical illness, a playe and cup of wine spilled beside him. Gaius kneels down to examine him.**

**"What's happened to him?" Uther asks. Arthur stands beside him looking down at the body, not saying a word.**

**"I don't know, Sire. It's the second case I've seen today." Gaius informs the king.**

**"Why didn't you report it to me?" Uther asks, obviously worried.**

**Gaius stands to face the king and prince. "I was attempting to find the cause."**

**"What did you conclude?" Uther asks, starting to pace in front of the throne. In the background, Merlin is still staring at the dead body.**

**"I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions. A scientific process is a long one." Gaius hedged.**

**"What are you concealing from me?" Uther asked, going straight to the point.**

"He does know you well, Gaius." Hunith said.

"He worked with my father for many years, even before I was born! I would think that he could read Gaius by now. He isn't totally oblivious." Arthur argued for his father.

Merlin snorted. "I beg to differ." He muttered.****

**"Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in 24 hours, and it's spreading fast."**

**"What is the cause?" Uther asked firmly.**

"You think he suspects sorcery already?" Percival asks.

"I think he always suspects sorcery, except when it was totally obviously in-his-face type of sorcery. Then he thought it was perfectly natural." Merlin scoffed.

Arthur reached over and lightly whacked the back of his head.

"Ow!" Merlin yelped, giving Arthur an annoyed look.****

**Gaius paused for a moment before saying, "I think you should say that the cause, the most likely cause, is sorcery."**

"That was very dramatic, Gaius" Gwaine joked.****

**Nervous mutters erupt from the courtiers as Uther pulls back with a disgusted look on his face. The king gives the dead servant another look before pulling Arthur aside.**

**"We must find who did this." Uther said firmly.**

**"I will, father." Arthur assured him, still looking at the dead body.**

**In a scared whisper, Uther continues, "Conduct door to door searches." In the background, Merlin and Gaius bend down to take care of the body. "Increase your presence in the town. Double the guards on all the gates. And lend the physician your servant."**

**"Merlin? But..." Arthur tries to argue.**

**"I'm going to need Gaius to find a cure. He needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorcerer, and quickly." Uther finishes desperately.**

**"Yes, father." Arthur says before walking out.**

**In the lower town, Arthur and guards begin their search the city. Arthur talks to one of the townspeople, who points at a certain house. Arthur waves the guards over before kicking the door down. Merlin and Gaius watch for a moment before turning and walking back through town. **

"Just wondering here, did you ever actually catch the sorcerer responsible in your searches? Or an actual sorcerer?" Gwaine asks.

Arthur just scowls, remembering Gwen's arrest. That seems to answer Gwaine's question, because his smirk grew even bigger.

**As they walk, Merlin sees a man sitting on the side of the road. His skin is white, and he is showing all the signs of the magical illness.**

**"Gaius?" Merlin says, kneeling beside the sick man. Gaius turns to look. "Gaius. He's still alive."**

**"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him." Gaius says professionally.**

**"But we haven't tried." Merlin exclaims, looking back up at Gaius.**

**"If we don't know what a disease is, then how can we cure him?"**

**"With magic." Merlin states seriously.**

"How many people could have been saved if magic had not been outlawed?" Arthur asked quietly, looking down at the dying man lying in the street.

"All of them." Merlin answers without pause. "Especially because, if magic had not been outlawed, most of the sorcerers would not have felt the need to attack Camelot and Uther."****

**Gaius pulls Merlin up to his feet. "Have a look." Gaius scolds, motioning towards where Arthur and the guards are standing. "They're suspicious of everyone. This is not the time to be using magic. Science will lead us to the source of the disease."**

**Back in their chambers, Gaius heats a vial of milky liquid over a flame.**

**"What are you doing?" Merlin asks as he watches.**

**"I'm examining the contents of that man's stomach." Gaius explains.**

**"Will that tell you who did it?"**

**"No, but it might tell us how it's spread. One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind." Gaius said harshly, adding a red liquid to the vial.**

**"Why would someone use magic like that?" Merlin questions, looking honestly curious.**

**"Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends." Gaius tries to explain.**

**"But not all magic is bad. I know it isn't." Merlin argues.**

**"It's neither good nor bad. It's how you use it." Gaius says, giving him an eyebrow.**

"Unfortunately, because of the Purge, all you get to see is those who use it for evil, because anyone who uses it for good is too afraid of getting caught." Merlin sighed.****

**Arthur and guards burst in through the door and begin to spread out through the room.**

**"Over there." Arthur orders the guard, and then turns to Gaius, "Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town."**

**"What for?" Gaius asks indignantly.**

**"A sorcerer." Arthur replies, taking a look around.**

**"But why would he be here?"**

"Hiding in plain sight." Merlin laughed.****

**"I'm just doing my job." Arthur says as a way of apology.**

**"We've nothing to hide." Gaius says, guiltily locking eyes with Merlin. "Go on, then. Search."**

"Nope, nothing to hide at all." Percival joked. "If you don't count the secret warlock or the magic book."****

**"All these books and papers?" Arthur asks, rifling through a stack of books on Gaius' worktable.**

**"My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish."**

Everyone snickered at that. "I'm pretty sure Princess' brain would explode if he tried to read one of those books." Gwaine snickered.****

**Grimacing at that idea, Arthur motions up towards the back room. "What's this room up here?" He asks.**

**"Er, it's mine." Merlin replies.**

**"And what do you expect to find in there?"**

**"I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments." Arthur says, heading up the stairs.**

**"What've you done with the magic book I gave you?" Gaius whispers to Merlin.**

"I thought you said it was under your floor." Leon said.

"We hadn't hidden it there yet." Merlin explained.****

**Merlin looks up towards his room, worried, when Arthur calls out, "Merlin, come here. Look what I found."**

"You found his book?" Gwen asked, worried.

**Merlin goes in with a gulp.**

**"I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard." Arthur says patronizingly. **

Everyone sighs in relief as the prince missed the magic book.

**He goes back to searching through the messy room, flipping through some papers on the table.**

**Merlin spots magic book on the floor. With a flash of his eyes, his bed sheet magically falls down and covers it. Arthur looks under the bed, but misses the book and then exits Merlin's room.**

**"How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?" Arthur asks Gaius.**

**"It depends on how many interruptions I get." Gaius says pointedly.**

**Arthur nods. "Of course, I'm sorry." Motioning to the guards, he orders, "We're finished here."**

**The guards all exit, and the room grows silent. Gaius closes the door behind them and turns back to his ward.**

**"We have to hide that book."**

**Merlin leans in. "No. We must use it." He says with a small smile.**

**"Don't be stupid." Gaius scoffs.**

**"If I have this legacy then what is it for? You keep telling me it's not for playing tricks." Merlin reminds him.**

"He has a good point." Gwen states.****

**"You want to practice magic when the King is hunting for sorcerers?" Gaius whispers loudly. "Are you mad? Merlin, your life is destined for more important things."**

"I think that saving lives is important." Merlin states, throwing Gaius a look.

"That is true, but you shouldn't risk your own to do so." Gaius replies.

Arthur scoffs. "Are we talking about the same Merlin? The one who throws himself into danger to protect those around him?"

"Yes. But at that point, I was just trying to protect him." Gaius placates.****

**"But if I don't practice, then how will I get to be this great warlock?" Merlin asks, frustrated**

"Another good point." Gwen says.****

**"There will come a time when your skills will be recognized."**

**"When? How long do I have to wait?" Merlin exclaims, throwing his arms up a bit.**

"Until now." Hunith smiles at her son.****

**"Patience is a virtue, Merlin." Gaius quotes.**

**"Sitting by and doing nothing, that's a virtue?" Merlin says doubtedly.**

"I should start taking bets on who will win these little arguments." Gwaine says, stroking his face like he's trying to reason a brilliant plan.

"Except these have already happened, and I know how they end." Merlin points out. "I think that gives me a slight advantage."

"Besides, it's usually Gaius that wins anyways." Arthur states, grinning at the annoyed glare on Merlin's face.

"Yeah, well I normally win against you. So I guess it all evens out in the end, huh?" Merlin grinned, dodging Arthur's slap to the back of the head.****

**"Your time will come." Gaius says, pointing the spoon in his hand at Merlin for emphasis.**

**"I could cure that man we saw." Merlin says, leaning on the table between them.**

**"I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest, Merlin..." Gaius sighs, also leaning in on the table.**

"Unfortunately, when it comes to Merlin, the easiest way is often the most dangerous, even if it began with good intentions." Gaius remembers.****

**"It is when it would save a life." Merlin states.**

**"It's no good just saving one person. We have to discover how this illness is spreading."**

**"Arthur is out there right now looking for the sorcerer!" Merlin yells, pointing towards the door.**

"But the sorcerer isn't even in Camelot." Elyan points out.****

**"A sorcerer who's powerful enough to do this will never be found searching the town." Gaius scoffs, throwing the spoon on the table with a **_**clank**_**.**

**"So what can we do?" Merlin asks in a defeated tone.**

**"Hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all." Gaius says dramatically, picking up the vial to examine it once more. **

"Again with the dramatic statements, Gaius. Is that where Merlin got it from?" Gwaine teased.****

**Back in her cave, Nimueh watches the Afanc in her stone basin; a woman draws water from the spout in the Lower Town. The final scene is the most grim: covered bodies are lined up in the courtyard.**

**Arthur enters the throne room where Uther is waiting for his report.**

**"We searched everywhere, the entire city." Arthur says, meeting his father in the middle.**

**"Nothing?" Uther asks in a disappointing tone.**

**"I don't know where else to look." Arthur sighs in a defeated tone.**

**"I want you to impose a curfew." Uther says, turning back towards the throne. "No one is to be allowed onto the streets after the great bell."**

**"Father." Arthur lowers his head respectfully.**

**"And cordon off the lower town."**

**"Why?" Arthur asks.**

**"Because that's where most of the victims are. Let's isolate it, stop this disease from spreading."**

"It also keeps the nobles protected from the sick." Gwaine grumbled.

"Unfortunately, it won't help." Merlin replies.****

**"What about the people who live there?"**

**Uther drops a pitcher with a clank. "Don't you think I haven't considered it? What else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city."**

**Arthur bows and exits, while Uther looks like he is about to be sick.**

**In the Physicians chambers, Gaius and Merlin examine another body who was killed by the plague.**

**"What's different about this victim?" Gaius asks, trying to test his ward's observation and thinking skills.**

**"Er...she's a woman." Merlin states, looking up.**

"Wow. Excellent observational skills there, _Mer_lin." Arthur taunts.

"Prat." Merlin retorts.****

**"Sometimes I do wonder whether you're a magical talents were given to the right person." Gaius sighs.  
>"Anything else?"<strong>

**"Erm...she's a courtier." Merlin tries again.**

**"Ah." Gaius perks up.**

**"How does that help us?" Merlin wonders.**

**"Courtiers seldom go down to the lower town. So what does that mean?" Gaius asks again.**

**"Erm...that, that she hasn't spoken to any townspeople."**

Snickers go through the group as they watch Merlin try to piece it together.****

**Gaius looks pained as he replies, "Yes, it suggests that the disease is not spread by contact."**

**"Oh, and they probably ate different food." Merlin points out.**

**"Good. Anything else?" Gaius asks, still testing him.**

**"Erm...I doubt they breathe the same air."**

**"So what's the only thing they do share?" Gaius asks.**

**Merlin thinks for a moment before he states, "Water." Gaius smiles, "Water? You think the disease is spread through water?"**

**"Merlin, you're a prodigy." Gaius says, turning to pick up a bucket which he then hands to Merlin. He grabs it and walks to Lower Town well.**

**In her house, Gwen ties her cloak in preparation to leave for work.**

Gwen whimpers again, remembering the sight of her dying father.****

**"It's time to get up, Dad." Gwen says. When her father says nothing, she calls again, "Dad?"**

**Reaching over, Gwen turns him over in the bed to reveal his white face.**

"How did he survive?" Elyan asked, gaping at the image of his sick father.

"Merlin." Gwen said simply.****

**"Gwen." Tom moans, obviously sick with the plague. A cup of spilled water lays near the blacksmith's bed. Seeing her father's illness, Gwen panics and runs to the castle crying, passing Merlin at the well.**

**"Gwen? Gwen!" Merlin calls, grabbing the bucket of water and running after her.**

**Gwen throws open the door to the physicians chambers and approaches Gaius crying.**

**"Gwen!" Gaius calls out, alarmed.**

**"Gaius." Gwen whimpers**

**"You have the sickness?" Gaius asks, looking alarmed.**

**Gwen shakes her head, tears streaming down her face. "My father! Please, Gaius, he's all I have."**

**Looking apologetic, Gaius informs her, "Gwen, I have no cure."**

**"I am begging you!" Gwen cries.**

**"I wish there was something, anything, but so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve."**

"But there is something Merlin could do." Gwen smiles, remembering her father's 'miraculous' recovery.****

**Gaius takes her hand and murmurs, "I'm sorry, Gwen."**

"How could you just tell her that there was no hope?" Arthur asks.

"I had many people come in, asking for cures for loved ones. Unfortunately, without breaking the law and putting my ward in danger, there really was nothing I could do."****

**Gwen runs out of the room bawling.**

**"There must be something we can do." Merlin states.**

**"My best. Let's hope that this can provide some answers." Gaius says, picking up the bucket of water.**

**"But that'll be too late for Gwen's father." Merlin says.**

**"I fear you may be right." Gaius says as he puts some of the water in a jar, and places Gwen's flower in it. Merlin looks thoughtful and goes to his room.**

**Later that night, Merlin checks on snoring Gaius before pulling out his magic book and looking for a spell. He then sneaks out of his room and past the guards.**

"And Merlin sneaks off once again." Hunith shakes her head and smiles at the antics of her son.

"**What about over...in there?" A guard asks.**

**"Certainly, sir." Another guard replies.**

**Guards poke spears into haystacks and check corners. When a guard approaches Merlin's hiding spot, he focuses on the door across the alley from him and chants under his breath,**** "Onstyrian, onbregdan!"****.**

"Move here!" Merlin translates before anyone can ask him.****

**The door across the street creaks open, to the notice of the guard. The guard sneaks closer with a big smile on his face before the door swings wildly open and hits him square in the face. **

Gwain, Elyan and Percival burst out laughing.

"You have got to teach me that trick sometime." Gwaine laughed, patting Merlin on the back.

"Oh, no. I can only imagine the chaos that would come from that." Arthur says. "Don't even think about it!"

Merlin and Gwaine share a look. "We'll see what we can do later." Merlin says in a purposefully loud whisper that everyone can hear.

Gwen just rolled her eyes and giggled in amusement at the antics of the knights.

**Smiling to himself, Merlin heads to Gwen's house. When he looks in the window, Gwen and Tom are sleeping, with Gwen laying against her father's bed. Merlin sneaks in and puts a poultice under Tom's pillow.**

_"'_**Þu fornimst adl fram guman!" He whispers softly, trying not to wake up the two people. A white mist appears around Tom's head, and his skin immediately clears and darkens.**

What did that spell mean?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Remove the disease from this man." Merlin shrugged. "Pretty straightforward for a spell, actually."

Gwen envelops Merlin in a big hug. "Thank you so much for that, Merlin. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Yes, thank you for saving our father, Merlin." Elyan adds, clapping him on the arm in a knightly gesture.****

**Merlin exits and watches them from outside the door. Tom wakes and touches Gwen's head, which is resting on his bedside.**

**"Father?" Gwen asks tiredly.**

**"Gwen."**

**"What's happened? I can't believe it!" Gwen squeals excitedly, throwing her arms around her father for a big hug.**

**The next day, more covered bodies are laid out in the Square. Nimueh continues watching in her stone basin.**

**In the council chambers, Arthur reaches for glass vial with the tainted water and the now dead flower in it.**

**"Don't touch it." Gaius warns. "I had this in the water for no more than a few hours."**

**"Where's the water from?" Arthur asks.**

**"The pump from where the people take their daily supply." Gaius informs them.**

"So closing off the upper town wouldn't have made a difference." Percival noted.

Arthur shook his head. "Unfortunately not."****

**"We have to stop the people from using it." Arthur says; Uther remains silent.**

**"The city cannot survive without water." Gaius points out.**

**"We have to find this sorcerer!" Uther nearly snarls.**

**"I don't believe that they're inside Camelot." Arthur says.**

**"Then extend the search to the villages!" Uther orders.**

"That won't help." Merlin sighed. "Any good sorcerer is going to stay out of the way of towns and villages when their doing something like this. It would be too easy for someone to see something and report them.

"What does that say about you, if good sorcerers stay out of the cities?" Arthur teased

"I'm not good. I'm the best." Merlin quipped, giving a lopsided smile. Percival, on the other hand, was staring at him with an interested look.****

**"We've started, but I can't search the entire kingdom."**

**"And I can't stand by and watch our people dying." Uther says, an angry look in his eye**

**Arthur nods and exits.**

**Merlin enters Morgana's chambers to find Gwen humming as she gathers Morgana's clothes.**

**"How's your father? Is he feeling better?" Merlin asks, catching Gwen's attention.**

**"Yeah, it's incredible. It's a miracle." Gwen smiles.**

**"His skin's clear, back to normal?" Merlin questions.**

"I wanted to make sure the spell had worked fully." Merlin explained.****

**"Yes." Gwen nods.**

**"Great." Merlin beams as he turns to leave.**

"I should have guessed you had something to do with it." Gwen said, shaking her head and smiling at her own obliviousness. "It's just so, you!"****

**"You don't seem surprised." Gwen notices, stepping closer.**

**"No, no, I am. It's a miracle." Merlin lies badly.**

"Yeah, not your best lie, mate." Gwaine chuckled.****

**"But how did you know he was well?" Gwen questioned, looking curious.**

**The door closes behind him as Merlin searches for a plausible answer. "Er...because you're smiling."**

**"That's really weird because I haven't told anyone, but you know. How could you know?" Gwen fixed him with a questioning gaze, trying to read him.**

**"Yeah." Merlin nods. "Alright. You finally found out, I'll tell you." **

"You told Gwen?" Half of the knights ask incredulously.

"Of course not." Merlin replied.

**Merlin swallows loudly before stating, "I'm psychic."**

**Gwen laughs, "No you're not."**

**"It's true." Merlin insisted.**

"You're not actually psychic, are you?" Arthur asked.

Merlin just raised an eyebrow that was worthy of Gaius.

"Well, we're still learning about your powers, I'm just trying to get a feel for everything that you can do magic wise." Arthur said.

Merlin chuckled. "Well, I can talk to people in my mind, the druids mostly," Merlin said, answering Arthur's obvious next question, "But no, I can't tell what you are thinking right now. Although, I have learned to read you really well, so it's almost like I can read your mind. Does that count?"

Arthur shook his head, slightly relieved that Merlin couldn't read everything in his head.****

**"Alright, what am I thinking?"**

**"That I'm not psychic." Merlin guesses.**

"**You're strange." Merlin's look quickly sent her backtracking. "I, I don't mean that in a nasty way. You're just funny. I like that." Gwen smiled.**

"Aw, you too are still adorable." Gwaine laughed.****

**Merlin shrugs and looks at the floor before saying, "Erm, er, I 'm pleased for you."**

**"Thank you."**

**"What for?" Merlin asked, looking confused.**

**"Don't know, just for asking." Gwen shrugged.**

**"I didn't like to see you upset." The two of them stare at each other for a moment before Merlin motions towards the door. "I have to...get on."**

**Merlin waves awkwardly, and Gwen waves back. Merlin turns and leaves without looking back, and Gwen smiles before going back to work.**

**Tom is working at his forge, townspeople watching him, when Arthur approaches with guards.**

**"The story is you were sick." Arthur asks, sounding like he didn't believe what he was saying.**

**"Not anymore."**

**"Perhaps you were suffering from some other ailment?" Arthur suggested.**

**"Oh, you're joking." Tom scoffed. "I felt like death itself, not enough strength in me to stir the air."**

"I wonder why he didn't just agree. Didn't father think that sorcery might be blamed for his miraculous recovery?" Elyan wondered out loud.

"I don't know what he was thinking, but it might not have even crossed his mind. He always avoided anything to do with sorcery, until…" Gwen's voice trailed off.****

**"Then...what happened?" Arthur asked, still confused.**

**"Oh, I don't know." Tom shrugged. "Suddenly it was gone. I'm fitter than I was before."**

Merlin looked surprised at the last part. "I wonder why that was." Merlin speculated

"You are very a very powerful warlock, Merlin." Gaius reminded him. "The spell you used would have been powerful as well. That's the only explanation I can think of."****

**"That's remarkable. Was anybody with you when all this happened?" Arthur questioned.**

**"Just my daughter, Gwen."**

"Oh, no." Hunith murmured, knowing from personal experience what happened to anyone suspected of sorcery; or those who possessed anything close to it.****

**Arthur's eyebrows come together slightly before he turns and leaves the forge, and Tom goes back to work. Arthur and guards search through Gwen and Tom's house, looking everywhere, when guard finds glowing poultice still sitting under Tom's pillow.**

**Gwen hums as she carries away a vase full of dead flowers in Morgana's room. Arthur and guards enter, and Arthur looks at her for a moment before ordering, "Seize her."**

**"No." Gwen denied. Guards take her roughly by the arms, and Gwen drops the vase filled with dead flowers.**

**"Guinevere, I'm arresting you for crimes and contraventions of the laws of Camelot, that you did practice enchantments." Arthur states in a deadpan voice.**

"I am sorry about that, Guinevere." Arthur apologized.

"I don't blame you, Arthur. You were just trying to do your job." Gwen said soothingly, trying to help lessen her husband's guilt.****

**Morgana enters and storms after her maid. "Gwen?"**

**"But what have I done? I haven't done anything! Help me, please!" Gwen begs as she is dragged out of the room.**

**"What are you doing?" Morgana asks Arthur, indignant**

**"I found a magic poultice in her house." Arthur informs her.**

"I should have taken it out when I was done. I am so sorry, Gwen." Merlin apologized.

"It is most definitely not your fault." Gwen said.****

**"Oh, that's ridiculous." Morgana scoffs.**

**"Then how else do you explain her father's recovery?"**

**"Well, she's innocent! I know she's innocent." Morgana argues.**

**"What can I do? I can't turn a blind eye!" Arthur yells as he walks out of the room. Morgana scoffs at his back.**

"The druid boy?" Merlin reminded him. Arthur just threw him a frown.

"What druid boy?" Elyan asked, wondering just how many adventures they had missed.

"You'll see." Ella reminded them from the back of the group.

**Arthur and guards drag Gwen unceremoniously down the corridor.**

**"No, please. You've got to listen to me! Please, I haven't done anything wrong! You have to listen to me, please! I am innocent, I swear! Let me go! I swear to you!" Gwen begs the guards again and again.**

The current knights all looked frustrated, and Elyan's hand went to the hilt of his sword.

"I am still here, everything turns out fine." Gwen reminded them.****

**Gwen turns her head and sees Merlin following her.**

**"Merlin! Merlin, please help me!" Gwen cries, before turning back to the guards "Why won't you listen to me?"**

**Gaius walks up to see what is happening and takes Merlin's arm to stop him from following. **

"**Please listen to me!"**

**When the guards with Gwen are far enough away, Gaius drags him back to their chambers.**

**Merlin and Gaius enter their chambers and Gaius slams the door behind them.**

**"What've you done?" Gaius rounds on his ward.**

**"What?" Merlin says, looking slightly overwhelmed.**

**"I warned you! Oh, I understand. You thought you were doing good."**

"He was doing good." Gwen reminded Gaius.

"Yes, he saved a life, but he was reckless and in doing so put someone else's life, namely yours, in jeopardy." Gaius said.****

**"I couldn't let her father die knowing I could cure him." Merlin replied.**

**"Didn't you think it might look a bit suspicious, the curing of one man?" Gaius points out.**

"Yeah, that part wasn't the smartest, Merlin." Arthur chuckled, trying to make a joke out of it.

"You don't have to tell me twice, believe me." Merlin muttered seriously, looking down at the floor.****

**"Well then, all I have to do is...I'll cure everyone! No one will ever have to know it was magic." Merlin reasoned.**

**"It's too late! They think Gwen's a sorceress! They think she caused the disease!" Gaius yells**

**"But she didn't!" Merlin yells back.**

**Merlin rushes to leave.**

**"Oh, and how are you going to prove that?" Gaius asks.**

"Please tell me he is not going to end up doing something stupid." Hunith sighs.

Merlin looked away from his mother, and Arthur couldn't help the jibe, "He wouldn't be _Mer_lin if he didn't do something idiotic every so often." Arthur laughed, and the knights joined in.****

**Merlin stops to think, then leaves. Gaius looks back at the door for a moment before setting his medicine bag on the table in frustration.**

**Arthur enters the council chambers, and guards drag Gwen in behind him.**

**"Please listen to me I have done nothing, please! I swear I haven't done anything!" Gwen begs anyone who will listen.**

"You know, Gwen, you didn't beg nearly as much the last time you were arrested for sorcery." Merlin mused.

"Last time? You mean, she was arrested more than once?" Elyan asked, shocked.

"Yeah. You'll see it eventually." Merlin said, waving their attention back to the unfolding scene. He wanted to avoid talking about Dragoon for as long as he could. Arthur had said he would watch and listen with an open mind (or at least as open as he was able), but would that promise hold once Arthur saw everything that he had done wrong? Everything he regretted? Releasing the dragon, Morgana, and accidentally killing his father, to name a few. What would they all think when they saw those particular memories.****

**The guards drop her unceremoniously on the floor in front of Uther. Gwen looks up at the king, terror covering her expression.**

**"Well done." Uther says to Arthur, who comes to stand by Uther's side.**

**"Why will no one believe me? He got better, he just recovered. I didn't do anything!" Gwen's voice turns more high pitched as she begins to panic. Merlin hides behind one of the pillars as she looks his way.**

**Morgana strides into the room. "I believe you." Morgana states before rounding on Uther. "Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal. Have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally."**

**"And what of this poultice that was found?"**

"Stupid, stupid. I should have taken it out of your house." Merlin muttered beating himself up mentally for that mistake.****

**Morgana looks down at Gwen. "What poultice? I don't know anything about a poultice!" Gwen denies.**

**"It was found in your house." Uther scowled. "Undo this enchantment. Put an end to this contagion." Uther orders, looking down at Gwen like she was a vermin.**

**"I can't!" Gwen says desperately.**

**"I will show you no mercy." Uther says in a dark voice.**

**"I am not a witch. I don't know how to stop the illness!" Gwen cried.**

**"If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand and I must find you guilty..."**

**"But I told you, I..."**

**"It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgment. And under the circumstance I have no choice but to sentence you to death." Uther said, his face showing no emotion.**

"He would have sentenced her to death anyways, even if she was a witch and had known how to stop the illness. In his mind, that was the only judgment for anyone having anything to do with magic." Gaius said.

Arthur wanted to argue, to say that his father would not have executed someone for helping them, but unfortunately he knew the truth. Even with everything Merlin had done for them, he would have been executed in a moment had Uther found out.

Arthur shuddered at that idea. However much he disliked it, he couldn't blame Merlin for keeping it a secret. How many times had Arthur told him to his face that all magic users were evil, deserving of death?****

**"No." Gwen sobbed.**

**"I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you." He says in an emotionless voice, turning back to the throne.**

**"No! No!"**

**"Take her away."**

**Guards drag Gwen backwards out of the room. "Please, no! I'm innocent! Please, please, no! Please help me! Please, I beg you! No!" Gwen's voice cries as she is dragged away. **

**Merlin leans back against the pillar before pushing himself off and joining the courtiers leaving the throne room. **

**Morgana watches Gwen get dragged off, then turns to Uther. "I know Gwen, she's my maidservant, not an enchantress." Morgana begged.**

**"Have you ever seen an enchantress? Believe me, they bear no sign, no mark. There is no sense of evil in the eye." Uther states.**

"That's probably because they either aren't evil, or know how to act." Merlin said, throwing a pointed look at the future sorceress.****

**"I've seen the way the girl works. Her fingers are worn, her nails are broken. If she was a sorceress, why would she do this? Why would she kneel on a cold stone floor morning after morning when she could make these things happen with a snap of her fingers? Like an idle king!"**

"To keep up appearances." The only actual magical servant said with a small grin.****

**"You have no right!" Uther snaps.**

**"You have a right to cast a judgment on that girl!" Morgana yells back.**

"They are a lot alike." Arthur said, watching his secret sister and father yell at each other.****

**"I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom! I take no pleasure in this!"**

**"But you're sentencing the wrong person!" Morgana begs.**

**"She's right, Father. You hear the word magic, you no longer listen." Arthur says, trying to talk some sense into his father.**

**"You saw it for yourself. She used enchantments." Uther stated.**

**"Yes, maybe. But to save her dying father, that doesn't make her guilty of creating a plague. One's the act of, of kindness, of love, the other of evil. I don't believe evil's in this girl's heart."**

**Uther turned and drilled them both with a stare. "I have witnessed what witchcraft can do. I have suffered at its hand. I cannot take that chance. If there is the slightest doubt about this girl, she must die or the whole kingdom may perish." Uther said, sitting in the throne.**

Gaius shook his head sadly. "It's that thinking that started this whole mess." He muttered.****

**"I understand that." Arthur says, trying to reign in his temper before turning back to the king.**

**"One day you may become King." Uther says harshly Then you will understand. Such decisions must be made. There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom."**

**Arthur nods in agreement. "I know. Witchcraft is an evil, father. So is injustice. Yes, I am yet to be King, and I don't know what kind of king I will be, but I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I would wish to live in. It would be where the punishment fits the crime." Arthur states.**

"And it's for that reason I know that you will be the greatest king this land has ever seen. Even if you are a prat most of the time." Merlin laughed.****

**Uther gives his son an evil look. "I fear you're right. She's played with fire, and sadly she must die by fire." Uther says, taking a sip of wine before walking out.**

**Morgana walks out in the opposite direction. Arthur paces for a moment in the Council Chamber before turning and heading the same direction as his father.**

**In the Physician's chambers, Merlin and Gaius are sitting across from each other on stools. Merlin stares down at the ground, looking upset and lost. "I thought I was doing good," Merlin whispers, looking up, "and that curing Gwen's father would help her. I thought I was saving a life. It seemed so simple."**

**"An easy solution is like a light in a storm, Merlin. Rush for it at your peril, for it may not always lead you to a safe harbor." Gaius says wisely.**

**"I can see that now." Merlin says, berating himself.**

**"How many times have I warned you about the responsibilities of being a warlock?" Gaius asks gently.**

**Merlin looks back down at the ground for a moment before a determined look crosses his face. "I must see her." Merlin states, pushing himself up and out of the door.**

**Merlin goes down stairway to the dungeon, passing a weeping Morgana on his way down. He approaches Gwen's cell and looks in; Gwen looks up at the noise from his entrance. "Gwen." Merlin says, looking through the bars.**

"Can I just point out, the fact that she's still there should help prove that she's not an evil sorceress. " Merlin stated, motioning to Gwen, who was still clearly contained within the cell. "Any decent sorcerer could have easily escaped this cell by now."

"You've been in the cells several times." Leon points out.

"Yes, that's cause I let you keep me there. Besides," Merlin continues when Arthur starts to argue, pulling out his cheeky grin, "I've escaped from the cells several times as well, when I needed to. It actually wasn't that hard. You really should do something about that little security problem." Merlin smirked.****

**Gwen face lights up with a smile, and she tries to get to the cell door, but her chains don't stretch that far. The light glints off of the tear tracks on her face, making it obvious that she had been crying.**

**"Thank you." Gwen says.**

**"What for?" Merlin asks, still trying to see through the bars.**

**"For coming to see me." Gwen explains.**

"Did you not think he'd come?" Elyan asked.

"I'd only known him for about a month, and I was accused of being a witch and starting a horrid plague." Gwen shrugged. "It wouldn't have surprised me if he hadn't."

"You were still my friend, Gwen. Of course I would have come to see you." Merlin replied, looking slightly hurt.****

**"I'm sorry." Merlin apologizes in a heartfelt voice.**

"I really am." Merlin echoes, dropping his earlier smirk. "If I had just grabbed the poultice, you wouldn't have been in jail."

"Merlin, listen to me once and for all." Gwen said in a firm voice, forcing Merlin to look at her. "This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. You _saved_ my father's _life_, and helped to save mine. I don't blame you one bit. If it is anyone's fault, then it is Uther's for causing this whole situation in the first place. Got it?"

Merlin looked at her for a moment before nodding slowly.

_Thank You._ Hunith mouthed from behind him. Gwen gave her a quick smile.****

**"It's not your fault." Gwen says quickly, looking down at her hands.**

**"Well..." Merlin tries.**

**"It's alright. Don't worry about me." Gwen tries to assure him. "There's no point crying about it. I mean...I mean, I'm not saying that you were going to cry about me. Obviously I don't think that."**

"This is the Merlin who is upset at the deaths of small and fluffy bunnies, Gwen. I think he'd cry for you." Arthur laughed.****

**"Oh, Gwen." Merlin whispers, his voice upset. "I can't have this happen."**

**"Please, one thing. You, you don't have to, but..."**

**"What?" Merlin asks when she stops.**

**"Remember me." Gwen asks.**

"**You're not going to die. I'm not going to let this happen." Merlin states, determined. Gwen says nothing, but looks around her cell.**

"I would never have let you die, Gwen." Merlin said, looking as determined as his past counterpart. "It's just not in me to stand by when someone I care about is in danger."****

**Merlin turns and leaves, rushing up the stairway, determination showing in every step..**

**In the council chambers, Uther is consulting his council. The councilors are all seated around the table, while Uther paces and Arthur stands to one side behind his chair.**

**"What if burning this witch doesn't stop the poison?" Uther asks. "How do I protect my people?"**

"**My men have closed down the water pumps." Arthur points out.**

**"But the emergency supply won't last for much longer. We have to find a way of cleansing the water of the disease." Gaius says, leaning forward in his chair to catch the king's eye.**

**"But how?" Uther asks, stopping his pacing to face the councilors.**

**"Well..." Gaius begins.**

**The doors slam open and Merlin bursts into the council chambers.**

"Always one for dramatic entrances, eh, Merlin?" Gwaine teased.

"Hey, it got their attention." Merlin shrugged.****

**"It was me! It was me who used magic to cure Gwen's father!" Merlin states in front of the council and the king, all of whom are staring at him like he is mad. Arthur watches with a pained expression like he is watching something totally embarrassing but is unable to look away. "Gwen is not the sorcerer. I am!" Merlin states again, holding his arms out slightly.**

Hunith shook her head. "Merlin…" She said simply.

"So you were serious when you admitted to it!" Arthur realized.

"You should never have done that, Merlin!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Yes, Arthur, I was. And I would not let you die for something I did." Merlin replied.****

**Gaius stands up and puts his palms flat on the table. "Merlin! Are you mad?" Gaius asks in a maddened whisper.**

"Yes." Everyone except for Merlin replied.****

**"I cannot let her die for me." Merlin tells Gaius, before turning back to Uther "I place myself at your mercy."**

"When it comes to magic, that's not a very good place to be." Percival stated.****

**"He doesn't know what he's talking about." Gaius quickly argued.**

**"I do." Merlin argued, sounding sure.**

**"Then arrest him." Uther states, sitting down on his throne.**

**"Father, please!" Arthur interrupts, moving towards the end of the table where Merlin is standing. "I can't allow this! This is madness! There's no way **_**Mer**_**lin is a sorcerer."**

"You sure about that, Princess?" Gwaine snickered. Merlin couldn't help but to join in after seeing Arthur's sheepish expression.****

**"Did you not hear him?" Uther asks. The guards take Merlin by the arms.**

**"Yes." Arthur admits.**

**"He admitted it."**

**"He saved my life, remember." Arthur reminds him.**

**"Why should he fabricate such a story." Uther asks.**

**"As Gaius said, he's got a...grave mental disease." Arthur says, scrounging for an excuse.**

**"Really?" Uther says, sitting up in interest.**

**Arthur thinks for a moment before announcing, "He's in love."**

"You know, I think Uther forgot that part, and just remembered the fact that I apparently had a grave mental disease. Because that's all he seemed to know any time he saw me." Merlin snickered. "although, I will admit, it helped to keep him from thinking I could do magic."****

**"What?" Merlin asks, taken aback.**

**"With Gwen."**

**Uther grins in understanding.**

**"I am not." Merlin argues.**

"I love her like a sister." Merlin reiterates.****

**"Yes, you are." Arthur orders him.**

**"No way." Merlin continues to argue.**

**"I saw yesterday with that flower she'd given you." Arthur reminded him.**

**Merlin laughs in disbelief. "I'm not in love with her." Merlin says, still trying to argue his case.**

**Arthur puts his arm around Merlin in a friendly way. "It's all right. You can admit it." Arthur smile, waving his arms towards the councilors.**

**"I don't even think of her like that!" Disagreed Merlin.**

**"Perhaps she cast a spell on you." Uther states seriously.**

**Both Merlin and Arthur give worried looks at the kings, before Uther starts to snicker. Other council members snicker as well, and Arthur smiles in relief. Merlin looks around the room in incredulity.**

**"Merlin is a wonder, but the wonder is that he's such an idiot." Arthur grins, grabbing his head and shaking it. "There's no way he's a sorcerer." Arthur states, looking into Merlin's eyes as if daring him to disagree.**

Everyone laughed as Arthur face-palmed at his past self's statement****

**"Don't waste my time again. Let him go." Uther ordered, waving his arm at the guards.**

**Merlin throws Arthur another disbelieving look before turning and walking out. Gaius also gets up and bows to the king before following him. Uther just looks after him in amusement.**

**"Arthur's the idiot." Merlin fumes, slamming the door to their chambers open.**

**"No. He was right to do what he did. And, thankfully, he saved you from your own stupidity."**

**"What else could I do? It's my fault Gwen's going to die."**

**"Yes, but you don't prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames. You do it by finding out what's causing the disease!" Gaius exclaims.**

**"Well, whatever it is, one thing's for sure: Arthur isn't going to find it. He thinks he is so sharp! But even when I told him I was a wizard, he still couldn't see it." says Merlin, shaking his head in disbelief.**

**"Sometimes they're pretty hard to spot." Gaius reminds him.**

**"Well, maybe I should go around wearing a pointy hat." Merlin retorts.**

Arthur stared at Merlin with his thinking face on. "You know, I've been thinking that you need a new hat, Merlin. Maybe a big and pointy hat, something dark blue and covered in stars. I think it would fit you well." Arthur said seriously before bursting out laughing. "After all, you liked the last hat so much."

"I wanted to burn that stupid hat." Merlin fumed. "I still can't believe you made me wear that thing!"****

**"I don't think you'll find one big enough." Gaius returns, messing with stuff on his table. **

"Good one, Gaius." Percival laughed.

"**Anyway, forget that. If we're going to save Gwen, we have to find out what's contaminating the water."**

**Gaius tosses a bag to Merlin, who stares at it for a second before throwing it over one shoulder and following Gaius out the door. The two of them head to the underground entrance to the water supply. **

**From her cave, Nimueh watchs the pair in her stone basin.**

"Knowing that she was watching all of this almost makes it twice as creepy." Leon said, referring to Nimueh.****

**Merlin carries a torch as the pair comes up on an underground cistern. "The water from here supplies the whole town. Take a sample." Gaius asks, taking the torch.**

**Merlin takes a sample bottle and holds it down in the water for a moment, before bringing it back up and capping it.**

**"Let's take it back and examine it." Gaius says as they turn to go.**

**Behind them, an Afanc rears up out of the water and screeches, startling them both before disappearing back under the water.**

**"What the hell was that?" Merlin asks, horrified, when Gaius takes Merlin's arm and they leave.**

"I could sense the dark magic in that thing." Merlin shuddered, trying to explain his extreme reaction to its appearance.****

**Back in the chambers, Gaius and Merlin look through a book."Here." Gaius says, picking up the book and holding it up to show Merlin the page. "It was an Afanc."**

**"An...a what?" Merlin asks, confused.**

**"A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer." Gaius reads, skimming ghis finger along the page. "Now we have to find a way to defeat it. But where?" Gaius wonders, looking at the many shelves of books all over the room.**

"You know, I probably have half of those books memorized by now." Merlin joked.

"**That could take days." Merlin states, also looking at the number of books. "Gwen'll be dead by then."**

**"Have you got a better idea?" Gaius asks.**

**Merlin looks thoughtful for a moment and then smiles as he thinks of something.**

"You're going to go ask the dragon, aren't you." Percival stated.

Merlin nodded.****

**As Merlin runs through the courtyard to the dungeons, he sees a pyre being built in the Square on his way. When he approaches Gwen's cell, he sees her lying on the cell floor.**

**"Gwen?" Merlin calls. When she doesn't move, he continues, "I'm going to get you out. I will." Merlin loks over her one more time before he turns and leaves. Gwen lies on the floor of the cell, awake, crying and looking hopeless.**

**Merlin enters the dragon's cave and looks around. "Hello?" He calls**

**"Hello." The dragon alights on the rock in front of Merlin. "The great warlock returns, as I knew he would."**

**"I need to know how to defeat an Afanc." Merlin asks immediately.**

**"Yes, I suppose you do." The dragon says amusedly.**

**"Will you help me?" Merlin asks.**

**The dragon looks him over for a moment before stating vaguely, "Trust the elements that are at your command."**

"Say what?" Arthur asked, sounding confused.

Merlin blew a spell softly in his hand, and opened it to reveal a small flame for all to see. With another whispered spell, and a flash of gold, wind blew through the fire in his hand, twisting it into several unique shapes. "I can control the elements of nature." Merlin revealed.****

**"Elements? But what is it I have to do?" Merlin asks, still confused.**

**"You cannot do this alone. You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other." The dragon says.**

**"I- I don't understand. Just tell me what it is I have to do." Merlin begs.**

**The dragon simply stands up and begins to fly off.**

**"No! Please, help me!" Merlin calls.**

**The dragon looks back towards the small warlock. "I have." The dragon laughs as he flies out of sight.**

**"Oh, yeah, right. Thanks." Merlin says sarcastically.**

"Stupid dragon with his stupid riddles. Why can't he ever just say anything straight?" Merlin grumbled under his breath.****

**Arthur enters the council hall, where Uther is staring at the table.**

**"Have you found anything more?" Uther asks, defeated.**

**"I've tried. I can keep looking." Arthur offers.**

**"People are dying, we can't delay any longer." Uther says, his voice quiet. "We must kill the witch. Bring her execution forward to tonight."**

**Arthur bows his head and exits.**

**Gaius enters his chambers to find Merlin frantically searching through a large pile of books.**

**"Merlin, what are you doing?" Gaius asks, setting his medicine bag down.**

**"Looking for a book." Merlin replies, distracted.**

"I'm pretty sure that was obvious." Elyan joked.****

**"You going to tell me which one?"**

**Merlin continues to search the book bindings as he talks. "A book on elements."**

**"Elements?" Gaius questions.**

**"Yes. Which one would I find them in?" Merlin asks.**

**"Well, most of them. The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process."**

**Merlin finally looks up at his mentor. "But how would they help me kill the Afanc?" Merlin questions, cocking his head in curiosity.**

**"Well, the Afanc is a creature made from earth and water. That's two of the four base elements."**

**"What about the other two?" Merlin prods, looking more into the conversation.**

**Gaius thinks for a moment before saying, "Well, perhaps they will destroy it. You want fire. Wind and fire. How did you find this out?"**

**"Erm...I just knew, you know? One of my powers." Merlin says, looking**

**"What else do your powers tell you?" Gaius asks in bewilderment.**

"Did you actually believe him?" Hunith asked in a humorous voice.

Gaius shrugged. "We really knew very little about his powers at that point, although I figured that he was talking to the dragon at that point."****

**"That I am only one side of a coin. The brighter side, obviously." Merlin says in a chipper voice.**

**"And who's the other side?"**

**"I think that might be Arthur." Merlin says, lowering his voice significantly.**

"And you say you're the brighter side?" Arthur scoffed.

"Well, I'd argue, but I think these memories will prove my point rather nicely, Prat." Merlin grinned, waving his arm across the memory room.

"Idiot."

"Dollophead."

Both men burst out laughing while the others looked on with various amounts of exasperation and amusement. Or, in Gwaine's case, just plain amusement.****

**Morgana enters the chambers without knocking. "They're bringing forward the execution. We have to prove Gwen's innocence." She says worriedly.**

**"We're trying." Gaius tells her.**

**"Please, just tell me what I can do to help." Morgana offers.**

**"We need Arthur." Merlin states**

**"Arthur?" Morgana asks, looking confused.**

**"There's a monster, an Afanc, in the water supply. That's what's causing the plague." Merlin reveals.**

**"Well, we must tell Uther." Morgana states.**

**Merlin and Gaius shake their heads. "The Afanc's a creature forged by magic. Telling Uther wouldn't save Gwen. He'd just blame her for conjuring it." Gaius points out reasonably.**

**"So, what are we to do?"**

**"We need to destroy it." Merlin says. "Then the plague will stop and Uther may see sense."**

"That's highly unlikely where magic is concerned." Gaius said simply.****

**"And that's why you need Arthur." Morgana says, finally understanding.**

**"He's our best chance." Morgana nods, looking thoughtful. "But he won't want to disobey the King." Merlin says, looking at Morgana.**

**Morgana looks between the two of them before saying, "Leave that to me." She turns and heads for the door. **

"Back when she used her manipulative powers for good." Merlin reminisced with regret.

**Gaius gives Merlin the keys to the water supply tunnels and Merlin follows out after her.**

**Arthur enters his chambers to find Morgana is waiting for him. Morgana looks upset and looks down at the floor a lot.**

**"You alright? Sorry about all this" Arthur says, indicating the mess of food on the table. "Merlin's not been in today."**

"Yes, it's not like I was trying to save a friends life, or the life of your future wife, or Camelot for that matter! Oh, wait, I was!" Merlin grinned.****

**"Poor Merlin."**

**"Yeah." Arthur agrees, picking up a red jacket.**

**"To offer to give up his life to save Gwen's. I certainly can't imagine any man loving me so much." Morgana says softly.**

**"No, I certainly can't imagine that either." Arthur retorts.**

**Morgana smirks. "That's because you're not like Merlin. He's a lover."**

**"Yeah, maybe that's because I haven't found the right person to love." Arthur says, bowing his head slightly.**

"I have now." Arthur said, giving Gwen's hand a slight squeeze.****

**As he goes to hang something up, Morgana starts in. "Sadly the age of gallantry seems to be dead. You look around and all you see are small men, not big enough to fill their armor." Arthur rolls his eyes, knowing what she is trying to do. "There's not one of them that' s able to stand up for what is right."**

**Arthur smirks at Morgana's obvious manipulative insult. "What do you want me to do?"**

**Morgana and Arthur walk into the Square where Merlin is already waiting to meet them. Arthur draws his sword with a **_**shing**_**. They open tunnel door and Arthur lights a torch before they descend into the underground cavern.**

**"You'd better be right about this, Merlin." Arthur mutters.**

"If you had just listened so easily every time I went to you with something like that, our lives would have been so much easier." Merlin complained.****

**They hear low growl coming from the creature, and Morgana gasps in fright.**

**Arthur turns back to look at his sister. "You should stay here."**

**"I'm coming with you." Morgana says, putting a brave face on.**

**"No." Arthur tries to order.**

**"Scared I'll show you up?" Morgana taunts.**

**"Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I'd endangered you." Arthur reminds her.**

**"Well good thing he doesn't know about it then."**

**"I'm telling you, Morgana, turn back. You could get hurt."**

**"So could you...if you don't get out of my way." Morgana smirks and continues forward.**

"At what point did her fake threats become real?" Arthur asked rhetorically.****

**Merlin looks on, amused, and Arthur rolls his eyes in response before they all continue on.**

**"How are we going to find it?" Morgana murmurs to Arthur.**

**"I just hope we do before it finds us." Merlin replies.**

**Arthur spins around at a noise behind them. "Stop."**

**"What?" Merlin immediately asks.**

**Arthur looks down the tunnels, but sees nothing there. "It's just a shadow." He says, turning back around.**

**They keep moving, and the Afanc creeps out of shadows behind them. When they reach the water source, Arthur looks around and orders, "Spread out."**

**They all split up, heading down different corridors. Arthur hears a growl behind him and slowly turns to see the Afanc swipe at him from behind, and then disappears. Morgana rushes to him.**

**"What is it? Are you alright?" Morgana asks**

**"Yeah." Arthur assures her.**

**"Did you see it?" Merlin asks.**

**"Yes."**

**"What did it look like?"**

**"It-it's quick." Arthur stutters, not having seen it long enough to remember for sure.**

"Good observational skills there, Princess." Gwaine smirked.****

**The Afanc comes up in front of Morgana, and she screams in fright. Arthur lunges after it, but it disappears again.**

**"Where is it?" Arthur asks, looking in all directions.**

**"I think it's gone this way!" Merlin yells, looking down a tunnel to their right.**

**They walk down the tunnel. The Afanc creeps slowly out around the corner into full view. **

Gwen shuddered. "That is definitely a creepy monster." She muttered.

**Arthur approaches it to fight while the other two stay back. Arthur swings at it and loses his sword. In the scuffle, it also swipes away Morgana's torch. Arthur moves in front of her protectively, and circles it with torch.**

**"Arthur, use the torch!" Merlin yells at him.**

**Arthur swings the torch at the monster a few times, forcing it back.**

**Behind him Merlin begins to chant softly, "Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan se wideor!"**

"What does that spell say?" Gwaine asked this time.

"You are air in fire's heat but defeat the hostile one." Merlin stated. "I'm pretty much fluent in the Old Language at this point."

"So you defeated that monster, as well?" Arthur asked.

"Well, you provided the fire, I provided the wind. You could say it was our first joint effort." Merlin said.****

**Wind whistles through the cavern halls, mixing with the flames of the torch and blowing them into the Afanc, incinerating it.**

**In her cave, Nimueh watches in her stone basin as he creature is destroyed.**

**"Merlin. Mah!" She yells, splashing the water in anger.**

"She is a very powerful sorceress." Arthur asked, slightly concerned. "What if she manages to meet up with Morgana! The two of them together would be a nightmare for Camelot."

"That won't happen." Merlin said firmly, trying to keep a hold on his anger and his magic which jumped to life in response. Gaius watched him from the corner of his eye.

"How can you be so sure? They both want Camelot's destruction." Arthur argued.

"She can't because she is dead." Merlin said simply, looking at the ground.

Taken aback, Arthur realized that it had been a few years since they had heard or seen anything of Nimueh. If she was dead that would make sense. "Are you sure she's dead?" Arthur asked, wanting to make sure.

Merlin laughed, but it wasn't a happy sound. It was full of anger, regret, and some bitterness. "Yes I'm sure, because I killed her."

Everyone except for Hunith and Gaius gaped at him in astonishment. "You killed her?" Arthur repeated, obviously in shock. When Merlin nodded, he continued, "When did this happen?"

"When you were bitten by the Questing Beast." Merlin said in a tone that said he didn't want to discuss it further. "Let's just say, you do not want to see me truly angry." He then turned to watch the memories, and the others followed his example, although a few of them still gave him astonished looks from the corner of their eyes.****

**In the council chambers, Uther laughs over some parchment with his advisors.**

**"It's very good."**

**Gaius enters, carrying something small wrapped in cloth. "Good news, Sire." Gaius says loudly. "There are no new deaths, and those that are sick are recovering."**

**"Good." Uther says, setting down the parchment. "Strange, I've never heard of an Afanc before." Uther says, taking a drink from his goblet.**

**"It's conjured from clay by powerful magic. The type that can only be invoked by an ancient sorcerer. One that has the power to mirror the spirit of life." Gaius reveals, slowly opening the cloth to show the king a piece of the egg. "I found this at the water source."**

**Gaius shows him a cracked egg shell which is covered in small markings and the image of a snake.**

**"It bears the mark of Nimueh." Gaius says, flipping the egg over to reveal the mark. Uther shakes his head in denial, looking slightly ill. "We must be vigilant, Sire."**

**"Will I never be rid of her?" Uther mutters.**

"Why does it sound like he knows her personally?" Arthur wondered.

Gaius and Merlin share a look. Merlin was a little worried as to what would happen when Arthur realized the truth about his birth, and what his father had done.****

**"Sire."**

**"Leave me!" Uther orders loudly.**

**All of the advisors bow and exit. Uther sits on the throne and mopes.**

**Guards open Gwen's cell in the dungeons. Gwen's father, Merlin, and Morgana enters, and Gwen's father immediately grabs her for a hug.**

**"Dad!"**

**"Oh, my little child!" Tom says, smoothing her hair down.**

**Gwen reaches to grasp Morgana's hand. "Thank you!" Gwen says fervently.**

**"Don't thank me." Morgana grinned. "It was more Merlin."**

**"Really?" Gwen looks slightly surprised.**

**"He's the real hero here." Morgana says, turning to Merlin.**

**"I don't know what to say." Gwen says, looking overjoyed.**

**Merlin shrugs modestly. "I didn't do anything."**

**"I'm- I'm grateful to you all. Come on, Gwen." Tom says, escorting her out of the cell.**

**As Merlin turns to leave, Morgana stops him. "Merlin. I wanted you to know, your secret's safe with me."**

"Wait, Morgana knows your secret?" Arthur asked nervously. Merlin just shook his head.****

**"My secret?" Merlin says, trying to deny it.**

**"Merlin, don't pretend. I know what you did." Morgana says seriously.**

**"You do?" Merlin looks worried.**

**"I saw it with my own eyes."**

**"You did?" Merlin says, his eyebrows shooting up.**

**"I understand why you don't anyone to know."**

**"Well, obviously." Merlin agrees, shaking his head.**

**"But I won't tell anyone." Morgana reassures him, her face breaking out in a smile, and Merlin smiles back. "You don't mind me talking to you about it?"**

**"Er...no. I- I, it's, er...you have no idea how hard it is to keep this hidden." Merlin reveals.**

**"Well, you can continue to deny it, but I think Gwen's a very lucky woman."**

"Oh, she thinks you are in love with Gwen." Elyan realizes.****

**Merlin does a double take. "Gwen?"**

**Morgana puts her finger to her lips. "It's our secret." She smiles as she leaves. **

**Merlin watches her leave, and sighs heavily. **

"You were sad that she didn't realize your secret?" Hunith asked.

"I just wanted someone my age to see me for who I truly and to accept it. Gaius is a great mentor, by I just wanted a friend."****

**Merlin and Gaius eat dinner later that night.**

**"This fish didn't come from the water, did it?" Merlin asks, realizing what he was eating.**

"No, it's a special land walking fish. Of course it came from the water! Idiot." Arthur teased, messing with his hair.****

**"Well, where else is it going to come from?" Gaius scoffs. "The water's fine now. That's not your worry. This is the work of a very powerful sorcerer. I only hope you didn't come to her attention."**

"Unfortunately, he did." Gaius frowned.

"The poison was her doing?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah."

"What poison?" Hunith asked. The question was repeated in most of the knights eyes.

"You'll all see in the next memory." Ella broke in.****

**"Doubt it." Merlin scoffs into his dinner. "Well no one else seems to appreciate my skills. I just want someone to see me for who I am." He says.**

**"One day, Merlin. One day." Gaius says, getting up from the table.**

**"One day what?" Merlin questions.**

**"One day people won't believe what an idiot you were." Gaius teases.**

**"Thanks."**

**They toast. Nimueh watches them from her stone basin.**

**"Merlin, you will pay for this." Nimueh vows, looking furious.**

"Hell hath no fury…" Gwaine's voice trailed off as the images faded from around them.

"I'll just go ahead and start the next memory." Ella said as she started messing with the crystal, leaving everybody with a lot to think about.

MERLINNILREM

**A/N** Hope everybody like it! Please leave a review, they make my day and make me want to write faster! The next episode up is the Poison Chalice, which I know many of you have been waiting for. But, until then, ta-ta for now!


	6. The Poisoned Chalice

Hello Readers! I am soo sorry that this update is later than I thought. I'd give you a bunch of excuses, but I know you don't really want to hear them, so all I'll say is that life suddenly caught up with me.

As a reward: an extra long chapter! Yay!

I know that a lot of you guys have been looking forward to this chapter, so I tried to do an extra good job on it.

Also, just a side note. I used the spells form the Merlin wiki sight, but I noticed that in the beginning, when Nimueh is enchanting the goblet, they have two spells down when only one is used, and the wrong labels for the spells. So I only added the one spell that sounded more like what she was actually saying. IDK if that's because of a deleted scene or something, but if anybody knows where it is supposed to be, PM me and I'll add it

**Disclaimer:** Once I rule the world with my army of secret ninja's, then I shall own Merlin! Until then, not so much…

As always, Enjoy!

MERLINNILREM

**Nimueh stands in her cave, and drops some of her blood from her hand into a stone basin.**

"I bet that's dark magic." Arthur said, repressing a shudder.

"Definitely dark magic." Merlin agreed.****

**Running her fingers through the water of the basin, Nimueh begins to chant, ""Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, þa tacnian me yst þonne ieceþ sicle. Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, þa tacnian me yst þonne ieceþ sicle. Swilte ar ond calan, drædan morðor, to Camelot he cymþ!"**

"Merlin, what…"

Elyan didn't get the chance to finish his question before Merlin responded, "Illuminate the darkness, let me see through the rough water, mark the water when the pain is increased. Illuminate the darkness, let me see through the rough water, mark the water when the pain is increased. Kill the servant and may he become cold, fear the death, he comes to Camelot."

Arthur visibly flinched at the words 'kill the servant', remembering all too well the incident with that goblet. "Definitely dark magic." Arthur echoed.

**An image of Merlin cleaning some of Arthur's armor appears in the basin, and then the water clears. Nimueh picks something out of the water and attaches it to the inside of a silver goblet. She then holds it up, as in a toast, and says menacingly, "Merlin."**

"Man, Merlin, you seem to have some terrible luck with sorcerers." Leon commented.

Merlin snorted. "My bad luck is nothing compared to Arthur's. I swear, he has a magic sign over his head that says 'please attack me' and attracts everything magic and/ or evil within a 100 mile radius."

**In Camelot, Bayard and his party arrive in Camelot. The two groups meet in the throne room, approaching each other at the same speed. The tension in the room is almost palpable.**

The tension was broken among the group of watchers when Gwaine suddenly snorted.

"Dare I ask." Arthur stated dryly.

Gwaine looked up with a grin. "I was just thinking, it's too bad I wasn't here at the time, because I would have had so much fun if I were here. You people are much too tense."

"What would you have done?" Merlin asked, not able to help himself.

Gwaine shrugged. "I don't know, but it would have been funny for one of the men to trip and bowl the other's over."

"This was a big deal for Camelot, the signing of an important treaty." Arthur retorted. "Not the place or time for silly pranks."

"There's never a wrong time for a prank, Princess." Gwaine grinned.

**The two kings and their parties meet in the middle of the throne room. The two kings stare at each other for a moment before Uther states, "Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia. The treaty we sign today marks and end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people."**

**Nimueh is seen in the background as a servant in Bayard's party, while in the forefront Uther and Bayard grasp arms. Both parties applaud while Nimueh stares down Merlin, who is standing in the background.**

"She's definitely got it in for you, Merlin." Percival noted. Hunith looked slightly worried.

"What is she going to do?" Elyan asked.

"You'll see." Ella replied. "No spoilers."****

**In one of the castle hallways, Merlin passes Gaius while carrying a heavy bag.**

**"Why do I always get landed with the donkey work?" Merlin complains as he passes Gaius.**

"Cause that's your job as a servant." Arthur replied.****

**Gaius laughs and stops in the hallway. "You're a servant, Merlin. It's what you do."**

"Okay, no copying Gaius, Arthur." Merlin teased.

Arthur raised his head haughtily. "I said it first."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Arthur, this is the past." He replied, waving his arm around. "Therefore, Gaius said it first"

Arthur opened and closed his mouth when he couldn't think of a comeback, and Merlin and Gwaine started laughing at Arthur's face. "I'm the king, and therefore what I say goes." Arthur finally said in an arrogant voice. But instead of making them stop, Merlin and the knights laughed even harder.****

**"My arms will be a foot longer by the time I get this lot inside." Merlin complains again, shrugging his shoulders slightly.**

**"It's character building." Gaius says, still laughing slightly. "As the old proverb says, hard work breeds...a harder soul."**

Hunith giggled. "You just made that up, Gaius." ****

**Merlin just gives him an unbelieving look. "There is no way that's a proverb. You just made that up." Merlin says, incredulous.**

"Like mother, like son." Gaius chuckles along with her.****

**"No. I didn't." Gaius denies.**

"You're not a very good liar, Gaius." Leon remarked.

Gaius turned and gave him the 'Eyebrow of Doom'. "I am when I need to be."

Merlin snorted behind him. "One word, Gaius. Tavern."

Gwaine suddenly looked at Merlin, interested. "What about a tavern?"

Merlin didn't answer, instead looking at Gaius. Both burst out laughing at the shared memories.

Gwaine looked at Arthur, who simply shrugged.****

**Nimueh passes through carrying a load of fabric and pillows. As she passes, she fakes a fall right in front of Merlin.**

"That's a fake fall if I've ever seen one." Gwen muttered.****

**"Sorry." Nimueh says sweetly, gathering up the things that had fallen.**

**"It's alright." Merlin says, exchanging looks with Gaius.**

**"Excuse me." Nimueh says, sounding like the servant she is pretending to be.**

"Now she is a good actress." Leon said.****

**"Let me give you a hand with that." Merlin says, crouching down to help pick up some of Nimueh's things.**

**When Merlin crouches down, he catches Nimueh's eye. They both stand up, still staring at each other. Merlin has a slight smile on his face, slightly distracted by the beautiful girl in front of him.**

"Aw, does Merlin have a crush on the deadly sorceress?" Gwaine teased, making Merlin blush madly.

"I.. Well… What I mean…" Merlin stammered.

"I think that's a yes." Elyan teased.****

**"Hi. I'm Merlin." Merlin says, offering his hand and still wearing that smile.**

**Merlin shakes Nimueh's hand.**

**"Cara." Nimueh says. "You're Arthur's servant. That must be such an honor."**

"Did people really recognize you like that?" Gwen asked, curious.

"Sometimes. I'm usually at his side," Merlin remarked, nodding his head at Arthur, "So some people notice me. The people that aren't nobles or royalty, at least."****

**"Oh, yeah. It is. Well, you know, someone's got to keep the place running." Merlin says highly. Gaius crosses his arms and gives him a pointed look from behind Cara.**

Arthur snorted in amusement at the thought of Merlin being in charge.****

**"Thank you, Merlin." Nimueh says, nodding at the pillow Merlin is still holding.**

**"Hmm?" Merlin asks, distracted.**

**Merlin looks down at the pillow he picked up for her.**

**"Oh, right. Yeah. Er, no problem." He says, putting the pillow on top of the pile she was holding.**

"Yep, definitely see a crush here." Gwaine stated.

"Gwaine, she's a dangerous sorceress who wants me dead." Merlin reminded him.

"Yeah, but she's a beautiful dangerous sorceress." Gwaine grinned.****

**"It was nice meeting you." Nimueh says. She then turns and walks away, and Merlin watches her leave.**

**"Shouldn't you be busy running the place?" Gaius says wryly and laughs.**

Everyone laughs at that.****

**Nimueh sneaks through the halls past a guard and arrives at Bayard's guest quarters. She checks the doors to see that they are locked. After checking the hall around her, Nimueh chants, "****Alysan duru ronne."**

"Open uninterrupted the door." Merlin interpreted before anyone could ask.

"Seems like a long spell just to open the door. You did it with just one word." Arthur notes.

Merlin shrugged. "Different people, different spell preferences, I suppose. Besides, she was a high priestess, I'm sure she had a reason for the longer spell."

**The door opens with a slight creak, and Nimueh enters the empty room. She closes the door behind her, and then opens a box with two silver goblets inside. She replaces one of them with an identical looking one that she enchanted at the beginning.**

"If she's going after you, what is she doing messing with those goblets?" Percival asked.

"You'll see." Ella interrupted again, keeping anyone from answering.****

**In Arthur's chambers, Merlin sets down Arthur's clothes for the feast and reels backwards, covering his face at the terrible smell.**

Merlin's nose wrinkled in memory. "I thought that he smelled bad enough normally, but those clothes smelled _disgusting_."

Arthur clipped him around the ear lightly.

"Oi! What's that for?" Merlin asked, indignant.

"I do not smell." Arthur said firmly.

"That's because you don't have to do your own laundry. " Merlin retorted. "Sometimes I think you've gone wrestling in the horse stables with how badly your stuff stinks."

"Speaking of stables, Merlin…" Arthur warned.

"Easy Merlin, don't want to rile the Princess." Gwaine grinned. "It's not like you have magic and can clean anything in the span of three seconds… Oh wait, he can!" Gwaine grinned triumphantly, while Merlin returned it.

Gaius shook his head. "Don't tempt him, Gwaine."****

**"When's the last time these were cleaned?" Merlin asked, trying to shake them.**

**Arthur thinks for a moment, and then replies, "Last year some time. Before the feast of Beltane."**

"**Did it end in a food fight?" Merlin questions, helping Arthur to slip the jacket on.**

**"Don't all feasts?" Arthur asks.**

Gwaine snorted. "And these are supposed to be the civilized nobles."****

**"I wouldn't know. The airs and graces of the court are a mystery to me." Merlin says, brushing off and fiddling with the jacket.**

**"Not tonight they won't be."**

**"I'm gonna be at the banquet?" Merlin asks, happily.**

"I'd never been to a banquet before." Merlin said, explaining his younger self's enthusiasm. "I'd worked at the celebration when I saved Arthur from Mary Collins, and the one after the tournament with Valiant, but never an actual banquet.****

**"Not quite. You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry." Arthur says, shrugging out of the jacket. "If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it."**

"Because you're the prince, I mean king, and it's your 'duty' to listen to boring speeches." Merlin replied.

"**Be sure to polish the buttons." Arthur says, shoving the jacket at Merlin. "Do you want to see what you'll be wearing tonight?" He asked, going behind his changing screen.**

**"Won't this do?" Merlin asked, motioning down at himself.**

"Not sure why I'd wear anything Arthur picked out, I've been picking out his clothes for six years now." Merlin snorted, encouraging laughter from the surrounding people, except for a certain annoyed king. ****

**"No. Tonight you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot." Ducking behind the screen once more, Arthur brings out the clothing and holds them up for Merlin to see.**

**"You can't be serious." Merlin says, incredulous.**

**In the Hall of Ceremonies, Bayard signs the treaty. Merlin stands at the back, wearing a red cape and a giant red feathered hat. Gwen, who is standing right next to Merlin, chuckles at Merlin's feathered hat.**

Everyone bursts out laughing at how stupid Merlin looks, especially with the hat. Even the people who were there the first time couldn't help but laugh at Merlin's face.

"You know, I miss that hat. It may have to make a reappearance." Arthur said, a gleam in his eye.

"Bring that hat anywhere near me, and I promise it will spontaneously combust." Merlin promised flatly.****

**"Nice hat." Gwen giggles.**

**"Thanks." Merlin nods, making the feathers in his hat bob. Arthur looks back at Merlin and smirks, and raised his eyebrows in amusement.**

"Funniest part of the banquet." Arthur joked.

"Especially considering what happens next." Gwen reminded him quietly.****

**Merlin catches Nimueh's eye and takes off the hat, trying to smooth down his unruly hair. **

"I honestly think it was a magic thing. Something about her magic drew me to her. Maybe cause she was powerful, and I could subconsciously sense it." Merlin said, trying to explain his fast 'crush'.

**Gwen notices his gaze, and she doesn't look pleased. "She's pretty isn't she? For a handmaiden, I mean."**

**"She's pretty for a princess, let alone a handmaiden." Melrin says, still staring at Nimueh.**

"I'm with you there, mate." Gwaine added. Gwen shook her head at the both of them."****

**"Mmm." Gwen says halfheartedly.**

**Uther finishes signing the treaty and grasps arms with Bayard. The crowd stands and applauds and Gwen leaves Merlin and walks over to Gaius.**

"Great, like hearing his speech once wasn't enough." Arthur complained, trying to forget about what he knew was about to happen.****

**"People of Camelot," Bayard begins, "for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them."**

**A serving girl brings in the box with the goblets, and stops at the king's side.**

**Bayard opens the box and pulls out the goblets. "As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last."**

"Wait, Arthur's goblet is the one that Nimueh switched. She's going to try and kill you?" Elyan asked.

"She's gonna try and kill someone, but that someone wasn't me." Arthur said flatly.****

**Nimueh approaches Merlin with fake anxiety in her voice. "Merlin, I need to speak to you."**

**"The wounds we received in battle..." Bayard drones on in the background.**

**"What is it?" Merlin asks, looking slightly concerned.**

**"Not here, please. I don't know who else to tell." Nimueh says, looking slightly panicked. Merlin glances towards the room, and then leaves with Nimueh. Gaius notices and watches them leave.**

Half of the group look slightly confused, half just look anxious on what is to come. And one just watched everything with interest.****

**"Tonight we toast a new beginning for our peoples. We look towards a future free from the toils of war." Bayard says, still talking in the background.**

**Nimueh and Merlin stop to talk in a corridor.**

**"It wasn't until I saw him give the goblet to Arthur that I realized..." Nimueh says, talking fast.**

**"Whoa, slow down. Start from the beginning." Merlin asked.**

**"Two days ago, I was bringing Bayard his evening meal. We're supposed to knock. He didn't expect me to walk in..."**

"Was she even with Bayard that long? How did she even get into his company?" Leon asked.

Merlin shrugged. "Enchanted them, bribed someone, just plain snuck in. I doubt we'll ever know for sure."****

**"So, what are you trying to say?"**

**"If he knows I said anything, he will kill me." Nimueh says, false fear in her voice.**

**"I would not let that happen to you, I promise. Please tell me what you saw." Merlin replied, his voice sounding confident.**

**"Bayard is no friend of Camelot. He craves the kingdom for himself."**

"So she's setting up Bayard to take the fall." Elyan stated needlessly.****

**"Cara..." He pauses as a servant walks by in the hall. "Tell me. What has Bayard done with the goblet?"**

**"He believes that if he kills Arthur, Uther's spirit will be broken and Camelot will fall."**

"That part is true." Gaius said thoughtfully. "He loved Arthur more than anything."

Merlin nodded his agreement, remembering how Uther had acted when Arthur had lain dying from the Questing Beast.****

**"What has he done with the goblet?" Merlin asks again, sounding firm.**

**"I saw him putting something in it." She revealed.**

**"What?"**

**"I shouldn't! He'll kill me!" Nimueh says, panic filling her voice.**

"She really is a good actress, it's totally believable." Gwen murmured.****

**"Please, tell me! Was it poison?" Merlin asks. Nimueh nods in response. **

**Merlin runs back to the Hall of Ceremonies and suddenly Nimueh's scared mask falls off and she smirks evilly.**

"And she shows her true colors." Merlin said, not really talking to anyone in particular. Then he felt a slight shudder as he remembered all of the evil smirks Morgana had given when she thought no one was watching, that usually heralded an evil plan. _If I never see an evil smirk again, it'll be too soon. _Merlin thought silently.****

**Bayard is still speaking as he comes in. "And may the differences from our past remain there. To your health, Uther." **

"He's still talking?" Elyan said surprised.

"One reason I hated having to listen to his speeches. They were just so long." Arthur replied.****

**Everyone stands to toast, raising their goblets.**

**"Arthur. "**

**Arthur starts to drink.**

**"The Lady Morgana."**

**Morgana nods in response. Arthur waits.**

**"The people of Camelot."**

**Arthur starts to drink, looking annoyed when he is once again interrupted.**

"You must really want that poison, Arthur. I can tell you from experience; it's definitely not as much fun as it sounds." Merlin joked.

Hunith gasped. "You're going to drink poison?" she asked.

Merlin walked over and grabbed her hand. "Yes, mother, but don't worry. I'm still here, after all." He said with a flourish.

Hunith's fears weren't calmed by this, so Merlin gave her hand a quick squeeze. "Everything turns out fine, mother, I promise."****

**"And to fallen warriors on both sides." Uther finishes.**

**Everyone starts to drink, until Merlin rushes in.**

**"Stop!" He yells . "It's poisoned! Don't drink it!"**

**Merlin runs up to Arthur and takes his goblet.**

"Again with the dramatic entrance, Merlin. I'm starting to see a pattern here." Leon teased slightly.****

**"What?" Uther says, sounding less than impressed.**

**"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur asks, incredulous.**

"Saving your life, again." Merlin stated, looking over at the current Arthur.****

**"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison." Merlin reveals to the banquet hall. **

"Certainly no going back now." Gaius commented.****

**"This is an outrage!" Bayard says, drawing his sword. The rest of his knights follow suit, followed by the knights of Camelot.**

**"Order your men to put down their swords." Uther says calmly as Camelot guards rush in. "You are outnumbered."**

"One reason why large groups of men who were not long ago enemies should not carry weapons into a banquet hall. That could have turned out much worse." Gwen said quietly.****

**"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!" Bayard yells.**

**"On what grounds do you base this accusation?" Uther asks, this time directed at Merlin.**

**"I'll handle this." Arthur says as he skirts around the table. "Merlin, you idiot. Have we been at the sloe gin again?"**

"Always the accusation of drinking. If I was Gwaine, I could understand." Merlin said.

"Even when I'm drunk, I wouldn't do anything that stupid, mate." Gwaine replied.****

**Arthur grabs Merlin, takes the goblet, and pushes Merlin away from Bayard.**

**"Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think why you think it's poisoned now." Uther orders, leaning on the table in front of him.**

"He would punish you for trying to protect his son?" Elyan asked incredulously.

"Yeah, especially if I had been wrong." Merlin replied.****

**"He was seen lacing it." Merlin says confidently.**

**"By whom?" Uther questions.**

**"I can't say." Merlin glances behind the king, where Nimueh is watching from behind a pillar.**

"That would be the revenged crazed sorceress currently hiding in your banquet hall." Gwaine stated, pointing to the oblivious Nimueh.

"**I won't listen to this anymore." Bayard says.**

**"Pass me the goblet." Uther orders. Arthur hands it to him.**

**"If you're telling the truth..." Uther says, his voice trailing off.**

**"I am." Bayard says his voice full of confidence.**

**"Then you have nothing to fear, do you?" Uther says, meeting Bayard's gaze.**

**Bayard immediately sheathes his sword and reaches for the goblet.**

"You'd think that Bayard's reaction to all of this would tell my father that Bayard had no idea that it had been poisoned." Arthur said, thinking back to his father's overreaction to all of this that nearly started a war. ****

**"No. If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself." Uther says darkly, turning and facing Merlin. Bayard snorts in derision at the thought.**

"Your father has a twisted sense of pleasure." Merlin said.****

**Uther holds the goblet up to Merlin. "He'll drink it." Uther states, much to the consternation of the Prince.**

"No!" The knights and Hunith exclaim. Hunith's denial was the loudest.****

**"But if it is poisoned, he'll die!" Arthur argues.**

**"Then we'll know he was telling the truth." Uther says as Merlin reaches out and grabs the goblet.**

**"And what if he lives?" Bayard questions, clearly expecting this to be the case.**

**Uther turns back to Bayard. "Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will." In the background, Merlin stares down at the offending goblet with an unreadable expression.**

**"Uther, please! He's just a boy! He doesn't know what he's saying!" Gaius protests.**

**"Then you should've schooled him better." Uther replies, not a shred of sympathy in his voice.**

"Is it just me, or does it seem like he is trying to punish you for trying to save his son's life?" Percival asked Merlin.

"Yeah, it kind of does. But, considering he always thought I was an idiot, he probably thought that the goblet was fine. He just couldn't risk Arthur's life on the chance it actually was."****

**"Merlin, apologize. This is a mistake. I'll drink it." Arthur says, grabbing for the goblet.**

**"No, no, no, no, no. It's, it's alright." Merlin replies, holding the cup away from Arthur's reach.**

"There was no way that I'd have let you drink it, Arthur." Merlin said.****

**Merlin toasts to Bayard and Arthur, then drinks as Nimueh watches with glee. Gwen takes a few steps forward in her anxiety as they all watch to see what will happen.**

"She looks way too happy about this." Gwen said.****

**Merlin stares down at the cup, and then looks up at Uther and Bayard, who scoffs. "It's fine." Merlin finally states.**

The knights all look relieved, but Arthur and Gaius still look slightly tense.****

**"He's all yours." Uther says with a wave of his hand, and Bayard unsheathes his sword.**

**Gwen sighs in relief, while Nimueh watches with a determined expression. Bringing a hand up to his throat, Merlin begins to chokes and falls to the floor unconscious, the cup rolling away with a clang.**

"Merlin!" Hunith cried, watching as her son falls unconscious.

Merlin grabbed her arm and whispered something in her ear that nobody else could hear. She in turn gave him a tight hug.****

**"It's poisoned. Guards seize him!" Uther shouts. Everyone in the room, from Camelot and Mercia alike, pulls out their sword. Even Morgana pulls out a long knife.**

**Arthur crouches over Merlin, and is soon joined by Gaius and Gwen. In the background, Nimueh leaves the banquet hall.**

**"Merlin. Can you hear me?" Gaius asks, prodding the unresponsive boy and forcing an eye open. "We have to get him back to my chambers." Gaius tells Arthur, who proceeds to pick him up. "Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison."**

**Arthur carries Merlin out of the room, and Gwen grabs the goblet before quickly following.**

"I'm kind of surprised that your father didn't say something about you carrying a servant." Gwaine said, sounding subdued for once.

"It probably happened too fast for him to notice and say something." Arthur said, tense as he watched the still for of past Merlin. Even though it had happened in the past, and he knew that the servant would eventually be fine (obviously, Merlin was standing right next to him!); but he still had some nightmares about that time. Nightmares that had only gotten worse after the situation with the Dorocha, when he had thought that Merlin was dead, and that he had lost his best and truest friend.

Even though he hardly ever said it out loud, especially to Merlin, the servant was his best friend. The thought of him dying was too painful to consider, especially in the light of others who he had thought he could trust (Morgana and Aggravaine came immediately to mind) and those that he had already lost.

Watching these memories, and remembering how he had used to act before he had met Merlin, had just reminded him of how much he had to thank Merlin for. Not just for saving his life more than once already (and he was sure that there was going to be many more of those to come), but for helping him to become the man, and king, that he was.

He was going to have to find some way of really thanking the loyal idiot when they were done watching all these memories.

Gwen gave him a soft smile, like she understood what had been going through his mind, giving his hand a soft squeeze for comfort before they both turned their attention back to the memory unveiling before them.****

**Arthur enters the physician's chambers carrying Merlin. Gaius and Gwen follow close behind.**

**"Lay him on the bed quickly; he's struggling to breathe. Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel." Arthur and Gwen quickly follow his instructions laying Merlin out on the cot.**

**"Is he gonna be alright?" Arthur asks as he helps situate Merlin on the cot.**

"Glad to know you cared so much, even back then, Arthur." Merlin teased lightly.

Arthur gave him a smile in return.****

**"He's burning up." Gaius mutters.**

**"You can cure him, can't you Gaius?" Gwen asks, handing him the water soaked cloth.**

**"I won't know until I can identify the poison." Gaius replies, placing the cool rag on the forehead of his ward. "Pass me the goblet." He waves.**

**Gwen hands it to him before sitting at Merlin's side.**

**Gaius looks at the goblet, and immediately notices, "Ah. There's something stuck on the inside."**

**"What is it?" Arthur asks, standing up to join him.**

**Gaius uses tweezers to pull out the object. "It looks like a flower petal of some kind." He surmises.**

**"His brow's on fire." Gwen says.**

Merlin looked down at his past self, who was unconscious and breathing heavily while Gwen tended to him. "I've never noticed this before, but do my ears _really _stick out that much?" Merlin commented, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere.

It worked as some of the people began chuckling softly.****

**"Keep him cool; it'll help control his fever." Gaius says distractedly as he studies the petal.**

**Gwen tends to Merlin while Gaius pulls out a book from one of his stacks and begins flipping through it.**

**He stops when he finds a similar looking flower, and compares the picture to the petal. "Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree." Gaius read.**

**"That's not particularly friendly."Arthur comments, looking at a picture of a reptilian creature.**

"About as friendly as a rabid serket." Arthur muttered.****

**"A Cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive." Gaius reads, and then he looks up at the prince.**

"Yes, because quests can never be simple, or _not_ involve some sort of dangerous or venomous creature." Gwaine uttered wryly****

**Arthur paces for a moment, before stating in a serious voice, "Sounds like fun."**

**"Arthur, it's too dangerous." Gaius argues.**

**"If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?" Arthur asks pointedly.**

**"The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death . He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually he will die." Gaius states. Both Arthur and Gaius look down at the ailing warlock before Arthur strides out without another word.**

Hunith whimpered softly, and Merlin gave her a tight hug, reminding her that he was still here.****

**Nimueh strides through the halls with a confident smirk, before she rides out of Camelot.**

**Gwen enters Morgana's chambers, where the young woman is taking embellishments out of her hair.**

"**My Lady, I am so sorry I haven't been here to attend to you." Gwen apologizes, looking slightly frazzled.**

"**Don't worry, I'm alright. How's Merlin?" Morgana asks, looking worried.**

"It's kind of weird to see her concerned about me." Merlin muttered to no one in particular.****

**"If Arthur comes back with the antidote in time, he'll be fine."**

**"Then he'll be fine." Morgana assured the other girl.**

**Gwen sighs.**

**"You should be with him." Morgana says. "I'll manage. I know what he means to you. Go." She insists, motioning towards the door.**

**"Thank you." Gwen curtsies slightly before rushing back out of the door.**

**Arthur walks with Uther through one of the castle corridors. Arthur's dressed in his chainmail and carrying his sword in the sheath.**

"Asking your father about getting the flower?" Leon asked. He hadn't been in the castle at that time, but he had heard the stories.

Arthur nodded, teeth clenched as he remembered his father's reaction.****

**"What's the point of having people to taste for you if you're going to get yourself killed anyway?" Uther says, walking fast.**

Hunith narrowed her eyes slightly at the attitude of the king.****

**"I won't fail, no matter what you think." Arthur retorted.**

**"Arthur, you are my only son and heir. I can't risk losing you for the sake of some serving boy."**

"I wonder if he would have changed his words if he had known that if I had died, you, he and all of Camelot would have perished before long." Merlin said thoughtfully.

"No, he would have just killed you himself." Gaius stated.

Arthur wanted to argue, but he knew it was pointless. His father would have killed anyone to do with magic, even if they had only used it for good, to save lives.****

**Arthur looks angry at his father's dismissal of a human life. "Oh, because his life's worthless?"**

**Uther turned to face him. "No, because it's worth less than yours."**

"That's wrong." Arthur disagreed quietly. "All lives have worth. It's not about who you were born as, it's about the man, or woman, that you choose to be that determines a person's worth."****

**"I can save him. Let me take some men."**

**"No."**

**"We'll find the antidote and bring it back." Arthur continued, trying to talk some sense into his father.**

**"No."**

**"Why not?" Arthur exclaimed.**

**"Because one day I will be dead and Camelot will need a king." Uther stated matter-of-factly. "I'm not going to let you jeopardize the future of this kingdom over some fool's errand."**

**"It's not a fool's errand. Gaius says that if we can get the antidote..." Arthur tries to explain, but he is cut off.**

**"Oh, Gaius says? That's exactly what makes it so." Uther scoffs.**

"I thought that they were friends?" Gwen questioned.

Gaius sighed at the thought of his old friend. "We were, but that didn't always mean he trusted my judgment; especially when it came to Merlin."****

**"Please, Father." Arthur says, lowering his tone, taking a different approach to persuade his father. " He saved my life. I can't stand by and watch him die."**

**"Then don't look. This boy won't be the last to die on your behalf. You're going to be King. It's something you'll have to get used to." Uther turns to walk away.**

**Arthur shakes his head slightly. "I can't accept that." He argues.**

"I'm king now, and I still refuse to accept that." Arthur said.

"And that is one reason why you are a better king than your father will ever hope to be." Merlin agreed, giving him a lopsided grin, which Arthur returned with a grin of his own.****

**Uther turned back halfway. "You're not going."**

**"You can't stop me." Arthur states.**

"Nope, you're too stubborn. I know that from personal experience." Merlin laughed.****

**Uther raises his voice in annoyance that his son is arguing with him. "Damn it, Arthur, that's an end to it! You're not leaving this castle tonight."**

**Arthur watches him walk off, his jaw set in anger. He then throws the door open to his chambers with a bang, storms in, and tosses his sword angrily onto the table. Looking angry and frustrated, Arthur leans over the fireplace and stares into the fire as Morgana enters.**

**As she stands in the doorway, she starts up with, "Say what you like about the food, but you can't beat our feast for entertainment." **

"Entertainment?" Half of their group exclaims.

"She had a twisted sense of entertainment, even then. Unfortunately, I think that was something else she got from our father." Arthur replied.

"**Morgana, I'm sorry, I should have made sure you were alright." Arthur says, looking slightly contrite.**

**"Disappointed actually." Morgana replies, walking into the room. "I was looking forward to clumping a couple around the head with a ladle."**

**"I'm sure the guards could have handled Bayard and his men." Arthur scoffs.**

**"Yeah, but why let the boys have all the fun?"**

Merlin couldn't help but chuckle at that all-too-Morgana statement.****

**Arthur looks back at her over his shoulder. "Morgana, you shouldn't get involved. It's dangerous."**

**Morgana rolls her eyes as she replies, "Spare me the lecture, I've already had it from Uther."**

**"If it's any consolation, you weren't the only one." Arthur says heavily, the result of that conversation still fresh in his mind.**

**"Not that I listen to him. Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences."**

**Arthur turned to look at her. "You think I should go?"**

**"It doesn't matter what I think."**

**"If I don't make it back, who will be the next king of Camelot? There's more than just my life at stake." Arthur reminds her.**

**"And what kind of king would Camelot want?" Morgana questions, grabbing the hilt of the sword lying on the table. "One that would risk his life to save that of a lowly servant?" Morgana draws Arthur's sword. "Or one who does what his father tells him to?"**

"Knowing that you were willing to give up your life for one of your subjects, a servant even, just made the people love you even more." Gwen revealed.****

**Morgana presents Arthur with the sword, awaiting the answer to her question.**

**Arthur rides fast across the drawbridge. The guards take notice at the noise, and try to stop him with a cried, "Halt!" Arthur ignores them, and the guards are forced to jump out of the way or risk being trampled by a running horse.**

Without warning, Hunith reached over and gave the King a tight hug. After a moment of surprise, Arthur returned it.

"Thank you." Hunith whispered warmly in his ear.

"Of course." Arthur replied, still slightly uncomfortable, although the hug felt nice and motherly, something he'd never had growing up.****

**In her cave, Nimueh watches events unfolding from her stone basin.**

**"He's getting hotter." Gwen says as she tends to Merlin's fever.**

**As Gaius walks around the table to join her, Merlin begins muttering, "Him? Liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf."**

Everyone, except Gaius, looked down at the stricken warlock in surprise. A warlock who had just muttered words in the language of the Old Religion while poisoned and dying.

"Merlin, was that a spell?" Arthur asked quietly.

Merlin just stared at his past self for a moment before shaking his head. "No, it's not a spell, I'm not really sure what that was." Looking slightly confused, he glanced at his mentor, who didn't appear surprised in the least.

"What did you say?" Percival asked.

"Him? The Lord of wonder endowed him with world's renown." Merlin quoted. "Why would I say that?"

Everyone looked towards Gaius, who simply shrugged. "I'm not completely sure. Maybe you were talking about your powers? I think in your muttering, you were referring to Arthur and yourself, or maybe the prophecies concerning you both."

Before Arthur could ask about those prophecies and what they said, Merlin asked, "But how is it that I knew those phrases? The only spells I knew at that point I learned from the spell book."

"The only thing I can guess is that as a warlock, you have an innate knowledge of the language of the Old Religion; an ability that was only then beginning to make its appearance. Perhaps being poisoned freed that part of your abilities somehow; you did seem to have less trouble with spell pronunciation after that."****

**Gaius looks panicked for a moment before Gwen turns to him with a questioning look. "What language is that?"**

**Gaius thinks fast. "None. The fever's taken hold. None of those words are his own. His pulse is weaker." When he puts Merlin's arm down, the sleeve bunches up slightly, showing a large circular rash on Merlin's arm.**

**"What is it?" Gwen asks, seeing Gaius' concern.**

**"That can't be right. The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage." Gaius mutters, looking up at Gwen before going back to check the book. **

"**What does that mean?" Gwen asks, following him.**

**Gaius checks his book with a magnifying glass. "It says here that 'once a rash appears, death will follow within two days.'"**

"Wait, what?" Arthur said. "You had told me that I had four days to get the cure."

"We didn't realize until after you had left." Gaius said.****

**"You said he had four days."**

**"Something's increased the flower's potency." Gaius turns back to the book, flipping to the next page. "It warns that 'the effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation.'"**

**"An enchantment? But Bayard's no sorcerer." Gwen says, looking slightly confused.**

"Nope, that would be Nimueh." Merlin replied, popping the 'p' in the word nope.****

**"No, he isn't." Gaius replies, looking distant for a moment.**

**"Then who did this?" Gwen asks him.**

**"It can't have been. She wouldn't dare come here. Unless..." Gaius' look brightens with comprehension.**

"You knew who it was?" Percival asked.

"I had a strong suspicion." Gaius replied.****

**"Unless what?" Gwen asks.**

**"What happened to that girl?" Gaius asks, ignoring Gwen's last question.**

**"Which girl?"**

**"Just before Merlin burst into the hall one of Bayard's serving girls took him outside."**

"It's a good thing you noticed that." Hunith remarked.****

**Gwen nodded. "She had dark hair. Very beautiful." She murmured.**

**"Find her. Quickly." Gaius orders. Gwen throws a look at Merlin before rushing out the door to do as he asked.**

**Gaius goes back to sit at his wards side, while Merlin starts muttering again, "****Arthur... swa..." He groans.******

**Gwen searches the prison cells for Cara, otherwise known as Nimueh, but she is not there.**

**Uther paces in Morgana's room. "I expressly ordered Arthur not to go!" He fired thunderously.**

**"I'd say it worked like a charm, too." Morgana retorted, sounding slightly amused.**

"About as well as every other time he tries to do that." Merlin adds.****

**"Not another word!" Uther ordered.**

**"My lips are sealed." Morgana replied with a slight smile.**

**"I should've put him under lock and key." Uther mutters.**

**Morgana rolls her eyes. "You can't chain him up every time he disagrees with you."**

**"Just you watch me! I will not be disobeyed! Especially by my own son!" Uther roared.**

"He's worried about you." Hunith said to Arthur. "As every parent would be. But, we have to let our children grow up and become their own person eventually, no matter how hard it is to watch them leave." Hunith said, glancing at her son. It had been hard for her to send him to Camelot, but seeing some of the things he had done, the friends that he had made, she knew it had been for the best. Even if he tended to get into trouble easily.****

**"No. Of course you won't." Morgana mutters, sitting down at her desk to write. Uther approaches her, his face full of dawning comprehension.**

**"You knew about this, didn't you?" Uther asks, leaning down at the opposite end of the table. "Morgana...don't lie to me."**

**"Arthur's old enough to make decisions for himself." She points out.**

**"He's just a boy." Uther disagrees.**

**"Have you seen your son recently? You have to let him make his own mind up." She reprimanded him gently.**

**"Even if it means letting him go to his death?" Uther asks. Morgana just looked at him. **

"If the king had just let you go in the first place, and let you take some men with you, you wouldn't have been in nearly as much danger as having to sneak out and travel on your own." Leon surmised.****

**Arthur rides towards snow-covered mountains and down a dirt road through the forest. Nimueh watches him , looking displeased, from her stone basin. She pulls up the hood of her bright blue cloak and leaves her cave to meet him.**

**Merlin stirs restlessly in his bed while Gaius inspects Merlin's rash with a magnifying glass. Gwen enters the chambers.**

**Gaius looks up to meet her gaze. "Let me guess, she wasn't there."**

"Good guess." Gwaine said.****

**"No one has seen her since the banquet." Gwen reports, shaking his head slightly. "Who is she?"**

**"Not who she claims to be."**

**"But you know, don't you?" Gwen replies.**

**"Cara. Though, that's not her name. Not her real name, anyway." Gaius sighs.**

**"Then who is she?" Gwen questions.**

**"A powerful sorceress."**

"With a large grudge." Merlin added.****

**"Well, we should tell Uther. Maybe he could send riders out after her."**

**"No, she'll be long gone." Gaius dismisses her suggestion. "It's impossible to know where, though. Oh, no." Gaius straightens as a thought comes to him.**

**"What?" Gwen asks, hearing the change in tone.**

**"She knows the only place an antidote can be found is the Forest of Balor. Arthur could be walking into a trap." Gaius worries.**

"And you were right, Gaius. I nearly died in those caves. If it hadn't been for that light.." Arthur's voice trailed off.

"Light?" Leon asked. That had never been a part of the stories he heard.

"You'll see." Arthur said, waving forward.****

**Below them, Merlin begins muttering, "Arthur. Arthur."**

**Arthur leads his horse through the forest, while the cockatrice peeks out from under fallen tree.**

"That is one creepy looking lizard." Elyan commented.****

**Merlin begins his muttering again. "Arthur – swa sceal geong – guma gode – gewyrcean.." Gwen and Gaius exchange worried looks.**

"Again? What did you say this time?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur – So becomes it a youth to quit him well." Merlin quoted, his face falling into a small frown.

"Maybe you were talking about how Arthur stood up to his father." Gwen offered.

"Maybe." Merlin replied.

**Arthur leads his horse through the forest. He stops when he hears Nimueh's fake crying and approaches her as she sits on a fallen log with fake bruises.**

"**Hello? Are you alright?" Arthur asks kindly, as Nimueh pretends to cower in fear of him.**

"She definitely is a good actress." Gwen states.****

**She shrieks in pretend fear as the Cockatrice roars from behind him.**

**Arthur gets up to confront the beast, before cautioning Nimueh, "Stay back."**

"You know she could take care of that thing faster than you can." Merlin pointed out.

"Thanks, _Mer_lin, but I didn't exactly know that at the time, did I?"****

**Nimueh smiles in evil anticipation as Arthur faces the beast, pulling out his sword and swinging it around once. The Cockatrice lunges at him, and Arthur rolls under it as it jumps. He then spins his sword around a few times before throwing it, killing the beast. Nimueh grimaces at the prince's victory. **

**Arthur stands up straight and looks at her; and she gets up and backs away in pretend fear.**

**"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." He assures her, pointing at her arm. "Who did that to you?" Arthur asks, pointing to her bruises.**

"I think it's very chivalrous of you to help a woman that you don't know." Gwen assures Arthur, who gives her a soft smile in return.****

**"My master. I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don't leave me." Nimueh begged, her voice full of innocent fear.**

**"I won't. I'm not going to." Arthur assures her.**

**"You can take me away from here?" She asks with an uplifted expression.**

**"Not yet. There's something I have to do first." Arthur says as he looks at the cave mouth.**

**"Why have you come to the caves?" Nimueh asks curiously.**

**"I'm looking for something." Arthur says as he unties the leads of the horse. "It can only be found here."**

**"What is it? I know this place; I could help you." Nimueh offers.**

"I thought she got lost running from her supposed master? How could she be lost, and yet know where she is?" Merlin pointed out.****

**"It's a type of flower that only grows inside the cave. It's very rare." Arthur reveals, leading the horse towards her.**

**"The Mortaeus flower? I know where they are. I'll show you." Arthur looks slightly surprised at the girl's knowledge, but after a moment he follows her.**

"And she just happens to know exactly what you're looking for, and can lead you straight to it?" Merlin once again points out. "And that doesn't make you suspicious?"

"A little." Arthur replied, looking slightly put out. "But, I was trying to find an antidote for a certain servant of mine, and she told me she could help me find it faster. I figured it couldn't hurt." Arthur winced. "Guess I was wrong about that.****

**Arthur and Nimueh enter the cave with torches, with Nimueh leading the way confidently.**

**"Arthur, it...it's a trap. It's a trap." Merlin mutters, moaning and tossing with fever.**

****"How did you know? Could you actually see what was going on with me?" Arthur asked, a slight suspicion forming as to the cause of a certain light.

Merlin just shrugged. "I'm not sure, maybe. I still don't remember much about what happened while I was poisoned."****

**"His fever's getting worse, isn't it?" Gwen guessed, putting her hand to his cheek to check his temperature.**

**"The poison's setting in."**

**"Hine on ylde eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume." Gwen looks up at Gaius.**

"What did you say that time?" Gwen asked curiously. She remembered some of the mutterings that Merlin had uttered while he was poisoned, but she had thought that they were just the products of his fevered mind.

"That to aid him, aged, in after days come warriors willing, should war draw nigh. Still no idea what it's supposed to mean though." Merlin said. "Maybe I'm talking about your destiny?"

"**Shh." Gaius tries to comfort him, using the cloth to try and cool his fevered forehead. "Could you fetch me some more Wolfbane?" Gaius asks Gwen.**

"Were you trying to get rid of me, or did you really need the herb?" Gwen asked, not looking upset. Just curious.

"Both." Gaius admitted. "I was afraid that Merlin might actually start doing magic in his state, I didn't want to risk you seeing that at that point."****

**"Yes, of course." Gwen replies easily, heading straight out of the door.**

**Once she is gone, Gaius turns to the young warlock. "Merlin, you must fight it." Gaius orders. Merlin opens one of his eyes for a split moment before closing them both again.**

**Nimueh and Arthur turn a corner in the caves.**

**"There they are." Nimueh says, pointing at the cliff across from them. The flowers are across a large gap with a narrow ledge and long drop down. Arthur looks down cautiously.**

**"Keep back from the edge." Arthur cautions. Noticing her fearful looking face. "Don't worry. We'll be out of here soon."**

**As soon as he begins to approach the chasm, Nimueh begins to chant, "Eorthe, lyft, fyr, waeter, hiersumie me."**

"That's simple. It means 'Earth, air, fire, water, obey me.'" Merlin translated. "Not exactly how I would normally do it, but that's just me."

"How would you do it?" Elyan asked, unable to help his curiousity.

"I would ask for their help, work with the elements, rather than just order them to obey me. I find it works better that way." Merlin explained.

**The cave begins to shake as she continues to shake, the earth broken away from the bottom of the shelf on which Arthur is currently standing.**

**"He thaes frofre gebad, weox under wolcnum, weorthmyndum thah. Eorthe ac stanas hiersumie me. Ic can stanas tobrytan."**

"Therefore the spirit of consolation, he awaited, became powerful under the flowering tree, acquired glory. Stones, obey me. I have the knowledge to break the stones into pieces." Merlin translated.****

**Arthur turns in shock at the sound of Nimueh chanting behind him. "What are you doing?" Arthur exclaims.**

Gwaine snorted. "I would think that would be fairly obvious, Princess."

Arthur glared at him.****

**"…Hiersumie me." She finishes, giving Arthur an evil grin.**

"Obey me." Merlin finished.****

**Arthur drops his torch as the rock falls out beneath him. He jumps for the opposite ledge and catches it with his hands, hanging from the side while Nimueh watches on.**

**"I expected so much more." Nimueh voices condescendingly.**

**"Who are you?" Arthur yells, trying to see backwards.**

**Nimueh drags back the hood to her cloak. "The last face you'll ever see." She says dramatically.**

"Again with the serious drama. Is it a sorcerer thing or something?" Gwaine joked. Merlin just rolled his eyes, ignoring the question.****

**Arthur grunts in anger, and a giant spider shows up on the ledge from which Arthur is currently hanging.**

**"It seems we have a visitor." Nimueh states.**

**Arthur edges away from the spider, manages to draw his sword and kills the spider while dangling from the ledge with one arm.**

"Nice one, Arthur." The knights comment.****

**"Very good." Nimueh says, sounding slightly impressed and sarcastic at the same time. "But he won't be the last. I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It's not your destiny to die at my hand."**

"How did she know that?" Arthur asked.

"Maybe the druids told her; then again, she didn't know who you were, so I really have no idea. Maybe she saw something with her prophetic powers?" Merlin suggested.

"She had prophetic powers?" Arthur questioned.

"Yeah, not sure how strong they were though." Merlin replied.****

**Nimueh turns and leaves with the torch, leaving Arthur dangling from the ledge in the dark.**

**"Who are you?" Arthur yells after her.**

**Merlin tosses in his bed, muttering, "Arthur. It's too dark. Too dark." His voice changes slightly as he begins to chant, "****Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum."**

**Gaius, looking even more surprised, sees something glowing underneath the blanket. "Merlin." Gaius says incredulously, folding back the blanket to reveal that Merlin now holds a glowing ball of light in his hand.**

**"What are you doing?" Gaius questions in amazement.**

Arthur just stared at the small ball of light, recognizing it as the one that had come to his rescue in the cave. "It was you! All this time, it was you!" Arthur exclaimed, looking at the clearly stunned warlock. "But how is that possible? You were… And I was… And you…But how…" Arthur's voice trailed off, his half spoken questions filling the air.

"Careful now, don't want you breaking that royal brain of yours." Gwaine taunted, although he also looked surprised like everyone else in their group.

"How is that possible?" Arthur asked. "And you could actually see me, what was going on! That's the only way you could have known I was in trouble, and what I needed." Arthur grabbed the warlock and shook him once to regain his attention after his focus moved back to the ball of light. "How?" Arthur asked simply.

"Sire, if I may?" Gaius asked. Arthur nodded and Gaius continued. "From what I saw that day, the two of you are connected, through destiny, through friendship, I do not know. But somehow Merlin knew you were in trouble, and subconsciously did everything that he could to save your life."

"But Merlin was poisoned, dying." Gwen pointed out. "How is it that he could do magic when he was so weak, not to mention see something that was happening a long distance away, and be able to do something to affect what he was seeing?"

"I'm not exactly a normal warlock." Merlin muttered, scuffing at the ground with one of his boots.

"One of the things that I've learned about Merlin is that he doesn't follow the normal rules for warlocks. He learns quickly, mastering in hours spells that other magicians can take days or even weeks to fully learn. His magic is instinctual, meaning that sometimes it can act out to help when Merlin is otherwise incapacitated. So it is reasonable to assume that this is just another way of his magic reaching out, to help save you."

Arthur glanced at the subdued warlock. "Merlin, just how powerful are you?"

"I think that's a question for another time, Arthur." Merlin replied, returning their attention to the memories in front of them. In reality, he didn't want to have that discussion just yet. Although his friends had accepted his magic, how would they react when they found out he was the most powerful warlock ever to live?****

**As Arthur hangs from the ledge, he sees the ball of light filter slowly upwards in the cave.**

**"Come on, then! What are you waiting for? Finish me off!" Arthur exclaimed. **

Merlin raised an eyebrow, and Arthur just shrugged at his past self's reaction.

**But instead of harming him, the light floats above Arthur and stays suspended there. With a grunt of exertion, he pulls himself onto the ledge. The light moves higher along the cliff, but Arthur spots the Mortaeus flower on the wall.**

**"Leave them, Arthur. " Merlin exclaims.**

"That would never happen." Arthur snorted. "We have each other's backs."

Merlin couldn't help the warm feeling in his chest at Arthur's words. He couldn't help but marvel at how well Arthur had taken everything so far. It gave him a brighter hope for their future, and for Albion.****

**A loud screech announces the large number of spiders crawling toward Arthur.**

**"Go. Save yourself. Follow the light." Merlin begs.**

**Arthur climbs to the flower and manages to grab it after a moment of trouble. He puts it in a pouch on his belt before turning to continue his climb as the spiders keep coming. After tearing off his leather gloves, Arthur starts to race to the top of the cliff. **

"I bet you're thankful for all those workouts now, Sire." Leon joked.

It felt strange to joke about a life or death situation, but they couldn't help but chuckle slightly.****

**"Faster. Go faster. Follow the light!" Merlin yells, as Gaius tries to hold him down and wonders what in the world the young warlock is doing. **

**The light continues to climb slowly as Arthur climbs his way towards freedom with the spiders hot on his trail.**

"**Move. Climb." Merlin orders, Gaius still trying to hold him down.**

**Arthur finally makes it to the top and the light flies off into the night through an open doorway. Back in Camelot, Merlin calms down, and the light disappears from his hand. Gaius replaces the cloth on his forehead.**

**One of the guards spot Arthur approaching the castle from the battlements. "Inform the King! Arthur has returned to Camelot!"**

**Arthur rides up to the drawbridge gate, where guards block his way holding spears.**

"This can't be good." Percival remarked.****

**"What are you doing? Let me pass." Arthur orders, indignant that his path is being blocked.**

**"I'm sorry, Sire." One of the guards apologizes, drawing his sword. "You're under arrest, by order of the King."**

**Uther visits Arthur's cell in the dungeons, where Arthur stands, furious.**

**"You disobeyed me." Uther says angrily.**

**Arthur throws back his retort, equally angry. "Of course I did, a man's life is at stake. Do not let Merlin die because of something I did."**

**"Why do you care so much? The boy is just a servant." Uther asks.**

"He never could see the value of life. All he saw were those who could be used and who were disposable, and those who had money and therefore paid taxes and swore allegiance to him." Gaius stated sadly.****

**"He knew the danger he was putting himself in, and he knew what would happen if he drank from that goblet, but he did it anyway. He saved my life." Uther turned slightly and bit down to keep out the angry retort. "There's more." Arthur added, causing Uther to turn back around. "There was a woman at the mountain. She knew I was there for the flower. I don't think it was Bayard who tried to poison me."**

**"Of course it was." Uther dismissed.**

"He was too stubborn to see the truth in front of him." Arthur remarked sadly, saddened by the thought that he was seeing his father in this light.****

**Arthur pulls out the flower from the pouch on his belt and holds it out towards his father. "Gaius knows what to do with it."**

**Uther takes the flower and looks at it as Arthur continues, "Put me in the stocks for a week, a month even, I don't care. Just make sure it gets to him. I'm begging you."**

**Uther looks at his son before crushing the flower in his fist.**

Hunith looked outraged. "Sire, forgive me, but if your father were still alive, I would have given him a piece of my mind."

"Agreed." Gwaine said through his teeth. He had never liked Uther, but to condemn an innocent boy simply to teach his son a lesson was beyond cruel and heartless. It made his blood boil, especially considering who was poisoned.

"And you would be well within your rights, Hunith." Arthur agreed. "That was wrong of him, even if he was the king."****

**"NO!" Arthur yells, looking outraged.**

**"You have to learn there's a right and a wrong way of doing things. I'll see you're let out in a week." Uther says, before walking out of the cell as Arthur stares at his back with an infuriated expression. "Then you can find yourself another servant." He says, dropping the flower carelessly just outside of Arthur's cell door before walking away.**

**The guards lock the door and Arthur tries desperately to get the flower that is just beyond his reach.**

**Back in Gaius' chamber, the physician is watching over Merlin, who is covered in sweat and is having obvious trouble breathing. **

"My poor baby." Hunith murmured.

"Mother, I'm fine. Don't worry." Merlin repeated.

**Gaius looks up as Gwen walks in. "He hasn't got much longer. Has Arthur got the flower?"**

**"I don't know." Gwen replied, frustrated. "Uther won't allow anyone to see him." They both look down at Merlin, who is still stirring restlessly and wheezing. "Is there nothing we can do to help?"**

**"Only the leaf of the Mortaeus flower can save him." Gaius replies.**

"**And we have to find out if Arthur has it." Gwen paces for a moment before offering, "I could sneak into the dungeon."**

**"That would be very dangerous." Gaius replies cautiously.**

"And I would gladly brave it for my friends." Gwen stated.

"**I've got to. Merlin will die if I don't." Gwen says desperately.**

**Merlin struggles to breathe, his breath coming in several short gasps that remind the pair how little time is left.**

**"Be careful." Gaius cautions. Gwen nods before turning to leave, while Merlin continues to struggle to breathe.**

"I'm kind of glad I don't remember that part. I'm pretty sure it wasn't a very lovely experience." Merlin commented.****

**Gwen walks down the stairway with a plate of food and approaches a guard. "Food for the prisoner."**

**A guard waves her through, where another guard unlocks the door for her.**

**Arthur, who is sitting at the far end of the cell staring at the floor, glances up at the sound of the cell door unlocking. "Set it down over there." Arthur orders clearly, directing her with a flick of his eyes.**

**Gwen stares at him, and glances at the guard, before going and putting it down on a small table and taking a step back. Arthur gets up and goes to the table. "Thank you." Arthur mutters.**

**Gwen turns to leave, until Arthur calls after her, "Wait a minute."**

**Arthur puts the plate back down and walks back to his seat on the floor. "I couldn't possibly eat this, it's disgusting. The state it's in, I'm not sure it's fit for **_**anyone**_**." He emphasizes the last part, staring at Gwen in the eye.**

"You were talking about the state of the flower, weren't you?" Percival asks.

"Yeah." Arthur nodded. "I was worried it wouldn't work because it had been crushed. Obviously it did, though."****

**Gwen goes back to pick up the plate and smiles when she sees the flower on the plate. She gives another smile to Arthur, who shifts in his seat, before turning and leaving the cell.**

Several people sigh in relief at the sight of the flower.****

**"You. Wait!" Gwen stops with an annoyed expression and turns around as the guard approaches. He picks over the plate and grabs some bread, ignoring or not noticing the flower in the middle of the plate.**

**"Waste not, want not, eh?" The guard says, waving the bread. "We're not all as precious as our Royal Highness."**

**Gwen smiles slightly and turns to leave, passing another serving girl on her way down the steps with a plate and cup. **

"**Food for Prince Arthur." The servant states.**

"Terrible timing that girl has." Gwaine commented.****

**"Stay where you are!" The guard yells, pointing at Gwen. She drops the plate and dashes up the stairs.**

**Gwen runs in to the physician's chambers as Gaius is in the middle of pacing.**

**"How is he?" Gwen asks urgently.**

**Gaius ignores that question in favor of another. "Have you got the Mortaeus?"**

**"Here." Gwen says, holding the flower out to him before sitting at Merlin's side. **

"**His breathing's much worse. We have to hurry." Gaius says as he begins to crush the flower.**

**Gaius works to crush the leaves before stopping, a thought occurring to him.**

**Gwen notices from the corner of her eye, and asks "Why have you stopped?"**

**"The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote." Gaius explains.**

**Gwen looked fearful. "But we can't. It's forbidden. Even if we could."**

"I was scared. Magic had nearly led to my execution." Gwen said, explaining her reaction.****

**"I'll try and make it work without it. Oh, I need some fresh water." He says, holding out a small vessel to Gwen, who runs out the door.**

**Gaius lifts the bowl he's holding. ****"Sythan**_**…**_**"**

**Gaius stops and looks around, nervous to be practicing magic again and taking a moment to calm himself He glances at the door, and then towards Merlin, who is pale and barely breathing.**

**Coming to a decision, Gaius picks the bowl up again before he closes his eyes and begins to chant, "Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum." **

"Gaius!" Merlin smiles, looking slightly impressed. "Boil first the found potion or it would be useless. If not thoroughly cooked, it will be ruined afterwards. Joyless, protracted, he endured, conquered." Merlin translated. "I don't remember that spell."

"It's something that I learned many years ago. You are very lucky my magic still worked for me."

"Gaius, you have magic as well?" Leon asked.

Gaius nodded. "Yes, although I am nowhere near as powerful as Merlin. When Uther started the Great Purge, he offered me mercy in exchange for a promise to stop studying magic. That was the first time I had used it in twenty years."****

**The potion sizzles and foams for a moment before settling back into a dark green. Gwen runs back in and hands him the bowl of water before rushing back to Merlin's side.**

**"Thank you." Gaius says softly, mixing the fresh water with the potion.**

**Gaius pours the potion into a small cup and goes to Merlin. "Hold his nose." He orders.**

**Gwen pinches his nose as Gaius pours the potion into Merlin's mouth. "Swallow, Merlin. Swallow it." Gaius urges. Merlin swallows reflexively before suddenly going still.**

**"He's stopped breathing. What's happening? Gaius?" Gwen looks slightly panicked.**

"But…"

"How…"****

**Gaius puts his head to Merlin's chest. "His heart has stopped." Gaius uniforms her.**

Arthur paled slightly. "I didn't realize it was that close." He muttered.****

**"He's dead?" Gwen states in unbelief.**

**"He can't be. He can't be. It was his destiny." Gaius denies before he stands up.**

**"It's my fault. If I'd have got here sooner. If I'd have been quicker." Gwen sobs.**

"But your still here." Gwaine pointed out.

"Yes, excellent observation skills, Sir Knight." Merlin teased.****

**Gwen gets up and cries in Gaius's arms.**

**"No, no. It was me. I should've looked after him better. It's my fault." Gaius murmurs before kissing the top of her head.**

**"That's disgusting." Merlin's voice pops up. "You should be ashamed of yourself. You're old enough to be her grandfather."**

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Merlin, that was the best you could think of?"

"You try being witty after coming back from the dead! It's a lot harder than it looks." Merlin retorted.****

**Gwen and Gaius look down at him, happy and in shock. "Merlin. You're alive."**

**"No. I'm the ghost come back to haunt you." Merlin teases sarcastically.**

**Gwen grabs Merlin's face and kisses him, before backing off, embarrassed. "Sorry, I'm just...I thought you were dead."**

Merlin glanced at Arthur, who had gone still and had an eyebrow raised in an excellent Gaius imitation.

"Erm… That wasn't what it looked like, Arthur." Merlin said. "Besides, Gwen wasn't with you yet, so technically you can't get mad."

Arthur just shook his head and chuckled under his breath. Definitely not the reaction the warlock had been expecting.

"Umm, Arthur? Are you alright?" Merlin asked, slightly worried for his mental health.

"It's all right, Merlin. I am aware that Guinevere had a life before I began to court her. I just didn't know that you two had kissed."

Both Merlin and Gwen began to stammer out explanations before Arthur silenced them with a raised hand.

"I don't really need to know." Arthur stated.****

**Merlin looks stunned as he replies, "It's fine. It's more than fine. ...erm...what happened?" Merlin asks. "The last thing I remember is drinking the wine."**

**In the council chambers, Uther consults his advisors over maps and reports. Gaius enters and addresses the king, "Sire, forgive the interruption, but may I speak with you?"**

**"Not now." Uther dismisses.**

**Gaius presses. "But, Your Highness, it is important."**

**"Word of Bayard's arrest has got back to Mercia. We're about to be attacked." Uther replies.**

"When are we not?" Merlin muttered under his breath.****

**"I feel that what I have to tell you may have some bearing on your plans. Please, it will only take a moment." Gaius asks.**

**Uther looks slightly annoyed, but he nods to one of the knights and steps aside with Gaius.**

**"I know who tried to poison Arthur." Gaius begins.**

**"So do I. He's locked in my dungeons." Uther replies, turning to walk away.**

**"It wasn't Bayard." That statement made Uther stop. "The poison was magical. And I'd recognize the hand that made it anywhere: Nimueh."**

**Uther looks shaken. "You must be mistaken."**

**"I wish I was."**

**"It can't have been. We'd know her. That witch's face is not easily forgotten." Uther sneered.**

"The same way that he noticed the old woman in the first memory?" Elyan asked rhetorically.****

**"She's a powerful sorceress. She can enchant the eye that beholds her. We never knew it was her." Gaius told him.**

**"Have you any proof?" Uther asks Gaius.**

**"The poison used against Merlin was made more potent by the use of magic." Gaius informs him.**

**"Are you saying that she conspired with Bayard to kill Arthur?" Uther asks.**

"Why is he so desperate to blame Bayard?" Gwen asked.

"Because if he is innocent, that means that my father risked the treaty and locked up the king of a neighboring country for no reason." Arthur explained. "It would also mean he was wrong, and he hates to admit that.****

**Gaius shakes his head at that idea. "No, Bayard is innocent. Look at what's happening. This is what she's wanted all along. A war to bring strife and misery to Camelot."**

**Uther stares off to the side for a moment before he asks one of the knights, "How long before Bayard's armies reach our walls?"**

"**A day. Maybe less. We should send cavalry out to meet them." The knight replies.**

**Uther thinks for a moment before ordering, "Instruct your men not to leave Camelot until I give the word."**

"**Sire." The knight bows and walks out, followed by many of the advisors.**

**"You are making the right decision, Sire." Gaius comments. "Do you think Arthur should be told the truth about Nimueh?"**

Arthur perked up at that comment. "What truth?" He asked.

Merlin and Gaius exchanged looks. "Later, sire, you will see." Gaius promised.****

**Arthur, Morgana, and Uther watch from the battlements as Bayard and his men ride away from Camelot.**

"At least we still managed to save the treaty." Arthur muttered. One less enemy was always a good thing.****

**"Okay. Let the bragging begin. How'd you manage it?" Morgana asks.**

**"I'm not sure. All I do know is I had help." Arthur admits. "Someone knew I was in trouble and sent a light to guide the way."**

**Morgana looks surprised by this confession. "Who?"**

"Merlin!" Gwaine exclaimed.

"Yes, thank you Gwaine, I didn't know that." Arthur said sarcastically.****

**"I don't know. But whoever it was, I'm only here because of them."**

**"I'm glad you're back." Morgana smiles and leaves.**

**"Arthur?" Uther calls to get Arthur's attention. "The woman you met in the forest, what did she tell you?"**

**"Not much. She was too busy trying to get me killed." Arthur replied with a sarcastic bite. "It was strange, though."**

**"In what way?" Uther asks.**

**"I was at her mercy. She could have finished me off, but she chose not to. She said it wasn't my destiny to die at her hand."**

**"You must've been scared." Uther says**

**Arthur, ever the prince, refuses to admit it outright. "Had its moments." He offered.**

**"Those who practice magic know only evil. They despise and seek to destroy goodness wherever they find it." Uther states in a deadpan voice. "Which is why she wanted you dead. She is evil."**

Merlin looked annoyed at that comment. "That's like saying all people are evil because there are bandits and criminals. The majority should not be tried for the crimes of the few."****

**Arthur gives his father a long look before replying, "Sounds as if you know her."**

**"I do." Uther admitted, before continuing, "To know the heart of one sorcerer is to know them all. You did the right thing. Even though you were disobeying me." Both men smile at that statement. "I'm proud of you, Arthur. Never forget that." Arthur looks slightly stunned at that declaration, before turning to once again look out over the battlements.**

**Arthur enters the physician's chambers, and smiles when he sees Merlin, sitting at the table with a blanket around his shoulders.**

**"Still alive, then?" Arthur states, making Merlin turn.**

**"Oh. Yeah, just about. I understand I have you to thank for that." Merlin says.**

"Yeah, thank you, Arthur." Merlin said thankfully.

"Anytime." Arthur replied with a small grin.****

**"Yeah, well, it was nothing." Arthur lies blandly. "A half decent servant is hard to come by." Both boys smile. "I was only dropping by to make sure you're alright. I expect you to be back to work tomorrow."**

Gaius shook his head at the antics of the two boys. "Couldn't just admit you cared about him." Gaius muttered with an affectionate smile.****

**"Oh yeah, yeah of course, er, bright and early."**

"I'll believe that when I see it." Arthur snorted.****

**Arthur turns to leave, greeting Gaius as he walks out.**

**"Arthur." Merlin calls after him, making the prince stop and turn. "Thank you."**

**"You too. Get some rest." Arthur says, before heading out the door and down the hall.**

**"Arthur may give you a hard time, but at heart he's a man of honor. There aren't many who'd have risk what he did for a servant." Gaius says, putting the bowl of soup in front of him.**

**"It all would've been for nothing if you didn't know how to make the antidote." Merlin replied with a half smile.**

"Thank you, Gaius, for that." Merlin said gratefully.

Gaius nodded. "Of course, my boy."****

**Gaius just looks at him and then motions to the soup. "Eat your dinner." He says.**

**Merlin goes to dig into his soup before another thought stops him. "I still don't understand why she went to all the trouble of framing Bayard. She could've just kept quiet and killed Arthur."**

**"But destroying Arthur and Camelot wasn't all she was after. She knew you would be forced to drink that wine. It was you she wanted to kill." Merlin just stared at him with an unreadable expression, thinking about Gaius' words. "Seems someone else knows you're destined for great things, Merlin."**

**Nimueh watches in her stone basin as Merlin looks out, consequently meeting her eyes, before she looks away.**

"And you can bet that she wasn't done making trouble." Merlin muttered as they once again returned to the well-lit cave.

"Okay," Ella said into the silence. "In the next episode you'll get to see an old friend: Lancelot."

MERLINNILREM

Ok, there you go, Poisoned Chalice: done!

How'd I do? Good? Terrible? Drop a review and let me know what you think Please!

Just so you all know, the next few weeks are going to be a bit crazy, as I'm getting into the homestretch with school, so updates could be a bit off and on for the next month. I'll work on them as I have time, but I can't make any promises as to when they'll be out. But, the more reviews I get, the more tempted I am to skip homework to work on writing

See you in the next chapter!


	7. Lancelot

OMG! I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS! *hyperventilates in excitement before passing out dramatically*

Merlin: Don't worry, I got this. *grabs a cup of water and pours it on my head*

Me: *sputtering* I'm awake!

You guys are AMAZING! And thanks to everyone who helped out with my author's note, all of your advice was much appreciated! Just so you all know, I've decided to change my writing style very little, just summarizing the unimportant scenes rather than completely taking them out.

As always, Enjoy!

MERLINNILREM

"I have an idea!" Gwaine exclaims as they wait for the next memory to be played.

Arthur raises an eyebrow at that. "Does this idea involve ale or magical pranks?" he asks wryly.

"Of course not!" Gwaine denies, sounding slightly hurt. Merlin just gives him a knowing look and chuckles. "Well, okay, one of them does, but that's a plan for another time. What I was going to say now was, we should keep track of how many times Merlin has to save Arthur or Camelot! That way we can hold it over his head whenever he tries to be too princess-like." Gwaine chuckled.

Arthur rolled his eyes at the last part, but seemed to agree with the idea. "Why not?"

"I'm kind of curious about how many times there will be." Leon interjected.

"That's really not necessary, guys." Merlin tried to argue modestly.

"And we should add a tally for how many times one of us saves his butt." Elyan added. "We can compare numbers later on."

Merlin tried to argue again, but his protests were overruled. "Let's do it!" Gwaine laughed, before realizing that they had no paper or quill or ink to write anything down. Merlin was about the smirk when Ella smiled and said, "I think I can help with that."

She held her hand out and muttered some words in the Old Religion. Pieces of parchment, a quill, and ink appeared on a nearby rock. "There you go." She said nonchalantly.

"Thank you, my Lady." Gwaine said, bowing and giving her a huge grin.

Ella blushes slightly and turns away. As the world swirled around them in a way that was fast becoming familiar, the paper was put into Gaius' possession, who began to scratch down tally marks.

**Merlin wanders through the woods, picking mushrooms. **

"Ah, Merlin's second favorite activity besides mucking out the stables and spending the day at the tavern." Arthur joked.

**He hears screeching and turns to see a griffin running at him before turning and running away. Merlin trips on something unseen and tries to crawl away before realizing it's too late. He closes his eyes and waits for a deadly blow. Lancelot yells and charges in, attacking the griffin with a sword, while Merlin watches from behind. On one of his strikes, the sword breaks against the griffin's hide.**

"That really can't be good." Leon mutters.****

**Dropping the sword, Lancelot yelled "Run! Run!" as he grabs Merlin. They run and hide behind a fallen tree, and the griffin takes off and flies away. Both men breathe heavily and Lancelot holds his wounded side.**

"**It's gone. You saved my life. I'm Merlin." He says, sounding slightly awed.**

Everyone seems to sigh at the sight of their now deceased friend. He had been a good knight, and a great person, but the events during the last time that they had seen him had left a bad taste in all of their mouths.

Merlin felt guilt welling up inside of him. It was his fault that Lancelot had died; he should never had told Lancelot what he was planning to do. It was another life that he should have saved. He also felt guilty that he hadn't been able to stop the wraith Lancelot from interfering with Gwen.****

**Lancelot introduces himself. "Lancelot." **

Arthur couldn't help but tense slightly at the sight of his former friend. He let go of Gwen's hand, and she looked slightly hurt even though she understood. That situation had put a strain on them all.****

**They shake hands before Lancelot groans and passes out, and Merlin looks on concerned.**

Ella watched as all of their faces fell at the sight of the dead knight. She, of course, knew of the situation with Guinevere, and what had happened between the two. But she also knew what nobody else knew, namely of Morgana's involvement, even though Merlin and Gaius knew some. Coming to a decision, she threw her hand out and froze the image of the memory.

Everyone turned to look at her in surprise. She them a soft smile, Merlin in particular. "I know what befell Lancelot, and I am truly sorry for your loss." She said softly. "I also know what happened the last time you all saw him." She glanced at Guinevere for a moment before turning to the king.

"Sire?" She said. Arthur turned to her with an unreadable expression. "I know what transpired, and what Lancelot did. But there was more to that situation than most of you realized."

Arthur prodded her when it looked like she wasn't going to say anything more. "What do you mean?"

Ella took a deep breath. "Lancelot was not himself. He was a pawn of the Lady Morgana's, who was trying to stop Gwen's ascension to the throne she believed to be hers." Merlin met her eyes, and she nodded at his unspoken question.

Arthur looked like he was going to ask another question, but Ella stopped him with a raised hand. "Forgive me sire, but I can't say anything more right now. You need to see these things as they happened, and I swore that I would not reveal anything before it's time." She looked genuinely regretful. "All that you need to know right now is that Lancelot is a man of honor, and you should not let one action cancel out everything else that he has done. Please."

She watched as everyone nodded, and gave them all a smile before resuming the memory.

**In the Physician's chambers, Gaius checks out Lancelot's injuries. "The wound itself is superficial." Gaius assures Merlin. "The fever will pass. He should be fine in the morning."**

**Uther and Arthur survey a burning village.**

**"What creature could've done this?" Uther wonders.**

"The griffin?" Percival asked.

Arthur nodded.****

**"We found no tracks in or out. What the villagers say must be true: it has wings and..." Arthur's voice trails off.**

**"What?" Uther encourages.**

**"And it took no livestock, only people. Whatever it is, it has a taste for human flesh." Arthur informed him.**

Gwen grimaced. "That's terrible." She said.****

**Uther looks worried. "Post centuries in all the outlying villages. Put the lookouts on full alert. If this thing should make for Camelot, we must be ready."**

Gwaine frowned slightly, "And once again, all Uther cares about is Camelot; forget about the surrounding villages."****

**Lancelot looks out of the window in Merlin's room, taking in the spectacular view of Camelot. "Ever since I was a child I've dreamed of coming here. It's my life's ambition to join the knights of Camelot." Merlin smiles and throws a hand up. "I know what you're thinking," Lancelot assumes, "I...I expect too much. After all, who am I? They have their pick of the best and bravest in the land."**

**Merlin just smiled. "Lancelot."**

"He definitely was not a mind reader." Merlin chuckled.****

**"Yes?" He turned towards Merlin.**

**"They are going to love you." Merlin assures him.**

"And we did." Percival said quietly.****

**"They are?" Lancelot questions.**

**Merlin laughs. "I've seen you in action. You could shame the great Arthur himself."**

"Did Merlin just give Arthur a compliment?" Leon said, faking a gasp of surprise.

"I think he did!" Arthur agreed, laughing.

"Prat." Merlin glowered.****

**"I hardly think so." Lancelot denies.**

**"In fact, you know what I'm going to do?" Lancelot just gives him a blank stare. "I'm going to talk to him right now." Merlin gets up and heads for the door.**

**"You know Arthur?" Lancelot asks incredulously.**

**"Oh yes." Merlin grins.**

"Unfortunately." Current Merlin adds, smiling slightly.

Arthur gives Merlin a punch to the arm.

"Ow!" Merlin cries, rubbing his bruised arm dramatically and whining about bruised arms.

Everybody chuckles.****

**Merlin and Lancelot watch as one of the men trying out for the knights, whom Arthur calls 'Grummond, Second son of Wessex' goes through his test: facing Arthur in a fight and lasting for more than one minute in free combat. Even though the man fights with two swords, he doesn't last two hits before Arthur takes him down with a knee to the head.**

"I don't think he was really knight material." Gwaine joked.

"You think? He got knocked out in two hits!" Arthur said.

**Arthur looks slightly annoyed as he reaches down to rip off the flag attached to the man's belt.**

**Merlin follows Arthur through the lower town carrying his armor while Arthur complains about the fight. "Grummund's the third to fail this month. How am I meant to defend Camelot with rubbish like that?"**

"Get some outside help." Percival joked.****

**"Well, I think I might be able to help." Merlin interjects.**

**"You, Merlin?" Arthur scoffs. "You haven't the faintest idea what it takes to become a knight. Courage, fortitude, discipline." Arthur finishes as he sets his sword and belt on top of the pile of armor that Merlin is holding.**

Merlin scoffed. "I'd be a rubbish knight, besides, I'm more than happy being a warlock." Merlin grinned lopsidedly.

"Yeah, you would be a rubbish knight. You should never be let anywhere near anything sharp or pointy." Arthur agreed, grinning.

"Oi! I'm not that bad!" Merlin argued.

Arthur and the knights just laughed, and Gaius raised an eyebrow. Obviously they were all thinking of his natural clumsiness, and the phrase 'it feels very swordy' ran through Gwen's head.

Merlin just huffed. "Fine, but I'm not totally terrible with a sword, thank you very much."****

**"No, no, no, of course I don't, but I do know someone who does." Merlin smiles.**

**"Yeah?" Arthur stops and turns to look at him.**

**"He saved my life."**

**Arthur laughed. "That's blowing it for starters."**

**"No, no, no. He's really good. Honestly." Merlin assures him.**

**"That's great, Merlin. I'm sure he's terrific, but you forget the First Code of Camelot."**

"Yeah, the first code is pretty much null now, huh?" Elyan commented. All of the 'commoner knights' had been taught about the first code when they became knights, but they were living proof that Arthur had decided not to stick to it like gospel.****

**"The what?" Merlin asks.**

**"The First Code." Arthur repeats. "Only those of noble blood can serve as knights. So, unless your friend is a nobleman."**

"That was a stupid rule to begin with." Merlin said, annoyed.****

**"Oh, er, he-he is a nobleman."**

"So it was you who started that lie!" Arthur said, giving Merlin a short-lived glare.

Merlin shrugged. "Lancelot deserved it, and the law was wrong."

"That doesn't make it better, Merlin." Gaius reminded him.****

**"Is he?" Arthur looks surprised.**

**"Absolutely." Merlin assures him.**

**"Very well." Arthur agrees, smiling slightly. "Bring him to the training ground tomorrow. And make sure he brings his seal of nobility."**

"Ah, yes, his seal. How exactly did Lancelot end up with a seal of nobility, _Mer_lin?" Arthur said pointedly.

Merlin looked slightly sheepish. "You'll see." Was all he would say.

_That probably means he used magic for something he shouldn't have._ Arthur guessed with a small chuckle.****

**"Thanks, Arthur. You won't regret it." Merlin calls after him.**

**When Merlin enters the Physician's chambers, Lancelot immediately questions him. "Well? Did you speak to him?"**

**"Yeah, I spoke to him."**

**"And?"**

**"And..." Merlin feigns disappointment.**

"Merlin!" Hunith scolded, although she couldn't help but chuckle.

"It was just a joke. Besides, he didn't get mad about it." Merlin pointed out.****

**"No." Lancelot shakes his head, disappointed.**

"**He said he would like to meet you." Merlin divulged, grinning like a mad man.**

**Lancelot looks ecstatic. "Yes! Thank you. Thank you!" **

"Being a knight really meant a lot to him, didn't it?" that comment came, surprisingly, from Ella.

All the knights nodded. "It was his life's dream and ambition." Merlin said.****

**"Hey, really, it was no problem, really. It's nothing." Merlin coughs before asking, "You're not a nobleman, by any chance, are you?"**

"Did you honestly think he was a nobleman?" Percival asked.

"I didn't know for sure. Besides, sometimes nobles aren't what you expect." Merlin added, throwing a sideways look at Gwaine.****

**"A nobleman? No." Lancelot laughs, pointing at himself before laughing again. "Good lord, no. Why do you ask?"**

**"It's just that there's this..."**

**Gaius cuts in. "The First Code of Camelot states that only those of noble blood can serve as a knight. Uther created the knights to protect this kingdom from those who wished to destroy it. He knew he would have to trust each of his knights with his life. So he chose them from the families that had sworn allegiance to him."**

**"The nobility." Merlin adds.**

**"And thus the First Code of Camelot was born, and ever since that day, only the sons of noble families have served as knights." Gaius finishes.**

**"But that is not fair." Merlin argues.**

"No, it really isn't." Arthur agrees. "That's why I changed it, at least for you five… I mean four."****

**"Fair or unfair, that's the way it is. I'm sorry, Lancelot. Truly, I am." Gaius says, looking down at Lancelot, who had sunk into a chair. Lancelot put his head in his hands.**

**"Why do you want to be a knight so much?" Merlin asks when the two of them were in his room alone.**

**Lancelot messes with the leather band around his wrist before he answers. "When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains. They were slaughtered where they stood, my father, my mother. Everyone. I alone escaped. I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. **

"Poor Lancelot. That must have been traumatizing to see that happen as a child." Gwen said softly.

"And it's no wonder that he had such a desire to serve and protect." Arthur added.

**I made sword craft my life. Every waking hour since that day, I devoted to the art of combat, and when I was ready, I set forth for Camelot. And now, it seems, my journey ends. Everything I fought for, wasted."**

**"I give you my word, whatever it takes, I will make this right." Merlin promises.**

**Merlin enters the dusty library and searches for a book, while Geoffrey of Monmouth watches him from his desk. Merlin takes a book from the shelves, and notices Geoffrey's attention.**

**"Homework." Merlin states, rolling his eyes slightly when his back was to Geoffrey.**

Gwen giggled softly. "Merlin, did you honestly think that excuse would work? Most servants didn't know how to read at all."

"I didn't really think of that." Merlin admitted.

"I was taught by my parents when I was younger, and I made sure to teach Merlin how. I didn't want him growing up illiterate." Hunith added.****

**Merlin opens the book to check that it is the right one, and smiles when he sees it is. He slams it shut, releasing a cloud of dust, and promptly sneezes, to the annoyance of Geoffrey.**

"I don't think he really likes me much." Merlin chuckled.

"He was always rather brusque with people he didn't know." Gaius came to the defense of his old friend. "That came from a lifetime spent among dusty books rather than people."

**He then takes it to a table and opens the book to a page of Northumbrian nobility before pulling out a piece of parchment, catching the attention of Geoffrey.**

**Holding his hand over the seal, Merlin chants, "Icuis bisan raditani huhnan."**

"For us, I swiftly copy the branches of offspring." Merlin translated.****

**The image of the seal magically copies onto the parchment, except that it has Lancelot's name on it. Geoffrey wanders over as Merlin checks it against the book with a smile.**

**"Ahem."**

**Merlin closes the book nonchalantly and hands it to Geoffrey.**

"Yes, _Mer_lin, that doesn't look suspicious at all." Arthur teased.****

**"It's a..." Merlin pats the cover, "real page turner."**

Everybody laughed at that**. **"That is the overstatement of the century." Elyan laughed.****

**Geoffrey frowns and looks at the title as Merlin walks away.**

"Yeah, I think Geoffrey agrees with you, Elyan." Percival joked.****

**Merlin enters the physician's chambers and holds up the parchment to Lancelot, who is skinning an apple.**

**"What's that?" Lancelot asks.**

**"This is your seal of nobility." Merlin answers, grinning madly.**

**"I don't understand."**

**Merlin unrolls the parchment and announces, "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria."**

"You have to wonder where exactly he thought you got that seal from on such short notice." Gwen commented.

Merlin just shrugged. "Who knows?" he replied. "People in Camelot aren't exactly known for their observational or logical skills."

"Oi!" Arthur exclaimed. "I take offense at that."

Merlin jerked his thumb at Arthur. "Case and point." He said to the rest of their group, some of whom just chuckled at their antics.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?" He asked, indignant.

Merlin rolled his eyes before answering, "It means, you are the epitome of the lack of those two qualities. Some of the things I've managed to slip by you all this time… Makes me worry for Camelot sometimes." Merlin teased.****

**"No, Merlin. No." Lancelot says, shaking a finger at Merlin.**

**"Oh, right. So you don't want to be a knight, then." Merlin replies, rolling up the parchment and turning to walk away.**

**"Of course I do!" Lancelot says indignantly.**

**"Well...the rules don't allow it. Damn the rules! The rules are wrong!"**

"Says the rule-breaking warlock." Leon pointed out.****

**"But it's a lie. It's against everything the knights stand for." Lancelot argues.**

**"You have as much right to be a knight as any man. I know it." Merlin replies passionately.**

**"But the rules, Merlin." Lancelot reminded him.**

**"We're not breaking the rules. We're bending them, that's all." Merlin assures him. **

"I was born breaking the laws of Camelot." Merlin says softly. "And I could have just as easily been executed for something I had absolutely no choice in. I just can't spend my time worrying about following rules that are unfair."

Gwen reached over and gave his hand a squeeze of comfort.

"**You get your foot in the door. But after that you will be judged on your merit alone. And if you succeed - if they make you a knight - it'll be because you earned it, noble or not." Lancelot leaned against the table, giving Merlin a slight smile. "I can't change the way things are done around here, but you can...if you let me help you."**

"And Merlin's wise side makes a brief appearance." Gwaine announces.****

**The group watch as Gwen takes Lancelot's measurements for his new armor and knight outfit. They briefly introduce themselves, and talk about Merlin's willingness to help people and Camelot's need for non-arrogant knights before Merlin and Lancelot leave and head back to the castle.**

"Awkward!" Gwaine mutters loudly under his breath.****

**Merlin and Lancelot walk down the corridor adjacent to the courtyard.**

**"She seems lovely. Guinevere." Lancelot comments.**

**"Oh, yeah. Yeah, she is. And the best seamstress in Camelot, I promise." Merlin replies.**

"That was sweet of you to say, Merlin." Gwen said.****

**"Are you two..." Lancelot motions around vaguely. "you know."**

**Merlin laughs. "No, no. Just friends." Merlin gives Lancelot a sideways look.**

Gwen chuckled in remembrance of the crush she used to have on Merlin. Apparently, he had never noticed.****

**Arthur trains recruits as Merlin and Gwen fix Lancelot's knight costume.**

"You did a really good job on that costume, Gwen." Merlin said.

"It looks perfect. I never would have guessed he wasn't a knight of Northumbria." Leon commented.

Gwen smiled at them both. "Thank you."****

**"One. Two. Three. Four. One. Two. Three. Four." Arthur calls with the beat of a drum.**

**"Well...you certainly look the part." Merlin says as Lancelot messes with his armor.**

**"Doesn't he just?" Gwen says, looking proud of her work.**

**"I don't feel it." Lancelot mutters.**

"It's hard to when you haven't been ingrained from birth to think your God's gift to mankind." Merlin muttered.

Arthur and Leon, the only two noble born knights there, (they weren't counting Gwaine) rolled their eyes at that comment, but let it slide.****

**"Okay, that'll do for today. Well done." Arthur calls to the recruits, causing them to break up and wander off.**

**"Here's your chance. Go for it." Merlin encourages.**

**Arthur puts a sword in the sword rack as Lancelot approaches him.**

**"Yes?" Arthur asks.**

**"Lancelot, 5th son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria." Lancelot states, looking a little nervous.**

**"Lance...a lot? My servant mentioned you. Got your seal?"**

"You don't look very impressed, Sire." Leon commented.****

**Lancelot bows as he presents the fake seal to Arthur. "Sire."**

**Arthur smacks him, and Lancelot falls down. Gwen gasps in the background.**

**"Sluggish reactions. In a battle field you'd be dead by now. Come back when you're ready." Arthur calls over his shoulder as he walks off.**

"No offense, sire, but reflexes on a battlefield and those in a castle while bowing to a king are quite different. There would be no reason to expect anything at that point." Elyan pointed out.

"Knights also need to be ready to go to battle at any time, and in any mentality." Arthur replied smoothly.****

**Lancelot immediately gets up and places his hand on his sword. "I'm ready now, Sire."**

**Arthur turns back around, smiling. "You are, are you?" Lancelot nods. "Fine. You can start by cleaning out the stables."**

"Why did you give him stable duty, Sire?" Gaius asked.

"Seeing if he was really ready, how much he wanted it, and if he was willing to work for it. Most nobility wouldn't go anywhere near mucking out a stable, even for an early chance at the knights. So I was testing his perseverance." Arthur replied.****

**Onlookers laugh as Arthur walks away. Lancelot looks uncertainly at Merlin who gives him two thumbs up.**

**In their chambers, Merlin helps Gaius prepare some of his medicines. "I'm sorry about Lancelot. I see you were upset." Gaius says.**

**"Oh. You know...that's life. You win some, you lose some." Merlin comments offhandedly.**

**"You're taking it very well, I have to say. Very mature." Gaius comments, giving his ward a sideways look.**

"You suspected something, didn't you Gaius?" Hunith asked.

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "This is Merlin we are talking about. It would be easier to tell you when he wasn't up to something. So I just learn to expect it, especially with something like this."

Arthur chuckled at that.****

**"Thank you, Gaius." Merlin replies, sounding genuinely pleased.**

**Lancelot enters covered in...stuff that isn't dirt.**

**"How'd it go?" Merlin asks eagerly.**

**"Ugh." Lancelot groans before going to Merlin's Chamber. Gaius gives Merlin a look.**

"He looked like you did after your first time mucking out the stables." Gaius chuckled at that memory.****

**"He found work at the stables." Merlin explains.**

**"I see." Gaius nods. "And the truth before I lose my temper?"**

**"He's er...trying out for the knights." Merlin says sheepishly.**

"Plus, it meant I didn't have to muck out the stables that day!" Merlin joked.****

**"The First Code of Camelot has never been broken for any man. What've you done, Merlin?" Gaius exclaims.**

**"Okay, I bent the rules a little, but the rules are wrong. They're unfair."**

**"You bent the rules? Using magic?" Gaius guesses correctly.**

"And there's Gaius, straight to the heart of the matter." Merlin chuckled.****

**Merlin sighs before answering, "It was nothing, honestly. It was more of a trick than actual magic."**

Arthur lightly cuffed him on the back of the head. "That doesn't make it any better. Actually, that probably just makes it worse." he stated.****

**"Your magic is not a toy, Merlin. It's not for you to use or abuse as you see fit." Gaius scolds.**

**Merlin turned away. "I know. I know." He sighed.**

**"Then why'd you do it?"**

**Merlin turned to face Gaius, turning serious. "I owe Lancelot my life. I am paying for that debt the only way I can by giving him the opportunity he deserves. If you want to punish me for it, go ahead."**

"You'd do anything for your friends, wouldn't you, Merlin?" Gwen murmured.

"Of course." Merlin stated, like it was obvious (which it pretty much was).****

**Arthur and a few guards approach Lancelot, who is in the lower town sharpening swords. Arthur grabs a nearby broom and tosses it at Lancelot. Lancelot looks up suddenly and catches it.**

**"Not bad." Arthur says, walking around a pole.**

**Lancelot stands and bows to Arthur. "Would you like me to sweep the guardhouse again, Sire?"**

**"It certainly needs sweeping. But first," Arthur says, picking up a broom and removing the bristles. "I'd like you to kill me."**

Merlin groaned at that. "Arthur, never tell anyone that. It's hard enough to protect you without you giving people an open invitation."****

**"Sire?" Lancelot asks, not sure if he heard that right.**

**"Come on. Don't pretend you don't want to." Arthur says. "Hell, if I were you, I'd want to. Come on."**

"Yeah, well your prattish ways do that to a lot of people." Merlin commented offhandedly.

Arthur gave him a good natured scowl. ****

**Lancelot removes the bristles on his broom, and both men take a swordsman's stance. A fight ensues.**

**"Come on, Lancelot, you're not beating a carpet." Arthur taunts.**

"And you just can't resist taunting them, can you?" Merlin added.****

**They continue fighting, as passerby's stop to watch. The fight ends as Arthur hits Lancelot in the gut.**

**"Congratulations, Lancelot." Arthur tosses the stick to Lancelot. "You just made basic training."**

**Warning bells suddenly toll. Arthur and Lancelot exchange glances before Arthur takes off running toward the screams.**

**Scores of injured peasants make their way into the square. Merlin helps an injured woman to sit near Gaius. "You're safe now, I promise." Merlin murmurs comfortingly.**

**Gaius tends another woman.**

**"How is she?" Merlin asks as he joins Gaius.**

"These must have been some of the refugees from griffin attacks." Leon stated. "I was in the opposite side of the kingdom at the time, running patrols, so I wasn't there when the griffin attacked. But I heard the stories."****

**"Okay."**

**Lancelot runs into the Square. "What happened to these people?" He asks.**

**"Their village was attacked by a winged monster." Gaius informs them.**

**Merlin and Lancelot exchange a look.**

**Uther and Arthur look down at the Square.**

**"I'd hunt this thing down if I could, but I cannot track a creature through the air." Arthur mutters annoyed to his father.**

"I could!" Merlin piped up. ****

**"You don't have to track it. First Greenswood, then Willowdale. The creature's heading south, towards the mouth of the valley."**

**"To Camelot." Arthur infers.**

"Of course it is." Gwaine states wryly. "You people seem to have some sort of magical creature attractor or something.****

**"You must prepare your knights, Arthur." Uther says.**

**"Have faith, Father. We'll be ready." Arthur replies confidently.**

**Gaius flips through a book of monsters. "The wings of an eagle and the body of a lion. The wings of an eagle and the body of a lion." He mutters as he searches.**

**Arthur speaks to the knights of Camelot. "The beast is heading for Camelot. It's fast and agile, but big enough to hit and hit hard. Starting today your training routines will concentrate on an attack strategy. We don't have much time. Dismissed."**

**Lancelot approaches Arthur and bows as the knights disperse.**

**"Yes, Lancelot?" Arthur says, Lancelot walking at his side.**

**"Is there anything I can do, Sire?" Lancelot asks. "It's just...I know that in the event of battle, only a knight may serve."**

"And yet, I've been in several battles, and I'm not a knight. I'm a servant! A servant that is also a secret warlock, but a servant nonetheless." Merlin comments.

"That was never done before you started tagging along." Arthur said.****

**"That's correct, Lancelot. And you are not yet a knight." Arthur stops walking and turns to face him. "Which is why I'm bringing your test forward. You'll face me in the morning." Lancelot stares after him before taking a deep breath and smiling.**

**Arthur and Lancelot, dressed in full armor, face each other on the training grounds. Merlin and Gwen watch from the sidelines.**

**"Well, here we are. Your final challenge. Succeed and you join the elite. Fail and your journey ends here. Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria..." Arthur nods to the timekeeper. "Your time starts now."**

**Arthur and Lancelot put on their helmets and draw their swords, and the fight begins. At one point, Lancelot swings and misses Arthur, and Gwen grabs Merlin's shirt in her anxiety.**

"Aw, Gwen's worried about her future husband already." Gwaine teased.

Gwen gave him a slightly annoyed look.****

**"Oh, sorry." Gwen mutters her apology.**

**After several more hits between them with the sword, Arthur punches Lancelot. Lancelot falls back, his helmet flying off. Arthur puts his sword in the ground, removes his helmet and looks over Lancelot's apparently unconscious form.**

**"Shame." Arthur says, reaching down to remove Lancelot's flag.**

**Lancelot suddenly sits up, knocks Arthur off his feet and puts him on the ground at sword point.**

"Woah!" Elyan said.

"Nice move there." Percival commented.

"Go Lancelot! WOO!" Gwaine yelled.

"Um, Gwaine? These are memories, they can't hear you." Merlin reminded him.

Gwaine shrugged. "So?"****

**"Do you submit, Sire?" Lancelot asks.**

**Guards restrain Lancelot and force him to his knees. Arthur gets up, apparently angry, and grabs his sword. "On your knees!" He hisses, holding his sword to Lancelot's chest.**

"Oops, injured pride alert!" Gwaine exclaimed.

Merlin chuckled, and Arthur frowned at both of them.****

**Lancelot kneels in the throne room, a sword to his chest.**

**"Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot." Uther states solemnly.**

**The knights applaud as Lancelot stands.**

**"Who is this man? He seems to have come out of nowhere." Morgana murmurs to Gwen.**

**"I know. It's been a bit of a surprise to all of us." Gwen replies knowingly.**

**"You do us a great honor, Sir Lancelot. The knighthood is the very foundation of Camelot." Uther says, putting a hand on his shoulder.**

**"The honor is all mine, Sire." Lancelot assures him.**

**"Your father would be very proud."**

"I'm sure that he would have been." Percival said.****

**"Yes, Sire." Lancelot agrees.**

**"I have not seen Lord Eldred for many years. Longer than I'd imagined, it seems. Last time I saw him, he only had four sons." Uther states.**

"Uh-oh. He's suspicious." Elyan said.

"Unfortunately." Merlin replied.****

**The room seemed to grow quieter around them. "Well...here I am." Lancelot laughs nervously.**

**"Indeed you are. And I've kept you too long already. Enjoy the celebrations." Uther said, clapping him on the back as he walked away.**

**"Sire." Lancelot bows.**

**Knights approach him and shake his hand. Uther opens Lancelot's seal and addresses a lady of the court.**

**"Take this seal to Geoffrey of Monmouth, the Court Genealogist." Uther orders, looking over at Lancelot.**

"He's very suspicious. This isn't going to end well for Lancelot, is it?" Elyan asked.

Merlin gave a guilty shrug. "Not really."****

**The knights walk out, Arthur's arm around Lancelot's shoulders.**

**"I want his opinion by morning." Uther says, looking solemn.**

**Arthur and Lancelot sit on table with their drinks in the middle of a celebration. Merlin stands off to the side with Gaius.**

**"Look at him, Gaius. Does not Lancelot deserve this moment?" Merlin asks, looking slightly proud.**

"Uh-oh. Never get in those kinds of discussions with your uncle, Merlin. He's bound to win." Hunith giggled.

"Your uncle? Gaius is your uncle?"* Gwen asked.

Merlin and Gaius nodded.

"He is my brother." Hunith added

"I have just never called him that." Merlin shrugged.****

**"I never said he didn't. But destiny and desserts are not the same thing. You played God, Merlin. You set him on a path of your choosing. Tonight you brought him triumph, but who knows what the future may hold." Gaius countered.**

**"Yeah, I don't know what it said on your invitation, but on mine it said celebration." Merlin laughed.**

Arthur laughed, "Never seen you pull out of an argument like that, Merlin."

"Well, it's Gaius! Nobody wins in an argument with him." Merlin replied.

Gaius chuckled, "And that's the way that it should be."****

**Gaius chuckles. "Point taken. Don't come back too late." Gaius says before walking out.**

**"All right." Merlin chuckled.**

**Geoffrey of Monmouth looks over court records in the library. Geoffrey finds the page of Lord Eldred of Northumbria and looks up, displeased.**

"Well, they know it's a fake now." Percival commented.****

**Arthur watches Gwen and Morgana while he and Lancelot sit on a table, drinks in their hands. "Here's trouble. Tell me, do you think her...beautiful?" Arthur asks as he watches Morgana.**

**Lancelot's eyes follow Gwen as she goes to stand by Merlin. "Yes, Sire. I do."**

**"Yeah. I suppose she is." Arthur murmurs.**

**Morgana notices Arthur's gaze and smiles.**

"You do realize you're ogling your half sister, right?" Merlin commented.

"Shut up." Arthur muttered, his face turning slightly red.****

**"You know what? I think our Sir Lancelot might have eyes for you, Gwen." Merlin teases.**

**Gwen laughs. "Don't be silly."**

**"What? So what if he did? Would that really be so bad?"**

**Gwen sighs. "He's not really my type."**

**"Oh, well, there's a surprise." Merlin teases. "Sometimes, Guinevere, I wonder if you'd know what your type was if he was standing right next to you."**

**Gwen looks wistfully at Merlin. "You're probably right."**

"Mate, I need to teach you how to woo a woman," Gwaine said, throwing an arm around Merlin's shoulders. "Especially if you can't even see when one likes you."

Merlin's face reddened, much to the amusement of the knights. "I just didn't see her like that." He muttered.****

**Merlin grabs another drink from a passing servant. "So, come on. Just for the sake of argument." Merlin motioned to the two men still sitting on the table. "If you had to, Arthur or Lancelot."**

Arthur looked very interested in the answer to that question, even if the answer was not what he was expecting.****

**"But I don't have to and I never will." Gwen said in a sing-song voice.**

**"Oh, you are no fun, Gwen." Merlin teases, and they both laugh.**

**Arthur pounds on the table before standing to speak.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in a toast to our new recruit, our new knight of Camelot, Sir Lancelot." Arthur grabs him by the arm and forces him to stand.**

**The crowd applauds. Lancelot and Arthur toast.**

**Merlin and Lancelot come out of Merlin's room with obvious hangovers.**

"Aw, I don't even get to see what Merlin is like when he is drunk?" Gwaine complained.

Merlin chuckled. "Nope."****

**"Argh. Two yards of ale? Two miles, more like it." Lancelot mutters, and Merlin groans in agreement.**

**"Good morning, gentlemen." Gaius says cheerfully, and holds out two fizzing drinks. "Don't look at it, don't smell it, just down it in one."**

"That's the best way with Gaius' medicines." Merlin grimaced.

"But they do work." Gaius reminded him.

**Merlin and Lancelot grab the cups and share looks before downing the contents.**

**"Argh." Lancelot groans.**

**"Better? Good." Gaius smiles. "Can't have you nodding off first day on the job, Lancelot."**

**"That's Sir Lancelot, if you don't mind." Merlin interjects.**

**They all laugh. Their mirth is short lived when guards unexpectedly enter.**

**"What are you doing?" Merlin asks.**

**"King's orders." One of the guards states before they grab Lancelot and escort him out.**

**"Stop!" Merlin calls after them.**

**Lancelot is put on his knees before the court.**

**"Tell him what you told me." Uther says to Geoffrey, sounding disappointed.**

**"These credentials are faked." Arthur winced slightly in disappointment. "The seal itself is faultless, forgery of the highest possible standard, but a forgery it must be. There is no record of the fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria. Therefore he..."**

**"Lied." Uther finished solemnly. "Do you deny it?"**

**"No, Sire." Lancelot forced out.**

**"You've broken the First Code of Camelot. You've brought shame upon yourself and upon us. You are not worthy of the knighthood bestowed upon you. You never were. And you never will be." Lancelot looks up, upset, at that. "Get him out of my sight."**

"At least that part wasn't true. He was a very worthy knight, at least until..." Arthur said, throwing a quick glance at Ella. She just gave him a sad smile.****

**Guards quickly escort Lancelot out.**

**"Sire." Arthur says when Lancelot is out of sight.**

**"Do you contest my judgment?" Uther asks, walking over to the side of the room and poured himself a glass of wine.**

"Yeah, he does." Gwaine muttered.****

**"His deception was inexcusable." Arthur admitted. "But he meant no harm, Sire, I'm sure of it. He only wished to serve."**

**"The First Code is a sacred bond of trust. It is what binds the knights together. How can you trust a man who's lied to you?" Uther asks over his shoulder.**

"Yeah, Uther, how should he?" Merlin muttered. Arthur gave him a questioning look that Merlin waved away.****

**Merlin visits Lancelot's cell looking apologetic.**

**"I don't know what to say to you, Lancelot." Merlin says, leaning against the door to the cell.**

**"You're not to blame." Lancelot states firmly.**

**"Yes, I am. I pushed you. I made you lie." Merlin argues.**

**"The choice was mine. My punishment is mine to bear, and mine to bear alone." Lancelot tells him.**

"You can't blame yourself for everything that happens, Merlin." Gwen said softly, laying a hand on his arm.

"I can if it's my fault to begin with." Merlin replied in a hard voice, thinking of all of his choices that had brought hardship on Camelot. The dragon, Morgana, just to name a couple.****

**"I wish there was something I could do." Merlin says softly.**

**"There is. You can stop blaming yourself." Lancelot says, and Merlin gives him a small quirk of a smile.**

**"Merlin?" Gaius asks when Merlin enters their chambers.**

**"Whatever you do, don't say, 'I told you so.'" Merlin says tiredly, sitting in a chair.**

**"I have no wish to gloat, Merlin. What's done is done." Gaius motions him over before putting a hand on the book he was looking at. "Here. Come and take a look at this. I realized my mistake. I've been looking for the creature in the wrong place, in the records of all known living things in the kingdom. And then I thought, but what about creatures only recorded in legend? In myth? Then I discovered this."**

"Creatures of Myth attacking Camelot? How unusual." Arthur muttered

**Gaius removes his and to reveal a picture of the griffin.**

**"That is it." Merlin breathes. "That's the monster."**

**Warning bells sound, and Merlin and Gaius go to the window to see what is happening. People run wildly around the Square, screaming as the griffin swoops down overhead.**

"Has anyone else noticed that people running around screaming generally does not help in the slightest in these kind of situations?" Gwaine commented.****

**"On me! On me!" Arthur yells to the knights.**

**Knights surround Arthur in a defensive pattern.**

**"Defend!" Arthur yells, and the knights crouch down. The griffin attacks the group. **

**Lancelot hears the noises of the battle and checks the window before he rushes to the bars of his cell. "What's happening?" Lancelot yells.**

**The knights get up and reform attack pattern. The griffin lands in the Square.  
>"Charge! On me!" The knights surround the griffin, and Arthur tries to attack it with a spear.<strong>

"Something tells me that the spear isn't going to work well." Elyan said.****

**When Arthur strikes the griffin in the chest the spear shatters. **

"That's definitely not good." Leon winced.

**Arthur's eyes widen and he falls backwards. A guard tosses him a torch. Arthur waves the torch at the griffin and it takes off making annoyed hissing sounds. Arthur and the knights watch it fly off.**

**Arthur and Uther enter the council chambers with their entourage.**

**"You said your knights were the best in the land. You proved that today." Uther said, sounding proud of his son.**

"Although I'm not really sure how failing to even injure the creature proved that the knights were the best." Merlin commented.

Arthur tried to clip him outside the back of the head, but Merlin ducked with a grin. "We still managed to drive it off and protect the people of Camelot. What exactly were you doing, oh powerful warlock?"

Merlin quirked an eyebrow in a very good imitation of Gaius. "Researching said creature to find a weakness or way of destroying it." He said.****

**"All I know is it's still out there." Arthur replies.**

**"Let's not wait for it. The kingdom has been menaced by this creature for too long. We finish this now."**

**"Sire, if I may." Gaius interjects.**

**"Gaius?" Uther acknowledges.**

**"I've been researching this creature, Sire. I believe it to be a griffin." Gaius informs him.**

**"A griffin? What's in a name?" Uther asks.**

**"The griffin is a creature of magic." Gaius states.**

"The king is not going to like that statement." Leon said.****

**Uther's face hardens at the mention of magic. "I don't have time for this, physician."**

"Nope. Not at all." Merlin replied.****

**"It is born of magic, Sire, and it can only be killed by magic." Gaius presses.**

**Arthur looks thoughtful, but Uther continues to deny it. "You are mistaken. It's a creature of flesh and blood like any other. Arthur proved that today."**

"It's a good thing that you were there, Gaius, or the king would have led Camelot to its destruction long ago." Merlin said sagely.

"And it's a good thing you were there to take care of things that we couldn't." Arthur added. Then a thought occurred to him. "If the griffin could only be defeated by magic, who really killed the griffin?"

"Just watch." Merlin chuckled.****

**"I'm not so sure, Father." Arthur argues. "I think there may be some truth in what he says."**

**"What truth?" Uther questions.**

**"The griffin was unharmed, Sire. Our weapons seemed useless against it."**

"And the princess shows he has a brain and can use it!" Gwaine exalted.

"Stop calling me that." Arthur growled.

"Only if Merlin stops calling you a prat." Gwaine grinned.

"And that'll never happen." Merlin added with a chuckle.

"There you have it then." Gwaine laughed, and he and Merlin shared evil grins.****

**"Useless? I think not." Uther scoffed. "No, it's tasted our steel once, the next time will be its last. When will your knights be ready to ride again?"**

**"An hour. Maybe two." Arthur says.**

**"Good. We finish this tonight." Uther says definitively. Merlin and Gaius exchange looks, while Arthur looks at them, concerned.**

**Merlin and Gaius enter the Physicians chambers, the former looking thoughtful.**

**"Is it true? The griffin can only be killed by magic?" Merlin asks his mentor.**

"Did you not believe him?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Yes, I did. I was just making sure." Merlin replied.****

**"Yes, Merlin. I'm certain of it. If Arthur rides out against it, he'll die." Gaius says matter-of-factly.**

**"Then he must be stopped. Uther must see reason." Merlin mutters.**

"Fat chance of that." Current Merlin muttered.

"Merlin, that is my father that you're talking about." Arthur reminded him.

"I know, I'm just glad that you aren't too much like him. Otherwise Camelot would be in very big trouble." Merlin said seriously.****

**"Where magic is concerned, our King is blind to reason. And yet...magic is our only hope." Gaius finishes, giving Merlin a pointed look.**

**Merlin looks like he can't believe what his mentor is suggesting. "You're not suggesting..."**

**Gaius nods in response. "It is your destiny, Merlin. The true purpose of your magic."**

**Merlin looks scared. "You saw it, Gaius. I can't go up against that thing." He says softly.**

**"But if you do not, then Arthur will surely perish." Gaius replies.**

**"No...this is madness." Merlin denies, starting to pace. "I don't have magic that powerful. There must be another way."**

"Your magic was more than powerful enough, Merlin. You just had to believe in it and yourself." Gaius said.****

**"This is the only way." Gaius counters.**

**"Do you even care what happens to me?" Merlin asks incredulously. "Oh, just do this, Merlin. Do that, Merlin. Go and kill the griffin, Merlin. I'll just sit here and warm my feet by the fire."**

"Merlin! He is just trying to help!" Hunith scolded.

"I know, mother, I know. I was just scared." Merlin said.****

**"Merlin!" Gaius scolds before his voice goes soft. "Merlin, you are the only thing I care about in all this world. I would give my life for you without a thought. But for what? I cannot save Arthur. It is not my destiny. You know."**

**"I'm sorry." Merlin apologizes softly after a minute.**

"I am sorry for taking it out on you, Gaius." Merlin repeated.

"I know, my boy." Gaius replied.****

**"I don't know what else I can say." Gaius says.**

**"I'll say it for you. We have two hours to find a way to kill that thing." Merlin replies, his voice slightly more sure.**

**Lancelot stands up as Arthur enters his cell. "I should've known. How could I have been so stupid?" Arthur said, his face set in anger. "You don't sound like a knight, you don't even look like a knight!"**

"We were wondering that as well." Gwaine said.

"Shut up, Gwaine." Arthur muttered.****

**"I'm sorry." Lancelot apologizes with a small bow.**

**"I'm sorry, too. Because, Lancelot, you fight like a knight. And I need...Camelot needs..." Arthur's voice trails off.**

**"The creature?" Lancelot guesses.**

**"We could not kill it. I've never faced its like."**

**"I faced it myself, Sire. Some days past. I struck if full square. I wondered how it endured." Lancelot tells him.**

**"There are those that believe this creature, this...griffin, is a creature of magic, that only magic can destroy it." Arthur reveals.**

**"Do you believe this?" Lancelot says, taking a step closer.**

**"It doesn't matter what I believe. The use of magic is not permitted. The knights must prevail with steel and sinew alone." Arthur says, gritting his teeth somewhat.**

"At least you were a little more open minded." Gwen said, squeezing his hand.****

**"Sire." Lancelot says, bowing slightly again.**

**"There's a horse waiting outside." Arthur tells him.**

**Lancelot smiled and bowed his head. "Thank you. Thank you, Sire." **

"He thought you were going to let him help." Gwen stated.

Arthur nodded.****

**Arthur turned and gave him a serious look. "Lancelot, take it and never return to this place."**

**"No." Lancelot disagreed. "No, please, I...It's not my freedom I seek. I only wish to serve with honor."**

**"I know." Arthur replies.**

**"Then let me ride with you, Sire." Lancelot begs.**

**"I cannot. My father knows nothing of this. I release you myself, but I can do no more. Now go before I change my mind." Arthur stepped forwards and didn't look as Lancelot walked out.**

"And yet he still came to help and killed the griffin." Arthur muttered.****

**Gaius and Merlin flip through a book until Gaius finds the right page. "There." Gaius says, pointing out the right spell. "You must do this for Arthur."**

**Merlin looks down at the spell. "I've never cast a spell of enchantment this powerful." He says softly.**

"But you are also the kind of warlock who learns powerful spells rather fast." Gaius points out.

"Luckily." Merlin added.****

**"Nothing less will kill it. Here." Gaius hands Merlin a rusty dagger. "Try. You have it within you. I know you do." Gaius assures him.**

**Merlin looks at the book and holds the dagger up. "Bregdan anweald gafeluec." He chants softly.**

"Move the powerful javelin." Merlin translated.

"Javelin?" Arthur asked.

Merlin just shrugged.****

**Nothing happens. Merlin and Gaius look at each other.**

**"Don't worry, Merlin, we have plenty of time."**

"Yep. About an hour." Gwaine added.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Yes, because that would have helped immensely." Merlin replied sarcastically.****

**Lancelot knocks on the Gwen's door and enters. Gwen looks up from her sewing.**

**"I'm sorry to disturb you, My Lady." Lancelot says.**

**Gwen stands up. "Lancelot, what are you doing here?" She asks.**

"I thought he was still in prison." Gwen added.****

**"I have no time to explain. I need weapons, armor; and the best you've got." Lancelot requests.**

**"But what's this all about?" Gwen asks, confused.**

**"Arthur stands in mortal peril. I must do what I can to protect him. It's my duty. Knight or not." Lancelot says, determined.**

"A man of well-earned nobility." Merlin murmured.****

**"You really believe that, don't you?" Gwen says with a half smile.**

**"Yes, My Lady." Lancelot replies.**

**"Lancelot, I don't believe I've ever met your like before." Gwen says solemnly, shaking her head.**

**Lancelot takes a few steps forward. "Guinevere, if I should not return..."**

**"Don't go, Lancelot. Please." Gwen begged, taking a step forward as well.**

Arthur couldn't help but turn his head away for a moment. He may have forgiven Gwen, but that didn't mean the memories couldn't still hurt.****

**The two stare at each other before Lancelot looks away. "But go I must."**

**Gwen nods in understanding.**

**Arthur marches down line of armored knights. "It's time." He says. He leaves, and the knights follow him out and ride out of Camelot.**

**Merlin continues to try the spell on the dagger, but still fails.**

**"Don't worry, Merlin. I know you're trying." Gaius says, trying to reassure him.**

**Merlin sits down hard on the steps leading up to his room. "And I'm failing. And if Arthur dies because I'm not good enough..."**

"You shouldn't put so much pressure on yourself." Hunith said softly.

"I don't have a choice." Merlin replied just as softly.

"**Merlin!" Gaius scolds.**

**Gwen runs in. "Merlin! Lancelot's riding out to kill the griffin!" She exclaims breathlessly.**

**"He's what?" Merlin says, looking stunned.**

**Gwen shrugs her helplessness before Merlin runs out.**

"And Merlin once again runs out to save the day!" Gwaine exclaims.****

**"Merlin?" Gaius calls after him.**

**Merlin runs up to Lancelot as Lancelot saddles a horse.**

**"I'm coming with you." Merlin said, breathless from running.**

**"No, you're not." Lancelot argued.**

**Merlin scoffed. "Just try and stop me."**

Arthur scoffed. "Are you kidding? Merlin follows like a loyal dog. I know from experience it's next to impossible to keep him away when he's put his mind to it."

"I resent being called a dog." Merlin retorted.

"I just call it as I see it." Arthur replied jokingly.****

**"Merlin, you're not a soldier." Lancelot reminded him.**

"Nope, I'm a warlock. And happy to stay that." Merlin grinned.****

**"You said it yourself, Lancelot, Arthur needs all the help he can get. Now let's go." Merlin said, his face and tone serious. Merlin starts to walk away, and Lancelot watches him for a moment before messing with the saddle.**

**Mounted knights approach the griffin in the woods. Arthur draws his sword at the sight of the creature.**

**"For Camelot!" Arthur yells.**

**The knights draw their swords and yell, "For Camelot!"**

**Merlin and Lancelot ride along, listening to the sounds of dying men, swords clanging, and the screech/hissing griffin. Everything falls silent as they reach the fallen knights and dismount.**

**Merlin searches among the fallen knights for the prince. "Arthur." Merlin exclaims once he sees him.**

"What about the other knights?" Leon asked.

"Some of them were killed, but a few of them were able to be saved by Gaius." Arthur answered.****

**Merlin feels for Arthur's pulse.**

**"Well?" Lancelot asks.**

**"He's alive." Merlin says gratefully.**

**The griffin hisses, the sound echoing around them. Lancelot rides into attack position with a lance and shuts his visor.**

**"Okay, Merlin, it's now or never." Merlin tells himself.**

Arthur looks thoughtful for a moment before stating, "You know, Merlin, talking to oneself is a sign of mental illness. Maybe Gaius _should_ be checking you out."

"Ha-ha, very funny, _Sire_." Merlin retorted.****

**Lancelot rears his horse and begins to charge. Merlin chants the spell three times as Lancelot charges towards the griffin.**

**"Bregdan anweald gafeluec"**

**The fourth time, ****blue flames erupt up and down the lance. Lancelot strikes the griffin with the enchanted lance, and the griffin falls down dead. The magic glow disappears as soon as the griffin is and Merlin celebrates.**

"So it really was you who killed the griffin!" Arthur realized.

"I think that would be fairly obvious by now, Sire." Elyan joked.

"But how did Lancelot not notice the obvious magical flames on the lance?" Percival wondered.

Merlin just bit his lip, and wondered what they would say when they saw that Lancelot had learned of his magic all those years ago.****

**"Yes!" Merlin laughs.**

**When Arthur wakes, Merlin turns quiet runs off back towards Camelot. Lancelot removes his helmet when Arthur looks towards him.**

**"Lancelot." Arthur mutters, stunned.**

"Definitely not what I was expecting to see when I woke up." Arthur added.****

**"Sire." Lancelot replies.**

**"You did it. You killed it, Lancelot!" Arthur yells in jubilation.**

**Merlin bursts in to the physician's chambers, and Gaius meets him with a smile.**

**"You did it?" Gaius exclaims.**

**"I did it." Merlin replies with a big smile. Gaius and Merlin hug in relief and happiness.**

"I think that's another mark on the sheet." Gwaine chuckled.

"Would that be under 'save Arthur' or 'save Camelot'?" Elyan asked.

"Under saving Camelot. That list includes saving Arthur's life anyways, and Merlin saved much more than that." Gwaine replied.****

**"Thank God!" Gaius exclaims, patting him on the back.**

**Arthur enters the council chamber.**

**"You did it, my son. You did it." Uther congratulates him, clapping him on the shoulders.**

**Arthur shakes his head before correcting him. "Not I, Father. It was Lancelot."**

**They both turn to look as Lancelot enters.**

"He's not going to like that." Merlin stated.****

**"What's he doing here?" Uther asks, frowning.**

**"Father, I can explain." Arthur speaks up.**

**"You! Wait outside." Uther orders.**

"Yep. Told you so." Merlin said.****

**Lancelot bows and exits and the guards close the doors. "You had no right to...!"**

**The doors block out all sound. Merlin rounds the corner to see Lancelot standing there.**

**"What are they doing?" Merlin asks.**

"What were you doing there?" Percival asked curiously.

"Seeing what they said about Lancelot." Merlin said simply.****

**"Deciding my fate." Lancelot shrugs.**

**Uther and Arthur argue in the council chambers.**

**"I confess it, Sire. I released him and I'll take the consequences. But surely Lancelot's actions change things?" Arthur yells.**

**"His actions change nothing. He broke the code!" Uther says stubbornly.**

**"He laid down his life for me! He served with honor." Arthur argues.**

"Once again, you prove that you are a better man than your father could ever hope to be, Arthur." Merlin said sagely.

"And just as stubborn." Gaius chuckled.

"Definitely just as stubborn." Merlin repeated.****

**"I see you feel strongly about this, Arthur. Under the circumstances? A pardon, perhaps." Uther offers.**

**"No, not good enough, Father. You must restore Lancelot to his rightful place, as a knight of Camelot." Arthur states seriously.**

**"Never." Uther sneers. "The law is the law. The Code bends for no man."**

**"Then the code is wrong!" Arthur bellows.**

"Yeah!" Gwaine yelled. "Go Arthur!"****

**"They'll restore your knighthood, of course they will. You killed the griffin." Merlin said, pacing slightly in front of the doors to the council chambers.**

**"But I didn't kill the griffin." Lancelot says, walking a few steps away from the guards. Merlin followed with a confused look.**

**Lancelot looked him straight in the eye. "You did."**

"Wait, he did see what happened?" Percival said.

"Yeah, he did." Merlin replied.****

**Merlin scoffs. "That's ridiculous." He laughs.**

**"'Bregdan anweald" Lancelot quotes. Merlin turned to look at the guard before looking back at Lancelot, all signs of laughter gone. "...I heard you. I saw you." **

"So all that time, Lancelot knew you had magic? I knew you two were close, I guess that explains why." Arthur stated.

"Yeah, he knew. He helped to cover for me if I needed it, and he was someone that I could talk to, besides Gaius." Merlin replied.

"I can't believe Lance knew before I did!" Gwaine exclaimed, looking put out.

"Well, he was here first Gwaine. I don't even meet you for another three years at this point." Merlin pointed out.****

**Merlin gives Lancelot a worried look.**

**"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Lancelot assures him, and Merlin looks slightly relieved. "But I cannot take the credit for what I did not do. There'll be no more lies, no more deceit."**

**"What are you going to do?" Merlin asks seriously.**

**"The only thing I can do." Lancelot says simply.**

"So that's why he really left." Arthur said.

Merlin nodded. "He didn't want to lie to you all anymore. He didn't want to take credit for something he didn't do."****

**Lancelot bursts through the doors to the council chambers, interrupting Arthur and Uther's discussion.**

**"What is this?" Uther asks**

**Guards restrain Lancelot.**

**"Let me speak!" Lancelot demands.**

**"Wait! I'll hear him." Uther nods to the guards, who release Lancelot.**

**"Forgive me, Sire. I've come to bid you farewell."**

**Arthur looks confused. "What is this, Lancelot?"**

**"I lied to you both and now there is conflict between you. I cannot bear that burden, as you should not bear mine. I must start again, far from here. Then maybe one day fate shall grant me another chance to prove myself a worthy knight of Camelot."**

"As he did." Percival stated, watching the image of his old friend.****

**"But...Lancelot, you've...already proved that to us." Arthur assures him.**

**"But I must prove it to myself. Your Highness." Lancelot replies. In the background, Uther looks thoughtful. Lancelot bows to Uther.**

**"Prince Arthur." Lancelot bows to Arthur and backs out of the room. Arthur looks crestfallen.**

**Gwen watches Lancelot from the window, and Morgana gains her attention, asking if Lancelot is what is on her mind. When Gwen admits it, Morgana just gives her an understanding smile and they start to get ready for the day.**

"That explains how Morgana knew about Gwen's feelings for Lancelot." Merlin stated with a hint of bitterness.

**From the battlements, Merlin and Gaius also watch Lancelot ride off.**

**"Perhaps you were right, Gaius. Perhaps I should have never got involved." Merlin said, sounding sad that he had caused this.**

"Merlin not get involved? That'll never happen." Arthur said

"Yeah, but it has saved your life more than once, so don't knock it." Merlin reminded him****

**"No Merlin, I was wrong. Lancelot needed you and you needed Lancelot. Your destinies were entwined."**

**"Will he ever return?" Merlin asks.**

"Yeah, he will." Merlin replied to his past self's question.****

**"That I cannot say." Gaius says, watching as the retreating figure rides past where they can see.**

**Merlin smiled at the quickly disappearing knight. "Till next time then, Sir Lancelot." **

The images around them cleared, and they were once again in the cave.

"Unless there is something you all need to discuss, I'll go ahead and begin the next memory. And Gwaine?" Ella called.

Gwaine hmm'ed, and Ella's eyes grew gold as a jug appeared in his hand. Gwaine gave it a sniff, and then gave a huge grin. "Thank you, beautiful Ella." Gwaine said before taking a big drink.

"Did you really think giving him alcohol was wise?" Arthur asked wryly, inferring what was in the jug.

"I made sure that it's not that strong, besides, I told him I would give him some eventually. Who knows, it might even make him more interesting." Ella teased before messing with the crystal. "All right, on to the next memory: A Remedy to Cure All Ills."

MERLINNILREM

*I read somewhere that Gaius is Merlin's uncle, so I'm going with that

And there we are, the end of another chapter! Hope you guys liked it, and that the characters weren't too OOC.

And for anyone wondering, I am planning on keeping track of how many times Merlin has to save all their butts Unless you guys think it's a totally terrible idea, I'll post the stats in the story every once in a while.

Reviews always make my day, so please feel free to leave one!

See you all in the next chapter!


	8. A Remedy To Cure All Ills

Ok, so I'll admit it. I pretty much had to force myself to sit down and do this chapter :/ this episode definitely isn't one of my favorites (apologies if it is for anybody), I just wasn't impressed with it all the way around. So if this chapter isn't one of my best, that's because I was in a bit of a hurry to get it done to get to episodes I actually _want_ to write. So apologies for that.

As for reviewers, you guys are still AMAZING! You can't believe how inspiring it is to get up and see all of the emails waiting for me telling me that I have reviews. They really do make my day Please keep it up, it inspires me to write faster!

Oh my gosh, I forgot to write a disclaimer on the last chapter! My bad. Just so you all know, I don't own Merlin. And that won't change anywhere in the foreseeable future.

Okay, enough of the writer blathering on. Here you go, Chapter 8: A Remedy to Cure All Ills.

Enjoy!

MERLINNILREM

Chapter 8: A Remedy To Cure All Ills

**In an unknown room full of alchemy supplies, Edwin pulls a black beetle out of a box. He runs his hand over it and chants, "Bebeode þe arisan ealdu."**

"I command you, ancient one, to come forth." Merlin translated.

"I remember this guy. This is when Morgana gets sick, isn't it?" Arthur asked.

Merlin rolls his eyes. "Just watch the memories, prat." Merlin said****

**Edwin then places the bug in some white flowers.**

**The group then watch as Morgana receives the flowers, and she and Gwen discuss who they could be from. **

"Ugh, like I'd _ever_ send her flowers like that. It's just too… romantic." Arthur curled his upper lip in disgust.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Do I need to remind you that you used to have a crush on her?" Merlin pointed out.

"She's my sister!" Arthur argued, disgusted.

"You didn't know that back then, Arthur."

**Edwin stands in the Square at night looking towards Morgana's chamber window. The scene switches to Gwen, who puts out the candles in Morgana's Chambers.**

**"See you in the morning." Gwen says before heading out.**

**Morgana falls asleep and the bug climbs out of the flowers and into Morgana's ear without disturbing her.**

Several of the knights look slightly ill. "That's just… horrible." Elyan replied, looking pale, which in itself was a feat with his darker skin. _(__**A/N**__ just in case, no offense intended towards people with darker skin, I swear!)_****

**In the daylight of another day, Gaius examines the still sleeping Morgana.**

Almost everyone flinches at the quick change between night and day. "I'm going to end up blind if this keeps happening." Arthur grumbled.****

**"Her body seems to have closed down." Gaius says, forcing her eyes open to check.**

**"Why? You don't have an answer do you? Nothing you've tried so far has worked. It's been nearly two days. And what do you know?" Uther rants, the image of a scared father.**

**Gaius feels her forehead. "I fear she may have some form of inflammation of the brain."**

"Or that could be the magic bug that crawled inside her head." Gwaine stated, his voice only a little slurred. Ella had since broken down and given him another jug of ale, so he was slightly buzzed.****

**"What could cause such a thing?" Uther questions.**

"Didn't I just answer that?" Gwaine points out.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "They can't hear you, Gwaine."

Gwaine frowned. "Right."****

**"An infection, possibly." Uther stares at Morgana in horror as Gaius continues, "Rest assured, I will do everything in my power to cure her, Sire."**

**Gaius descents the curved stairs from Morgana's Chambers where Gwen meets him.**

**"Is she any better?" Gwen asks hopefully.**

"We were all so worried about her then." Gwen says, her voice only a little wistful.****

**Gaius shakes his head. Gwen face turns crestfallen as she climbs the stairs. Gaius descends and meets Merlin where he is standing near the base of the staircase.**

**Merlin gave his mentor a searching look. "She's all but dead, Merlin." Gaius says.**

**"No, you're going to cure her. You have to." Merlin says.**

"No pressure." Percival stated wryly.****

**"Don't you start. I've tried everything."**

**"I was wondering..." Merlin trails off.**

**"What?" Gaius questioned.**

**"Maybe I could..." Merlin waits for a guard to pass by before continuing. "...help." he finishes, giving Gaius a pointed look.**

Arthur threw present Merlin a look. "Did you heal her?" he asked.

Merlin shook his head. "Not this time, no."****

**"If you're suggesting magic...have you forgotten what happened with Gwen's father?" Merlin nods. "This is not a magical illness, it must be cured by conventional means. **

Gaius looks a little sheepish at that assumption, while Merlin shakes his head.

**Gaius continued. "We keep trying. See if you can find me some fresh rosemary."**

**"There must be something more I can do." Merlin says.**

**"And yarrow." Gaius continues louder.**

**Edwin waits in the courtyard as Arthur comes out to meet him.**

"Hey, It's creepy Scar Face Man!" Gwaine yelled.

"Yes, thank you, Gwaine. We hadn't noticed." Arthur shook his head.****

**"What's your business here?" Arthur asks, not very politely.**

**"My name is Edwin Muirden, and I have a remedy to cure all ills." Edwin bows slightly.**

Gaius snorted, earning him a look from Hunith and some of the knights.****

**"Is that so?" Arthur asks, not looking convinced.**

"You look impressed." Merlin joked.****

**"I beg an audience with the King."**

**"Our court has a physician." Arthur says, turning to walk away.**

**"I hear the Lady Morgana was gravely ill." Edwin calls after him, and Arthur stops and turns.**

**"That is no concern of yours." Arthur states.**

**"I might be able to help her."**

"Only because you made her sick in the first place." Gaius scowled.****

**"Our physician has the matter in hand." Edwin bows, and Arthur continues walking.**

**"I will be at the inn," Edwin calls, forcing Arthur to stop and turn around, "in case you change your mind."**

**Arthur sits in a chair in his own chambers, staring into the fire while Merlin paces behind him.**

Arthur turned to see Gwaine staring at his younger self with an intense look. "Gwaine, I hate to ask, but what exactly are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"I'm having a staring contest with you." Gwaine replied, sounding perfectly reasonable.

Merlin burst into chuckles as Arthur replied, "That's a memory of me, Gwaine. You can't have a staring contest with someone who isn't even here."

"Just watch me. I'll win too!" Gwaine replied.

Arthur threw a look at Merlin, who simply shrugged and grinned. "It'd be funny if he lost." Merlin chuckled****

**"It's gonna be alright. It is. I know it is. She's gonna be absolutely..." Merlin assures.**

**"Merlin." Arthur interrupts, sounding totally annoyed.**

**"What?" Merlin asks, stopping his manic pacing.**

**"You're making me anxious." Arthur says through his teeth.**

**"But I'm not worried." Merlin repeats, going back to his pacing.**

"Sure you're not." Arthur chuckled. "You are such a _girl_."****

**"Then stop pacing."**

**Merlin gives him a look and sits down, but then starts tapping his fingers on the table. Arthur gets up and starts pacing, while Merlin just raises an eyebrow.**

"Hah, I win!" Gwaine crowed, standing up straight and taking a large swig from the ale jug as reward. Arthur just rolled his eyes.****

**In Morgana's chambers, Gaius checks her once more. "I cannot preserve her life for much longer. She has hours, maybe less."**

**"We cannot let her die!" Arthur nearly yells.**

"I just wish she felt the same now." Arthur said in a tired voice.

"We all do, Arthur." Gwen replied, squeezing his hand.

Merlin bit his lip and tried not to look guilty.****

**"Arthur, please." Uther says tiredly.**

**Arthur gets a determined look on his face, and walks around Morgana's bed to join his father and Gaius. "There's a man, he came to the castle yesterday. He claims he can cure her."**

**"That's ridiculous. He doesn't know what's wrong with her." Uther dismisses.**

**"He says he has a remedy that can cure all ills." Arthur persists.**

**"Impossible." Gaius replies.**

"It is." Gaius agrees.

"It doesn't count if you agree with yourself, Gaius." Hunith giggled.****

**"Well, for Morgana's sake, surely we should at least hear him out. I mean, what've we got to lose? Please, Father." Arthur begs, looking down at his father, who is perched on Morgana's bed.**

**"Probably some charlatan hoping for a quick shilling." Gaius says dismissively.**

"Unfortunately, he was a little more dangerous than that." Merlin added.

"Is he going to go after Arthur?" Leon asked.

Merlin just shook his head. "Not this time, no."****

**"I don't care! If she's about to die, what harm can it do? Give him his shilling! If there's one chance in a million he can save her, then why not?" Arthur exclaims.**

**Uther and Gaius exchange looks before Uther orders, "Send for him."**

**The world lurches, and Uther, Gaius, and Arthur enter the Council chambers, where Edwin is waiting to meet them after his summons. Edwin drops to one knee and hands Uther a roll of parchment.**

**"Edwin Muirden, Sire." Edwin introduces himself. "Physician and loyal servant."**

Merlin and Gaius snorted.****

**"Welcome to Camelot." Uther says, flipping open the parchment to read it.**

**Gaius gives the newcomer an interested look. "Have we met before?"**

**Edwin laughs once. "I doubt you would forget a face like mine, sir."**

"Exactly." Gaius replied.

"**Do you really believe you have a remedy?" Uther asks.**

**Edwin turns to face Uther and Arthur, who are standing in front of the throne. "There are not many ills that I have not seen and successfully treated, Sire." Merlin is seen poking his head in from a side entrance. "So when I heard of the Lady Morgana's sickness, I felt honor bound to offer my services."**

**"You say you have a cure for all? An antidote for everything?" Gaius asks.**

**"Yes. Although it is not quite as simple as that." Edwin explains, refusing to meet Gaius's eyes.**

**"Gaius is the court physician." Uther informs him, sitting down on the throne.**

**"You are indeed a legend, sir. I am delighted to meet you." Edwin bows, and Gaius gives him a half smile. "I am curious to know what it is that has affected her."**

**"An infection of the brain." Gaius states seriously.**

"Which he knows is not true." Elyan states. "So what exactly is he planning on doing by saving Morgana?"

"Discredit Gaius." Arthur stated, remembering what Edwin had said.

"What?" The knights exclaimed.

"You'll see if you just watch." Ella reminded them softly.****

**"And your treatment?" Edwin questions.**

**"Yarrow."**

"What is yarrow used for?" Gwen asked curiously.

"It's used to fight infection" Gaius explained. *****

**"Yes, yes." Edwin nods in agreement.**

**"Rosemary to stimulate cerebral circulation."**

**"Interesting." Edwin falters.**

**"Why? What would you suggest?" Arthur pipes up immediately.**

**"No, no, no, that is all fine. All good. If that is... the right diagnosis." Edwin challenges. Gaius does not look happy at his statement.**

"And that is how it begins." Merlin says ominously.****

**"What would your diagnosis be?" Uther asks, handing back the parchment.**

**Edwin accepts it with another bow. "Well," Edwin sighs, "without examining the patient..." He says pointedly.**

**"He should examine her." Arthur says to his father.**

"**I would need my equipment." Edwin says reasonably.**

**"Of course. You'll have use of one of the guest chambers."**

**"And consider my manservant at your disposal." Arthur adds.**

"Of course, just make me at the disposal of the entire castle why don't you. It's not like I have three different jobs already, prat." Merlin grumbled.

"Three jobs? I thought you only had two." Leon asked.

"Manservant to Arthur, assistant to the Court Physician, and secret warlock protector to Camelot and it's king." Merlin replied, counting them off on his fingers.****

**"I will start work immediately." Edwin bows low before turning and walking out.**

**In one of the guest chambers, Edwin sets up his equipment while Merlin sets down a box containing more of it.**

**"Yes..." Edwin says, noticing Merlin's interest in his equipment. "it was all originally designed for alchemy."**

**"Making gold?" Merlin replies.**

**Edwin looks up at him with interest. "You have an interest in science?"**

**"Well, science is knowledge." Merlin says cheerily, messing with one of the instruments.**

"You've been spending way too much time with your uncle, Merlin." Hunith chuckled.

"Well, I live with him. I'd have to be an idiot not to have picked up anything. No comment, Arthur." Merlin said, holding his hand up to the king, who had just opened his mouth to speak.****

**"It has the answers to everything." Edwin states.**

**"Maybe." Merlin thinks for a moment before adding, "It can't explain love."**

**Edwin looks amused. "So, you are in love?" he chuckles.**

**"No." Merlin laughs. "I mean feelings, emotions."**

**"You seem too bright to be just a servant." Edwin comments.**

"Understatement of my life." Merlin groaned.****

**Merlin chuckles. "Oh, don't be fooled, I'm not that bright." He picks up a box with runes on the top and studies it for a moment before Edwin snatches it out of his hands.**

"Well, that part is definitely true." Arthur joked.****

**"Yes, we will need that." He says, adding the box to the top of the pile. "Now, we must hurry to the Lady Morgana. Before it is too late." Merlin picks up and balances all of the boxes before following Edwin out of the door.**

**Merlin and Edwin walk across the Square to Morgana's Chambers where Arthur, Uther, and Gaius are waiting.**

**"Put my equipment over there." Edwin tells Merlin, who hurries to comply. "Sire, I would be grateful if you could have everyone leave the room. I require peace and privacy." **

"In other words, he is going to use magic and doesn't want anyone to see." Elyan guessed.

"Pretty much." Merlin nodded.****

**"Certainly." Uther agrees.**

**"That includes you, Gaius." Edwin adds when Gaius makes no move to leave.**

**"But I am eager to learn from your methods." Gaius says.**

**"Now is not the time for giving instruction. I will need all my concentration."**

**"Gaius..." Uther calls after him.**

**Gaius unwillingly leaves, and Merlin follows, closing the door behind him. As soon as he is alone, Edwin pulls out the box full of magical bugs and sets it on Morgana's bed. He turns her head slightly and waves his hand over her head just as Gwen enters through the side door. He stops suddenly and turns on her.**

**"Why are you spying on me?" Edwin says, his voice sounding slightly angry.**

"Hmm, and his true colors are beginning to show." Arthur comments.****

**"I wasn't. I'm her maidservant." Gwen says, pointing to the Lady Morgana.**

**"Then bring me some water." Edwin orders.**

**"Someone should be with her." Gwen says, not wanting to leave her friend alone.**

"You were suspicious?" Arthur asked.

"Something just didn't feel right about him." Gwen explained.****

**"Do you want to be responsible for her death?" Edwin exclaims, losing patience.**

**"No, but..."**

**"Then you will bring me some water. Now. Or she may die." Edwin states.**

**Gwen looks between the two of them before turning and leaving.**

**Waving his hand over Morgana's ear, Edwin chants, "Bebeode þe arisan áblinnen."**

"I command you to stop and come forth." Merlin translated.****

**Edwin pulls out the squirming bug and dabs Morgana's bloody ear with a small cloth, before he puts the bug back in the box with the others.**

"That explains where the blood came from." Gaius stated.****

**Edwin descends swiftly the curved stairs to meet Uther, Arthur, Merlin, and Gaius.**

**"Great news, Your Majesty." Edwin says exuberantly. "You will be glad to hear it is not an inflammation of the brain."**

**"What is it then?" Uther asks.**

**"It is cerebral hemorrhage." ****

**"Hemorrhage? I don't think so." Gaius scoffs.**

**"I found this trace of blood in her ear." Edwin says, and shows them the bloody cloth.**

"Because he put it there. I was right the entire time." Gwen stated.****

**"God in heaven." Uther exclaims.**

"Forgive me Arthur, but your father is extremely gullible to have believed that so readily from a stranger." Gaius replied.****

**"The severity depends upon the site and volume of the bleed." Edwin explains. "If not treated, it can lead to coma, and eventually death."**

**Uther turned his eyes onto Gaius. "How could you have missed this?" Uther questions.**

**"I didn't see any blood." Gaius says suspiciously.**

"That's because there wasn't any." Gaius scowled at the sorcerer responsible. ****

**"Please. Just thank the fates that you did not administer more rosemary to stimulate the circulation. Can you imagine what that might have done?" Edwin says pointedly.**

**Uther turns to Gaius for explanation.**

**"It may have increased the bleed." Gaius says unwillingly.**

"Really?" Gwen asked.

"Yes. It is used to stimulate blood circulation. If there really had been a bleed in her brain, it would have made it much worse." Gaius, ever the physician, explains.****

**"Is there a cure?" Uther asks.**

"Besides magic, usually no." Gaius replies.****

**"See for yourself." Edwin says, motioning up to her room.**

**Everyone enters Morgana's room to see her sitting up in bed, awake. She looks tired, and has trouble sitting up, but looks none the worse for wear. **

"**Morgana, this is truly a miracle." Uther kisses her forehead and sits down next to her on the bed. "I thought... I really thought..." Uther looks and sounds overjoyed.**

**"Oh, you won't get rid of me that easily." Morgana assures him, sitting up higher in bed.**

"He acted the same way when she was injured falling down the stairs." Arthur said. "It seems so obvious now watching this that she is his daughter. How exactly did I never notice?"

"You aren't exactly the most observant prat around." Merlin teased. "How many years did I do magic right under your nose that you never noticed?"****

**"What exactly did he give you?" Gaius questions.**

"It's more a question of what he took than what he gave her." Gwen noted.****

**"I have no idea." Edwin smirks briefly in the background before Gaius turns to look at him. Both men stare at each other as Morgana says, "But thank heaven he did."**

**Gaius approaches Edwin as he walks down one of the castle corridors.**

**"Edwin." Gaius calls, causing the man in question to stop and turn. "I want to offer you my congratulations."**

**"Thank you." Edwin says graciously.**

**"She was all but dead and you brought her back to life. How exactly did you do that?" Gaius questions.**

"You were suspicious already?" Merlin asked.

"I knew that illnesses like Morgana's don't just up and go away so fast, even with the best of treatment." Gaius replied.

"Plus, it does seem a little suspicious for him to just show up out of nowhere, be able to diagnose a disease that Camelot's best physician couldn't, and then just happen to have a 'treatment' for such an illness with him." Elyan pointed out.****

**"I have developed an elixir for the treatment of just such an ailment." Edwin explains, smiling.**

**"I'd love to know the ingredients." Gaius says with a tight smile.**

**"It is not yet perfected. You must give me more time before I make it public." Edwin says, before he turns to walk away.**

"Yeah, going public with magic would probably be a bad thing." Merlin snickered.****

**"The injury to your face?" Gaius calls.**

**Edwin turns once more before saying, "It happened when I was very young."**

**"Perhaps it was I that treated you for it." Gaius muttered.**

**"I told you before, we've never met." Edwin assured him.**

**"Yes, of course. Well, I'll leave you to your work." Gaius says. The two men nod to each other before Gaius walks away. Edwin stares after him with an unreadable expression.**

**Uther, Arthur, and Morgana sit in the council chambers, each on their own throne, while Edwin stands before them.**

**"Name your reward." Uther smiles.**

**"I desire nothing more than the good health of my patient, Sire." Edwin declines.**

"And your death, and the rest of the kingdom under his command. Not that much." Merlin adds sarcastically.****

**"There must be something I can do for you." Uther insists.**

"Die." Merlin repeated.

"Hush, Merlin." Hunith chastised gently.

"Yes, mother." Merlin replied.****

**"No." Edwin shakes his head. "I will wait until the Lady Morgana is fully recovered, and then I will be on my way."**

**"Why don't you stay awhile?" Uther offers, getting up from his throne. "You could live here in the palace."**

**"No. I - I feel I would be trespassing. And you already have a court physician." Edwin counters.**

**"I'm sure Gaius would be glad of your help." Uther assumes.**

"Doubtful, considering what he tries to pull." Merlin snorts.

"Some of us weren't actually here for this, Merlin." Elyan reminded him.

"Right, sorry." Merlin apologizes, donning one of his sunny smiles.****

**"It is a kind offer, but..." Edwin tries to decline again.**

**"Think about it. Dine with me later. Give me your decision then."**

**"To dine with Your Majesty would be reward in itself." Edwin says, bowing low.**

"Geez, does that man ever stop bowing!" Gwaine snorted. "He acts like such a bootlicker!"

"Most people do bow when they are in the presence of the king, Gwaine." Arthur reminded him dryly.

"What for?" Gwaine asks innocently.****

**In the castle library, Geoffrey of Monmouth stands among the dusty relics of time, sorting books and scrolls onto the full bookshelves. Gaius approaches him quietly.**

**"Gaius!" Geoffrey exclaims when he sees his old friend.**

"You're never down there, so it's no wonder he's so glad to see you. You usually just send me to get everything that you need from the library, and then carry them back." Merlin half-complained.****

**"Geoffrey." Gaius exclaims, grins and clasps his hand. "I'm here to ask a favor of you."**

**"Well, anything for an old friend." Geoffrey assures him.**

**Gaius opens his mouth for a moment before saying, "I wish to see the court records from the time of the Great Purge." **

"There are actual records from that time?" Percival asked.

"Of course." Gaius nodded. "The kingdom kept records of everything. After the Great Purge, however, Uther ordered any and all records from that time period sealed under penalty of death."

"And you thought that was when you'd seen Edwin before? During the Great Purge?" Arthur asked.

Gaius nodded.****

**Geoffrey's face immediately hardens. "What possible need can you have for those?" He asks**

**"I fear that the past may have come back to haunt us." Gaius says vaguely.**

"Unfortunately, that seems to happen a lot in Camelot. People blaming us for the sins of the past, for the sins of my father, and trying to force us to pay." Arthur finished quietly.****

**"All the more reason to keep the records hidden." Geoffrey argues.**

**"I know that neither of us want to remember that time, but this is a matter of great urgency." Gaius says.**

**"The records are sealed, they cannot be opened. Uther has forbidden it." Geoffrey reminds him.**

Merlin chuckles at that. "Never stopped us before." He said humorously. ****

**"Geoffrey, I beg of you." Gaius pleads once more.**

**"I'm sorry, Gaius." Geoffrey interrupts, his voice strong and sure. "This time you ask too much. Even for me."**

**In the corridor outside of Edwin's door, Merlin knocks politely and listens for a response.**

"So you do know how to knock!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Yeah, just not for you. Don't want you getting used to it." Merlin joked****

**"Edwin?" He calls when there is no answer.**

**Looking around, Merlin pushes the door open and enters the room. He examines and messes around with Edwin's equipment before picking up the bug box. When he opens the bug box, they bugs are still. He closes it and fingers the runes, and reads the inscription on the cover. "Bebeode þe arisan ealdu."**

"You can read runes as well?" Percival asked.

"Yep. Just another of my amazing talents." Merlin grinned.

"Which means he learned it from Gaius." Arthur interpreted with a chuckle.****

**A hissing sound is heard, and Merlin opens the box to see the bugs moving. He looks at the bugs if fright before slamming the lid shut.**

**"Very good." Edwin says from behind him, coming from the side room of the chambers.**

**Merlin turns around, knocking over a jar with powder in it as he does. Merlin smiles sheepishly and holds the box out to Edwin.**

"Yeah, that makes you look innocent." Gwaine chuckles.****

**Edwin opens the box to see the bugs moving. Holding his hand over them, he breathes, "Swefn." And the bugs go still.**

"What does sweffing mean?" Leon asked.

"Swefn means sleep." Merlin replies.****

**"You have magic." Edwin says surely.**

**"It wasn't me, I didn't do anything." Merlin denies quietly.**

"Very convincing mate." Gwaine joked, throwing an arm over his shoulder.****

**"Then how else did you bring them to life?" Edwin asks. Merlin drops his gaze as Edwin continues. "Only magic can do such a thing. These little angels are how I cured Lady Morgana. They repaired the damage to her brain. They saved her life." Edwin shuts the lid to the box with one finger and sets it on the table. "Magic can be a force for good."**

"Yes, it can. But the way that he and other sorcerers like him keep convincing people that it is evil." Merlin said, his voice taking on a hint of sadness.

"But we can change that." Arthur replied firmly.

Merlin gave him a sunny grin, although a hint of sadness was still in his voice. "Thanks, Arthur."****

**"I know." Merlin says surely.**

**"Then why do you fear it?" Edwin asks.**

**"Uther has banned it, it's not permitted." Merlin reminds him.**

**"Should I have let Morgana die?" Edwin asks.**

"Maybe." Arthur muttered under his breath, so no one heard him, save Merlin. Merlin just gave him a sympathetic look.****

**"No." Merlin replies.**

**"People like us, we have a gift. Do you not think it should be used to make this a better world?" Edwin asks innocently.**

**"Perhaps." Merlin allows. He rights the container he knocked over, and tries to sweep up the powder he spilled.**

**"Don't waste your time picking that up." Edwin says. Merlin backs away as Edwin chants, "Feormian dærst rénian."**

"That would have come in handy as a servant." Gwen stated. "What exactly does it mean?"

"Clean and dispose of the dust." Merlin translated.

"So very handy, then." Gwen repeated.****

**The powder flies up and goes back into the jar. "Why waste a talent like that?" Edwin shrugs. Merlin grins. "And I can teach you."**

**Edwin watches as Merlin chants, "Rǽdan ásce géatan" The jar lifts into the air before it pours the powder into a nearby bowl. Merlin smiles at his use of magic, while Edwin looks on with a sinister grin.**

"I decide to pour the dust." Merlin translated.

"Very straightforward for a spell." Arthur commented.****

**"What do you use this for?" Edwin asks curiously.**

**Merlin drops his smile. "Gaius doesn't like me to." **

"That could have something to do with the whole penalty of death thing." Gwaine pointed out.

"I was trying to protect you." Gaius agrees.****

**"A gift like yours should be nurtured, practiced, enjoyed. You need someone to help you, to encourage you."**

**"Perhaps." Merlin agrees.**

"I was there." Gaius reminded him.

"I know, Gaius. But he seemed like someone who understood what I was thinking, who grew up having magic in Camelot." Merlin sighed. "It felt like I wasn't alone." He added softly.

Everyone started at the sheer amount of loneliness in Merlin's voice. He had hidden his burden so well, hidden behind an air of cheeriness and a bright smile; none of them, save for Gaius and his mother, had any idea of what he had been feeling for most of his life. Because of the king and his misguided laws.

Unable to stand Merlin's despondent look, Gwen gave him a big hug. "I'm sorry you had to feel that." She whispered.

Merlin returned the hug for a moment. "Thank you, Gwen." He murmured back.****

**"Imagine what we could achieve, if we shared our knowledge." Edwin says in a slightly creepy tone.**

**Merlin stares for a moment before he shakes himself out of it. "I should be getting back."**

**"Of course. But you must promise to keep our secret safe." Edwin says.**

Shaking off the sadness, Merlin chuckled. "Yes, because I was immediately going to be an idiot and go to Uther and tell him that I was a warlock."

"You are an idiot, Merlin." Arthur joked. He and Merlin exchanged grins.

"And you're a prat. But you don't see me bringing it up every three seconds." Merlin replied with a sardonic grin. "Just every minute or so, what you _really _deserve it."****

**"Of course." Merlin grins again.**

**"People like you and I, we must look after each other." Edwin declares as Merlin leaves.**

**The group watch as Geoffrey changes his mind, and gives Gaius the records he asked for: a brown book with a strip of material fastened with a wax seal.**

**Uther dines with Edwin in the council chambers, the two of them sitting at opposite ends of the table.**

"I just have to ask, princess. What is it with your father eating alone with people that want him dead?" Gwaine asked. "Seems like an incredibly stupid idea to me."

Percival raised an eyebrow. "This coming from the man who got drunk, challenged a giant to a wrestling match, flirted with the owner's daughter,"

"She was very beautiful!" Gwaine interrupted.

"And then end up being chased out by an angry man waving a large knife in his face?" Percival continued.

"It was an off night for me." Gwaine retorted glumly.

"If by off night, you mean two separate nights last week, then yes, it was." Elyan laughed, the knights and Merlin joining in at Gwaine's annoyed look.****

**"It's unlike Gaius to miss something like this." Uther points out as a servant sets down a fresh plate of food.**

**"We all make mistakes." Edwin says.**

**"Gaius is a great physician." Uther praises.**

"Yep!" Merlin agreed.****

**"The very best. Which is what I don't understand." Edwin says, dawning a very believable confused expression.**

**"What?" Uther asks.**

**"It's not for me to speak out of turn."**

**"You saved the life of my ward, you may speak as you wish." Uther replies, drinking from his wine glass.**

**"He has been prescribing sleeping draughts for Morgana." Edwin states.**

**"She suffers from bad dreams." Uther clarifies.**

"Visions." Merlin clarified.****

**"Yes. But the dreams should have been a warning." Edwin says ominously.**

**"You think the two may be connected?" Uther leaned forward in his seat.**

Gaius scoffed. "Not at all. The only thing they have in common is that they were both magical in nature."****

**"Oh, yes." Edward states without hesitation.**

**Uther stands up and begins to walk around the table towards Edwin. "A symptom of the illness?"**

**"I am certain of it, yes." Edwin replies. "And those potions, they masked the problem, and allowed it to develop to the point where... "**

**"She nearly died." Uther finished solemnly. "If you hadn't come along when you did."**

**"But I did and that is all that matters. Her life was saved... in the nick of time." Edwin says, smiling.**

**"Will you undertake a review of his work? Just to be on the safe side." Uther requests.**

"Playing right into Edwin's hands." Arthur stated.****

**"If it would put your mind at rest, Sire." Edwin agrees.**

**Back in the physician's chambers, Gaius is still reading from the record book when Merlin comes down the next morning.**

**"Have you been up all night?" Merlin asks curiously when he sees the candles still burning and Gaius sitting at the table in the same clothes.**

"I wondered what it was that you were studying. You should have told me that you were suspicious of him." Merlin said.****

**"Yes, but it was worth it. Where are you going?" Gaius asks, watching Merlin put on his coat and grab his bag.**

**"Er, I told Edwin I'd be up at dawn to collect some supplies." Merlin informs Gaius, putting the bag on over his shoulder.**

"And yet I have to drag you out of bed half the time." Arthur noted, an eyebrow raised.

"Can't have you getting too comfortable." Merlin joked. "If I were to start acting like a normal servant, you'd probably think I'd been enchanted. They seem to be blamed on for everything else in this castle out of the ordinary."****

**"Well, you better get a move on then." Gaius says, motioning to the door with his head. Once Merlin has walked out, Gaius shuts the record book and looks thoughtful.**

**Some time later, Gaius enters Edwin's chambers, and smiles at the man who is standing before his table full of equipment.**

**"Edwin. Your scar has healed well." Gaius said, giving his face a searching look. Edwin just stared at him. "I often wondered what happened to that poor young boy."**

**"I told you we've never met before." Edwin said with a slight stressed smile. **

"He knows you're on to him." Leon realized.

"**I didn't realize who you were until I checked the records." Gaius said, smiling in triumph. "You used your mother's maiden name. You are Gregor and Jaden's son."**

**Edwin drops the act. "They were friends of yours." He states.**

**"They were sorcerers." Gaius clarifies.**

**"They practiced magic." Edwin quickly rephrased. "And so did a lot of people back then, Gaius."**

**"Uther will be furious when he finds out who you are." Gaius smiles wickedly.**

"You didn't even know if he had actually done anything." Merlin said slowly. "Yet you were willing to just hand him over to Uther?"

"I may not have known for sure, but I knew he was up to something." Gaius said.****

**"Fine. Fine. Shall we tell him? Let's go and tell him. Let's tell him. Let's tell him everything." Edwin walks to the door, before seemingly turning around with a new thought. "Ooh, I know... We could also tell him about Merlin."**

**"Merlin?" Gaius questions.**

**"You didn't know he was a sorcerer?" Edwin asks. "Ah. I wonder what Uther will do. Probably have him burnt."**

**"You would betray another sorcerer?" Gaius asks incredulously.**

**"You did. When you turned a blind eye and let my parents die at the hands of Uther! At least Merlin doesn't have a son who will try to rescue him from the flames!" Edwin yells, pointing to the scars that liberally cover half of his face.**

"Gaius?" Merlin questions, his voice full of emotion. "How could you just let them die like that?"

Gaius sighed. "I've done many things I'm not proud of, Merlin, especially during that time. But his parents were not innocent sorcerers. They were practicing in dark magic."

"They were?" Merlin replied.

Gaius nodded.****

**"You're here to take revenge." Gaius states.**

**"And I have waited a long time." Edwin says heatedly.**

**"You think I will sacrifice the King to save Merlin?" Gaius asks. **

"Merlin is like a son to you." Leon reminds them. "I think you'd protect him over most people."****

**"Think about it, Gaius." Edwin says in a falsely calm tone. "But if I find out that you have told one other person, including the boy, I will go straight to Uther." He threatens.**

**At that moment, the object of their conversations enters the room, carrying a now full bag.**

**"I got your provisions." Merlin says, taking off the bag and handing it to Edwin.**

"Talk about a tense atmosphere." Gwaine noted.****

**"Oh, thank you, Merlin." Edwin says, no trace of earlier anger in his voice. "Gaius was just reminiscing about old times, weren't you, Gaius?"**

**Gaius looks over at Merlin, who's smile drops slightly when he meet's Gaius gaze. "Yes." Gaius says in a hard tone.**

"Did you not notice anything?" Arthur asked Merlin incredulously.

Merlin shrugged. "They were both doctors, I figured they were just talking about medical stuff."****

**"But now, I must get back to work." Edwin says lightly, clapping Merlin on the shoulder and giving Gaius a pointed look. Edwin watches as Merlin and Gaius walk out.**

**"I'd better get on with my errands." Merlin states when they are both in the hallway.**

**"Yes, of course, you must." Gaius agrees.**

**There I silence for a moment before Merlin asks, "Do you want me to get you anything?"**

**"No, I'm fine." Gaius shakes his head. "Just do what Edwin asks." **

"You should have told me, Gaius." Merlin said in a hard voice.

"I was trying to protect you." Gaius replied.

"By not telling me about a danger in the castle? That he was dangerous? How exactly would that protect me?" Merlin asked angrily.

"Merlin." Hunith said simply. Merlin shut his mouth and put a hand to his head.

**Merlin nods and walks away, leaving Gaius standing in the middle of the hallway to watch him go.**

**In the courtroom, Edwin stands before Uther, Morgana, and Arthur, giving his report on his 'findings' in Gaius's medical records. A few courtiers and a couple guards mill around, listening to the physician give his report to the king.**

**"I have been through the court medical records with a fine-tooth comb, Sire." Edwin says.**

**"And were your findings satisfactory?" Uther asks.**

"Of course they were." Gaius stated.****

**"With regret, I would have to say they were not." Edwin says, sounding genuinely regretful.**

"And so his plan moves forward." Merlin stated.****

**"How so?" Uther asks, leaning forward in interest.**

**"Gaius is a great man, thorough, and dedicated." Edwin praises.**

**"But?" Uther encourages.**

**Edwin sighs. "His methods are outdated. He has failed to keep up with the latest developments. This has led to a number of errors."**

"I have never failed to keep up with methods, and I have discovered many of the latest developments." Gaius scoffed.

"We know, Gaius." Merlin replied.****

**"Gaius has served me well for 25 years." Uther points out.**

**"And one cannot blame him for the infirmity those years have brought. Age can be a terrible curse." Edwin says, sounding sad.**

**"Perhaps it is time to lighten his burdens." Uther mutters. "Have you given any more thought to my offer?"**

**"Yes. I have considered it very carefully." Edwin says.**

"I'm sure you have." Gaius mutters.****

**"Allow me some time to do the same." Uther says in a clear dismissal.**

**Edwin bows low before spinning on his heel and walking out of the throne room. Uther gets up and goes to the table for a drink, while Morgana follows him. In the background, Arthur gets up and walks out of the room via a side exit.**

**"Uther, you can't do this." Morgana states.**

**"You heard what he said. Gaius is old, he makes mistakes." Uther says.**

**"Gaius has treated me since before I can remember. You can't cast him out." Morgana argues.**

**"You would have died if your care had been left to him. That's something I could not bear." Uther says, his voice firm.**

"I still can't believe he cast you out so swiftly." Gwen said softly. "And in favor of a man he didn't even know."

"Edwin used his love for Morgana to gain his trust, and to discredit Gaius." Merlin replied. "Just to get close enough to the king."****

**"I know that, but ..." Morgana replies softly.**

**"I cannot risk something like this happening again." Uther interrupts. His tone leaves no room for argument.**

**That night Gaius watches Merlin while he sleeps, before heading to the dragon's cave with a torch.**

**"Hello? It is me, Gaius." Gaius calls out into the cave.**

"I see I'm not the only one who visits that dragon." Merlin teased.****

**The dragon flies up to the rock by the entrance and settles down into his normal crouch before eyeing Gaius.**

**"How old a man can become and yet change so little." The dragon says.**

**"You have not changed either." Gaius points out.**

**"Twenty years, almost a lifetime to make the short journey back to where you began."**

**"I'm not here for myself." Gaius states.**

**"The boy?" The dragon infers.**

**"You know about Merlin?" Gaius asks.**

**"You have struggled against his destiny, but you can no more prevent it than he can." The dragon says, pointing at Gaius with a golden claw.**

**"So, it is true then?" **

"You knew about my destiny, but didn't tell me?" Merlin asked. His voice was full of curiosity, but he didn't sound upset.

"After what happened with the poison chalice, I thought that it might be true, but I wasn't sure until he confirmed it." Gaius replied, pointing at the dragon.

"Wait, what destiny is this?" Arthur asked.

"Later. Just watch the memory for now." Merlin replied.****

**"Oh yes. He and the young Pendragon one day will unite the land of Albion." Kilgharrah replies.**

**"But he is in danger." Gaius says.**

**"No. It is my jailer who stands in peril."**

**Gaius looks up at the dragon. "Must Uther be sacrificed for the boy?"**

**"Their time cannot come until his is past." The dragon points out.**

"But I wasn't ready to be king." Arthur said softly.****

**"But is that time now?" Gaius questions.**

**The dragon chuckles darkly. "That is of your choosing."**

**"I will not choose between them." Gaius exclaims.**

"I think we all know who you would choose, Gaius." Gwen said softly.

"That may be true, but Uther was my friend. I didn't want him dead." Gaius replied, just as softly.****

**"Then turn a blind eye. That is, after all, your talent." The dragon replies darkly.**

**Gaius sits and ponders in the physician's chambers before Arthur comes to summon him to the king.**

"**Sire. Is there a problem?" Gaius asks as soon as he enters the council chambers. "Are you unwell?"**

**"This is not an ailment you can treat me for." Uther says, wringing his hands nervously. "You've been a loyal servant for many years. I look on you as a friend." **

"He is going to fire you, isn't he?" Elyan asked. Nobody answered.****

**"I regard you in the same way, Sire." Gaius bows.**

**"You've been here since Arthur's birth." Uther throws a side look at Arthur before adding, "And all that entailed. What I'm trying to do I think is best for you." He says, getting up off of his throne to pace. **

Merlin and Gaius share a look at the mention of Arthur's birth. Merlin worried about what Arthur would say when he found out the truth about his mother, and the cause of the Great Purge."****

**"I'm confused, Sire." Gaius replies with a short laugh.**

**"I'll give you a generous allowance, make sure you're looked after."**

**Understanding blossomed across Gaius's expression. "You're retiring me?"**

**"I don't want you to worry. I'll allow you to continue living in your chambers until more suitable accommodation can be found." Uther says kindly.**

**"Because I made one mistake?" Gaius asks incredulously. "Although in truth, Sire, it was not a mistake."**

**Gaius sees Edwin creep out from behind a column.**

**"It was..."**

**"Yes Gaius?" Edwin prods.**

"It was a lying, scheming, manipulative coward." Gaius scorned.****

**"It was unfortunate, I accept that." Uther nods.**

**"May I ask who is to be the next court physician?" Gaius asks, looking at Edwin**

**"None of this was Edwin's idea." Uther says quickly, noticing Gaius's attention. "Initially, he turned down the offer." **

"To make himself look better, no doubt." Percival stated.****

**"I'm sure." Gaius states.**

**"It's not been an easy decision, but ... the younger man, new ideas."**

**"Yes." Gaius says warily.**

**"You're hesitant." Uther notices. "Is there a reason you oppose his appointment?" **

"That could have something to do with the fact he wants to kill you." Gwaine said offhandedly.****

**"Sire..." Gaius begins.**

**"If you have anything to say, then say it now, Gaius." Edwin says pointedly.**

**"This is difficult for both of us." Uther says.**

**Gaius bows. "I thank you for your patronage. It has been an honor and a pleasure to serve your family, for all these years." He gives Edwin the evil eye before walking out of the council chambers.**

**Merlin enters the physician's chambers while Gaius is packing.**

**"Gaius! Uther cannot do this to you. You tried to save Morgana." Merlin exclaims.**

**"Uther's not to blame." Gaius replies.**

"Edwin is." Gaius states.

"You should have told me what was going on." Merlin replied firmly.****

**"I will speak to Edwin, you can work together." Merlin says fervently.**

"I thought he was my friend." Merlin said quietly.****

**Gaius quickly dismisses that idea. "No, you mustn't do anything."**

**"I can't stand by and do nothing." Merlin argues.**

**"Uther's right. It's time I stepped down." Gaius replies.**

**Merlin finally notices that he is packing. "What are you doing?" Merlin asks in disbelief.**

**"I cannot stay when there's no longer a use for me." Gaius explains, packing a shirt into a box**

**"You're not leaving?" Merlin states seriously.**

**Gaius gave him a sad smile. "I believe it's for the best."**

"No!" Several of the knights call out.****

**Merlin stares for a moment before he says firmly, "Then I will come with you."**

**"Merlin, you're like a son to me. I never expected such a blessing so late in life." Gaius smiles.**

**"And you are more than a father to me." Merlin agrees.**

Hunith looked on sadly at the interaction between her brother and son. If only he could have grown up with his real father…****

**"Then, as a father, I must tell you, you must remain here. Camelot is where you belong."**

**"But you belong here too." Merlin argues.**

**Gaius takes him by the shoulders. "Not anymore. Merlin, you must promise me you will not waste your gifts."**

**"My gifts mean nothing without you to guide me." Merlin says, upset. His eyes begin to tear up.**

"It's true. I wouldn't be where I am today if I didn't have Gaius." Merlin stated surely.****

**"You have a great destiny. If I have had a small part to play in that, then I'm pleased." Gaius says proudly.**

**"There is so much I have yet to learn. I need you to teach me." Merlin murmurs.**

**"I'm afraid I am leaving here tonight, Merlin. And there's nothing you can do or say that can persuade me otherwise."**

**"I will not let this happen." Merlin says firmly, before he turns and leaves.**

**"Goodbye, Merlin." Gaius says to the door.**

"What made you come back?" Merlin asked.

"Gwen." Gaius said simply.

"What did Gwen do?" Asked Arthur.

"You'll see." Gaius replied.****

**Merlin watches Arthur practice on the training field.**

**"I can't understand why Uther would sack him over one mistake." Merlin comments.**

**"A mistake that nearly killed Morgana." Arthur points out. "Besides, it wasn't the only one."**

**"What do you mean?" Merlin asked, looking confused.**

**"Edwin said his work was riddled with errors."**

**"That's nonsense." Merlin argues.**

"And it got me slightly suspicious. I knew there was nothing wrong with his work." Merlin stated.****

**"No one wants Gaius to go, but my father's made his decision. There's nothing anyone can do." Arthur says, sticking his sword in the ground and walking away.**

**Uther walks through the castle corridors with Edwin.**

**"I think you'll be very happy here." Uther smiles.**

**"I'm sure I will." Edwin agrees. "When I reviewed Gaius's work, I noticed that he's been prescribing you arnica."**

**"It's for, er, my shoulder," Uther states, reaching up to pat it. "It's an old battle wound. It gives me a lot of pain."**

"He was stabbed in the shoulder, and it affected the muscles and nerves. It was still usable and mobile, but it gave him a great deal of pain at nights." Gaius explained.****

**"May I take the liberty of providing a new prescription? It should prove far more effective." **

"That can't be good." Leon states.****

**Uther looks very interested. "Really?"**

**"Oh, yes. It is a remedy to cure all ills." Edwin smiles.**

**Gwen sees Gaius lead a horse out of the main gate while she buys fruit from a stall. "Gaius? You're leaving?"**

**"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't come and say goodbye." Gaius says.**

**"I don't want you to go. I don't trust Edwin." Gwen lowers her voice before saying, "There was no blood in Morgana's ear, he put it there. He did something to her, I know he did."**

"You are very perceptive." Hunith noticed.****

**Gaius looks around cautiously. "You need to be careful who you say that to."**

**"I'm saying it to you because you can do something about it." Gwen replies fervently.**

**"I can't." Gaius argues.**

**"But you think the same, don't you? He's evil." Gwen says.**

**"It's not that simple."**

**"So you're going to turn your back on us?" Gwen asked in disbelief.**

**"I have no choice, I'm sorry Gwen." Gaius apologizes.**

**"In life you always have a choice. Sometimes it's easier to think that you don't." Gwen states wisely.**

"And once again, Gwen gives unintentional good advice that saves the day." Merlin chuckles, thinking of the situation with Tauren.

"Once again?" Gwen questioned. "When did I…"

"You'll see it later, Gwen." Merlin assured her.****

**"Well, then. My choice is to leave."**

**"Then I'll miss you." Gwen says, and kisses Gaius on the cheek. "Goodbye Gaius."**

**Back in his own chambers that night, Uther drinks a potion and passes out on the bed.**

**A scene flashes by of Gaius looking thoughtful at a campfire.**

"Ah, so that's why you came back." Arthur realized.****

**Edwin leans over Uther's bed as Uther wakes from his drug induced sleep. "My Lord. My Lord. It seems the drugs I gave you have taken hold. Your body is now paralyzed. Now, open your eyes, My Lord. I want my face to be the last face you ever see. You took my childhood from me. And now finally, I take my parents' revenge. Within a few hours, the beetle will eat into your brain. And you will suffer, as they suffered. And I long to hear you scream, as they screamed the night you gave the order for the fires to be lit. With your death, magic will return to Camelot. Bebeode þe arisan ealdu."**

Merlin sighed. "The Purge created so many enemies of magic users. It made magic more dangerous than it had been before the Purge, at least for Camelot."****

**The bug crawls into Uther's ear as Uther watches helpless.**

**"Goodbye, Uther Pendragon."**

**Edwin enters his chambers.**

**" I will not allow you to kill Uther." Gaius says, stepping out of the shadows.**

**"You've never had a problem letting people die before."**

**"Your parents were practicing dark magic, just like you." Gaius reveals.**

**"And how do you propose to stop me?"**

**Gaius holds his hand out and chants, "Wáce ierlic." Nothing happens.**

Merlin laughed uproariously. "Vile wary one! What kind of spell was that?"

"Unfortunately, we weren't all born with your exceptional gifts, Merlin." Gaius replied, still looking slightly sheepish.****

**"Hmm." Edwin replies, "I think you meant: vaki ierlt." **

"Vile angry one." Merlin translated.****

**The spell throws Gaius against the wall.**

**"Have you forgotten everything, Gaius?" Edwin says. "You're getting too old. I have a cure though. Forbærne yfel." The spell encircles Gaius in flames.**

"I burn you, moral evil." Merlin translated again, and shuddered. "Dark magic."****

**Arthur runs through the hall as Merlin descends the curved stairs, carrying a load of laundry.**

**"Merlin!" Arthur exclaims when he sees him. "My father has Morgana's illness! We must find Edwin!"**

**Merlin immediately drops the laundry and runs off.**

Everyone chuckled at that.

"Hey, it gave me an excuse to stop doing chores!" Merlin exclaimed.****

**Merlin bursts into Edwin's chambers to find Gaius surrounded by obviously magical fire.**

**"What are you doing?" Merlin exclaims, confused.**

"I'd think that would be kind of obvious." Arthur stated.

"I thought Edwin was my friend." Merlin replied, his voice holding a hint of sadness and anger.****

**"He was trying to kill the King. I couldn't let him." Gaius cries out over the fire.**

**"I can rule the kingdom now. And with you at my side, we can be all-powerful." Edwin states, his offer clear.**

"Please." Merlin snorted. "If I had a gold piece for every time I heard that…"****

**"Release him!" Merlin yells.**

**"It's your loss, Merlin." Edwin motions with a hand, and telekinetically throws an axe at Merlin, but Merlin stops it with a flash of his eyes.**

"Phew." Gwen said thankfully.  
><strong><br>"Swilte, Merlin." Edwin chants.**

"What does that mean?" Elyan asked curiously.

"Die violently, Merlin!" Merlin stated without inflection.****

**Merlin's magic manages to overpower Edwin's. Merlin sends the axe to kill Edwin and the flames disappear.**

**"Are you alright?" Merlin asks in a torn voice, looking to Gaius. His face is clearly upset about Edwin's death.**

"He was the first person I'd killed." Merlin shuddered softly. His mother wrapped her arms around him, and Merlin returned the hug, burying his face in her hair.****

**"Yes." Gaius assures him. "Thank you Merlin."**

**Merlin looks forlornly at the body before something occurs to him, and he fetches the bug box.**

**"What are you doing?" Gaius asks.**

**"Uther's ill; the same thing Morgana had." Merlin opens the box. "Edwin said he used these to cure Morgana. Maybe we can too."**

**"Elanthia beetles." Gaius breathes.**

**"They're magical?"**

"You think?" Arthur snorted. ****

**"Yes. They can be enchanted to enter the brain, feed on it until they devour the person's very soul." They both share a horrified look. "We must go to him."**

**In Uther's chambers, Gaius and Merlin stand over the king, who is lying unconscious and pale in his bed. "How do we get the beetle out before it kills him?" Merlin asks softly.**

**"It can only be magic." Gaius replies.**

**Merlin's eyes widen. "We can't use magic on Uther, he'd kill us."**

**"We don't have a choice."**

**"Gaius!" Merlin exclaims.**

**"There are times when it is necessary. It is your right." Gaius states.**

**"I don't know how." Merlin says softly, sounding scared.**

**"If you don't, he's going to die." Gaius says, looking at Uther.**

Arthur looked between Past Merlin, his father, and the current Merlin. "Thank you." He finally tells the current Merlin, his voice full of gratitude.

"You're welcome, Arthur." Merlin replies.****

**Merlin sets down the bug box before he sits on the bed and places his hands over Uther's ears. His eyes flash gold before he closes them, and he chants softly, "Bebeode þe arisan ealdu. Áblinnen." Merlin concentrates, his eyes scrunched in concentration for several moments.**

"What did that mean?" Gwen asked softly.

"I command you, ancient one, to stop and come forth." Merlin replied.****

**"What's happening?" Gaius asks softly.**

**Merlin doesn't answer, but after a few more moments he relaxes and pulls his hands away. Standing up, he opens his palm to reveal the still bug in his hand.**

"Woot! Go Merlin" Gwaine cheered.****

**"Has anyone ever told you, you're a genius?" Gaius murmurs, looking down at the bug.**

**"You certainly haven't." Merlin jokes softly. They both laugh as Uther groans and awakens.**

"Well, he wouldn't want to lie."Arthur teases.

"And yet Gwen tell you that you look handsome…" Merlin teases right back.

**Gaius prepares a potion for Uther the next morning in his chambers. "Drink this. It'll help regain your strength." Gaius says, holding out the cup.**

**"There's nothing wrong with my strength." Uther says stubbornly. Gaius just gives him 'The Look', and the king takes the medicine. **

"Never try to argue with Gaius about taking medicine. You will always lose." Merlin chuckled at the memories.

"**Do you remember them? His parents?" Uther asks.**

**Gaius turns away and begins to pack up his supplies. "I remember them all, Sire."**

**"Gaius. Once again, you saved my life. You've always served me well. And I know there are things that I've asked you to do, which you found difficult."**

**"You've always done what you believe to be right." Gaius says.**

**"I was not right to betray you." Uther replies. "I'm sorry. From now on I will remember that, in the fight against magic, you are the one person I can trust." **

Merlin couldn't help a chuckle at that, remembering the very same words from the king directed towards him.****

**In the council chambers, Gaius stands before the royal court as Uther praises him. "I, my family, and my kingdom are deeply indebted to you. And in honor of this, I not only reinstate you as court physician, but henceforth, you are a free man of Camelot."**

"Woot! Go Gaius!" Gwaine cheered. Everyone else broke out in cheers, not caring that nobody could hear them.****

**Uther hands Gaius a roll of parchment and the court breaks out in applause. Gaius shakes a few people's hands, including Merlin's, and then holds up the parchment.**

**Later, Gaius and Merlin walk through the lower town. "Of course, it's all ridiculous. I didn't save Uther, you did." Gaius comments.**

**"No, no. For once, I'm happy for someone else to take the credit. You were prepared to sacrifice your life to save me." Merlin says.**

Merlin chuckled. "I never get credit anyways."

"We're going to have to add Uther to the list of people that Merlin's saved." Gwen commented.****

**"Where do you get that from?" Gaius questions.**

**"I thought..." Merlin's voice trails off.**

**"No. I didn't do anything." Gaius smiles. "You saved me and you saved Uther. Maybe you are a genius."**

**Merlin grins. "You think so?" **

"Nah." Arthur chuckled.****

**"Well, almost. One day." Gaius says before walking away.**

MERLINNILREM

* I actually have no idea what it does, I just guessed based on the use in the episode

**Ok, I don't know about you guys, but I burst out laughing the first time I heard that. Medieval medicine able to treat and diagnose a Brain Hemorrhage? Puh-lease. I doubt that they even knew what a hemorrhage was. I may not be a doctor, but I'm pretty sure that's not right. The supposed symptoms don't even match. And yes, I do know that this is a tv show, and yes, I know that tv usually bends the truth anyways. It was just extremely amusing to hear that :P Feel free to let me know if I'm wrong though

Another chapter done! Phew, that was a lot of work! Like I said, this was never really a favorite of mine, so apologies if I didn't add enough of the current group's dialogue. Anyways, feel free to review, they make my day!

Also, I started another story called Destiny's Gift. Feel free to browse through it and review : )

Alrighty, onto the next episode: The Gates of Avalon!

See You Then!


	9. The Gates of Avalon

Hey, I'm a day early! Hehe. I was hoping to get this out yesterday, but oh well! That's life for ya.

Just because I don't say it enough, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, alerted, or even just read this story. There are too many to thank individually, but know that all of you are appreciated! You all make my day! :D

Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin.

Enjoy!

MERLINNILREM

Chapter 9: The Gates of Avalon

**Arthur drifts under water wearing his armor, while a woman stands over him and watches. **

"Geez, princess, did you never learn to swim?" Gwaine scoffs. "And why exactly are you wearing armor underwater?"

Arthur just looks confused.

**Morgana wakes with a gasp.**

**"Arthur! Arthur!" She gasps worriedly.**

"Oh, it was one of her dreams." Gwen said.

"I don't remember any of that." Arthur frowned.****

**Arthur slinks through the woods with a crossbow, obviously hunting. As he's about to shoot, Merlin bursts out of the trees and bumps into him.**

**"What is it?" Merlin asks, carrying two rabbits and an assortment of weapons.**

The knights all chuckle while Arthur gives Merlin a dirty look. "You really don't like hunting, do you , Merlin?" Elyan chuckles.****

**Arthur gives him an angry glare. "You really are a total buffoon, aren't you, Merlin?"**

**"I was just asking." Merlin replied.**

**" Who? Me or the deer?" Arthur yelled. **

"The deer, definitely." Merlin laughs.

"**We're supposed to be hunting. It requires speed, stealth and an agile mind." Arthur smacks Merlin in the forehead.**

**"So you're able to get by on two out of three, then?" Merlin retorts.**

"Ooh, good one, Merlin." Gwaine laughs.****

**The sound of a woman screaming catches both of their attention.**

"Wait, what was that?" Leon asked.****

**"What was that?" Merlin asks.**

"Ok, that's kinda creepy." Merlin replied.****

**"Please! Don't!"**

**"Quiet." Arthur hisses.**

**"Help!"**

**Arthur grabs his sword from Merlin, and they take off running.**

**When they read the source of the noises, Aulfric lays on the ground as a bandit draws his sword to kill him. Sophia struggles with three other purse snatchers.**

**"No, no, I beg you! Mercy!" Aulfric begs, cowering on the ground.**

**"Give us some money!" the bandit threatens.**

**"Help me! Help me!" Sophia shrieks.**

"You guys seriously can't even step out of the castle without running into trouble, can you?" Hunith comments, shaking her head.

"The two of them are trouble magnets." Gaius tells her.

"No, he is!" Both Merlin and Arthur exclaim at the same time, pointing at each other.****

**Arthur shoots one of the robbers with the crossbow; the others attack Arthur. Aulfric gets up and holds Sophia while Arthur fights off the bandits. Merlin runs up behind to see one of them get up behind Arthur.**

**"Forbærnen firgenholt." He chants under his breath.**

"Mountain wood, burn!" Merlin translates.****

**A large tree branch cracks and falls on top of the bandit trying to attack Arthur from behind. Arthur kills the one in front of him and the final bandit runs off. Arthur looks up at the tree. "Stroke of luck." Arthur mutters.**

Everyone bursts out laughing at that, and Arthur looks slightly sheepish.

"So, a perfectly good tree branch that's about a foot thick just happens to crack and fall on a man about to run you through, and you call that a stroke of luck?" Leon asked.

"That's thick, even for you, princess." Gwaine guffaws.

When Arthur can't come up with a good retort, Merlin just doubles over laughing even harder.

"Idiot." Arthur scowled.

Merlin gets his breath back before he retorts, "Oblivious Prat."

"Pathetic moron."

"Dollophead."

"Can't you come up with a new insult?" Arthur retorted.

"Can't you?" Merlin replied in the exact same tone.

"Boys." Gwen says sternly, trying desperately not to laugh at both of their antics.****

**"And let that be a lesson to you!" Merlin yells after the bandit, shaking the rabbits at them.**

**Arthur gives him a look.**

**"What? I was covering your back." Merlin replies, making his way over.**

"Well, I was." Merlin shrugged.****

**"You alright? Didn't hurt you?" Arthur asks.**

**Sophia turns to Arthur and removes her hood, showing her to be rather pretty. "No... Thanks to you. I'm Sophia. This is my father."**

Gwaine's jaw falls open. "She's pretty."

"I wouldn't if I were you, Gwaine." Merlin replies, remembering what they had nearly done to Arthur.****

**Arthur looks starstruck, but manages to reply, "Arthur Pendragon... at your service." He kisses Sophia's hand while Aulfric grins in the background.**

"Aw, does the princess have a crush already?" Gwaine teased.

"Shut up, Gwaine." Arthur snapped.

"Ooo, testy, are we?" Gwaine chuckled.****

**In Camelot, Aulfric and Sophia stand before the court and Uther, telling their story.**

**"My name is Aulfric, heir to Tír-Mòr. This is my daughter, Sophia." Sophia curtsies.**

"What's with the fancy staffs?" Elyan wondered.****

**"You're a long way from home. What brings you to Camelot?" Uther asks.**

**"Our home was sacked by raiders, we barely escaped with what few possessions we could carry." Aulfric informs him.**

Merlin snorted at that, but refused to explain it to the wondering glances directed at him.****

**Uther nods in understanding. "These are dangerous times. What will you do?"**

**"We travel west to Caerleon where we have family and, I hope, a new life." He says, glancing at Sophia.**

"Not exactly." Merlin snorted again.****

**Uther thinks for a moment before he says, "You must stay here awhile, break your journey. A noble family like yours is always welcome in Camelot."**

**Both Aulfric and Sophia bow, and are shown out of the council chambers. Arthur stares at Sophia as she exits with her father, which Merlin notices with a grin.**

**When Arthur and Merlin enter Arthur's chambers, Arthur tells Merlin, "Make sure you put her in a decent room."**

**"The one next door's empty." Merlin reminds him, clearing away the breakfast dishes from the table.**

**"The one next door's fine. Excellent, in fact." Arthur agrees, until he looks up to see Merlin grinning. "Shut up, Merlin."**

"Hah, I can mess with him without even talking!" Merlin exalted.****

**"What? I didn't say anything." Merlin protests.**

**"You didn't have to. I want to make it clear that my intentions towards Sophia are completely honorable." Arthur says. **

"Sure they are, princess." Gwaine chuckles.

**After a moment, he adds in a resigned tone, "Put her in the room on the other side of the castle. It's warmer, more comfortable."**

**"Of course. She, er...is very beautiful." Merlin comments.**

"Oh, yeah." Gwaine agreed.

"Down, Gwaine." Merlin replied.

Gwaine gives him a joking glare, which Merlin easily reflects.****

**"Yes, she is." Arthur agrees distractedly.**

**"And if your intentions are honorable..." Merlin's voice trails off.**

**"Oh, they are. Most definitely." Arthur assures.**

**"Then what's the problem with her staying next door?" Merlin asks.**

**Arthur thinks about it for a moment before saying, "There isn't one. You've convinced me. Put her in the room next to mine."**

"You sure fell for her rather quickly." Gwen commented lightly.

"Well, she is a very beautiful woman." Arthur replied. When Gwen raised her eyebrows, he tried to backtrack with, "But not as beautiful as you are."

Gwen rolled her eyes, and Leon commented, "Not your best move, Sire."****

**Outside of her new room, Merlin hands Sophia a blanket. "If you need anything, just let me know." Merlin says.**

"**Thank you." Sophia says, turning to enter her guest room. **

**Morgana, who is walking down the hall, sees her and approaches Merlin anxiously. "Who is that?"**

"Oh, that's right. Her vision had Sophia in it." Percival remembered.****

**"Er, Sophia Tír-Mòr. We rescued her in the woods. Well, Arthur did most of the rescuing."**

"Did Merlin just compliment you, Arthur?" Leon joked.

"I believe he did." Arthur agreed.

"Don't get used to it, prat. We don't want your head getting as big as your belt size." Merlin replied with a grin.

"I am NOT fat, _Mer_lin." Arthur yelled.

"Of course not, _sire._" Merlin replied, giving a mocking bow.****

**"She can't stay here." Morgana says worriedly.**

**Merlin looks confused. "The King said that she and her father are welcome in Camelot. Is everything ok?"**

"Knowing your luck, that would be a no." Gwaine chuckled.****

**Morgana looks worried for a moment more before she dons a fake smile and assures him, "Yes. Thank you." Before walking off.**

**In the physician's chambers, Gaius is watching a flask bubble. Morgana enters just as Gaius takes the flask off of the fire.**

"What are you doing, Gaius?" Gwen asked.

"Experimenting with a new medicine." Gaius replied.****

**"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." Morgana says, entering the room with her heels clicking.**

**"Nonsense, my child. My favorite patient is always welcome." Gaius assures her, and kisses her cheek.**

"Unfortunately she isn't my favorite anymore." Gaius said.****

**Morgana looks at the table with a small frown, and Gaius tells her, "I'm sorry about the mess. Most of it's Merlin's. If I'd known you were coming, I'd have tidied up in here." **

"Oi! You can't blame me for all of that! Most of that stuff isn't even mine!" Merlin argued.****

**Morgana threw another look at the table and informed him, "Er, it's not that. It's just...your bench is on fire."**

**"My bench is on fire?" Gaius nods and laughs. "What are you..." **

**He turns to look. "My bench is on fire!"**

Everyone laughs at Gaius's reaction.****

**"Here." Morgana hands him a bucket, and Gaius uses tongs to drop the burning material in the water.**

**"You're always getting me into trouble. What brings you to this dark corner?" Gaius asks.**

**"I had another dream." Morgana reveals.**

**"I see."**

**"I saw Arthur lying under water, drowning, and there was a woman standing over him, watching him die. And she's here in Camelot." Morgana tells him, sounding scared.**

"So it was Sophia that she was seeing." Arthur commented. "But nothing happened!"****

**Gaius frowns, before saying, "The mind plays tricks. It borrows from everyday life and plays out its own fantasy."**

**"But I had this dream before she came to Camelot." Morgana says, exasperated.**

"Had this sort of thing happened before?" Elyan asked curiously.

Gaius nodded. "But I tried to hide it from everyone, tried to keep her safe. We all know how that worked out."****

**"You must be mistaken." Gaius argued.**

**"No, I know what I saw." Morgana insisted. "It was so real...so vivid. I saw him die, Gaius. She's going to kill him."**

**Gaius put a comforting hand on her arms. "These are just dreams, Morgana, nothing more. Are you taking the sleeping draught I made up for you?"**

**"Oh, it doesn't help." Morgana replies.**

**"Here. Try this. It will induce a deeper sleep." Gaius says, picking up a small green bottle and handing it to Morgana . "You've nothing to fear." **

"Unfortunately, that isn't true." Merlin mutters.

"But nothing happened!" Arthur argued. Seeing the look on Merlin's face, he added, "Didn't it?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Just watch the memory, prat. You'll see exactly what happened."****

**"Thank you, Gaius." Morgana replies. Gaius kissed her forehead, and she heads out.**

**"Morgana." Gaius calls, causing her to turn around. "Don't bother Uther about this. No need to worry him."**

**That night, in a dark and ominous part of the forest, Aulfric approaches the bandit that got away. The bandit stands up and draws his sword.**

**"You can dispense with the unpleasantries - your payment." Aulfric says, and holds up a leather pouch.**

"So that entire fight was staged?" Leon asked.

Arthur shrugged. "Apparently. I still won though."

"With help from me!" Merlin interjected.

"But it was mostly me." Arthur said.****

**"I want more. My friends are dead because of you." The bandit insisted.**

**"Yes. I'm sorry." Aulfic replies. "Such a dreadful waste of life. But, if it's any consolation, you'll see them again soon. má réðe cine týne!" Aulfric yells, using his staff to kill the bandit.**

Everyone waited for Merlin to translate, but to their surprise, he said nothing. Arthur turned to see Merlin was wearing a frown.

"What does it mean?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, because I'm not really fluent in the language of the Sidhe. But I think he said, 'Revile the savage commander.'" Merlin replied.

"Sidhe?" Elyan repeated.

"The race that Aulfric and Sophia are." Merlin explained, but refused to say more than that.****

**Morgana stirs restlessly in her sleep. She sees the same vision of Arthur drowning with Sophia standing over him before she wakes, breathless.**

**In Arthur's chambers, Merlin is fixing the bed linens while Arthur leans against the bed post, talking. "I'm taking Sophia out for a ride today. You know, show her around."**

**"Where do I come into this?" Merlin asks, taking off the pillows.**

**Arthur replies, "Well, I'm supposed to be on patrol with the guard of my father this morning, so I need you to cover for me."**

"You're skipping out of patrol? That doesn't really seem like you, Sire." Leon commented.

"Now that you mention it, my memory of this entire time is kind of… hazy." Arthur realized, frowning slightly.****

**"What, and lie to the King?" Merlin scoffs. "No. No way. No, he'll see right through me. He'll have me in the stocks quicker than you can say rotten tomatoes."**

"And yet you lie to him every day about your magic." Percival stated, his tone making it sound like a question.

"It's been drummed into my head to never let anyone know about my magic." Merlin said, his voice shaking slightly. "So it's something that I just do without thinking. It's with everything else that I'm usually a terrible liar."****

**"Merlin." Arthur says.**

**Merlin sighs heavily.**

**"I need you to do this for me." Arthur requests.**

**"I am a terrible liar. I start sweating, my- my vision blurs, my- my brain stops working." Merlin stutters.**

**"Well, no change there, then." Arthur mocks. "Look, I promised Sophia I'd take her out and if I don't turn up it'll blow my chances."**

**"You like her, then?" Merlin asks.**

"Well, she is gorgeous!" Gwaine says enthusiastically. "What's not to like?"****

**"Yeah. What's not to like?" Arthur exclaims, and Merlin chuckles. **

"Okay, that was definitely creepy." Merlin said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"**I want to spend some more time with her, but I need to get my father off my back. I can't order you to lie to the King, but ...you'd be a friend for life if you did." He finishes, his voice softer and full of promise.**

"I'll always be your friend, Arthur. I wouldn't have put up with you for all these years if I wasn't." Merlin said solemnly.****

**The two boys stare at each other for a moment before Merlin relents. "Go on, then, you don't want to keep her waiting."**

"You're a good friend, Merlin." Gwen said softly.

"Even if it wasn't a good idea that time." Gaius added.****

**Arthur smacks his arm before hurrying off. "Thanks, Merlin. I won't forget it." Merlin watches him leave with a grin.**

**From the window of her chambers, Morgana watches Arthur ride out of Camelot with Sophia.**

**"You're sure it's her?" Gwen asks.**

**"I could never forget that face." Morgana states softly.**

**"You should speak to the King." Gwen says.**

"Somehow, Gwen, I don't think that's such a good idea." Elyan pointed out.****

**"And tell him what? That I can see the future?" Morgana laughs without humor.**

"Because telling a king who persecutes magic that you have a magic power would probably be a bad thing." Gwaine commented.

"Yeah, I'd think so, Gwaine." Merlin chuckled.****

**"If you think Arthur's life is in danger." Gwen replies.**

**Morgana turns from the window to look at her. "You know how he'd react."**

**"You're his ward, he wouldn't harm you." Gwen states surely.**

**"He hates magic more than he cares for me." Morgana says.**

"That's not true. He wanted to use magic to heal her, he probably wouldn't have done anything to her if she had told him she had magic, or that she was a seer." Merlin said softly.

"Wait, when did he want to use magic to heal her?" Arthur exclaimed.

Merlin winced; he hadn't thought he said that aloud. "You'll see later." He said, motioning to the memory in front of them.****

**"That's not true."**

**"Would you care to put it to the test?" Morgana questions.**

**"But what else can you do?" Gwen asks.**

**Morgana looks back towards the window. "I'm going to have to try and stop her myself."**

"Something tells me that's not gonna work out." Arthur commented off-handedly.****

**In the council chambers, Merlin stands while Uther enters, tying off his cape. When he looks up to see his son nowhere in sight, he asks Merlin, "Where's my son?"**

"Not here?" Gwaine offered sarcastically.

"Yes, thank you, Gwaine. Because that wasn't obvious in the first place." Merlin chuckled.****

**"I'm not sure where he is. I, erm, I think there's been a mistake. But it's not his fault. Arthur's, I mean." Merlin stutters.**

"Being around my father really did make you nervous, didn't it?" Arthur asked quietly.

"I was a warlock with magic around a king who persecuted anything that was within 5 miles of being remotely magical. So, yeah, being alone with him did make me vaguely nervous." Merlin replied****

**"Stop gibbering and tell me where he is." Uther orders.**

**Merlin takes the blame. "It's probably... No, it's definitely my fault."**

**"Where is Arthur?" Uther asks, exasperated.**

**"He's not here." Merlin replies.**

Arthur rolled his eyes. "No, really?"****

**"I can see that." Uther says, sounding annoyed.**

**"Arthur wasn't sure of his orders, so he asked me to check with the guards to see if he was riding out this morning and...well...I may have forgotten." Merlin says, sounding sheepish.**

Leon chuckled. "It's no wonder everyone thought you were an idiot."

"It's the perfect disguise for a warlock in hiding." Merlin replied, also chuckling softly.****

**"You forgot?" Uther says through his teeth.**

**"I'm sorry, My Lord." Merlin apologizes. "I am sure he would have been here had I told him."**

**"If this was a time of war, I would have you flogged." Uther states.**

**"And since it's not, we'll let it go just this once?" Merlin asks hopefully.**

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Arthur said.****

**The scene changes to show Merlin being pelted with rotten tomatoes in the stocks.**

**"I forgot how much fun this was." Merlin laughs.**

Gwaine raised as eyebrow. "Fun? I need to take you to the tavern with me more often if you think that's fun, mate."

"He does not need to go to the tavern more often, he's already there too often already." Arthur scoffed.

Merlin just rolled his eyes. With everything the prat had learned, he honestly thought that Merlin spent all his free time in the tavern? ****

**In the woods near Camelot, Arthur and Sophia make their way over a fallen tree. "The river's not far. It's just down here." Arthur says after helping her step over the log.**

**"Arthur...wait." Sophia calls, setting her staff against the log.**

**"What is it?" Arthur asks.**

**Sophia takes Arthur's hands and looks into his eyes. "Túce hwón frec'úre, artur." He chants.**

"Umm, 'greedy, I torment you, Arthur.'" Merlin translated.

"She was trying to enchant me!" Arthur yelled.

"She did a bit more than try." Merlin muttered under her breath. Only Gaius heard him, and he just gave Merlin a knowing look..****

**"You there! Halt!" A guard calls out. Sophia backs away and Arthur tackles her as an arrow flies at them. Arthur runs toward the guards.**

"Oops. I have a feeling Arthur's not going to take that well." Elyan chuckled****

**"Sorry!" the guard calls.**

**"Sorry? You nearly shot a crossbow in my face! What do you mean you're sorry?" Arthur yells.**

"Nope, apparently not." Merlin laughed.****

**Sophia looks at the arrow in the tree behind her and Arthur jogs back to join her.**

**"You okay?" Arthur asks.**

**"Yes. Thanks to you." She replies.**

**"They were searching for the bandits that attacked you yesterday." Arthur tells her, motioning towards the guards. "Here." Arthur picks up Sophia's staff to give it to her.**

**"Don't touch that!" Sophia snaps, snatching the staff from his hands.**

"And her true colors begin to show." Merlin said.****

**"I'm sorry." Arthur apologizes, sounding slightly confused. "Maybe we should go back."**

**Sophia replaces her smile, and says, "It's fine. I- I'm sorry, I was upset. Now, don't let this spoil our day together. We were having such a nice time. Let's go down to the river."**

**"I'm taking you back to Camelot. Your father would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you." Arthur says, grabbing her shoulder and gently pushing her ahead. Sophia grimaces and sighs as she walks away.**

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that he'll be more upset she didn't finish the enchantment." Merlin commented.****

**Merlin enters the physician's chamber covered in tomato paste.**

**"Have you been playing with your food again?" Gaius jokingly asks.**

Hunith giggled. "Only you, Gaius."****

**Merlin gave him a look. "The King put me in the stocks." He says, walking towards the pitcher of water and bowl.**

**"What'd you do this time?" Gaius asks.**

"Why do you automatically assume I did something?" Merlin asked, annoyed.

Gaius just raised an eyebrow, and Merlin cut off his complaint to unreadable grumbling.****

**"Nothing. Honestly, it wasn't my fault. Arthur wanted to get out of going on patrol with Uther and the guard, so I covered for him and took the blame." As he talks, Merlin pours water into the bowl and starts to clean off his hair.**

**"And Arthur was prepared to let you do this?" Gaius questions.**

**"It was his idea." Merlin replies.**

**"And what made him neglect his duties? It must've been something terribly important." Gaius wonders.**

"A girl. What is more important than that?" Gwaine grinned.****

**"Sophia." Merlin states, with a big grin.**

**That answer stops Gaius cold. "The girl from the forest?"**

**Merlin nods, still wearing a large grin. "He wanted to take her out for the day. He is besotted."**

**"But they've only just met." Gaius says.**

**"I know. I guess it must have been love at first sight." Merlin grins.**

**"Yes. I suppose it must be." Gaius replies, not sounding sure.**

"Morgana's dream made you suspicious." Percival stated.

Gaius nodded.****

**In a different part of the castle, Gaius enters Sophia's room to snoop around. He catches a glimpse of Aulfric's staff and grabs it to inspect it.**

**"Can I help?" Aulfric asks from behind him, making Gaius jump.**

**"Forgive me." Gaius replies, setting the staff down. "The door was open. I thought someone may have broken in."**

"I think that was you, Gaius." Merlin chuckled.

"Well, now we know where you get it from, Merlin." Arthur said.****

**"Looks like they have." Aulfric snaps. His eyes momentarily flash a bright red.**

"Whoa! What in the world was that?" Arthur exclaimed.

"His eyes turning red?" Merlin offered.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, thank you, Merlin."****

**Gaius bows. "I apologize for imposing on you. It won't happen again." Gaius moves to leave.**

**"Make sure it doesn't."**

**Arthur and Sophia ride into the castle courtyard and dismount their horses. Sophia starts to walk away with a frown still on her face.**

**"You're sure you'll be alright?" Arthur asks.**

**Sophia forces a smile as she faces him. "Yes. Thank you for today." Sophia replies, and kisses Arthur's cheek. "Good night, Arthur."**

**In one of the castle corridors, Sophia turns a corner and bumps into Morgana.**

"Cat fight!" Gwaine yells.****

**"Sorry! Lady Morgana, isn't it? I'm Sophia." Sophia introduces herself, holding her hand out.**

**"What are you doing here?" Morgana asks coldly.**

**"My father and I are guests of the King." Sophia says, acting confused at Morgana's cold treatment.**

**"You're lying." Morgana exclaims, and Sophia's smile falls. "I know what you're going to do to him, and I won't let it happen."**

"I can't help but wonder what exactly she thinks she'll be able to do about it. She didn't have magic yet." Elyan asked.

"She probably didn't realize what she was up against." Merlin shrugged.****

**Sophia looks down at her staff. "Does Arthur know you feel this way about him? Of course he does. I suspect he's already turned you down."**

Arthur shuddered. "Never in a million years."****

**"Don't think you can make a fool out of me." Morgana says regally.**

**"I won't have to. You're managing to do that well enough already." Sophia retorts.**

**"Stay away from him." Morgana orders.**

**"Or what? Jealousy is such an unattractive trait in a woman." Sophia replies.**

**"If anything happens to Arthur, I'll find you. However long it takes." Morgana threatens before walking off. Sophia turns to watch her go, smirking slightly.**

"Morgana never would have found her." Merlin muttered.****

**Sophia enters her own chambers, where her father is washing his hands.**

**"You've not been gone as long as I expected." Aulfric states.**

**"We were interrupted." Sophia replies.**

**"What happened?" He questions.**

**"I was nearly killed." Sophia informs him. Her look turns cold, and she continues, "For a moment, I felt what it would be like to die a mortal death. He saved me. Someone so weak, so feeble, saved me! I can't bear to be like this a moment longer."**

Everyone backed up a step at the abrupt change in her attitude.

"I think you're right, mate. A little out of my league, that one." Gwaine said, taking a drink from the jug in his hand.****

**"You won't have to. Once his heart is yours, the gates of Avalon will open once again for us and we can regain our true form."**

"Avalon… Avalon… Why do I feel like I know that name?" Arthur asked.

"The land of eternal youth, home of the Sidhe." Merlin explained.

"It's been mentioned in many different legends, especially about those involving the afterlife." Gaius added in a scholarly tone.****

**Sophia holds her head up higher. "I need a little more time."**

**"You must hurry. The physician can see us for what we truly are." Aulfric replies.**

**"And he is not alone." At her father's questioning look, she explains, "The Lady Morgana. She fears her powers, but that will not keep her quiet for long."**

**"Tomorrow, you have to finish the enchantment, otherwise our chance to rid us of these mortal shells will be lost forever."**

**In Arthur's chambers, Morgana watches as Arthur begins to get ready for bed. "You seem very fond of her." Morgana states worriedly.**

**"You make that sound like a bad thing." Arthur says, his voice sounding upbeat.**

**"Not necessarily." She hedges. "I've just never seen you fall under a woman's spell so quickly."**

"Literally." Merlin grinned.****

**Arthur grins. "If you're jealous, Morgana, it's ok to admit it."**

**"Don't flatter yourself." Morgana scoffs.**

**"Come on. It wouldn't be the first time now, would it?" Arthur says, sitting on the bed to take off her boots.**

"So full of yourself, princess." Gwaine chuckled.****

**"Arthur, I'm trying to protect you! She isn't what she seems."**

"Neither were you." Arthur growled.****

**"Why? What makes you say that?" Arthur replies in an unbelieving tone.**

**"I just have a feeling. It's difficult to describe." She plays with her hands before saying quietly. "I had a dream. A nightmare."**

**Arthur laughs. "You really are very sweet, Morgana."**

**"Why are you laughing?" Morgana replies angrily.**

"I wish I could have known." Arthur said sadly. "I could have tried to help her."

Merlin swallowed heavily as a guilty feeling tore through him.****

**"You! Your feelings, bad dreams. You don't have to make this stuff up. You can tell me the truth. It's obvious you like me."**

**"Less and less by the second." Morgana retorts.**

**"All right. Whatever you say." Arthur grins.**

**"You're intolerable. Just hope I'm wrong about her." She mutters in a dark tone before turning to walk out.**

"Unfortunately, she wasn't." Gaius adds.****

**The next morning, Merlin enters Arthur's chambers to find him already up. "You're dressed!" He exclaims.**

"The prat still has issues dressing himself." Merlin chuckles, ducking to avoid the swipe to the back of the head courtesy of Arthur's hand.****

**"Nothing gets past you, does it, Merlin?" Arthur chuckles.**

"**What- You're supposed to be wearing these!" Merlin exclaims, shaking the armor that he is holding. "Your father's bestowing a knighthood on one of your men this morning!"**

**"I'm giving it a miss." Arthur replies.**

"And you get mad at me for missing!" Gwaine scoffed. "This is unfair treatment."

"I was under an enchantment." Arthur reminded him.

"An incomplete enchantment." Merlin couldn't help but add.****

**"Won't the King mind?" Merlin questions.**

"Yeah, a lot." Merlin muttered, remembering his many trip to the stocks during that time.****

**"Not if you, er, cover for me, again. By the way, thanks for yesterday, I heard you ended up in the stocks. Bad luck." Arthur grimaces.**

**"They were throwing potatoes at me. It's only supposed to be rotten fruit." Merlin complains.**

**Arthur chuckles. "I'm not sure there's any hard-and-fast rules, but if it's any consolation, I think it was worth it."**

**"What? It went well?" Merlin asks.**

**"Great. Fantastic. She's incredible." He says distractedly.**

"Yeah, enchanting girl, isn't she?" Gwaine jabbed.****

**"Don't worry. I'll find a way to get you out of it." Merlin promises.**

**Arthur turns to leave. "Just make sure you don't end up in the stocks this time."**

"**I won't." Merlin calls after him. "I think I'm starting to get the hang of this whole deception lark."**

**Once again, Merlin is pelted with rotten food in the stocks.**

Everybody laughs at that image.****

**Arthur and Sophia frolic through the woods. "Wai- wait! Careful." Arthur calls.**

**"Don't worry. I will be." She looks into his eyes, and chants, "****Túce hwón frec ðu, Arthur****."**

"Greedy, I torment you, Arthur" Merlin repeats.****

**"What are you doing?" Arthur asks worriedly.**

**Sophia takes Arthur's hand and looks into his eyes once more. "****Þec feoh nom gyse. Cume morðor rice ær. Túce hwón frec ðu, Arthur.****."**

Merlin thinks for a moment, and then says, "You are rich. Come, I murder you before you become king. Greedy, I torment you, Arthur."

Arthur flinches. "Lovely spell, isn't it?"****

**Sophia's eyes glow red and then so do Arthur's.**

"And that is a very creepy image of you, Arthur. No offense." Elyan comments.

"None taken." Arthur said, suppressing a shiver of fright that rolled down his spine at the image if his eyes bright red.****

**Merlin enters the physician's chambers once again covered in rotten food.**

**"Not again Merlin, surely?" Gaius says disappointedly.**

**"You would think that the appeal of pelting the same person with fruit would wear off after a while, but, oh, no!" Merlin complains, throwing his jacket down for emphasis.**

"Not if that person is you!" Arthur laughs.****

**"I heard that Arthur wasn't at the knighting ceremony."**

**"Yeah, he wanted to make the most of his time left with Sophia." Merlin says, starting to clean off his hair.**

"Are you trying to be a matchmaker, Merlin?" Percival asked.****

**"So you helped him?"**

**"I'm his servant, I had to."**

"And you're his friend, so you wanted to." Gwen added.****

**"You shouldn't have done that, Merlin. I fear that Sophia may not be all that she seems." Gaius reveals.**

**"Why?" Merlin straightens up.**

**"What do you know about seers?" Gaius asks instead.**

"Is that what Morgana is?" Gwen asks.

"Yeah, it is." Merlin replies.****

**Merlin squints his eyes against the sun, and thinks. "Not much. They're supposed to be able to see the future, like prophets."**

**"It's said to be an innate ability. Those who have it are born that way. Some aren't even aware that what they see is the future. It comes to them in their dreams." Gaius makes his way around the table and sits down.**

"So her nightmares for all those years, those were her seer power?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, her seer power manifested itself rather early." Gaius said.****

**"What's this got to do with Sophia?" Merlin asks.**

**"The night before she and Aulfric came to Camelot, Morgana had a dream. Sophia was in it."**

**"Before she arrived in Camelot?" Merlin's eyebrows shot up.**

**"I've been watching Morgana since she was very young. And though I tried to persuade myself otherwise, I realized that some of the things she said she'd dreamt came to pass. I kept it secret from Uther, of course." Merlin nods at this. "The gift of prophecy is too close to the work of magic."**

"Just another gift for Uther to hunt to extinction." Hunith murmured, thinking of Balinor.****

**"You think Morgana is a seer?" Merlin realizes.**

**"I don't think it. I fear it. Morgana said she dreamt that Sophia killed Arthur." Merlin looks upset.**

**"Couldn't that have just been a dream? Maybe the- the woman Morgana saw just looked like Sophia." Merlin reasoned.**

"Unfortunately, nope." Merlin replied to his past self's question.****

**"That's what I hoped. But Aulfric caught me in Sophia's room and, in a flash of anger, his eyes changed color."**

**Merlin gives him a concerned look. "Who are they?" He asks softly.**

**"It's not who they are that worries me." Gaius says. "It's what they want with Arthur."**

"Nothing good." Elyan stated.****

**In Arthur's chambers, Arthur sits on his bed clasping hands with Sophia, and staring blankly at her face.**

"I know that you don't have much up there, Arthur, but that's taking it a little too far." Merlin teased.****

**"Our love is strong. You feel the same way, too. If we were ever to be parted..."**

**"I'd never let that happen." Arthur mutters.**

**"You may not have the choice. There are some here who don't want us to be together." Sophia says sweetly.**

"For good reason!" Arthur protested.****

**"I'll never let them come between us." Arthur mutters, his face still blank.**

**"Because we are in love." Sophia states.**

**"Because we're in love." Arthur repeats.**

**"You must seek permission for us to marry... so that we can be together." Sophia says softly.**

"Ugh." Arthur groaned, remembering his meeting with his father where he had asked that.****

**"Till death do us part."**

**Sophia grabs his chin, and chants softly, "****Túce hwón frec ðu, Arthur****." Sophia's eyes glow red and she kisses Arthur.**

**"Till death do us part." She repeats in a hard tone.**

**Arthur's eyes glow red and Sophia exits his chambers. Aulfric meets Sophia outside Arthur's door.**

**"He's ready. Tomorrow he'll do what we need him to." Sophia informs him.**

**"Good, you have done well. I must go to the elders." Aulfric hurries off. Merlin sees Aulfric as he turns the corner to Arthur's Chambers and follows him.**

"Elders?" Percival asks.

"You'll see."****

**Merlin follows Aulfric through the woods to the Lake of Avalon.**

**Standing before the lake, Aulfric yells, "I seek an audience with the Sidhe elders! ****Dotiag-sa ar idbairt do denam****!"**

A little quicker this time, Merlin said, "I come to make you an offering!"****

**The lake begins to glow, and lights begin zipping across the surface of the water. With a flash of hus eyes, Merlin slows down time to see the lights are actually fairies flying over the lake. In the lake, he sees a whole other world.**

"Wow." Gwen breathed, taking in the sight. "It's beautiful!"

"Yeah." The other's agreed.

"In all of the legends, mortals are only supposed to see Avalon in the moments before death." Gwaine stated.

Everyone turned to him in shock.

"What?" Gwaine asked. "When you travel as much as I do, you hear things!" He explained.****

**"I come before you to plead for the chance to win passage back to Avalon and a life of immortality!" Aulfric cries.**

**One of the Sidhe hovers in front of Aulfric's face. "Your punishment for killing another Sidhe is a mortal body and a mortal life. You will never be able to return to Avalon."**

**"The crime was mine, not my daughter's." Aulfric begs.**

**"The gates of Avalon remain closed to your daughter. Unless the soul of a mortal prince be offered up to them." The Sidhe states.**

"Oh, I have a bad feeling as to where this is going." Gwen murmurs.****

**Aulfric smiles gratefully. "Thank you. An immortal life for my daughter is all that I desire, so I promise you the soul of the greatest prince of all. Arthur Pendragon!" **

"Because, of course, they have to go after Arthur. I'm telling you, he has some sort of magical creature attractor or something!" Merlin exclaimed.

**The Sidhe all fly back into the lake while Merlin watches, stunned. Once all of the Sidhe are gone, the glow of the lake dims until it looks like normal water. "Muahahahaha!" Aulfric stops laughing and turns, and Merlin quickly hides behind a tree, forcing time back to its normal speed.**

**Back in the physician's chambers, Merlin tells Gaius what he has seen. "Avalon. What you saw at the lake, it's Avalon. It must be." Gaius exclaims.**

**Out of breath, Merlin huffs and manages, "What's..."**

**"The land of eternal youth. Mortals are only supposed to glimpse it the moment before death." Gaius says.**

"So how exactly did we see it without dying then?" Arthur asked.

"You're just seeing a memory, my memory, of what I saw when I was there." Merlin explained.

"But then how were you able to see it?" Leon asked, curious.

"As far as I can figure, because of my powers, my magic, I'm not quite mortal. So I can see and go through things that would kill normal people, or even normal sorcerers." Merlin explained.

"The dorocha! That's how…" Arthur realized, his voice trailing off. Merlin just nodded.****

**"Well, I've seen it and I'm still here." Merlin reminds him.**

**"Extraordinary. What did it look like?" Gaius asks, excited.**

"Something tells me that now isn't the right time for that, Gaius." Hunith mentions.****

**Merlin gives him an unbelieving look. "Does it matter? They're going to sacrifice Arthur and we don't even know who 'they' are yet."**

**"We do now." Gaius says, hurrying to a book on one of the tables. "I found writing like this on the top of Aulfric's staff. It's Ogham, an ancient script. Abas ocus bithe. Duthectad bithlane. 'To hold life and death in your hands.' From the writing on his staff and what you saw at the lake, I'm afraid I'm now certain. We're dealing with the Sidhe."**

**"That does not sound like a good thing."**

"When exactly are magical creatures wanting to sacrifice me ever a good thing, _Mer_lin?" Arthur asked sarcastically.****

**"They're masters of enchantment." Gaius reveals.**

**"You think Arthur's been enchanted?" Merlin asks.**

"Unfortunately, yes." Gaius added.****

**Gaius nods. "Almost certainly. I'm afraid Morgana's dream is coming true."**

**In the council chambers, Arthur stands with Sophia before Uther.**

**"I request this audience, Father, to discuss a matter of great importance." Uther looks up from papers in his hands. "It cannot have escaped your attention that I and Lady Sophia Tír-Mòr have grown very close."**

**"Not too close, I hope." Uther smiles.**

**"We're in love." Arthur reveals. "Which is why I come before you today to ask your permission to marry."**

**Uther laughs. "I assume you're joking."**

**"No. I'm going to marry her." Arthur says firmly.**

**"But you only met two days ago." Uther reminds him.**

**"We're in love." Arthur states seriously.**

**"In love? We had no idea that you were such a romantic, had we, Morgana?" Uther laughs, turning to Morgana, who is sitting on the throne next to him.**

"Seriously? He can't tell that there is something completely off with you?" Gwaine asked incredulously. "Just how oblivious is your father?"

"It runs in the family." Merlin jokes.****

**"No, he's full of surprises." Morgana replies, looking nervous for Arthur.**

**"I'm going to marry her. I don't care what either of you think about it." Arthur says.**

**"I thought you'd come to ask my permission?" Uther asks, messing with the papers in his hands.**

**"Out of courtesy, nothing more." Arthur says, and he takes Sophia's hand and walks toward the door.**

**"Guards, door." The guards cross their blades in front of the door, and Uther hands off the papers in his hand to one of the councilmen. "You've forgotten whose court you're standing in."**

**"You won't stop me. If I want to marry her, I will." Arthur states.**

"That won't go over well with the king." Leon said.****

**"Arrest Sophia and Aulfric Tír-Mòr." Uther orders. The guards step forward.**

**"What are you doing?" Arthur asks incredulously.**

**"And inform the executioner his services will be required tomorrow morning."**

"Nope. Not well at all." Elyan agrees.****

**"You can't do this." Arthur argues.**

**"Yes, I can," Uther says through his teeth, "and unless you show me some respect, I will!"**

**The two have a short staring match before Arthur bows his head.**

**"Release them." Uther orders, and the guards stand back. "You've got your whole life ahead of you. Sophia is no doubt your first love, but she certainly won't be the only one. Enjoy yourself while you can." Arthur bows with a glare, and turns to walk out.**

Merlin just shakes his head. "Okay, so when you're acting totally out of character, he blames it on 'love'" Merlin adds air quotes to the word love. "But when you are yourself, and you merely say something he doesn't like, he assumes that you're enchanted? How exactly does that logic work?"

"He assumes that you're in love with Sophia, but when he finds out about our relationship, he says enchantment rather than think about the idea that we could actually be in love. That is not right." Gwen says softly.****

**Morgana follows Uther through the castle corridor lining the courtyard. "You're not planning on springing any surprises on me, are you?" Uther asks.**

"Unless you count turning traitor, revealing that she has magic, conquering Camelot and taking the throne as a surprise, then no. Not at all." Arthur said bitterly.****

**"Don't you think you should be taking this a bit more seriously?"**

**"He's young, foolish and in love. Give it a week and he'll be chasing after the next girl that catches his eye." Uther replies lightly.**

"**Sophia will never let that happen." Morgana replies in a harsh tone.**

**"Do you bear a grudge against our guest?" Uther asks.**

**"There's something about her I don't trust. You've seen the way Arthur changed since she's arrived."**

**"He's a fool in love." Uther dismisses.**

"So oblivious." Merlin rolls his eyes.****

**"She's dangerous." Morgana replies.**

**"Dangerous? To who?"**

**"Arthur."**

**"Why do you say that?" Uther asks, looking down at the papers.**

**Morgana looks straight ahead. "I just have a sense, a feeling."**

**"And what has she done to make you have this feeling?" Uther questions.**

**"Nothing, yet. It's what she's going to do. I don't know how to tell you this."**

**Uther stops in the corridor and faces her. "Try. Whatever it is, you can tell me."**

"Unfortunately, she couldn't. That was the cause of a lot of problems." Merlin stated.****

**Morgana stares at him for a moment before she says, "I've just seen girls like this before. They string men along and then drop them. I don't want to see him get hurt."**

**"I know you want to protect him, but some lessons we have to learn for ourselves." Uther says, putting a hand on her shoulder. "He'll hurt for a week and then Sophia will be forgotten."**

**"I hope so."**

**"Are you sure there's nothing else behind this?" Uther asks.**

**"Yes, it's nothing." Morgana replies.**

**In his chambers, Arthur stuffs clothes into his traveling bag, wearing his chainmail and armor. He looks up when Merlin enters.**

**"Get out." Arthur orders.**

"Harsh, much?" Gwaine said.

"Under an enchantment, remember?" Arthur retorts.****

**"I thought the King was a bit harsh." Merlin says.**

**"I don't need sympathy, Merlin, especially not from you."**

**"But I did think he had a point." Merlin finishes.**

"**I ordered you to get out. Now leave me!" Arthur sneers.**

"I could have, Arthur. But I didn't. And I never will." Merlin said softly.****

**"I know what you think you're doing, and I know you think you're in love with Sophia..." Merlin says.**

**"Who are you to tell me what I'm thinking?" Arthur yells.**

"The person who knows you the best." Gwen giggles.****

**"I'm your friend." Merlin says quietly.**

**Arthur scoffs. "No, Merlin, you're my servant." **

They all flinched at that statement.

Arthur swallowed, and then said in a soft tone, "That was really harsh. I'm sorry, Merlin. You are my friend, my best friend. I hope you know that."

"Thank you, Arthur. And I do, why else would I stay around all this time?" Merlin grins at him, and Arthur grins back.****

**A hurt look crosses Merlin's face, and he has to swallow before he continues, "You don't know what you're doing. She's cast a spell on you. You're enchanted."**

**"I told you people would try to keep us apart." Sophia says from behind them, causing both boys to turn around.**

**"I know. I won't let that happen." Arthur replies.**

**"Look, don't listen to her, she's controlling you." Merlin argues.**

"Listen to him, don't listen to her!" Arthur encourages his younger self.

"I don't think that's going to help much, Sire." Leon says.****

**"We can elope together. Get away from this place, these people." Sophia says urgently.**

**"I saw you. I followed him." Merlin said over his shoulder to Arthur. "They're planning to sacrifice you."**

**Aulfric laughs haughtily. "You let your servant talk to your guests this way?" **

Arthur scowled. "I do when they try to kill me."****

**"I know what you're going to do, because I followed you to the lake and I heard everything. You have to believe me." Merlin exclaims, turning to Arthur. Arthur's face clears slightly, and it's obvious from his confused look that his trust for Merlin is interfering with the enchantment.**

"He trusts you enough that even enchanted, you get through to him." Gwen comments.

"Two sides of the same coin." Merlin chuckled.****

**"Don't listen to him, Arthur. Let's go. Let's leave tonight." Sophia says.**

**"She's going to kill you. Sophia plans to sacrifice you to buy a life of immortality. If you go with her, you'll die."**

**Arthur shakes his head, confused. "It- it doesn't make sense. We're-we're in love." He argues weakly.**

**"They're magical beings!" Merlin yells. "Look at the writing on the staff." Merlin reaches for it. Aulfric pulls it away and his eyes glow red.**

**Merlin's eyes widen, but he continues, "Look at his eyes. Look at him. Do you believe me now? Arthur, do you see?"**

**Arthur turns around, his eyes glowing red. "I see everything." He says in a harsh tone.**

Arthur shivered, along with most of their group, at that image. ****

**Merlin lunges toward Aulfric, but Aulfric aims his staff at Merlin and yells. "****Na þing biþ****!"**

**A bolt of blue energy hits Merlin square in the chest and throws against the wall, knocking him unconscious.**

"Hey!" Arthur and Gwaine yell.

Merlin flinched. "Yeah, that hurt." He muttered, remembering that particular event. Hishead hadn't completely cleared for half an hour.****

**A little later, Morgana looks out her window and sees Arthur leaving the Square with Sophia and Aulfric.**

**With a terrified gasp, Morgana runs the physician's chambers. "He's gone! Arthur's gone with her! She's taken him!" Morgana exclaims panicked.**

"I still miss her. This Morgana, I mean." Gwen said softly.****

**"Slow down." Gaius soothes.**

**"I know you don't believe me, but I'm so sure it's going to happen. My dream's going to come true." She sounds scared.**

**"I do believe you." Gaius assures her.**

**"I've got to tell Uther."**

**"You can't." Gaius argues.**

**Morgana looks panicked. "I've got to do something, if I don't then Arthur will die." **

"Luckily you have a warlock protector around to save the day!" Merlin said cheerfully.****

**"You can't tell Uther about your dream. If Uther thinks you've got the seers' power, he'll charge you with witchcraft." Gaius says.**

**"I don't have a choice. I couldn't live with myself knowing I'd let him die." Morgana says sadly.**

**"Wait. We've known each other a long time, you trust me don't you?" Gaius asks.**

**"Yes, you know I do." Morgana nods.**

**"Then trust me now. Stay here and don't say a word to anyone about this." Gaius orders.**

**"But Arthur..."**

**Gaius holds up a hand to silence her. "I'll take care of it." He starts walking away**

**"Where are you going?" Morgana asks desperately.**

**"To find someone who can help." Gaius tells her before pulling the door shut.**

"Merlin?" Percival guessed.

"Merlin." Gaius confirmed.****

**Arthur walks through the woods with Sophia and Aulfric, his eyes still glowing red.**

**Gaius enters Arthur's chambers just as Merlin is just coming around.**

**"Merlin! What happened to you?" Gaius exclaims, rushing to his side.**

"I think he got knocked out." Gwaine commented.

Gaius raises an eyebrow. "Yes, thank you, Gwaine."****

**"Aulfric." Merlin mumbles. "Where's Arthur? I have got to go after him. What's that buzzing noise?"**

**Gaius helps him to stand. "Careful, Merlin, you can barely stand up." He cautions.**

**"I have to go." Merlin mutters, still out of it.**

**"You can't, not in this state." Gaius admonishes. "You owe it to your powers that you survived this at all." **

"What?" Arthur asks.

"I have a natural resistance to magic. If I wasn't… well, me… that blast would've killed me." Merlin replied softly.****

**"I'll be fine, he needs me." Merlin replies, pulling away.**

"So loyal." Leon mutters.****

**Gaius yanks him back. "Has that buzzing stopped?"**

**"Yeah." Merlin lies.**

**"Liar."**

**"I have to go, Gaius. He'll die if I don't." Merlin says desperately.**

**"The Sidhe are a vicious people. You must be careful." Gaius warns him.**

**"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Merlin grins, and walks towards the window.**

"That's what worries me." Arthur mutters.****

**"Merlin?" Merlin stops and Gaius points to the door. "This way."**

Everyone laughs at that.****

**Merlin holds up a finger. "Just testing." He says, and runs out.**

**Merlin runs pell-mell through the forest in an attempt to reach Arthur.**

**At the lake of Avalon, Aulfric and Sophia stand at the shore, while Arthur just stares with a blank expression. "Go. They are waiting for you." Aulfric insists.**

**"I don't understand. You're coming too." Sophia argues.**

**"Only one of us can pass through. This was never meant for me." He reveals.**

**"I only wanted this so we could both return to Avalon." Sophia cries.**

**"Your destiny is on a different path to mine. It is my fate to live a mortal life."**

**"I don't want to leave you." She sobs.**

"You kind of have to feel sorry for them." Gwen says softly.

"They were trying to kill me!" Arthur protested.

"I know, and that was wrong. But they were just trying to go home." Gwen reminds him.****

**"You must. Once the ceremony begins you have to go through with it. The elders expect a soul. If they don't get his they will take yours."**

**"Goodbye." She sobs, and hugs her father. "I will never forget you."**

**Sophia takes Arthur's hand and leads him into the lake. Merlin continues running.**

**Aulfric begins to chant. "Ia bend dǽdon níwe. Cúðon gare íewe deahl sǽ áre. Sé áre. Ig bæþ deahl sǽ néah. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him." **

"Yea, I restore the bond we made. Tested, I am ready to show honor to the dark-secret lake. That honor. Nigh the bath in the dark-secret lake. The ancient death he dies, terror with him." Merlin translates.****

**Merlin trips in the woods, then keeps running.**

"You're my only hope? God help me." Arthur groans.

"Hey, I made it, didn't I?" Merlin argues.****

**"An 'wén. Flíete á. Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him. An 'wén. Flíete á." **

"One expectation. Swim forever! Judgment-day. The ancient death he dies, terror with him. One expectation. Swim forever!" Merlin translates.****

**Sophia kisses Arthur. **

Gwen grimaces at that sight.****

**"Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him. An 'wén. Flíete á. Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him, Arthur Pendragon."**

"Judgment-day. The ancient death he dies, terror with him. One expectation. Swim forever! Judgment-day. The ancient death he dies, terror with him, Arthur Pendragon." Merlin said.****

**Sophia pushes him, and Arthur falls backwards into the water. Merlin keeps running. The vision Morgana had seen is shown, with Sophia standing over a drowning Arthur.**

"Come on, Merlin! Hurry!" Gwaine urges.

**Aulfric keeps incanting. "Ia bend dǽdon níwe. Cúðon gare íewe deahl sǽ néah. Sé áre. Ig bæþ deahl sǽ néah. An 'wén. Flíete á. Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him."**

"Yea, I restore the bond we made. Tested, nigh I am ready to show him to the dark-secret lake. That honor. Nigh the bath in the dark-secret lake. The ancient death he dies, terror with him. One expectation. Swim forever! Judgment-day. The ancient death he dies, terror with him."****

**Merlin arrives and sees Aulfric and Sophia's staff on the ground.**

**"Onbregdan." He chants.**

"Here." Merlin shrugs.

"Simple. I like it." Gwaine grins.****

**The staff flies into Merlin's hand. Merlin points it at Aulfric. "Swilte, gold beorþ."**

"Die violently, gold-borne." Merlin translates.

"Gold born?" Arthur asks.

Merlin shrugs. "It's the name for the Sidhe in the language of the Old Religion."****

**A bolt of light hits Aulfric and he explodes.**

**"Father! No! No!" Sophia shrieks as she tries to run to the shore. Merlin points the staff at her.**

**"Óga ceoles."**

"Destroy!" Merlin translates.

Gwen shivers. "Such destructive use of magic." She whispers.

"I know. But unfortunately, things like that are necessary to protect, no matter how much I dislike it." Merlin states.****

**A bolt of light hits Sophia and she explodes. Merlin takes his jacket off as he runs into the water.**

**"Arthur! Arthur! Arthur!" Merlin calls. He searches through the water, diving under several times, looking for him.**

**Merlin finally finds Arthur under the water and brings him to the surface. Merlin holds his unconscious form up while he catches his breath.**

"That was very brave of you to do." Leon said. The other knights nod their agreement.

"Thank you." Merlin replied gratefully.

"And you once again, saved the princess's life. I'm pretty sure that's like two more tallies for you, my friend." Gwaine grins. ****

**Back in Camelot, Merlin and Gaius sit at Arthur's bedside waiting for him to wake. Arthur groans.**

**Gaius and Merlin exchange glances. "Arthur?"**

**"What happened? Where am I?" Arthur mutters.**

**"Can you remember anything?" Merlin asks softly..**

**Arthur sits up in his bed. "Ow! Oh, my head! There was a girl. Sophia, she...I asked my father something about her, I asked him..."**

"My memory of her has always been a little fuzzy." Arthur adds.****

**Arthur bolts up in bed. "What was I thinking?" He exclaims.**

"You weren't." Merlin chuckled. "That should have been obvious."****

**"Well, we did wonder. Especially when you eloped with her last night." Merlin says.**

**"I did what?" Arthur exclaimed.**

**"Merlin had to bring you back to Camelot." Gaius adds.**

"Literally. I actually had to drag his Royal Prattness all the way back to Camelot!" Merlin complained.****

**"I don't recall any of this."**

**"Must've been some blow." Gaius mutters to Melrin.**

**"What blow?" Arthur asks, exasperated.**

**"Well, er, when I caught up with you, I couldn't persuade you to return, you were beyond reason. So I had to make you." Merlin explains.**

**"You managed to knock me out?" Arthur asks, unbelieving.**

**"Yep. With a lump of wood." Merlin says, trying not to laugh.**

"You're having way too much fun pretending that you could knock me out with a lump of wood." Arthur said.

"Well, I could knock you out without twitching. I would just use the lump of wood to make you feel better about yourself." Merlin teased.****

**"He only did it to bring you back safely." Gaius adds.**

**Arthur lunges towards them and points. "No one can know about this. Any of it. Is that understood?"**

"I wasn't exactly planning on telling anyone." Merlin replied.****

**Merlin and Gaius look at each other and then nod. Arthur falls back on his pillows with a groan.**

**In the council chambers, Arthur stands before the court while Uther paces in front of him.**

**"When you failed to show up for patrol this morning, I feared you'd eloped with Sophia in a fit of passion." Uther says.**

"Sort of, yeah." Merlin commented.****

**Arthur turns to Merlin.**

"You're going to make Merlin take the blame again, aren't you?" Elyan asked.

Arthur at least had the decency to look sheepish.****

**Merlin stands forward. "I- I wish he had. Because then I wouldn't be stood in front of you feeling like an idiot... again."**

**"This is becoming a near daily occurrence for you." Uther replies.**

**"But there was a mistake. And I would not say it was anyone's fault. Not- not really." Arthur turns to look at him. "Erm, you- you could say it was mine."**

**"Could somebody tell me what happened?" Uther asks.**

**"Well..." Merlin begins.**

**"Someone with a brain." Uther interrupts.**

"Well, that wasn't very nice of him." Gwen says.

"I have more of a brain that most people realize." Merlin chuckles.

"**After Sophia left, I wanted to take my mind off her so I went for a hunt." Arthur says.**

**"And killing things mends a broken heart?" Morgana says, unbelieving.**

**"No, but it's good fun." Arthur retorts. **

The knights laugh at that.

"**Merlin was meant to inform you that I wouldn't be back till later today." He motions to Merlin, and then crosses his arms.**

**"Have you some kind of mental affliction?" Uther asks, dumbfounded.**

"Yes." Arthur replied without hesitation.****

**"Probably." Merlin admits.**

**"I'm looking into it, Sire." Gaius interjects.**

**"Well, I hope for our sake you find a cure. Or we'll find ourselves with a food shortage on our hands." Uther says, turning away.**

**Merlin chuckles. "Food shortage." A thought crosses his mind and the smile drops off of his face.**

**And once again, Merlin is pelted by rotten food in the stocks.**

Everyone bursts out laughing.

"Seriously? Three times in less days? That has to be some kind of record." Leon chuckled.****

**Later that night, Gaius and Merlin are sitting down to eat when Morgana knocks and enters.**

**"Morgana." Gaius calls in welcome.**

**"I've had some troubled nights." She admits.**

**"I prepared another draught for you. Have the dreams stopped?" Gaius asks.**

**Morgana shook her head. "Arthur told me what actually happened. You must've hit him round the head really hard."**

**"Yeah. I feel really bad about that." Merlin says, unconvincingly.**

"And that sounded totally convincing." Gwaine chuckled.****

**"Here you are." Gaius says, handing her the bottle. "Remember, every night just before you go to sleep."**

**"Thank you, Gaius." Morgana smiles, before she walks out.**

"Unfortunately, they never helped." Gaius said.****

**"She must never find out the truth." Gaius says once she is gone.**

"That's not going to happen, unfortunately for us." Arthur said.****

**"Why not? She had a premonition that helped save Arthur's life." Merlin replies.**

**"And it could've cost her her own. If Uther ever found out, things would never be the same again. It must remain a secret."**

**"Is she like me? Can she use magic?" He asks quietly.**

"Again, yes, unfortunately for us." Arthur repeated.****

**"No one's like you, Merlin." Gaius replies.**

"Oh how well I know." Merlin said softly.****

**Merlin laughs softly. "But she has the gift?"**

**"For her sake, I hope not." Gaius says.**

**That night, Morgana wakes up breathless from another nightmare.**

MERLINNILREM

Well, that's all folks! (hehe loony toons!) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :D

Up next is The Beginning of the End. I'm not sure when it'll be up, I'm currently in my last week of classes and I'm trying to get ready for finals, but I will work on it when I have time :)

Until Next Time!


	10. The Beginning of the End

I am so so so so sorry for how late this update is! With finals, and projects, and having to move out of my room, things got a bit hectic, and time got away from me. And then, I had the chapter all done and ready, and the internet stopped working! ! Urgh, technology. Again, I am so sorry! But, now that things have calmed down, hopefully updates will become more regular again.

Thank you soo much to everybody who reviewed/alerted/favorite this story! You guys are the reason I write :) And thanks to everyone who messaged and left reviews telling me to update. It was a kick I definitely needed :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Merlin

**A/N** There's an important (and somewhat long, sorry about that!) note at the end of this chapter, so please read it if you can :)

**A/N #2** I'm looking for a beta. If anybody knows somebody who would be interested, please let me know! It would be greatly appreciated!

Enjoy!

MERLINNILREM

Chapter 10: The Beginning of the End

"I'm kind of curious. What's the score at, life saving wise? How many times has Merlin save the Princess's arse so far?" Gwaine asked as Ella was setting up.

Arthur glared at him, but Gaius picked up the sheet of paper to look. "Currently, then numbers stand at this. Arthur: 5 times; Camelot: 2 times; Uther once, and myself once. Arthur has saved Merlin once."

Gwaine threw an arms around Arthur's shoulders. "Still got a ways to catch up on, princess." Gwaine chuckled.

"Let's just watch the memory." Arthur growled.

**Mordred walks through the market of Camelot with his father, Cerdan. The duo approach a storekeeper.**

"Who's that?" Elyan asked curiously.

Arthur, Merlin, Gwen and Gaius all exchanged glances; the people who remembered this situation.****

**"Do you have my supplies ready? We must leave the city without delay." Cerdan says quietly to one of the stall workers.**

**The stall worker reaches under the cart, pulls out a small pouch and hands it to him. "Everything you asked for, it's all here. I'm sorry." **

Merlin flinched. "People with magic have a hard time trusting people, any people really, because that tends to happen more than not when they find out."

"That must have been hard for you." Arthur said in a very non-prattish way.

"Yeah." Merlin admitted. "It hard to walk around, scared for your life because you could be killed for something you had no control over, even if it is used for good and saving lives. It's… lonely. But I had my mother, and Gaius," Merlin pointed at each of them in turn. "who have helped me out immensely. I wouldn't be who I am today without them."

Hunith gave her son a tight hug. "Oh my darling boy." She murmured in his ear.****

**Cerdan looks up at the stall worker in horror at those words, while guards approach from both sides. Mordred and his father duck under the merchant's table to run through the market.**

**"Seize him! Stop there!" A guard yells.**

**Mordred and Cerdan are forced to run into the palace grounds with the guards at their heels. A guard jumps at them and slashes Mordred's arm. Merlin, who is walking through a palace hallway, hears Mordred's telepathic scream.**

"Did he really scream loud enough to be heard in the castle?" Leon wondered.

Merlin chuckled. "Not exactly."****

**Cerdan grabs Mordred and points a hand at the guard before yelling a spell. The spell throws the guard into the rampart wall. Mordred can't run far because of his injury, so he and his father are stuck on the drawbridge.**

**Cerdan looks around frantically before focusing on the gates. "Abanne átí." He yells.**

"I command you to pull." Merlin translated.****

**The spell shuts the drawbridge gates.**

"I think that was kind of obvious in this case." Arthur chuckled.

"Obviously not to you, prat." Merlin retorted.****

**"Run! Run, run!" Cerdan tells Mordred. Mordred runs through the gates before they close. Mordred turns back to see that Cerdan allows himself to be caught.**

"He acted just like any parent would when their child is in danger." Hunith murmured.****

**Merlin walks down a corridor of the castle when he hears a child's voice exclaim, "Help!" Merlin stops to look for the owner of the voice, but no one is around. **

"How did nobody else hear that?" Leon wondered again.

"Cause it's all in my head." Merlin replied cheekily.

Gaius, the only one who knew what that meant, just shook his head. Everyone else gave Merlin a confused or concerned look. "I've always known you were crazy Merlin, but I didn't think you were that bad." Arthur said, totally amused.

"Maybe he was drunk!" Gwaine exclaimed unhelpfully.

"Ugh, that's not what I meant, dollophead. And no, Gwaine, I wasn't drunk." Raising his hand to interrupt Arthur's attempted comment, he just groaned and said "Just watch the memory, will you?"

**Merlin enters the Square, looking slightly confused, when he hears the voice again. "Help me! Please."**

**Merlin reaches a hand up to his head and stops to look around again, He sees Mordred sitting by a stone ledge, looking at him.**

**"Please. You have to help me."**

Everybody jumped when they realized his mouth hadn't moved.

"But… How did he do that?" Elyan asked. "His mouth didn't move, yet you heard him."

"He's telepathic. He's projecting his voice into my head." Merlin explained. "Not crazy." He couldn't help but add.****

**Looking confused for a moment, Merlin realizes the boy is using telepathy. "Help me."**

**Merlin sees the guards enter the Square.**

**"Search in there. Take the other side. You, did you see a boy run in here?" The guards question.**

**"They're searching for me." Mordred informs him.**

"You can do it too?" Arthur asks.

"Yep." Merlin replied. "It's come in very handy as well."

That got several raised eyebrows. "What do you mean?" Elyan asked curiously.

"You'll see." Merlin replied.

"Is anybody else starting to get really sick of those words?" Arthur grumbled.

**"Why are they after you?" Merlin replies telepathically.**

"Isn't that kind of obvious?" Arthur prodded.

"You can never be sure." Merlin replied.

**"They're going to kill me." Mordred exclaims, looking frightened.**

**One of the guards motions to the others. "Guards! In here!"**

**Merlin runs to a side door, looks at the guards, and then nods to Mordred. "This way. Run. Run!"**

**Mordred runs to Merlin, holding his wounded arm, catching the attention of one of the guards. "Hey. There he is! Alert the rest of the guards!" **

"You really have some fine guards." Gwaine said, his sarcasm very obvious.****

**Merlin grabs Mordred's hand and they run up the stairway.**

**"In there. Quick, down there. We've got 'im." The guards call to one another.**

**Merlin and Mordred run up the curved stairs leading to Morgana's chambers before bursting in with Mordred.**

"Still haven't learned to knock, have you _Mer_lin." Arthur taunted.

"It was a bit of an unusual situation." Merlin retorted.****

**In Morgana's chambers, Morgana and Gwen are standing near the table laughing. "Have you forgotten how to knock, Merlin?" Morgana exclaims indignantly.**

"Apparently she agrees with you." Merlin points out.

Arthur scowled.****

**"The guards are after him. I didn't know what to do." Merlin says as he and Mordred catch their breath.**

**A knock at the door sounds, "My Lady? My Lady?" A guard calls. Morgana and Mordred meet eyes, and Morgana stares at him with a confused expression.**

"She felt a connection, even back then." Merlin muttered under his breath low enough that only Gaius heard him.****

**"In there." Morgana whispers, motioning to the alcove. She waits until Merlin and Mordred are behind the curtain to open the door.**

**"I'm sorry to disturb you, My Lady." A guard says apologetically.**

**In the alcove, Mordred collapses into Merlin's arms.**

**"We're searching for a young Druid boy. We believe he came this way." The guard informs her.**

**"I haven't seen anyone. It's just me and my maid." Morgana replies nonchalantly.**

"Yep. And the one they're looking for is most definitely _not_ behind the curtain." Gwaine chuckled.****

**"Best keep the door locked till we find him."**

"Yes, because a little boy will hurt the big, tall guards." Gwaine mocked.****

**"Of course. Thank you." Morgana nods before quickly shutting the door.**

**Morgana closes the door and runs to check on Mordred. Merlin raises his hand to discover that it is covered in Mordred's blood. Merlin, Morgana and Gwen all exchange worried glances.**

"The poor boy." Gwen mumurs.

Merlin fights to hide a sigh or a scowl, knowledge of what that boy is destined to do still haunts him.****

**In the council chambers, Uther and Arthur are standing around the table. "The Druid was only in Camelot to collect supplies. He meant no harm. Is it necessary to execute him?" Arthur asks.**

**"Absolutely necessary. Those who use magic cannot be tolerated." Uther deadpans.**

**"The Druids are a peaceful people." Arthur argues.**

"Unfortunately that didn't matter to him. All he saw were enemies." Arthur murmured, shaking his head in sadness.****

**Uther gives him a look. "Given the chance, they would return magic to the kingdom. They preach peace, but conspire against me. We cannot appear weak."**

"I want magic to return to the kingdom as well. But that didn't mean that I was conspiring against Uther, or that I was going destroy Camelot. He's blaming the sins of the few on the masses." Merlin said sagely, although his sadness for the unnecessary death could still be heard.****

**"Showing mercy can be a sign of strength." Arthur argues.**

"And that's how we all know that you are and will be a great king, Arthur." Gwen assured him, giving him a loving smile.****

**Uther turns around from where he was walking away. "Our enemies will not see it that way. We have a responsibility to protect this kingdom. Executing the Druid will send out a clear message. Find the boy. Search every inch of the city." Uther leaves the council chambers.**

"You know, just curious, has searching the city ever worked when you're facing something magical?" Percival asked.

Merlin just laughed. "Not that I can think of."****

**In Morgana's chambers, Mordred lies awake. Morgana and Merlin watch the Square below as Cerdan is waiting to be executed. Uther and Arthur stand on the balcony overlooking the execution.**

**"People of Camelot," Uther begins his speech, "the man before you is guilty of using enchantments and magic. Under our law, the sentence for this crime is death. We're still searching for his accomplice. Anyone found harboring the boy is guilty of conspiracy, and will be executed as a traitor." Morgana and Merlin exchange looks. "Let this serve as a warning to your people."**

**"You have let your fear of magic turn to hate. I pity you." Cerdan states loudly.**

Merlin just shakes his head, wishing not for the first time that these things could have been changed.****

**"I can't watch this." Morgana cries, and she leaves the window and sits down on the floor, cradling Mordred. Uther signals for Cerdan to be executed.**

**Mordred screams telepathically. "No!" Morgana's mirror shatters while Merlin meets Mordred's angry gaze.**

"Yikes! Don't wanna make him mad." Gwaine chuckles.

"You have no idea." Merlin says darkly. Arthur, wondering at his tone, exchanges looks with the knights, but they all just look confused. But they all know better than to ask at the moment.****

**In the physician's chambers, Merlin is picking at his food, watching as Gaius works at another table. After a moment of silence, Merlin finally works up the nerve and asks, "Do you know much about the Druids?"**

**"Very little. They're very secretive people. Especially now they're being hunted by Uther." Gaius suddenly stops writing and stands straight up. "Merlin, please tell me you haven't got yourself mixed up in this."**

"You sure caught on quickly, Gaius." Gwen notices.

"When you know Merlin like I do, he tends to get caught up in anything unusual that happens in Camelot." Gaius deadpans, giving Merlin a look.****

**"Me? No. Mixed up in what?" Merlin denies badly.**

Arthur resisted the urge to face palm, instead saying, "How is it that for a secret warlock, you are such a horrible liar?"****

**Gaius isn't convinced. "For someone with such a big secret, you are a terrible liar." **

"Okay, that's creepy." Arthur says.****

**"Well, I haven't done anything." Merlin replies.**

**"Merlin..." Gaius warns, giving him the 'Eyebrow of Doom'.**

"Oh, you're in trouble now! Gaius is giving you the eyebrow!" Gwaine exclaims.****

**Merlin thinks for a moment and sighs before telling Gaius, "I heard the boy calling out. He was nowhere to be seen, but I could hear him... like he was inside my mind."**

**"Yes, I've heard of this ability." Gaius says. "The Druids look for children with such gifts to serve as apprentices. While they're searching for this boy, you must be especially careful otherwise it'll be your head on the chopping block."**

**"I'm always careful. You know me." Merlin smiles.**

"That is not at all reassuring for those of us who know you." Arthur comments.****

**"Yes, Merlin, unfortunately I do." Gaius says, going back to work.**

**Merlin sees the guards poking their pole arms through a hay cart in the castle courtyard.**

"Honestly? Nobody in their right mind would go out that way, especially with the guards on high alert." Merlin shook his head.****

**When he enters Morgana's chambers, he asks her, "How is he?"**

**"He's sleeping. He's very pale. I worry he may have lost a lot of blood." Morgana says as they walk over to the alcove.**

**"Has he said anything at all?"**

**"Nothing. He won't even tell me his name." Morgana looks up at him.**

"So she never heard him?" Percival asked.

"No, apparently not. I'm not even sure if she has that gift." Merlin replied.****

**Merlin laughs lightly and leans against the wall. "You know, er, for a moment there earlier, I- I thought you were going to hand us over to the guards."**

**"I'm glad you have so much faith in me, Merlin." Morgana scoffs.**

Arthur chuckled. "Ever the charmer, are we Merlin?"****

**Her words sent him backtracking. "No, no, sorry. Erm, I meant, you're the King's ward. You're taking a huge risk helping the boy."**

**"I wouldn't see an innocent child executed. What harm has he ever done anyone?" Morgana says, looking down at Mordred.**

**Merlin replies quietly. "Uther believes he has magic, and that makes him guilty."**

**"Uther's wrong." Morgana argues.**

**Merlin looks up to catch her eye. "You believe that?"**

**"What if magic isn't something you choose? What if it chooses you?" Morgana looks up to see Merlin staring at her with a half smile on her face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" **

"I wonder if she was thinking about her own powers?" Gwen wondered.

"But she didn't know that she had magic yet." Arthur argued.

"No, she didn't. But she had her dreams, dreams she believed were prophetic. That is still a type of magic." Merlin reminded them.****

**"Nothing." Merlin says, immediately dropping his smile and looking towards the floor.**

**Morgana gives him a searching look. "Why are you helping him?"**

**Merlin and Morgana stare at each other before Merlin says, "It was a spur of the moment decision." **

"Because he had magic?" Elyan guessed.

Gwen just studied the look on his face, before she figured it out. "It's because that could have been you, isn't it? That could have been you in that situation."

"It could have so easily been me." Merlin murmurs in response.

**He averts his eyes and looks down at a sleeping Mordred. "What do you think we should do with him? He can't stay here."**

**"We have to find a way to get him back to his people." Morgana determines.**

**Later that night, in the council chambers, Morgana dining with Uther.**

**"You seem troubled, Morgana. Is something wrong?" Uther asks, noticing her unusual quietness.**

"I'm kind of surprised that he didn't realize." Arthur said.

"Well, Uther was never known for his reasoning skills or intelligence." Merlin pointed out.

"Careful. That is my father." Arthur cautions him.****

**Morgana shakes her head. "No, My Lord. I'm sorry I'm not better company."**

**"I'm merely concerned for your welfare, that's all." Uther replies loftily, reaching for his wine goblet.**

"He sounds so concerned about her." Hunith scoffs sarcastically.****

**"Thank you, My Lord. All is well." Morgana gives him a wide smile.**

**Arthur enters the council chambers. "What news of the hunt for the Druid boy?" Uther asks immediately.**

**Arthur leans against one of the chairs at the table. "We have conducted an extensive search. The boy is nowhere to be found."**

**"You mean you failed to find him?" Uther replies, leaning back in his chair.**

**"Perhaps he's already left the city." Arthur offers.**

"Or he's hiding in Morgana's chambers." Arthur adds.****

**Uther scoffed. "You're telling me that a wounded boy is able to evade the guards and escape the city? Nonsense, someone's hiding him. I want him found."**

**"He's just a boy. What harm can he do?" Arthur argues.**

**"He is a Druid, and that makes him dangerous." Uther replied.**

**"The Druids would see your father's kingdom destroyed." Morgana comments.**

"She's just covering her tracks, making sure that she looks like she follows Uther's thinking." Merlin explained to several pairs of raised eyebrows.****

**Arthur raises an eyebrow. "I had no idea you were such an authority on Druids."**

**"Morgana is right. Double your efforts."**

**"Yes, father." Arthur replies, clearly annoyed.**

**"Keep searching until you find him." Uther calls after him.**

**In Morgana's chambers, Merlin checks on Mordred the next day.**

**Merlin puts a hand on his forehead. "He's burning up. How long has he been like this?" He asks, turning to Morgana, who is kneeling beside him.**

**"Since early this morning." Morgana replies. "I think his wound may be infected. We need Gaius before it gets any worse."**

**"No. We can't involve Gaius. It's too dangerous. Besides, if he finds out about this, he'll execute me himself." Merlin mutters.**

Everyone chuckles at that.****

**"We need to get him out of Camelot, and we can't do that while he's sick. We need a physician." Morgana argues.**

**Merlin thinks for a moment before saying, "I'll treat him." **

"That seems like a bad idea. You'd probably kill him on accident." Arthur laughs.

"I'm not a total idiot, Arthur." Merlin reminds him.****

**"Merlin, do you know how to treat an infected wound?" Morgana asks incredulously.**

**"Not exactly, but I'm a fast learner." Merlin replies.**

"Yep." Merlin grins. "One reason I'm good at magic."****

**The sound of approaching footsteps and knocking at the door cause them both to turn around. Morgana closes the curtain to the alcove and goes to open the door to reveal Arthur standing there.**

"This oughta be good." Gwaine chuckles.****

**"Arthur! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Morgana asks pleasantly.**

**"Don't get all excited. It's not a social call. I'm looking for the Druid boy. I'm afraid I'm going to have to search your chambers." Arthur informs her.**

**"You're not searching my chambers." Morgana scoffs.**

**Arthur sighed. "Don't take it personally. I have to search the entire castle. Only take a few minutes."**

"Two Pendragon wits. Wonder who will win?" Gwaine asks rhetorically.****

**"I'm not having you mess up my things."**

**Arthur looks around the room. "I'm not interested in your things, I'm just looking for any evidence that the Druid boy's in the castle."**

**Merlin peeks through the curtain and sees Mordred's boots sitting out in plain sight.**

"You mean like the boy's boots sitting out if plain sight? That should be good evidence." Merlin chuckles.

"Yeah, how'd you miss that, Princess?" Gwaine laughs.

Arthur scowls. "Shut up."****

**"Perhaps the Druid boy's hiding in your chambers. They're usually such a mess, you'd never know." Morgana retorts.**

**Arthur laughs. "It's hardly my fault I have such a lazy idiot for a servant."**

"It's not my fault! I have important things to do, like save lives, save your butt and keep Camelot from being destroyed or conquered." Merlin replied annoyed.****

**Merlin whispers under his breath, "Bestepe 'scós." The boots tiptoe towards Merlin.**

Gwen giggles at that sight. "What does that mean?" she asks.

"Go, boots." Merlin replied.****

**"If you can't even find your own servant, what hope do you have of finding the boy?" Morgana taunts. **

"Ooh, that's a good one." Gwaine laughed.****

**"Gestælle scós." Merlin whispers. The boots hide behind a column.**

"Boots, be still." Merlin said.****

**"Really, I'm touched by the confidence you have in my abilities" Arthur replies sarcastically. "And, as much as I'd love to stay and talk, the sooner we get started, the sooner we'll be finished."**

**Seeing the coast is clear for the moment, Merlin chants, "Ástýre scós." The boots tiptoe to Merlin behind the curtain.**

"Guide the boots." Merlin translated.****

**"Well, I'll save you the trouble."**

**"Trust me, if I could find him, I would." Arthur says.**

**"The Druid boy's hiding behind the screen." Morgana states, smiling. "I'm sure your father would love to know how you wasted your time by rifling through my things. Go on."**

"I can't believe she actually said that." Gwen said.****

**"So you can have the satisfaction of making me look a fool?" Arthur retorts.**

"You don't need any help with that, Arthur." Merlin chuckles.****

**"In my experience, you don't need any help looking like a fool." Morgana laughs." What are you waiting for? Take a look." She says, motioning towards the curtain where Merlin and Mordred are hiding.**

**"Why don't you go back to brushing your hair, or whatever it is that you do all day?" Arthur asks, annoyance seeping through his tone.**

Arthur groaned. "I can't believe I actually fell for that!"

"I can." Merlin chuckled.

"So can I!" Gwaine agrees.

"Shut up." Arthur growls.

"That means that we're right!" Merlin says happily. "He only tells me to shut up when he knows I'm right."

"But he's always telling you to shut up." Leon pointed out.

"Exactly." Merlin grinned.****

**Arthur stomps out, as Morgana calls after him, "Bye, Arthur. Good luck with the search!" Arthur scowls and slams the door to Morgana's chambers. Merlin sighs in relief.**

**In Gaius' chambers, Merlin is searching through books to find a cure for Mordred's illness.**

**"Bites, bruises, burns, wounds... Infections..." He mumbles. Looking at the book, Merlin grabs a few bottles and some herbs.**

"I feel like we should be worried about the boy right about now." Elyan laughed.****

**"Ah, there you are. I need you to pick some heather for me." Gaius says as he enters.**

**"Er, can I do it later? I was just going out." Merlin asks.**

**Noticing the book on the table, Gaius asks, "Who set this book out?" **

"A ghost." Percival laughed.****

**"It was me. I was doing some reading." Merlin admits.**

**Gaius looks pleased. "Oh? I'd given up hoping you might take more of an interest in my work."**

**"No. It's fascinating." Merlin lies.**

"How did I ever buy that the first time around?" Gaius said to himself.****

**"Merlin, you are riddle wrapped up in a mystery."**

**Merlin grins and nods. "That's me. I was just getting some cleaning supplies. Arthur's been complaining about the state of his chambers."**

**"I think Arthur's chambers can wait. I'm not missing the chance to begin your education." Gaius smiles.**

"Uh-oh, I recognize that look." Hunith laughs.****

**"Really. I should go." Merlin tries to head for the door.**

**"Sit!" Gaius orders. Merlin sheepishly walks back and sits at the table. "We'll start with some basic anatomy..." Gaius pulls out a giant volume and slams it on the table. **

Everyone laughs at the look on Merlin's face.

"Now you know not to use that as an excuse ever again around Gaius, unless you want a lesson in medicine for your troubles." Arthur said.****

**Later that day, Morgana opens the door for Merlin to enter.**

**"What took you so long?" Morgana hissed.**

**"Sorry. Once Gaius gets talking about anatomy, there's no stopping him." Merlin replies, setting out the medicines that he had brought. With them, he begins treating Mordred.**

**"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Morgana asks worriedly.**

"No." Half the group says at the same time.

"Wow, thanks guys." Merlin replies sarcastically.****

**"I'm doing my best." Merlin replies.**

**Wanting to help, Morgana murmurs, "I'll get you some more water."**

**Mordred lies there with his eyes half open, he says telepathically, "Thank you, Emrys."**

**"Emrys? Why do you call me that?" Merlin replies telepathically.**

**Mordred opens his eyes fully to look up at him. "Among my people, that is your name."**

"Who is Emrys? How does he know you?" Arthur asks impatiently.

"Not now, Arthur." Merlin replied. Arthur frowns, and gives him an annoyed look.****

**"You know who I am. How?" Merlin asks telepathically. Mordred passes out once more, and Merlin impatiently says out loud "Speak to me."**

**"I don't know if he can't speak, or... he's just too scared to." Morgana says, coming around the curtain carrying a pitcher of water.**

**In the bowels of the castle, Merlin sees the guards continuing to search the castle as he goes down the Tunnel Corridor to the Dragon's Cave.**

**"Hello?" Merlin calls, looking out for the dragon.**

**The dragon climbs around a corner and roars at him, making Merlin jump. Merlin sighs. "Do you have to do that? You scared the life out of me." **

"He's gotta get his entertainment somewhere." Gwaine says cheekily.****

**The dragon flies to his normal perch and faces Merlin. "The young warlock. No doubt you're here about the Druid boy." **

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Is that damn dragon omniscient (*all-knowing*), or what?"

Merlin chuckled. "I don't think so. But I sure hope not."****

**"How did you know?" Merlin asks curiously.**

**"Like you, I hear him speak." The dragon replies.**

**"Why does he call me Emrys?" Merlin asks, remembering the boy's words.**

**"Because that is your name." The dragon states.**

Arthur gave him a confused look, which is mirrored on the knights and Gwen's face. "I'm pretty sure that's not your name. Your name is Merlin."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I know that, prat. Just watch the memory."

Arthur gives him another annoyed glare.****

**Merlin gives the dragon a confused look. "I'm pretty sure my name's Merlin, always has been." He replies cheekily.**

**"You have many names."**

**"Do I? How does the boy know who I am? I've never even met any Druids." Merlin asks.**

"Well, I have by now." Merlin chuckled.****

**The dragon gives him an impassive stare. "There is much written about you that you have yet to read. **

"Okay, that is it!" Arthur exclaimed, starting to get angry. "What are you talking about? Who is Emrys? How did the Druid boy know you?" When Merlin tried to say something, Arthur put his hand up to stop him and said, "And don't say 'later' Merlin, I want to know now. What are you not saying?"

Unknown to them, Ella froze the memory, seeing a long explanation ahead.

Merlin turned to Gaius, who started in. "The druids have many stories, prophecies, on times to come. One of these prophecies involves two men: Emrys and the Once and Future King."

"Once and Future King; that is what the dragon called Arthur in the beginning." Gwen remembered.

"Indeed." Gaius replied.

"So I'm this Once and Future King, and Merlin is this Emrys. There are prophecies about us? What do they say?" Arthur asked, looking to Gaius.

"The prophecies spoke of a time of great darkness, in which magic would be greatly persecuted and harm would befall the land."

"The Great Purge." Arthur clarified.

"Yes, the Great Purge. This prophecy said that in this time of darkness, the Once and Future King would rise up, and restore magic to the land. And, with the help of Emrys, he would unite the land of Albion, and bring about its Golden Age: a time of peace and harmony among all kinds of people."

"Wow." Gwen breathed.

"That sounds… great." Arthur said, surprised. "But I still don't understand. How does Emrys, or Merlin here, fit into all of this?"

Gaius and Merlin exchanged looks, and Merlin gave him a slight nod. "He is a foretold bringer of hope. Because of the purge, a great many threats would arise to threaten the life of the Once and Future King. So Emrys was born to protect him, to help and guide you into the king of legend that this land needed. When you finally became king, Emrys was foretold to be your advisor, to help you as you unite the land of Albion. And because of the strength of the many threats that you would face, Emrys was… Merlin is…" Gaius looked over at Merlin.

"Merlin is what?" Arthur asked impatiently.

"I am the most powerful warlock who has ever or will ever live." Merlin mumbled.* 

Jaws dropped in surprise that that statement. "You… You mean… You're the most powerful sorcerer ever."

"Pretty much." Merlin gave an embarrassed smile, and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"More powerful than Morgana? Than Morgause?" Elyan asked curiously.

"Yeah." Merlin shrugged. He straightened up his back and stood taller, looking every bit the powerful sorcerer that they now knew he was.

Arthur was about to say something more when Gwaine, who had been mostly through the whole explanation, suddenly burst out into ringing laughter. They turned towards him to see him doubled over in laughter, holding his sides.

"What is so funny, Gwaine?" Arthur asked, not really sure he wanted to know the answer.

"You have the most powerful warlock ever cleaning your chambers and dealing with your nasty socks!" Gwaine laughed even harder.

Ignoring Gwaine's laughing for the moment, Arthur asked Merlin, "If you're so powerful, then why did you stay my servant?"

"It was the best place to watch out for and protect you from." Merlin replied.

Looking at Gwaine's still laughing form, Ella murmured, "Sire, may I…" She motioned around them at the frozen memory.

"Oh, yes, yes." Arthur said. Ella waved her hand and the memory started once more.

**You should not protect this boy."**

**"Why? He has magic. He's just like me." Merlin argues.**

**"You and the boy are as different as day and night." The dragon exclaims.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Heed my words, Merlin." The dragon warns.**

"He seems to be terrible at answering questions." Leon commented.

"And he never got better, either." Merlin chuckled. ****

**"Why should I not protect him?" Merlin asks.**

**The dragon flies off without answering, leaving an annoyed warlock behind.**

**In his chambers, Morgana frantically tends the feverish Mordred.**

"She really was involved in that. I wonder why?" Elyan commented.

"I don't know, but it was the most worked up I'd seen her." Gwen replied.****

**"Let me care for him for a while. You need to sleep. You'll make yourself sick if you go on like this." Gwen offers.**

**"His fever's getting worse." Morgana replies anxiously.**

**"Morgana." Mordred calls telepathically, making Morgana turn around.**

**"Did you hear that?" She asks.**

"So she can hear him, sometimes at least." Arthur mutters.****

**"What?" Gwen replies.**

**"He said my name." Morgana says.**

**"Did he? I didn't hear anything." Gwen says.**

"Well, I did this time." Gwen revised.****

**A knock on the door makes them both turn towards it. "It's Merlin." He calls through the door. Gwen opens the door for him.**

**"How is he?" Merlin asks.**

**Morgana looks up at him, frantic. "He's getting weaker. Whatever you did yesterday, it hasn't worked. We have to ask Gaius for his help. After all you've done, you can't give up now! Please! If he doesn't receive treatment, he'll die!"**

**"OK." Merlin breathes before heading back out.**

**In their chambers, Gaius complains to Merlin as he unpacks his kit. "The search for this Druid boy is becoming a real nuisance. With all the extra security around the castle, it's taking me twice as long to do my round. Is that everything?"**

**Merlin bites at his nails before coming to a decision and blurting out, "Morgana's hiding the Druid boy in her chambers." **

"Well, that's one way to do it." Gwen giggled.****

**Gaius stopped at those words and turned around. "When you say that Morgana's hiding the Druid boy, I take that means that you're helping her?"**

**"Sort of." Merlin admits.**

"That means yes." Arthur interpreted.****

**"Merlin, you promised me that you wouldn't get involved." Gaius admonishes.**

**"I know. I'm sorry. I had no choice." Merlin says quietly, getting up off of the steps to stand near his mentor.**

"I couldn't just leave him to die." Merlin says quietly.****

**"Every guard in Camelot is searching for this boy, and you're harboring him under their very noses. Can't you see how dangerous that is? What were you thinking of?" Gaius asks.**

**"Was I supposed to hand him over to the guards to be executed?" Merlin replies quietly.**

**"You think you can save this boy? What happens if you're caught? Who's going to save you?"**

**"You're saying it's wrong to harbor a young magician?" Merlin asks pointedly. The two stare at each other for a moment before Merlin steps away.**

"Touché." Gwaine said.****

**"The difference is, Merlin, that your magic is still secret." Gaius replies, "Though it's a wonder how, considering how careless you are." **

Arthur shook his head. "I've been wondering the same thing." He said wryly.****

**"The boy's hurt. He's really sick. I've tried to treat him." Merlin turns to look at his mentor. "We need your help."**

**"So, now you want me to risk my neck, too?" Gaius asks. "I wish the boy no harm, but it's too dangerous."**

**"But if you don't, we may as well hand him over to the guards, because he'll die anyway. You didn't turn your back on me. Please don't turn your back on him." Merlin entreaties him.**

**In Morgana's chambers, Gaius examines Mordred and his wound. "I will treat the boy, but as soon as he's well, you must get him out of Camelot." Gaius says. "And woe betide anyone caught helping him. Well, one thing we know for certain."**

**"What's that?" Merlin asks.**

**Gaius turns to look at him before replying sardonically, "You're no physician." **

Arthur laughs at that.

"I've gotten better." Merlin argued indignantly.****

**Morgana, Merlin, and Gwen watch the guards stop everyone who passes through..**

**"Halt there." The guards stop a man pulling a cart out through the gate.**

**"The guards are searching everyone leaving the town." Gwen whispers.**

**"There is another way out. There's a secret door in the armory. It leads to the lower town. I'll take the boy out that way." Merlin tells them.**

"How exactly did you know about that, Merlin?" Leon asked.

Merlin gave him a lopsided grin. "With all of my sneaking around, I know the castle better than anybody. That includes secret tunnels and doors."****

**"No. It's too dangerous. I'll do it." Morgana replies. Gwen gives her a disbelieving look.**

**"But I-I'm good with secret doors and things." Merlin stutters.**

"And using magic to open said secret doors." Gwen giggles****

**"If you are caught, Uther will execute you. The boy's my responsibility. I'll smuggle him out of the castle." Morgana says decidedly.**

**"Well, you'll need a key for the door." Merlin informs her.**

**"Who has it?" Morgana questions. Gwen looks between the two of them.**

**"Arthur." Merlin replies quietly.**

**That night, Arthur dines on soup in his chambers. After setting the bowl down, Merlin steps back, out of the way, but focuses on the key ring on Arthur's belt.**

**"Inbringe, cume mec." Merlin whispers softly. The spell makes the keys floats off of Arthur's belt.**

"Bring, come to me." Merlin translates.****

**"Is there any bread?" Arthur asks, turning his head. **

**The keys jangle as Merlin floats them behind Arthur's head as he turns. "What was that?" Arthur asks, hearing the keys.**

"Merlin doing magic right behind you, again." Gwaine chuckled.

"And him not noticing, again." Merlin added, laughing.****

**"What?" Merlin replies politely.**

**"There was a sound." Arthur says.**

**"Was there?" Merlin asks, looking innocent.**

"That's his 'innocent' face. I saw it many times when Merlin was a boy." Hunith laughed at the memories.****

**Merlin continues floating the keys behind Arthur's head as he stands up to search for the sound. "What is that? Can't you hear it?"**

**"I can't hear anything." Merlin replies innocently.**

"Hearing things is a sign of mental illness, sire." Merlin said in jest.

**"Are you deaf? It's like a...jangling sound." Arthur insists.**

**The keys continue to jangle behind his head as Arthur walks towards Merlin.**

Everyone started laughing, Merlin and the knights laughing the hardest. Arthur turned slightly red.****

**"There!" Merlin points behind Arthur.**

**Arthur spins on the spot and runs towards the window. "What?"**

**"I thought I saw something." Merlin lies.**

**Arthur moves to where Merlin pointed, and Merlin drops the keys into the soup.**

**Arthur spins around and questions, "What was that?"**

**"What was what?" Merlin replies.**

**"A different sound, like a...like a splash." Arthur explains.**

"I think you're breaking the princess's brain, Merlin." Gwaine said, laughing hard.****

**Instead of answering, Merlin picks up some bread from the table and offers it to him. "Bread?"**

**Arthur leaves, checking his hearing on the way out, and Merlin grabs the keys from the soup.**

**The group watches as Morgana leaves from her chambers with Mordred, while Merlin and Gwen head to Gwen's house to wait. Morgana and Mordred manage to escape the castle, but a servant girl sees them and reports it. **

**At Gwen's house, Gwen prepares some travel supplies while Merlin paces. "I hope they're OK. Morgana really cares about the boy. I've never seen her this way with anyone." **

"I really hadn't." Gwen murmured.****

**"I'm sure she just wants to protect him." Merlin replies.**

**"Hmm." She replies halfheartedly**

**Arthur walks through the armory with a guard.**

**"A servant saw someone entering. They had a boy with them." The guard reports.**

**Arthur sees the revealed door and checks his key ring, but the key is missing. "Sound the warning bell." He orders.**

**Merlin looks out the window as the warning bells sound and sees them. "They're coming." He says, and he opens the door to let Morgana and Mordred enter.**

**"There's enough food for three days." Gwen tells her.**

**"Your horse is fed and watered." Merlin reports. "I'll take you to it."**

**"No. There's no point in all of us risking our lives." Morgana argues.**

"It's kind of… odd, seeing her care so much about our lives now, after everything she's done." Merlin mutters.****

**"What about you? " Merlin asks.**

**"I'm the King's ward. I'll take my chances." Morgana replies.**

**"Morgana!" Gwen exclaims.**

**"I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to either of you. We must go." Morgana says.**

**"Goodbye, Emrys." Mordred tells Merlin on his way out.**

"Apparently the boy doesn't want to call you by your real name." Arthur notes.****

**Morgana and Mordred try to run, but Arthur and the guards approach through their exit. Morgana and Mordred hide in a nearby building. Arthur enters after them.**

**"Fan out." He orders.**

**Morgana and Mordred make a break for it, but they run across a guard and Arthur blocks the other side of the path. Arthur draws his sword and places it at Morgana's back.**

**"Halt, or I'll run you through. Show yourself." Arthur orders.**

**Morgana turns around to reveal her face. Arthur is shocked.**

"That was definitely surprising. I had not even thought that she might be involved." Arthur remembered.****

**"Let him go. I beg you. He's just a child." Morgana begs him.**

**Arthur debates, looking at the guards around him. "Restrain them." He orders.**

"I couldn't do anything with the guards there." Arthur mutters, seeing some of the looks directed their way. "I had no choice."

"If the guards hadn't been there, if you had been alone, would you have let them go?" Merlin asked.

"Probably." Arthur admitted.****

**In the council chambers, Uther looks furious. "All this time, you've been hiding the boy in my own palace. How could you betray me like this?"**

**"I would not see him executed." Morgana replies coldly.**

**"I've treated you like a daughter. Is this how you repay me?" Uther asks.**

"I wonder if he was so upset because she was acting like the Pendragon she is?" Arthur wondered.****

**"I did what I thought was right." Morgana retorts.**

**Uther looks furious as he stalks towards her. "You think it's right to conspire with my enemies against me?"**

**"How can this child be your enemy? He's just a boy." Morgana argues.**

**"He is a Druid." Uther spits.**

"Who are peaceful people, not criminals to be hunted down like animals." Merlin nearly growled.****

**"Is that such a crime?" Morgana asks.**

**"His kind would see me dead and this kingdom returned to anarchy and you would help them." Uther exclaims.**

"He's wrong about that. The druids, while they may have wanted their freedom, would not have harmed Uther. They looked forward to the time of the Once and Future King with hope. It is only those on the fringe, those who were broken by loss and fear, who took it upon themselves to gain their freedom by attacking Uther and Camelot." Merlin sighs.****

**"Then punish me... but spare the boy. I beg you." Morgana asks softly.**

**"Make arrangements for the boy to be executed tomorrow morning." Uther orders.**

**"No! Please. He's done nothing." Morgana begs.**

**"Let this be a lesson to you." Uther replies coldly.**

"Why does it seem like his lessons always seem to involve the death of an innocent?" Hunith murmured.

"I don't know, Hunith." Arthur replied softly.****

**"You don't have to do this."**

**"Do you hear me? I want him executed at dawn." Uther says harshly.**

**Arthur looks up, and replies, "Yes, Father."**

**"What have these people done to you? Why are you so full of hate?" Morgana exclaims, going after Uther.**

**Morgana marches towards Uther and grabs his arm. Uther grabs her throat and presses her against a chair back. "Enough! I will not hear another word! Do not speak to me until you are ready to apologize for what you've done." Uther then leaves, and Arthur follows him.**

"Everything he did just screamed rejection at her." Gwen murmurs.****

**A scene flashes by, in which Merlin and Morgana talk about the druid boy, and Morgana decides not to stop trying to help him, and Merlin agrees to help her.**

**In another scene, Arthur follows Uther down the corridor.**

**"Perhaps imprisonment is a more suitable punishment for the boy. I mean, he's so young." Arthur offers.**

**"It would allow him to grow more powerful, more dangerous, until he strikes against us." Uther replies, paranoia abounding.**

"All he saw were enemies." Gaius murmured sadly as he thought of his once old friend.****

**"We don't know he's gonna strike against us. He's yet to do anything." Arthur reminds him.**

**That isn't enough for Uther's paranoid mind. "It is enough that his people conspire to overthrow me. This is harsh, but necessary. I take no pleasure in killing the boy."**

**"Well, then spare him for Morgana's sake. She's clearly grown attached to the boy, and if you execute him I fear she will never forgive you." Arthur asks him.**

"She wouldn't have." Gwen said, thinking of her father and the reaction it had garnered from Morgana.****

**Uther stops and rounds on Arthur. "I do not seek her forgiveness! She has betrayed me!"**

**"Yet you're sparing her." Arthur points out.**

"Because she is his daughter." Arthur said tiredly.****

**Uther stops. "She has the promise I made her father to thank for that. The boy enjoys no such privilege. He will be executed at dawn. Is that clear?"**

**When Arthur enters his chambers, Morgana is waiting for him.**

**"Make yourself at home." Arthur states sarcastically.**

**Morgana starts right in. "You can't let your father execute the boy."**

**"You're lucky he's not executing you." Arthur replies. When a thought comes to him, he adds, "Are you telling me he really was behind the screen when I came to search your chambers?"**

"I still can't believe I fell for that!" Arthur exclaimed.****

**Morgana nods, much to Arthur's annoyance. "I know you believe your father's wrong to execute him." **

"And I did." Arthur said quietly.****

**"What I believe doesn't matter. My father's made up his mind. He won't be talked out of it. I tried." Arthur takes off him sword belt and grabs a goblet from the table.**

**"Then the time for talking is over." Morgana states firmly.**

**Arthur just gives her a look before going to stand at the window. "Whatever you're thinking, it's not going to happen."**

"Unfortunately, I think it will." Merlin chuckles. "She always had a way of getting you to do things for her."****

**"We have to get the boy back to his people." Morgana says.**

**"No. Forget it." Arthur refuses.**

**"I can't believe you'd let an innocent child die!" Morgana exclaims.**

**"It's too late. He's been caught. I have no choice." Arthur states.**

**"And is this how you will rule when you are King? You're not like your father." Morgana says quietly.**

**"I will not betray him." Arthur says, his eyes flashing before he turns back to the window.**

"It's not betraying him to have a different opinion, or to save an innocent life." Merlin points out quietly.****

**"If I know you at all, you won't stand by and let this happen. Please. If you won't do this for the boy, then do it for me." Morgana begs.**

**As he walks through the courtyard, Merlin watches the executioner sharpen his axe.**

**Merlin enters Arthur's chambers, and Morgana and Arthur look at him.**

**"Sorry. Was I interrupting something?" Merlin asks.**

**"Nothing you need concern yourself with. Go make yourself useful, muck out my horses." Arthur says flatly.**

"That's nice, Arthur." Merlin said.****

**"I trust Merlin." Morgana replies.**

"Not anymore." Merlin said sadly.****

**Merlin just stands in the doorway, looking between them, until Arthur motions for Merlin to enter.**

**"We're going to break the Druid boy out of the dungeons." Arthur replies.**

**"You can't do that." Merlin argues.**

"You were thinking about the dragon's warnings, weren't you?" Gwen asked.

Merlin nodded.****

**"We have to. Uther's going to execute him at dawn." Morgana exclaims.**

**Merlin quickly backtracks. "I mean... it's too dangerous. You've already been caught once, and if the King catches you a second time he'll never forgive you."**

**"I'm not worried for myself." Morgana replies.**

**Arthur looks thoughtful, and interrupts, saying, "Merlin's right. When my father finds out the boy's escaped, he will suspect you being involved." **

"Did Arthur just admit that Merlin was right about something?" Gwaine asked, sarcastically putting a hand to his heart.

Arthur rolled his eyes, but refused to respond.****

**"It's suicide." Merlin agrees.**

**Coming up with a plan, Arthur tells Morgana, "You must go to my father and apologize. Dine with him, he cannot hold you responsible if you're with him when the boy escapes."**

**"You need me if the plan's to work. You can't do this on your own." Morgana reminds him.**

**"Merlin will take your place." Arthur smirks.**

**"Me?" Merlin asks in disbelief.**

"I always seem to get roped into his plans." Merlin complained lightly.****

**"I'm going to take the boy out through the burial vaults." Arthur explains. "There's a tunnel that leads beyond the city walls. Get my horse from the stables and meet me there. There's a grate that covers the entrance to the tunnel. Bring a rope and a grappling hook to pull it off."**

**"No- no, I can't..."**

**"Merlin. Do you understand? If you're not there to meet us, we'll surely be caught." Arthur says seriously**

**Merlin nods, and Arthur walks out.**

**Down in the dragon's cave, Merlin once again looks to the dragon for information. "I need to know why you told me not to protect the boy." Merlin asks.**

**"You seek my counsel and yet you choose to ignore it." The dragon replies.**

"That's because he's too annoyingly cryptic with said advice." Merlin complained.****

**"Just tell me why." Merlin asks.**

**"If the boy lives, you cannot fulfill your destiny." The dragon informs him.**

**"What's he got to do with my destiny? You said it's my destiny to protect Arthur."**

**"Then you have the answer you seek." The dragon replies.**

**Merlin looks slightly ill. "You're telling me that little boy is going to kill Arthur?" he infers.**

Arthur froze. "What?" He asked, disbelieving.

Merlin flinched. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, Arthur."

"But, how… Why…" Arthur stuttered in uncharacteristic alarm and surprise.

"I don't know. All I know is he isn't the innocent boy that he seems, especially not anymore." Merlin replied, his voice tinged with sadness.****

**"It seems that is up to you." **

**"No. You can't know that for certain." Merlin argues.**

**"You have it in your power to prevent a great evil." The dragon says.**

**"There must be another way! The future isn't set in stone!" Merlin exclaims.**

"You say that, but yet you are following your destiny." Elyan pointed out.

"Yes, but I chose to follow my destiny. I could have walked away, but I didn't." Merlin replied.****

**"You must let the boy die." The dragon states seriously. Merlin stares up at him for a moment before turning to leave.**

**Back in the physician's chambers, Gaius eats a bowl of soup while Merlin stares despondently at the table. "I assume it's the plight of the Druid boy that's causing your forehead to wrinkle like a lizard's elbow." Gaius asks wryly.**

"Nice comparison, Gaius." Percival chuckled.****

**"Would you let something terrible happen if it meant you'd stop something even worse happening in the future?" Merlin asks quietly instead of answering.**

**"I suppose it depends on what the 'terrible' and 'even worse' things were." Gaius replies.**

**Merlin sighs. "One of them's bad, really bad. And the other, it's...unthinkable."**

**"It sounds as if you've already made your decision." Gaius infers. "You can only do what you believe to be right, Merlin. I just hope it doesn't involve you putting yourself in terrible danger."**

**Merlin meets his eye."For once, you don't have to worry. I'm going to do nothing." **

Arthur looked confused. "But…" He trailed off, looking at Merlin.

"Just watch." Merlin replied, understanding his question.****

**In Morgana's chambers, Gwen helps Morgana dress for dinner with Uther. "Thank you." Morgana turns around and sees Gwen's expression. "What is it? What's wrong?"**

**"You're risking so much for this boy. You don't know anything about him. You don't even know his name." Gwen says worriedly.**

"Mordred." Arthur blurts out. "I remember, he told me. His name is Mordred."****

**"There's a bond between us." Morgana replies.**

**"Stronger than the bond you have with Uther?" Gwen questions.**

"I don't think her bond with Uther was ever very strong." Arthur replied.****

**"It's like nothing I've ever felt before. Perhaps I was always meant to help him." Morgana shrugs.**

**"How can that be?" Gwen asks.**

"Destiny." Merlin shakes his head.****

**"I don't know. I can't explain it."**

**Gwen sighs and shakes her head.**

**"I must go to Uther." Morgana says.**

**"Good luck." Gwen wishes.**

**In the council chambers, Uther dines as Morgana enters with tear stained cheeks. "I have come to apologize, My Lord. You have been generous and kind and fair. And I owe you everything. I truly don't know what came over me. I acted without thinking of the consequence. My behavior was unforgivable." She gasps.**

"She really is a very good actress." Arthur shook his head. "It's no wonder that nobody realized that she was betraying us."

"Not nobody." Merlin argued quietly. "You'll see." He added when Arthur was about to ask.****

**"I am glad you've seen sense." Uther replies. "Dine with me. Let's put this" he ahem's "unfortunate incident behind us."**

**In the dungeons, Arthur descends the wrought iron stairway. He stops halfway and drops a smoking bag down to the guards, who cough and pass out. Arthur grabs their keys and opens Mordred's cell.**

**"Don't be scared." Arthur assures him. "I've sent word to your people, I'm taking you to them. You must come with me." Arthur takes Mordred's hand and leads him out. They head down a tunnel with a torch.**

**"This way." Arthur tells him.**

**The guards wake. "It's the Druid boy. He's escaped!"**

**Arthur and Mordred reach the gate at the end of the tunnel. However, Merlin is nowhere in sight.**

**"Merlin! Merlin!" Arthur whispers out into the darkness. "Don't worry, he'll be here." **

"Well that explains why you were late. But if you knew what he was destined to do, why did you come?" Arthur asked.

"He called out to me, I couldn't just leave you two." Merlin replied.****

**Merlin sits on his bed in the physician's chambers. The warning bells sound.**

**In the Physician's chambers, Morgana dines with Uther.**

**"Guard!" Uther yells.**

**A guard enters.**

**"Find out why they've sounded the warning bell."**

**"Yes, My Lord." The guard bows out.**

**Arthur pushes against the gate.**

**"Damn it, Merlin!" He curses.**

"Yeah, sorry about that. I understand why, now." Arthur said.****

**Arthur and Mordred hear a door open at the other end of the tunnel. Arthur puts out the torch.**

**"I think they went that way." A guard yells.**

**Merlin sits in his chamber. Arthur and Mordred wait anxiously.**

**Mordred cries out telepathically to Merlin. "Emrys. Emrys. Where are you, Emrys? Emrys. Help us. Please! They're coming."**

**"Look over there. Look over there. Check in there." The guards yell.**

**"Yes, sir."**

**Arthur draws his sword.**

**"But you look down here." A guard orders.**

**"I'm scared, Emrys. They will kill me. Don't do this. Don't ignore me. I know you can hear me. I thought you were my friend. We're the same. I don't want to die. Emrys! Emrys! Emrys!" Mordred yells. Merlin gets up off of the bed. **

"I just couldn't leave him when he sounded so scared, so innocent." Merlin said quietly.

**Merlin sneaks past the guards across the drawbridge.**

**"Hey!" he says from behind Arthur and Mordred.**

**"Where the hell have you been?" Arthur exclaims.**

**"I had trouble getting out of the castle." Merlin lies. Mordred narrows his eyes at Merlin.**

"He knew that you lied." Arthur realized.****

**"Well, get this grate off, they're coming!" Arthur orders.**

**Merlin attaches the grappling hook and pulls off the grate. Merlin lifts Mordred up onto the horse in front of Arthur.**

**"If my father asks where I am, I've gone on a hunting trip. You'd better make yourself scarce, or they'll execute you in his place."**

"Hunting trips make good excuses for any occasion, huh?" Merlin chuckles.****

**"Goodbye, Emrys. I know that someday we will meet again." Mordred tells Merlin telepathically.**

**"My Lord. I regret to report that the Druid boy has escaped from the dungeon." A guard reports to Uther in the council chambers.**

**"What! How?" Uther yells.**

**"My Lord, he was assisted by some accomplices. The guards are searching Camelot as we speak."**

**"Find him and his accomplices and kill them." Uther orders.**

"Good thing he never does." Percival states. "I can't see that going well."****

**"Yes, My Lord." The guard bows out again.**

**"If I discover that you were somehow involved in freeing this boy, the consequences will be extremely severe." Uther says harshly.**

**"My Lord, you know I respect you too much to ever betray you like that." Morgana replies.**

**Uther looks down at her, furious. "I made a promise to your father that I would protect you. But if you cross me again, I will break that promise without a second thought."**

Everyone looks shocked at that threat.

"I can't believe he actually threatened her like that." Arthur said. "It's no wonder that she didn't trust him when she found out about her magic. I wouldn't have in her position."****

**Uther leaves and Morgana scowls after him.**

**In the woods, Arthur and Mordred meet up with the Druids.**

**"We are forever indebted to you, Arthur Pendragon, for returning the boy to us." One of the druids says.**

**"You must not let it be known that it was I who brought him to you." Arthur tells him.**

**"We will tell no one. You have my word." The druid assures him**

**The druids turn to leave. "Wait, I don't even know your name! At least tell me your name." Arthur calls after them.**

**Mordred looks up at the druid. "It's all right." He assures the boy.**

**Mordred turns to look and Arthur, and says, "My name is Mordred." **

"Well, what do you know? He actually _can_ talk out loud." Gwaine commented.****

**"Good luck, Mordred." Arthur wishes him, and he and the druids walk away.**

MERLINNILREM

* I actually don't remember _exactly_ what the prophecy said, or if they ever did in the show. If they did, does anybody know where?

Yay, another chapter done! Hopefully you all like it :)

Okay, so serious question time. I've gotten several requests from readers to put Morgana into this story, and I've been wondering what everybody thinks about that. I could do it, and if I added her in it probably wouldn't be until the beginning of the second season, cause she doesn't play as big of a role (besides this episode of course lol) in the first season.

My only concern is that adding her in, as their mortal enemy, would totally change the dynamic of the group. Especially watching memories that are hard for them, or emotionally upsetting (i.e. The Sins of the Father, The Lady of the Lake, the Last Dragonlord, etc.) would be difficult with Morgana there, cause I could totally see her making fun of them, or making light of what they had gone through just to mess with them. That's just how I see it though, and I could be totally wrong.

So let me know what you all think, either in a PM or a review. Like I said earlier, if I do add her it probably won't add her in until The Curse of Cornelius Sigan, so we have some time. I just like thinking ahead :)

That being said, hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you next time!


	11. Excalibur

Okay, I am so sorry that this took so long! I had a terrible bought of writer's block, and ended up having to rewrite half of the chapter.

Thank you to everybody who commented on my question about Morgana last chapter :) I think that I'm just gonna keep the people I have now, and not add Morgana in. Sorry to those who asked, but I think it works better with the people I have now.

Thanks a ton to supermegafoxtawesomehot and DragonflyonBreak for betaing this chapter for me. You two are lifesavers :D

Anyways, enough about me. Here is chapter 11: Excalibur

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Merlin.

Enjoy!

MERLINNILREM

Before she started the next memory, Ella offered, "We haven't eaten in awhile, would you all like some food?"

"Yes!" Gwaine says exuberantly.

"Yeah, don't want the king here getting too grumpy. He can get rather upset when he's hungry." Merlin teased.

Arthur wanted to argue, but unfortunately it was true. Merlin took his silence as a conformation, and couldn't help but chuckle.

Ella giggled softly, and whispered a spell, bringing in a spread of rather delicious looking food. "Enjoy." Ella grinned, waving her arm over as an invitation. The knights immediately crowded the table, fighting for food.

"Don't worry, there's plenty more where that came from." Ella laughed.

Once everybody had some food, Ella started the next memory.

**Nimueh stands among the graves of the dead. **

"Great, her again." Arthur groaned.

**Holding her hand over a particular grave, she chants, "Gehíere mé' wan cniht áwæce. Beo strangra ond steacra for brecþ wáne. úprærest wærc, Uther Pendragon."**

"What exactly did all that mean?" Leon asked.

"I judge. Absent knight, arise! I am powerful and unbending, for lamenting grief…Raise up; anguish to Uther Pendragon." Merlin translated.****

**The tomb Nimueh is standing next to cracks and a gauntlet hand breaks through. **

"That can't be good." Gwaine comments wryly.

"When is a hand breaking out of a tomb _ever_ a good thing Gwaine?" Elyan asked, shaking his head.

"When it's the hand of a beautiful woman." Gwaine stated. Elyan just shook his head.

**In the Great Throne room, Arthur kneels before Uther. Gwen stands next to Merlin in the crowd.**

**"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions according to the statutes, customs and laws laid down by your forebears?" Uther asks solemnly.**

**"I do, Sire."**

**"Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgments?" Uther asks again.**

**"I do, Sire." Arthur replies.**

"What is this?" Percival asks.

"It's Arthur's coming of age ceremony. I remember it well." Gwen replied.

"Well, it was definitely memorable." Merlin quips.****

**Uther holds out a scepter and asks, "And do you swear allegiance to Camelot, now and for as long as you shall live?"**

**Arthur grabs the scepter and states, "I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its peoples."**

**Uther smiles briefly before turning to grab a crown, which he sets on Arthur's head. "Now being of age and heir apparent, from henceforth, you shall be Crown Prince of Camelot." **

"So you weren't the prince before this ceremony." Gwaine stated.

"No. I mean yes, I was the prince. This just meant that now I was the crown prince." Arthur explained.

"What, you're father had to make the distinction between all of the other princes?" Gwaine joked.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "No, of course not, Gwaine."****

**The court applauds. Arthur stands up and faces the crowd. **

"I still don't get the difference between before and after the ceremony." Gwaine commented.

"Before, I was just the prince. After, I became the Crown Prince, and able to rule." Arthur said haughtily.

"So… you couldn't rule before this ceremony?" Gwaine pushed. "So, if your father had died, or been assassinated the day before this, you would not have been able to become king because you weren't a 'crown prince' yet?"

"What? No, of course not, I would rule after my father." Arthur argued.

"Then what's the point of the ceremony?" Gwaine asked.

"It's the crown." Merlin decided, finally joining in the conversation. "He finally gets an actual crown, rather than just a small band. Hence why he becomes the 'crown' prince."

"Oh! Wow, mate, that does make sense." Gwaine grinned.

"That's not what…" Arthur tried to argue before giving up and rolling his eyes. "Forget it." ****

**"So how does it feel to be servant to the Crown Prince of Camelot?" Gwen asks Merlin.**

**"Washing his royal socks will be even more of a privilege." Merlin comments wryly.**

"So you admit that it's a privilege." Arthur comments, unable to help the grin that spread over his face.

Merlin just rolled his eyes. "It's called sarcasm, dollophead, look it up."****

**Gwen smiles knowingly. "You're proud of him, really. Even though you complain about him constantly."**

**"I am not." Merlin argues indignantly.**

**"You are. I can see it in your face." Gwen replies.**

**"Those socks are very clean! Of course I'm proud of them." Merlin retorts. Gwen laughs.**

"Clean socks. Definitely something to be proud of, mate." Gwaine chuckles.

"How would you know, Gwaine? Your socks are never clean." Percival joked.

**With a great crash, a Black Knight on a horse bursts through the stained-glass window. The courtiers begin to scream, and Arthur and the knights draw their swords. **

"Well, that's one way to make an entrance." Merlin joked.****

**"What in the devil's name?" Uther says.**

**The horse walks to Arthur and the Black Knight throws down a gauntlet. Uther and Gaius see the crest on the Black Knight's shield with surprise. The helmet of the Black Knight is scratched and cut, leaving large gashes in the metal. **

"That knight looks like he has seen some tough battles, judging by his armor." Percival noted.

**Arthur sheathes his sword to pick up the gauntlet, but another knight gets there first.**

**"I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge." The knight says bravely.**

**"Single combat. Noon tomorrow. Till the death." The Black Knights states in monotone.**

"Isn't there another way to do combat? Why is it always to the death?" Gwen grimaced, remembering the fate of that poor knight.****

**The Black Knight stiffly rides out while the court watches.**

**Back in the physician's quarters, later that night, Merlin heads up to his room while Gaius brews something. Merlin turns back on the steps and asks Gaius, "Have you ever seen this Black Knight before?"**

**"I don't believe so." Gaius replies.**

**"You didn't recognize his crest?"**

**Gaius finally looks up. "Crest?"**

**"Which house is it?" Merlin asks.**

**"I'm not sure. I didn't see it that clearly." Gaius mumbles, turning back to his bubbling cauldron.**

**"But he's not someone you'd forget in a hurry, is he?" Merlin comments.**

"Most definitely not." Arthur agreed.****

**"No."**

**Merlin thinks for a moment. "So you don't think he's from around here?"**

**"That would seem likely." Gaius allows.**

**"Then what's he doing here?" Merlin persists.**

"So many questions, Merlin." Elyan laughed.****

**Gaius gives him a slightly annoyed look. "Merlin, your faith in my all-seeing knowledge is both touching and wholly misplaced. Maybe if you've finished your work, you could go to bed and leave me to finish mine." **

"A bit touchy there are we, Gaius?" Percival noticed.

"It's not his fault. Merlin excels at annoying people beyond their endurance." Arthur ribbed, giving Merlin an elbow to the side.

"Well, I had to learn something from you, Arthur." Merlin joked right back.****

**"OK, I'm going. Gaius?" Merlin turns back at the top of the stairs.**

**Gaius sighs and straightens. "Merlin."**

**"Do you think Owain can beat him?" Merlin asks quietly.**

**Gaius looks over at him. "We'll find out soon enough." Merlin nods and goes up to his room, leaving a thoughtful Gaius behind.**

Arthur shook his head. Sir Owain had been a good knight.****

**Arthur speaks with Morgana and Gwen in Morgana's chambers. "He shouldn't have picked up the gauntlet!" Arthur exclaims.**

**"So put an end to it." Morgana says.**

**Arthur looks angry but resigned to the situation. "The challenge has been taken up. The fight cannot be stopped." **

"Is it just me, or is the Knight's Code more of a hindrance than anything in these types of situations?" Merlin commented.****

**"Then fight in his place." Morgana replies.**

**"I can't."**

"But you wanted to, didn't you?" Leon guessed.

"Yes, I did." Arthur replied, solemnly.

Merlin, always knowing what was going on in the king's mind, put a hand on his shoulder. "There was nothing you could have done, Arthur." He said softly.****

**"Why not?" Morgana argues.**

**"Owain picked up the gauntlet. Owain is the one who must fight. That's the Knight's Code. He knew that." Arthur turns to walk out of the chambers.**

**"But it's a fight to the death!" Morgana exclaims.**

**Arthur turns back halfway and says solemnly, "I know."**

**In the library, Geoffrey is standing at his desk when he sees Gaius enter. "Gaius. Thank God." Geoffrey says to his old friend.**

**"You know why I'm here?" Gaius asks ominously.**

**Geoffrey nods. "The Black Knight." **

"Word travels fast in Camelot." Arthur noticed.

"Especially when something like this happens." Merlin added.****

**"So it is he?"**

"So you did know who the knight was, Gaius." Gwen said.

"I had an idea, at least from his crest. But I was hoping that I was wrong." Gaius shook his head.****

**"You saw his crest?" Geoffrey answers.**

**"Have you confirmed it?" Gaius asks.**

**"It is the crest of Tristan Dubois." Geoffrey confirms.**

Arthur frowned. "That name sounds familiar."

"He was your uncle, one of your mother's brothers." Gaius reminded him.

"Ah, right! But, he died not long after I was born." Arthur remembered.****

**"And he is the only knight ever to have carried such a crest?"**

**"Yes. According to the records." Geoffrey replies. Gaius gives him an unreadable look.**

**In the council chambers, Uther sits alone with his sword on the table in front of him. The door opens and Uther reaches for his sword for a moment before he sees Gaius enters.**

"Bit twitchy, are we?" Gwaine noticed.****

**"Yes?" Uther asks quietly.**

**Gaius bows. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Sire."**

**"What is it?"**

**"The knight, the stranger. He bears the crest of Tristan Dubois." Gaius announces portentously.**

**"Yes." Uther replies quietly.**

"So Uther recognized him as well." Merlin realized.****

**"But he's been dead for 20 years." Gaius reminds the king.**

**"I know. I killed him." Uther breathes.**

That got a reaction from Arthur. "What? But… That would explain why he was nervous at the knight's appearance, but how?"

"It will be explained later, sire." Gaius assured him.****

**"But how do you explain...?"**

**Uther interrupts. "Dead men do not return." The two men stare at each other for a moment before Gaius bows and leaves.**

"And painted snakes don't normally come alive on shields, but we all know how that worked out." Merlin said wryly.

"Your father didn't understand the laws and uses of magic." Gaius told Arthur. "Therefore he tended to look over things he couldn't explain until it was often too late."****

**Tristan Dubois stands on the grounds in front of the castle the next morning. Merlin and Arthur help Sir Owain prepare for the fight. "You've never fought in mortal combat before. It's different. It's not like the training I've been giving you." Arthur advises Owain.**

**"Yeah, I know." Owain replies.**

"He doesn't sound like he listening." Leon frowned.

"He was overconfident." Merlin replied. "Because he's a knight, he thinks he can overcome anything in a fight. Unfortunately, pride comes before a fall."

"Just because someone's a knight, doesn't mean that their overconfident, or prideful." Arthur argued. "Knights are merely confident in their abilities. The knights of Camelot are the best in the five kingdoms, and they know it."

Merlin just raised an eyebrow. "That may be true, but unfortunately none of the other knights have had me to cut their ego down to size. Besides, even the knights of Camelot aren't unbeatable." Merlin waved a hand towards the past version of Sir Owain as proof.****

**Arthur grabs his shoulder to get his attention. "Listen to me. The problem is, we've never seen him fight. You have to quickly get the measure of him."**

**"But I have the same advantage. He's never seen me fight." Owain reminds him.**

"That's true." Percival noted.****

**"True." Arthur concedes.**

**"You've watched me."**

**Arthur replies cautiously, "Yes."**

**"And?"**

**Arthur is silent for a moment before he puts a hand on the young knights shoulder and says, "And I know no one braver. Remember, all it takes to kill a man is one well-aimed blow."**

**The door opens. Gwen enters and curtsies to Owain. "The Lady Morgana asked me to give you this token. She wishes you to wear it for luck." Gwen offers.**

**"You can thank her, and tell her I shall wear it with pride. But I won't need luck." Sir Owain says haughtily.**

"And you say the knights _aren't _overconfident and prideful?" Merlin said.

"He's not really taking the fight seriously." Leon realized. "Or at least, not as seriously as he should."

"Unfortunately not." Arthur replied.****

**Tristan Dubois waits in the arena. Arthur walks into the tournament grounds with Sir Owain. Arthur gives Owain one last piece of advice. "Now remember, find the flow of the fight; try to control it." **

"You sound like Merlin, with his last minute advice." Gwen laughed, trying to relieve the tension that seemed to crop up at the coming fight. The people who hadn't been there the first time may not have known exactly what had happened, but they could tell that it hadn't ended happily for Sir Owain.****

**They enter the arena, Sir Owain and the Black Knight give each other death glares.**

**"The fight shall be to the knight's rules! To the death!" Arthur swallows, before he sidles into the stands. Owain removes his cloak and dons his helmet. Merlin and Gaius watch nervously from the sidelines.**

**"Let battle commence!" Arthur announces.**

**Tristan and Owain fight, swords clanging against swords and shields. The crowd _oohs_ and _aahs_ at each hit.**

**"Come on, Owain!" Gwen cheers him on quietly.**

**After several more hits, and one close call, Arthur yells, "One well-aimed blow!" **

Everyone was too into watching the fight to comment.****

**Owain stabs Tristan in the gut. "Yes!" Merlin rejoices.**

Gwen and Arthur look confused. "I don't remember that happening." Arthur said, confused.

**But to his confusion, Tristan keeps fighting and manages to kill Owain, and the crowd gasps in horror. Morgana's favor flutters on the ground. Tristan faces the crowd and takes off his glove.**

"But, how did he keep fighting? He was run through." Leon said.****

**"Who will take up my challenge?" He states. Tristan throws down his gauntlet. Arthur tries to bolt over the barrier of the stands, but his father grabs his arm to stop him. Another knight jumps over the stands and takes up the gauntlet.**

**"I, Sir Pellinor, take up the challenge." The knight says.**

**"So be it." The knight replies. He looks towards Uther before walking off of the field. Tristan exits the arena. Merlin watches him leave.**

**"Should we tend to his wounds? He took a hit." Merlin asks.**

"How come Merlin saw it, but nobody else did?" Gwen asked.

"Because of my magic, my senses are better than most." Merlin explained. "I can notice things nobody else does."****

**"Owain didn't land a blow." Gaius replies, looking after the knight.**

**"No, I saw it. The sword definitely pierced him." Merlin argues.**

**Gaius looks over at his ward. "Are you sure?"**

**"My eyes are quicker than yours." Merlin reminds him. He looks after the knight and states, "He should be dead."**

**"Perhaps he already is." Gaius and Merlin exchange glances.**

"Duh, duh, duh!" Gwaine announced ominously.****

**Uther and Arthur enter the council chambers, arguing loudly. "Why did you stop me?" Arthur exclaims.**

"He was worried about you." Gaius answered.****

**Uther walks quickly. "We have to give our knights the chance to prove themselves."**

**"Have you seen how this stranger fights?" Arthur reminds him**

**"And Sir Pellinor is more than a match for him." Uther states.**

**"He's not recovered from the wounds he suffered at Othanden!" Arthur argues loudly.**

**"I can't help that." Uther replies. **

**He starts to head out of a door when Arthur replies, "So you send him to his death?" **

"He shouldn't have been so quick to sacrifice lives for me." Arthur shook his head.

"He's your father, Arthur. Parents will do anything to keep their children safe." Hunith said, glancing over at her son.****

**Uther turns around and points a finger at Arthur. "It was his choice to take up the gauntlet! I am not to blame." He then turns around and leaves, leaving an incensed Arthur behind.**

**Merlin and Gaius enter the tunnel corridor to the burial vaults.**

**"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Merlin asks.**

"When has not being allowed to do something ever stopped you before?" Elyan asked.****

**"You're not scared, are you?" Gaius teases.**

**"No, I love old crypts. I wouldn't be seen dead anywhere else." Merlin jokes.**

"Wow mate; that was the best you could do? I need to teach you some better jokes." Gwaine suggested, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "We'll go to the tavern!"****

**The door slams behind them. Gaius and Merlin look at each other. "Must've been a gust of wind." Gaius guesses. We should've brought a torch." **

**"Leohtbora_."_ Merlin lights a torch sitting in the wall of the tunnel corridor.**

"Light-bearer." Merlin shrugged.****

**"Huh. Handy!" Gaius laughs.**

**"Yes." Merlin replies in the same tone.**

**Merlin and Gaius walk among the graves. "What are we looking for?" Merlin asks.**

"What were you looking for?" Leon asked curiously.

"Checking a theory." Gaius said simply.****

**"Bring your torch over here." Gaius directs.**

**"We're breaking into someones grave?" Merlin replies, sounding mildly disgusted.**

**Gaius sees the open tomb. "We're too late. I think someones already broken out." He says.**

"So Nimueh entered Camelot to raise Tristan?" Gwen asked.

Gaius nodded.****

**As the duo enter the physician's chambers, Gaius begins explaining. "Tristan Dubois was the brother of Ygraine, Uther's wife."**

**"Arthur's mother?" Merlin clarifies.**

**Gaius continues, "Ygraine died in childbirth. He blamed Uther and came to the gates of Camelot and challenged him."**

Arthur glanced down at his feet uncomfortably at the mention of his mother's death.****

**"To single combat." Merlin clarifies again.**

**"Uther won." Gaius informs him. "But in his dying breath, Tristan cursed Camelot to one day suffer his return. I thought it was the ramblings of a dying man." **

"So that's what happened to him." Arthur mused. "Father never told me what had happened, just that he was dead."****

**"Men don't just rise up from the dead, though, no matter how angry they are." Merlin comments.**

"Sigan?" Arthur mentioned.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "That was a different situation, prat."****

**Gaius opens a book, and opens it to a picture of a skeleton holding a shield and sword. "It's my guess we're dealing with a wraith."**

**"A wraith?"**

**"The spirit of a dead man conjured from the grave." Gaius explains.**

**"So this is the work of a sorcerer?" Merlin asks.**

"Exactly how else would a dead man just get up and start walking around, _Mer_lin?" Arthur asked

"I was just making sure!" Merlin replied defensively.****

**Gaius nods. "Powerful magic can harness the grief and rage of a tormented soul and make it live again."**

**"How do we stop it?"**

**"We can't. Because it's not alive, no mortal weapon can kill it." Gaius replies.**

"I take it that my father had help, then?" Arthur asked.

"Just watch, Arthur." Merlin replied.

**"Surely there must be something." Merlin exclaims.**

**"Nothing can stop it until it has achieved what it came for."**

**"And what's that?" Merlin asks.**

**"Revenge." Gaius says simply.**

"Because it always boils down to revenge." Merlin shook his head.****

**"On Camelot?" When Gaius nods, Merlin asks, "What does that mean for Sir Pellinor?"**

**Gaius looks grim. "I'm afraid it doesn't look good."**

**In the arena, Sir Pellinor is fighting Tristan Dubois. Sir Pellinor is doing well and the crowd cheers for him with each hit. ****He blocks a strike before getting in a couple of his own. Tristan lunges with the sword, and Sir Pellinor manages to trap it between his own sword and shield. The crowd cheers for him.**

"That knight was good, even if he was still recovering from injuries." Gwaine commented.****

**"Maybe you were wrong." Merlin hopes.**

**"I hope so." Gaius says, although he doesn't sound convinced.**

**After a few more strikes, Sir Pellinor runs Tristan through, but Tristan does not fall. He just stands back and looks at the knight.**

"Everyone saw it that time." Elyan said.****

**"The sword went in, I'm sure of it." Gwen comments to Morgana.**

**"I saw, too." Morgana assures her.**

**Tristan lunges forward and kills Pellinor, to which the crowd groans. Tristan turns to the crowd. Arthur throws his gauntlet down; Uther tries to stop it.**

**"I, Arthur Pendragon, challenge you." Arthur says, his anger seething beneath the surface.**

Merlin had to fight not to facepalm. "You sure don't make it easy to keep you alive, you prat." Merlin shook his head.****

**"So be it." The knight replies.**

**"Single combat. Noon. Tomorrow."**

**Uther enters the council chambers, where Arthur is waiting at the head of the table.**

**"How could you be so stupid? I'll revoke the challenge." Uther fumes.**

**"No. The Knight's Code must be upheld. That's what you told me." Arthur replies, looking calm.**

**"This is different."**

**Arthur continued. "Once the challenge has been laid down it cannot be rescinded."**

"You sure look calmer than your father does right now." Merlin noticed.****

**"You are Crown Prince." Uther replies.**

"Cause apparently you didn't realize it." Gwaine joked.****

**"There cannot be one rule for me and one for all the rest." Arthur argues, still looking calmer than his father.**

**"I forbid you to fight." Uther orders. **

Merlin chuckled. "That will never work with Arthur. It just makes him go and do whatever it is faster."****

**"You want me to prove that I'm worthy of the throne. I cannot do that by being a coward." Arthur reminds him**

**"No, Arthur, this will be your death!" Uther exclaims.**

**Arthur gives his father an unreadable look. "I'm sorry you have so little faith in me, Father." he says before he leaves.**

**"Arthur!" Uther exclaims after him.**

**In the physician's chambers, Merlin is pacing back and forth. "You were right." **

"When has he been wrong?" Elyan asked.****

**"I wish I wasn't." Gaius replies.**

**"If Arthur fights that thing, he'll die." Merlin says.**

**"He is Camelot's strongest warrior." Gaius reminds him. "If anyone can defeat it, he can." **

Arthur stood up a little straighter, looking smug at Gaius's words.

Merlin noticed Arthur's reaction, and reminded him"What part of undead knight did you not understand?"

**Merlin holds out a hand. "You said yourself, no mortal weapon can kill it. Which means we have to find a way to defeat the wraith ourselves."**

**"How do you propose to do that?" Gaius questions.**

"Magic?" Percival guessed.

**"If no mortal sword will kill it..." Merlin runs to his chamber to fetch his magic book. ",then I will. With mortal magic."**

**"Merlin, it's too dangerous." Gaius tells him.**

**"We don't have a choice." Merlin reminds him, before turning back to his book.**

"When do we ever." Merlin muttered quietly to himself.****

**Tristan Dubois stands motionless outside, while Uther paces the Council Chamber. Gaius enters and bows.  
>"Good evening, Sire."<strong>

**"Gaius." Uther says formally.**

**"There is a matter of great urgency, which I must discuss with you."**

**"Then spit it out." Uther says impatiently.**

**"Tristan's tomb is empty." Gaius says dramatically. "I believe he's been conjured from the dead."**

**"How is this possible?" Uther questions.**

"Does everyone just forget about magic?" Merlin wondered.

**"I believe he's a wraith." Gaius informs him.**

**"A spirit?" Uther clarifies.**

**Gaius nods. "He has come to take vengeance for Ygraine's death."**

**"It was magic that killed her, not I." Uther denies vehemently.**

Merlin and Gaius exchange looks at that statement.****

**"Nevertheless, it was you he blamed." Gaius allows. "You cannot allow Arthur to fight. No weapon forged by man can kill a wraith. It will stop at nothing till it has accomplished what it came for. Arthur cannot win, he will die."**

**"He will not listen to me." Uther says quietly, leaning back against one of the council room's pillars.**

**"Then you must tell him who the knight is." Gaius suggests.**

**"No." Uther argues immediately.**

"Why is he so strongly opposed to telling me the truth?" Arthur asks. "I might have listened if he had just explained it to me."

"There were parts of his past that he tried to keep buried." Gaius explained carefully. "He didn't want anyone, let alone his son, to know what had happened."****

**"You cannot hide the truth forever." Gaius replies.**

**"I am the King. You will not tell me what I can and cannot do." Uther orders.**

**Gaius just gives him a look. "That is your choice, Sire. You tell him, or let him go to his death."**

**"No one but you or I will ever know the secret of Arthur's birth." Uther replies.**

"Secret?" Arthur asks, starting to get suspicious. Nobody says anything.****

**"The boy is of age, he should know." Gaius says**

**"Never!" Uther exclaims. "You made an oath. I warn you not to break it."**

**The two men stare at each other before Gaius finally speaks. "Very well, Sire."**

**"Leave me." Uther orders. Gaius bows and walks out of the council chambers.**

**In the outskirts of the castle, Merlin approaches Tristan. He inches closer and raises his hand towards the knight. Swallowing loudly, he chants, "Cume her fyrbryne."**

"Come here, conflagration." Merlin translated.****

**A stream of fire approaches the knight, setting Tristan on fire. The fire fades and Tristan remains standing, unscathed. Tristan looks at Merlin and growls. Merlin turns and runs.**

**Merlin bursts into Arthur's room to see him practicing with his sword.**

**"Merlin, you know that conversation we had about knocking..." Arthur says.**

"Like I've ever listened anyways." Merlin laughed.****

**"You have to pull out." Merlin pleads breathlessly.**

**Arthur scoffs. "And why is that?"**

**"Because he'll kill you." Merlin says.**

**"Why does everybody think that?" Arthur exclaims.**

"Maybe because he's an undead knight who can't be killed?" Gwaine offered unhelpfully.

"Not helping, Gwaine." Arthur huffed.****

**"Because they're right!" Merlin exclaims back. "Just pull out. You're the Crown Prince. No one wants to see you die over some stupid challenge."**

**"I am not a coward." Arthur states.**

"Nobody said that you were." Elyan pointed out.****

**Merlin gives him an understanding glance. "I know that. I've stood there and I've watched you overcome every fear you've ever faced."**

**"That's what's required of me." Arthur replies.**

**"But you are more than that. You're not merely a warrior. You're a prince, a future king! You've proved your courage, but you must prove your wisdom." Merlin advises.**

"That's good advice." Leon said.

"Wise Merlin makes an appearance." Arthur chuckled.****

**"I'm not backing down." Arthur says, giving his sword an experimental swing.**

**"Please, Arthur, listen to me. This is no ordinary knight." Merlin walks towards the window. Arthur ignores him to keep practicing with the sword. "Look at him. He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep. He just stands there, in complete silence. Doesn't that tell you something?"**

**"No one is unbeatable." Arthur says.**

"Yes, but that includes you, Arthur." Merlin reminded him.****

**"If you fight him, you will die." Merlin tells him.**

**Arthur is starting to get annoyed. "I'm not listening to this."**

**"I'm trying to warn you, Arthur." Merlin says fervently.**

**Arthur turns sharply and swings the sword at his neck, only stopping a couple of inches away. "And I'm trying to warn YOU, Merlin!" Arthur yells. Merlin gives him an annoyed look, before turning and walking away.**

"He was just trying to help." Gwen said softly.

"I know. I was just tired of people telling me that I couldn't do it." Arthur ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't know then that they all knew something that I didn't."****

**In the council chambers, Uther drinks alone. The candles blow out and Uther turns to see Nimueh.**

**"I should've known." Uther says quietly.**

**Nimueh gives him an evil smirk. "It is more than I'd hoped for, Uther. Soon Arthur will be slain. You will have sent him to his death." **

"Okay, ignoring the fact she obviously still wants me dead, my father did know her." Arthur stated. "He lied to me. I'm starting to see a pattern here."****

**"Haven't you tired of revenge?" Uther asks quietly.**

Merlin snorted at that. "He should be asking himself that question."****

**"Haven't you?" Nimueh retorts. "You began this war when you threw me from the court and slaughtered all of my kind." **

**"You brought it on yourselves. You practiced evil."**

**"I was your friend, Uther! You welcomed me here." Nimueh reminds him.**

**"You betrayed that friendship." Uther states.**

**"I did as you asked!" Nimueh exclaims. "I used the magic you so despise to give your barren wife the son you craved." **

Arthur froze at the mention of his mother and magic. That sounded almost exactly like what Morgause had once told him, using the illusion of his mother to try and get him to kill the king. But Merlin had told him…

Realizing what he had just been about to think, He looked sideways at where Merlin was standing. The young man was standing rigid, looking back at Arthur much the same way.

Recognizing that Merlin knew exactly what had happened with his mother, Arthur had to greatly resist the urge to walk over and force the answers from him, or maybe to punch him in the face for lying once more. But he managed to get a slight hold on his anger. He knew what Merlin would most likely say, that he would try to hold off explaining for later. Or worse, he would just lie to the king's face once again.

Another wave of anger pulsed through him, and he had to fight to focus through the red haze. Fine. He would let Merlin bide his time. But Arthur would get his answers, and this time, he wouldn't stand for anything less than the truth.

**"Don't ever speak of her in that way. She was my heart, my soul. And you took her from me." Uther glares at her.**

**"She died giving birth to your son. It was not my choice. That is the law of magic. To create a life, there had to be a death. The balance of the world had to be repaid." Nimueh states.**

Noticing all of the brewing questions from the people around them, Merlin muttered under his breath, "Not now, please." ****

**Uther leans against the table. "You knew it would kill her."**

**"No, you're wrong." Nimueh argues. "If I had foreseen her death, and the terrible retribution you would seek... I would never have granted your wish."**

**Uther straightens up. "I wish you hadn't." he replies quietly.**

That statement got Arthur off track with a dejected "What?"

Hunith hesitated for a moment, before she made her way over to the king's side and touched his arm. "Arthur." She said softly. "Look at me." Arthur turned her way, wearing a vulnerable expression, his blue eyes full of pain and anger. "What you are thinking is not what he meant. He loves you; you are his son. But he also loved your mother with all of his heart. Losing someone you love like that… It's terrible, and leaves a scar on the mind and heart that never goes away. From what I've seen, he has never been the same since she died." She put a hand on his face in a motherly gesture. "Don't let his regret for her death make you think that he loves you any less, or is any less proud of you because of it." She assured him.

The pain in Arthur's face lessened minutely, and he gave Hunith the barest impression of a smile. "Thank you, Hunith."****

**"You wish you didn't have a son?" Nimueh asks, looking briefly confused. "Well, your wish will come true tomorrow."**

**"I will not let you take him." Uther states.**

**"I have watched so many people I love die at your hands, Uther Pendragon." Nimueh replies, her voice full of buried resentment, anger, and hurt. "Now it is your turn." **

**Uther looks away for a moment, and Nimueh disappears.**

**In the library, Merlin is searching through old tomes when he drops a book. Merlin bends down to pick it up, and sees shoes. When he looks up, Geoffrey is looking down at him.**

**"How did you get in here?" Geoffrey asks, frowning.**

"Through a door?" Gwaine replied humorously.

"I don't think that's what he meant, Gwaine." Percival shook his head.****

**"The door was open." Merlin lies.**

"Well, it was open when I went through it." Merlin revised. "It may or may not have been locked it before that."

The knights chuckled at that. "I can definitely see the uses of knowing that you have magic, mate." Gwaine said, lightly throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"Free ale?" Merlin asked wryly.

"No!" Gwaine grinned at Merlin disbelieving look. "Okay, well maybe. But you're thinking too small!" Gwaine waved an arm like he was showing Merlin around his home. "Think of all the possibilities!"

Merlin chuckled and shrugged out from under Gwaine's arm. "Something tells me that's the kind of idea that's going to get me in a lot of trouble."****

**"No, I locked it." Geoffrey argues.**

**"Well, someone else must've opened it, then." Merlin replies.**

**"And you thought you'd come in and help yourself?"**

**Merlin picks up the book. "I was looking for a book. For Gaius. He thinks the Black Knight is a wraith."**

**"Then Arthur is in grave peril." Geoffrey says ominously.**

"So Geoffrey knows a bit about magic?" Leon asked. "He obviously knows enough to know what a wraith is."

"He is old enough to remember the time before the Purge." Gaius reminded him. "Plus, he's a historian and librarian. He's probably read quite a bit about magical monsters, with everything that we have faced."****

**"Which is why I'm here." Merlin replies. "I need to find a weapon that will kill something that's already dead."**

**"Well, I've read of such things in the ancient chronicles." Geoffrey states.**

**Merlin gives him a hopeful look. "Really? What did they say?"**

**"Well, several fables speak of ancient swords."**

**"That can kill the dead?" Merlin interjects.**

**"The swords the fables speak of could destroy anything, alive or dead." Geoffrey says.**

Arthur wordlessly looked down at the sword strapped to his side before looking back up at the memory. Although the whole pulling an ancient sword from a stone thing was interesting and all, having a sword that would kill even the undead would be extremely handy. He'd have to talk to Merlin about that later.

Then he remembered that he was still furious with Merlin at the moment.****

**"Can you show me one of these fables?"**

**"Well, let me think. Yes. Mm..." Geoffrey searches a shelf.**

**After a moment, Merlin says impatiently, "I'm sort of in a hurry."**

**"Yes, you young people always are." **

"You really are." Gaius muttered.****

**Geoffrey flips through a book. "This is the Chronicle of Beltain. Now then... Ah, here we are." Merlin looks up in interest. "'Sir Marhaus looked upon the great sword, begotten in the dragon's breath and found it passing good.'"**

**"What did you say?" Merlin asks.**

**""Sir Marhaus...""**

**"No. No, no. No, no. Not about him. The dragon." Merlin says.**

"Oh, like the dragon below the castle. You got him to help?" Elyan asked.****

**""The great sword begotten in the dragon's breath..." Merlin takes off. "...and found it passing good." **

"And Merlin disappears once again." Percival chuckled.

"He's very good at that." Gaius grumbled.****

**Gwen opens Morgana's door to see Merlin standing outside. "Merlin." Gwen says with a smile. "What are you doing here?"**

**"I've come to ask a favor." Merlin says.**

**"Yes?" Gwen asks.**

**"I'm not sure how to ask it." Merlin replies sheepishly.**

**"Ask, Merlin. You know I'd grant you anything." Realizing what she said, she begins to stumble over her words, saying, "I mean, not anything. Obviously, not anything. What is it you want?"**

**"I've come to ask for a sword. The strongest sword your father's ever made." Merlin says.**

**"What for?" Gwen asks.**

"I had thought it was a rather unusual request." Gwen said.

"But that's not what you thought he was going to ask?" Gwaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? No, of course not. I… I don't know what you're talking about." Gwen insisted.****

**"To save Arthur." Merlin replies.**

**The group watch as Morgana pleads with Arthur to withdraw, but to no avail. **

**Uther enters the physician's chambers, where Gaius is washing his hands. "I'm sorry. You knew that one day this business would come back to haunt me." **

Gwaine snickered. "The past is literally haunting him, except it's a wraith rather than a ghost."****

**"Not quite so literally." Gaius replies.**

**"I should've listened to you. You said that no good would come of using witchcraft at Arthur's birth." Uther says.**

**"You wanted an heir. You thought it was the only way." Gaius remembers.**

**"Nimueh told me there would be a price to pay." Uther says.**

**Gaius shakes his head slightly. "You weren't to know that that price would be Ygraine's life." **

"So he really didn't know." Arthur murmured.

"No, he didn't." Gaius told him.****

**"I cannot let Arthur die." Uther says quietly.**

**"Then you must stop the fight." Gaius tells him.**

**"No, I will take his place."**

**"Do you know what you're saying?" **

"Did he know that the wraith could not be killed by mortal weapons?" Elyan asked.

"I'm not sure. But he knew that the knights had been unable to kill it. He also knew that if he were to be killed, that the wraith would be stopped." Gaius explained. ****

**"Ygraine gave up her life for him. So must I." Uther says.**

**"Uther..." Gaius says simply.**

**"I have no other choice." Uther replies.**

"There's always another choice." Gwen murmured under her breath.****

**"There must be another way." Gaius argues.**

**"My death will stop the wraith and Arthur will live. But it means you are the only person left who knows the truth about Arthur's birth. I want you to swear to me that you will keep your oath." Uther asks.**

**Gaius stares at him for a long minute before he says, "I will take it to my grave."**

**Uther smiles gratefully, and puts a hand on Gaius's shoulder. "You have always been a good friend, despite my temper."**

**"I always thought that would be the death of you." Gaius jokes weakly.**

"Their friendship kind of reminds me of you and Merlin, Arthur." Gwen noticed.****

**They both laugh quietly. "I have one other favor to ask."**

**Back at her house, Gwen pulls a sword out from under her father's bed. "My father's been saving this. He's always said it was the best sword he's ever made."**

**"It's perfect." Merlin grins.**

**Gwen puts her head on her crossed arms. "He'll kill me if he finds I've taken it." **

"He definitely wasn't happy with me, although it did help that it was going to a good use. You never did tell me what happened to that sword, Merlin." Gwen remembered.

Steadfastly refusing to look at the current Excalibur at Arthur's waist, Merlin nodded and replied, "You'll see." _Or you have seen._ Merlin added in his head.****

**Merlin stares at the sword. "He'll understand. You did it for Arthur."**

**"I knew you were proud of him really." Gwen teases. The two exchange glances before Merlin wraps up the sword and takes it away. **

"When he's not being a prat, I am proud of him." Merlin smiled, which the king returned.****

**Merlin immediately takes the sword to the Dragon's Cave.**

**"Merlin!" the dragon greets him.**

**"Do you know why I'm here?" Merlin asks.**

**"It may surprise you, Merlin, but my knowledge of your life is not universal." The dragon says humorously.**

"I was starting to think that damn dragon knew everything." Arthur said wryly. Good to know that's not totally the case."****

**"It's to do with Arthur. His life's in danger." Merlin kneels to the ground, and begins to unwrap the sword. "He will die, unless I can make a weapon that will kill the dead."**

**"So what do you come to ask of me?" the dragon asks.**

**Merlin floats the sword in front of Kilgharrah. "Will you burnish it, to save Arthur?"**

**"The dead do not return without reason. Who has he come for?" the dragon asks.**

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Is he avoiding the question?"

"Swords burnished in a dragon's breath are powerful weapons. He didn't want to introduce that kind of power without being sure that it was totally needed." Merlin explained.****

**"Uther." **

"I doubt he's going to mind that." Leon figured.****

**"Then let him take his vengeance and the wraith will die without my aid." **

"Yeah, that's about what I thought he was going to say." Leon shook his head.****

**"But it's Arthur who's going to fight him. You have to save him." Merlin says.**

**"That is your destiny, young warlock, not mine." The dragon states.**

**"But if Arthur fights the wraith and dies, Camelot will have no heir. I will have no destiny." **

"Good point!" Arthur agreed.****

**The dragon's eyes narrow. "A weapon forged with my assistance will have great power."**

**"I know."**

**"You do not know." Kilgharrah exclaims. "You can only guess. You have not seen what I have seen. If you had, perhaps you would not ask this of me." **

"What had he seen?" Percival wondered

Merlin shrugged. "Who knows?"****

**"What do you mean?" Merlin asks.**

**"In the wrong hands, this sword could do great evil. It must be wielded by Arthur and him alone."**

**"I understand." Merlin says.**

**"You must do more than understand. You must promise."**

**"I promise." Merlin swears.**

**Merlin stands back, and Kilgharrah breathes fire on the sword. When he is done, the sword has beautifully been transformed. **

"Wait a minute. That looks just like…" Arthur pulled out Excalibur with a _shing_, and compared it to the past image before them. "They're the same sword!" He swung the sword around and pointed it at Merlin, forcing Gwen to step back and Gwaine to duck to avoid being hit. With a narrowed gaze, he took a step closer to Merlin. "I take it that this sword wasn't but in a rock by an ancient king, then."

"Arthur, I…"

Arthur nearly growled. "No! I don't want to hear any of your excuses. I may understand why you lied about having magic, even if I don't have to like it. But just how much of what you ever told me was a lie? Lying about a sword? How about lying to me about _my_ _own mother_?" Arthur took a deep breath as a flash of pain and anger faced through his heart. "I'm sick of the lies, Merlin. And something tells me that this is just the beginning."

A flicker of pain sparked across Merlin face, and he said, "Arthur, do you think that I wanted to lie to you? I had no choice."

Arthur laughed harshly. "No choice? The situation with my mother had absolutely nothing to do with your magic, Merlin. You could have told me the truth about something that important to me, rather than just lying to my face."

Annoyance flittered across Merlin's face, and he opened his mouth to explain, but Arthur cut him off with a wave of his hand. "I don't want to hear it, Merlin." With that statement ringing with finality, Arthur resheathed Excalibur and walked a couple of steps away before purposely turning away to watch the memory unfolding before them.

Gwen, noticing the hurt look on Merlin face, took a step towards him and put a comforting hand on his arm. "Just give him some time, Merlin." She murmured, before walking back to Arthur's side and grabbing his arm.

**Merlin seems entranced. "Heed my words. The sword was forged for Arthur, and him alone." **

"Aw, so does that mean I can't have one?" Gwaine appealed, trying to relieve the sudden tension in the group.

"No, Gwaine. You get into enough trouble as it is, without throwing a powerful sword in the mix." Elyan chuckled.

Gwaine cocked an eyebrow. "Arthur gets into more trouble than I do." He pointed out.

"Not by much. Besides, he's the king, so that means he gets all the cool weapons." Percival said.

**In his chambers, Uther stares out his window at Tristan. **

**Gaius knocks on Arthur's door. "I've brought you something that might help you to sleep." Gaius enters.**

"Uh-oh. Never accept anything like that from Gaius unless you want to get drugged." Merlin shook his head.****

**"I'm fine. I don't need it." Arthur argues.**

**"Here. It'll relax you, take the edge off your nerves." Gaius assures him.**

Current Arthur shot Gaius a glare. "I still can't believe you drugged me!"****

**Arthur drinks it, and grimaces at the taste. "I wouldn't drink it for pleasure."**

**"Why don't you sit down for a moment?"**

**Arthur walks numbly towards the bed. "Mind you, if you...forget about the taste, the, er, after-effect is quite pleasurable."**

**Gaius nods with a slight smile. "Just lie back." **

"Not very subtle, Gaius." Gwen giggled.****

**Arthur passes out on the bed. Gaius leaves the room and locks the door.**

**Tristan Dubois waits for Arthur in the arena the next morning.**

**In the armory, Merlin unwraps and picks up Excalibur. Uther enters the armory and sees the sword. "That's a fine blade."**

**Merlin grins and puts the sword down. "It's for Arthur."**

**"He won't be needing it today. I will be taking Arthur's place." Uther states.**

Arthur grumbled something under his breath that sounded like "Should have been my fight."****

**"But Sire..." Merlin tries to argue.**

**"Prepare me for battle." Uther orders. **

"I wonder why he had you prepare him? It's not like he didn't have any servants of his own." Leon wondered.

Merlin shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because I was already there, and there was only a limited amount of time before the fight?"

**Merlin looks troubled. "Arthur should be the one that fights today."**

**"The grievance was with me, the fight is mine." Uther states.**

**Merlin tries to nonchalantly cover the sword. "I don't have your armor."**

"Unfortunately, I don't think that's going to work." Arthur said shortly, knowing his father.****

**"That'll do." He says, motioning to some stacked in the corner, his full attention on the sword. "It's likely to make little difference."**

**"Erm, I-I'll get you your sword." Merlin says when he sees Uther's attention is on Excalibur.**

**"This will be fine." Uther says, picking up the sword.**

"Oh yeah, the dragon is not going to be happy with that." Elyan shook his head.****

**"No, Sire. You don't understand. Erm, That one was made specifically for Arthur." Merlin says, picking up the armor.**

"Awkward." Gwaine grimaces.

"Tell me about it." Merlin replied. "He was totally fascinated with that sword, a sword that I swore only Arthur would use. I was caught between a merciless king and a fire breathing dragon."****

**"Who made it?" Uther asks.**

**"Erm, er, Tom, the blacksmith." Merlin replies, fitting the armor.**

"Even if he didn't realize it at the time." Gwen adds.****

**"It's worthy of a King." Uther comments.**

**"You would be better off with a sword you trusted." Merlin tries again.**

**"No. It has almost perfect balance." Uther swings the sword around once. "Tom's not the Royal swordsmith. I'm surprised Arthur went to him."**

**"Oh, that was me." Merlin replies. Uther gives him a look, and Merlin adds somewhat sheepishly, "I felt he needed a better sword."**

**"You show him the most extraordinary loyalty." Uther says disbelievingly.**

Merlin gave Arthur a sideways look. "I believe in the king that Arthur is, and will be." He said. "He deserves my loyalty."

Arthur met his eyes wordlessly for a moment before turning away once again.****

**"That is my job, Sire." Merlin says.**

**"But beyond the line of duty." Uther adds.**

**"Well... You could say..." Uther turns to look at him fully, "that there is a bond between us." **

"He must have had a lot on his mind. He certainly is acting strangely." Arthur commented. "Usually, the idea of a bond between a prince and a servant would have had him at least scoffing, if not ordering Merlin to the stocks for it."****

**Uther just looks at him and says softly, "I'm glad. Look after him." He picks up a helmet on his way out of the armory. After he is gone, Merlin lets a slightly panicked expression cross his face as he runs a hand through his hair and lets his breath out loudly.**

"A bit awkward?" Gwaine repeated.

"Just a bit." Merlin chuckled slightly, remembering his unease. "Being stuck in a room by myself with Uther Pendragon and a magic sword isn't exactly the most comfortable place for a secret warlock."****

**Uther enters the arena, to which the crowd murmurs in surprise. "You can have what you came for. The father, not the son." Uther states to the knight. A guard removes Uther's cape. **

**Arthur sleeps on in his chambers as the fight begins. Arthur wakes in his bed to the sound of swords clashing, running his hands through his hair in an almost drunken sort of way. Arthur hears the sound and goes to the window. The fight continues. Arthur tries to get out of his room, but it's still locked. **

**The fight continues. Arthur struggles against the door. Uther knocks off Tristan's helmet to reveal the mummified face. Nimueh watches in the crowd. Uther loses his sword. Tristan has him on the ground, but his sword gets stuck in Uther's shield. **

**Uther kicks his shield at Tristan, grabs Excalibur and runs him through. Tristan explodes. Nimueh leaves angrily. Uther gets up and removes his helm and the crowd cheers. Uther tosses Excalibur on the ground.**

**In the council chambers, Gaius tends Uther's wounds.**

**"I thought you said a wraith couldn't be killed." Uther comments.**

"You're lucky that he didn't trace it back to you and magic." Percival commented.

"Yeah, well the Pendragons aren't exactly known for being the most observant of people." Merlin said.

Arthur scowled at that statement that reminded him of the reason for his anger.****

**"Yes, it was remarkable." Gaius notices Excalibur on the table. "Is that a new sword, Sire?"**

**"It's the best I've ever fought with." Uther says.**

**"May I have a look?" Gaius asks.**

**Uther hands it over, saying "I was intrigued by those markings." **

"I had wondered that, as well." Arthur added, putting a hand lightly on Excalibur's hilt.

"They were runes, the language of the Old Religion. Luckily, Uther knows next to nothing about magic." Gaius explained.****

**"On one side it says, 'Take me up,' and on the other, 'Cast me away.'" Gaius interprets.**

**"What does that mean?" Uther asks.**

"What does that mean?" Arthur repeated, unable to help himself.

"'It's a powerful blade, and in the wrong hands it can do great harm. It means, take up the sword, let the rightful hands use it. But then when you are done using it, then cast it away where none can find it." Merlin explained.****

**"May I ask who made it, Sire?" Gaius avoids the question.**

**Uther tugs his shirt on. "Merlin gave it to me. It was forged for Arthur."**

**Arthur enters the chambers, looking furious.**

**"Well, that should heal pretty quickly. I'll re-dress it tomorrow." Gaius says, quickly picking up his medical kit and leaving.**

"And Gaius makes a fast getaway." Gwaine chuckled.****

**"Thank you, Gaius. Thank you for everything." Uther replies.**

**"You had Gaius _drug_ me! I was meant to fight him!" Arthur bellows.**

**"No, you weren't." Uther argues.**

**"But the Knight's Code is very clea..."**

**"Be damned!" Uther argues. "I believed you would die. And that was a risk I could not take. You are too precious to me. You mean more to me than anything I know, more than this entire kingdom, and certainly more than my own life." **

"He never said anything like that to me when I was growing up." Arthur said softly. He may still be angry, at his father and at Merlin, for all of the lies but it still had been nice to hear his father say that.****

**Arthur looks flummoxed at that. "I... always thought that..." he stammers.**

**"What?" Uther encourages.**

**"That...I was a big disappointment to you." Arthur finishes.**

**Uther puts a hand on his shoulder. "Well, that is my fault, and not yours. You are my only son. And I wouldn't wish for another."**

**Both men clear their throats when Uther drops his hand. "I heard you fought pretty well." **

Merlin chuckled. "Like father, like son. Both hate to talk about their feelings."****

**"Thanks."**

**"You should join us for training. Sort out your footwork." Arthur finishes dryly.**

**"I'll show you footwork!" Uther exclaims, and he gets up and playfully kicks Arthur, who runs away.**

Hunith watched the scene sadly, wishing with all of her heart that her son could have had that when he was younger; that he could have known his father growing up.****

**In the physician's chambers, Gaius stares at Merlin while they eat. "You know why I'm looking at you." Gaius intones.**

**"No." Merlin denies.**

"He usually only looks at me like that when he knows I've done something wrong." Merlin said dryly.****

**"Uther told me you provided him with his sword today. It must have been a very powerful blade to slay the dead. Did you enchant it?" Gaius asks.**

**"No. I didn't." Merlin denies quietly.**

**"Who did then?" **

"A dragon." Gwaine answered.****

**"Wasn't me." Merlin says.**

**"Shame. It saved the King's life, I'd have been very proud of you." Gaius replies.**

"Trying to tease answers out of him, are we?" Hunith laughs.****

**Merlin smiles slightly, "Well..."**

**"Never mind." Gaius says teasingly, putting a spoonful of food in his mouth. Gaius gives Merlin a knowing smile, which Merlin copies.**

**The Great Dragon calls to Merlin in his sleep, jerking him awake. "Merlin! Merlin...Merlin!" **

"I was seriously not looking forward to that conversation." Merlin grimaced.

"What did he want?" Elyan wondered.

"The sword." Merlin said simply.

**Merlin goes down the Tunnel Corridor to the Dragon's Cave.**

**"So, does Arthur live?" the dragon asks.**

"Wouldn't he know already if I was dead?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shrugged. "Probably."****

**"Yes, the sword worked. It was incredible, amazing." Merlin replies.**

**"As I promised." The dragon replies.**

**"But..." Merlin continues hesitantly.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Things didn't quite go according to plan. I mean they did, except... It wasn't Arthur who wielded the sword." Merlin takes a breath and says, "It was Uther."**

**"NO!" The dragon lifts his head and roars.**

"He definitely didn't take that well." Leon shook his head.****

**"I tried, but he just took it!" Merlin yells.**

**"ARGH!"**

**"Uther's the King. I couldn't stop him!" Merlin argues.**

"Especially without him finding out that the sword is magic, or punishing you for crossing him." Leon added.****

**"The sword was born of the old magic. You have no idea of its power. In the hands of Uther, it will bring only evil." The dragon tells him.**

**"I'll get it back." Merlin assures the dragon.**

**"You have betrayed me. You are not ready to be trusted." Kilgharrah says depreciatingly.**

Percival raised an eyebrow. "It's not like you gave it to the king on purpose."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "He had a bit of a fiery temper, and he had expressly told me that only Arthur should wield the sword. But it does make me wonder if he would have reacted that severely if it had been anyone other than Uther who had wielded the sword. "****

**Looking upset that he had angered the dragon, Merlin offers, "I'll bring it to you. You can destroy it."**

**"What is made cannot be unmade." The dragon growls.**

**"So what do you want me to do?" Merlin asks, desperate to fix his mistake with the dragon that he considered a friend.**

**"Take the sword far from here and place it where no mortal man can ever find it." The dragon then takes off and flies further into the caves.**

**Merlin goes to the armory in the morning and takes Excalibur, examining the sword in the morning sunlight. He exits Camelot carrying the sword and walks to the Lake of Avalon, where he throws the sword into the lake.**

"You threw the sword into a lake? Seriously?" Gwaine asked incredulously.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea. Nobody was likely to find a sword at the bottom of a lake." Merlin retorted. Glancing over at Arthur, Merlin realized that anger and annoyance were still predominantly written across his features. Hopefully sometime soon he would give Merlin a chance to explain.

Even after all this time, he still felt terrible about lying to Arthur about his mother, and the truth about his birth. But he really had had no choice. He couldn't have let Arthur kill his father like that; it would have destroyed him and most likely the kingdom. Although he could understand Arthur's anger. Merlin had lied to him plenty of times over the years that they had known each other, and unfortunately he had done even worse than that. He had known that there were some things that Arthur would be angry about.

All he could do was hope that when everything was said and done, and Arthur had seen everything that he had done, that he wouldn't hate him for it. That he might even understand why Merlin had done what he had.

Holding onto that hope, Merlin turned around when Ella started to talk.

"All right, if you all are ready, we'll continue onto the next memory: The Moment of Truth." Ella announced.

MERLINNILREM

Hope that everybody liked that chapter. And I know I took a terribly long time getting this out, but if you all feel kind, please review. It makes me happy, and actually does make me want to write faster (believe it or not!)

Up next, one of my personal favorites of this season: The Moment of Truth!

Until next time!


	12. The Moment of Truth

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Merlin

*Peeks out sheepishly and waves from behind the computer screen* Um.. Hello. News flash: I'm not dead! I know it's been forever since I've updated last, but I have not given up! I am soo sorry that it's taken this long. I'm not even going to give you any excuses. I'm just going to say I'm sorry, again. Now, without further ado, I present chapter 12: The Moment of Truth!

MERLINNILREM

Tensions are fairly high among the group of Camelotians as Ella prepared the next memory for them to watch. Arthur stood off to one side, his hand on his sword hilt, with Gwen rubbing his arm gently. Merlin stood furthest away, arms crossed and staring off at the far cave wall. Hunith stood looking between the prince and her son with Gaius at her side, and the knights stood around, talking quietly.

"Are we ready to watch the next memory?" Ella asked quietly, matching everyone else's mood.

"Yeah, let's get going." Percival agreed, looking between Merlin and Arthur to see if either would disagree. Neither did.

**It's a calm and beautiful day in the village of Ealdor. People go about doing their chores, and children play amongst the houses. **

Hunith smiled gently at the sight of her long time home, although the memory of both this battle and the invasion by Aggravaine and his army still left shadows over their lives.

"Where is this?" Elyan asked curiously.

"Ealdor." Merlin replied.

"That town you wanted to meet at when Aggravaine attacked?" Elyan remembered. Arthur stiffened slightly at the mention of his treacherous uncle.

"Yeah, it's my home town."

**But the calm is shattered when bandits ride through the village. **

**"Search the place!" The head bandit orders as the rest of the bandits fan out through the village, kicking down doors and causing chaos. "Find him!" **

Gwaine frowned slightly, tilting his head in concentration as he looked at the leader of the bandits.

**Bandits drag one of the villagers out of one buildings and shove him to the ground in front of their leader, the food in his arms scattering across the ground. He looked fairly ordinary, with dark brown hair and all brown clothing. He looked up at the bandits with dark loathing before they picked him up off of the ground.**

"Who is that villager?" Leon asked.

"His name was Matthew. He was one of our village leaders." Hunith replied.

**"It's harvest time." The bandit leader on the horse exclaims enthusiastically. The bandits hand him a couple of the bags Matthew were carrying. "What's this? Where's the rest of it?" He asks angrily.**

"I hate it when bandits are allowed to get away with things like this." Arthur said, remembering this situation. "It's wrong."

"I agree." Percival said slowly. "We had some problems with bandits in the village where I lived when I was younger. Twelve people died before we were able to drive them out, and our village was larger than this one."

** "I only kept back what we need to survive." Matthew replied angrily as he began to gather the scattered food.**

**"Survive?" The bandit leader scoffed. "I'll be back in one week, farmer, and I want to see all of it." **

"Even if you don't take into consideration the terrible morality behind his actions, his plan was still unintelligent, even from the bandit's perspective." Gaius pointed out mildly, although he was still angry about what had happened at the village. "If the village had nothing to grow the next year, there would be no food for the bandits to steal. They're cutting off their own future resources by getting greedy."

**"You can't take our food!" Hunith exclaimed, running up to the leader's horse. "Our children will starve! I won't let you do this!" Hunith tries to grab the bags that were taken, yelling, "You're not taking any of it!" **

**The bandit backhands Hunith, who falls to the ground holding her head. **

Merlin growled low in his throat, a sentiment echoed among the various persons there. Hunith slowly raised a hand to that eye, remembering the bruise Kanen's hand had left.

**"Hunith!" One of the villagers yells as he runs to help Hunith. Without blinking, the bandit leader shoots him with a crossbow. The villagers look on, terrified.**

**From high atop his horse, the man looks down at Matthew with a cold expression. "I will give you a week. Don't you dare disappoint me." He looks down at Hunith and adds with a wicked grin, "I'll see you later, sweetheart." **

Merlin glared, suddenly wishing that he could have had the chance to enact his own justice on the man. No one treated his mother like that and got away with it.

**With a yell, the leader rides off, the bandits right behind him. Matthew helps Hunith get up, and they all watch the bandits go with differing expressions. **

"Kanen." Gwaine suddenly stated, startling the viewers.

"What?" Merlin frowned.

"That bandit, his name was Kanen, right? Lived on the outskirts of Cenred's kingdom bordering Camelot?"

"How did you know that?" Arthur asked, taken aback at Gwaine's knowledge of the man.

"I ran into him once; needless to say he wasn't very happy with me by the time I left. A good amount of his alcohol seemed to go missing at the same time." Gwaine grinned insolently and chuckled. "I'd heard that he was eventually taken out in one of the villages that he terrorized. It shouldn't surprise me that you all had something to do with it."

**Suddenly, the scene changes, and Hunith enters Camelot, looking about her as she walks. Merlin sees her as he's collecting water from the well. "Mother?" He calls in a surprised tone.**

"I hadn't seen her since I left home for Camelot." Merlin commented offhandedly.

**"Merlin!" Hunith exclaims. She goes to hug him, but he notices her bruise. **

**"What happened?" Merlin asks worriedly. When Hunith fails to reply, he gently grabs her by the shoulders and asks loudly, "Who did this to you?!" **

**In the court of Camelot, Hunith stands before Uther and the rest of the court. Merlin is standing near his mother, at the bottom of the steps, with Gwen and Morgana. Arthur is standing to the right and behind the king's throne. "The winters are harsh in Ealdor, and there are many children." She begins to explain in a slightly shaky, but strong voice. "Some of them just won't be strong enough to survive. We barely have enough food as it is, and if Kanen takes our harvest, our children won't live to see another summer. Please, we need your help."**

**Uther looks thoughtful as he replies, "Ealdor's in Cenred's kingdom. Your safety is his responsibility." **

Gwaine and Percival snorted. "Cenred wouldn't care. As long as he holds the territory, he could care less what happens to the people living there," Percival replied.

**"We've appealed to our King, but he cares little for the outlying regions." Hunith replied. "You're our only hope." **

**Everyone looks on as Uther thinks for a moment. He looks towards the ground for a moment, and then meets her eyes as he says, "I have the deepest sympathy for you and would have this barbarian wiped off the face of the earth." **

**"You'll help us?" Hunith questions, sounding hopeful.**

**"I wish I could." **

**"Surely we can spare a few men?" Arthur interjects.**

**Uther shakes his head. "Resources are not the problem." **

**"Then what is?" Morgana questions**

**"Ealdor lies beyond the Ridge of Essetir. For an army of Camelot to enter it would be an act of war." **

"Cenred didn't even follow his own peace accord." Merlin shook his head.

"He just followed Morgause's orders like a lovesick puppy." Gwaine scoffed.

**Hunith drops to her knees in front of the throne, and Merlin looks over at her, hating the thought of his mother on her knees in front of anyone, let alone Uther. "I know you're a good king, a caring man. I'm begging you, help us, please." **

**"The accord we've struck with Cenred was years in the making." Uther gives her a regretful look. "I cannot risk hundreds of lives for the sake of one village. I'm afraid Camelot cannot help." **

**Morgana glares at Uther before helping Hunith up and escorting her out. **

**Up on the battlements, Arthur looks out over Camelot, and Merlin joins him. **

"That looks like a good place to go and think," Elyan commented.

"It is," Merlin, Arthur, Leon, Gwen and Gaius all confirmed.

**"I'm sorry." Arthur offers. "If it were up to me, we'd be on our way there now." **

**"You tried. And thank you for getting an audience with the King." Merlin replied.**

**"I wish that Camelot was able to help people regardless of how far away they lived." Arthur said despondently.**

"They can now that you're king," Merlin commented quietly.

Arthur refused to answer, staring resolutely ahead as he shifted his weight. Merlin sighed and shook his head.

**Merlin was quiet for a moment, and then revealed, "I'm going back to Ealdor." **

**"Of course."**

**"It's been an honor serving you."**

**Arthur gave him a look. "You'll be coming back." He said resolutely.**

**Merlin smiled slightly. "Well, she's my mother. I have got to look after her before anyone else." Arthur nodded slightly in response. "You understand?" **

Arthur gritted his teeth at that reminder. Everyone he had thought he could trust had lied to his face. He did understand Merlin having to keep his magic quiet, even though he wished Merlin had told him earlier. But why had it been necessary to lie about his own mother?

**"I'd do exactly the same." Arthur replied certainly. " Well, you've been terrible. Really, I mean it. The worst servant I've ever had." **

**Merlin laughed. "Thank you, Sire." He and Arthur exchanged one last look before Merlin turned to walk away.**

**"Merlin." Arthur called after him, causing Merlin to stop and turn back. "Good luck." **

**In her house, Gwen helps Merlin pack for his trip. Turning to the bed, she unsheathes a sword and holds it out to him. "Here." When Merlin starts to reach for the blade and she sucks in a nervous breath as he nearly grabs the blade. Merlin manages to grab the hilt of the sword. "Tell me how it feels?" Gwen asks.**

"Giving Merlin a sword? That's very brave of you." Leon chuckled.

Gwen laughed and shook her head. "I didn't really think about it."

**Merlin takes the sword and begins swinging it wildly back and forth. "Yeah. Yeah that feel...that feels really good. It's very, erm, you know," He knocks on the sword a couple of times. "...swordy." **

Everyone burst out laughing at that; even Arthur couldn't hold back a snort of amusement.

Gwaine threw an arm around his shoulder. "You're lucky you have magic, mate. Otherwise, you'd have been dead meat." He chuckled.

"Oi! I wasn't that bad!" Merlin protested. Gwaine just gave him a look, and Merlin dropped his eyes. "Besides, at that point I'd never needed to learn how to use a sword. Magic was usually enough to get everything done that I needed to.

**Gwen simply raises her eyebrows before turning back to the bag she is packing. "I've packed some armor for you." **

**"I won't be able to carry all that." Merlin protests.**

"That's because you have scrawny arms," Percival joked. "Maybe you need to spend more time in weapons training with us."

Merlin grimaced at the thought. "No, thank you. I'm fine the way I am."

Gwaine grinned and sauntered over to where the larger man was standing. "Besides, Percy, you're one to talk. You were probably born with giant arms, do you even have to work out?"

Percival rolled his eyes, which looked slightly silly on the larger man. "I've told you not to call me Percy," he reminded the knight, giving him a slight shove for good measure. Unfortunately, he misjudged and Gwaine ended up sprawled across the floor with everyone laughing or chuckling.

**Morgana enters dressed in trousers and a corseted tunic. "You won't have to. We're coming with you." **

**"What do you mean?" Merlin asks, looking between the two women.**

**"You're going to need all the help you can get." Gwen reminds him. "I can mend armor and sharpen swords." **

**Morgana looks smug as she offers, "And I know how to fight." **

**Merlin looks between the two women again. "But y-y- you can't. I mean, why would you?"**

**"If it was the other way around, you'd help us. You already have. You saved my life." Gwen reminds him softly.**

**"And you helped me get the druid boy out of Camelot. We owe it to you. Both of us." **

_I miss that Morgana._ Merlin though briefly.

**Back in Gaius's quarters, the physician is helping Merlin to finish packing his supplies. "You got the food I prepared for you?" **

**"Yes." Merlin replies in a long suffering voice.**

**"Be careful with the wine. You know what you're like. One whiff of a barmaid's apron and you're singing like a sailor." He hands the container to Merlin, who puts it in his pack.**

Gwaine laughed and clapped him on the back. "Now that sounds like a story I'd love to hear! I know blackmail material when I hear it."

"That is why you never will hear it," Merlin retorted. Hunith merely raised her eyebrows at the mention of his drinking.

**"I'll be fine." **

**"Are you sure you don't want an extra blanket?" Gaius presses.**

**"It's okay, really. I'll be alright." **

"Aw, aren't you two just adorable the way you take care of each other." Gwaine teased.

**"Well, make sure you are." Gaius says seriously. "Do whatever it takes." Merlin claps him on the shoulder before Gaius pulls him into a hug.**

**At night, after a day's travel, Merlin sits at the campfire with his mother, while the others are asleep. **

**"They shouldn't be here. Especially the Lady Morgana. Isn't she the King's ward?" Hunith whispers.**

**Merlin smiles, and murmurs, "Not that you'd know it. She's the only person I know who isn't frightened of him." **

** "It won't make any difference to Kanen that they're women." **

**"I know." Merlin acknowledges. "But I couldn't talk them out of coming." Merlin looks at the healing bruise on his mother's face before reaching up to touch it lightly. "I want to make him pay for what he did to you." **

**"Promise me you'll be careful." Hunith whispered earnestly. "No one can find out about you." **

**"They won't. They never do." **

**Hunith smiles, and kisses him on the forehead before saying, "Get some rest." **

**Hunith goes to lay down. Merlin takes a burning stick from the fire and blows some sparks into the air. **

**On his whisper of "Draca" the glowing sparks take the shape of the Pendragon dragon. **

"That's beautiful," Gwen breathes, while Hunith hummed her agreement. Even some of the knights look slightly impressed. Arthur just looked sullen; although even he couldn't argue that it isn't a little impressive.

**Merlin smiles and Hunith watches as the sparks fade away.**

**Merlin shifts uncomfortably on the hard ground and hears a horse nearby in the woods. Getting up to investigate, he draws his sword and goes searching through the dark, flinching different directions at every little sound. **

"This is going to end badly, isn't it?" Percival stated dryly.

**He stiffens immediately when someone puts a sword against his back. **

**"I'd ask you for money, but I know you don't have any." **

**"Arthur!" Merlin exclaims joyously, whipping around and nearly taking Arthur's head off with his sword. Luckily Arthur ducks in time.**

"New law for Camelot: keep Merlin away from all things sharp and pointy!" Gwaine laughed, raising a finger to the sky like he was making a great point.

"Agreed," Leon chuckled.

"Oi! I am not that bad anymore, thank you very much," Merlin argued.

** "Put the sword down, Merlin. You look ridiculous." Arthur scoffs before snatching the sword away and walking towards the camp. Merlin, who can't stop grinning, waits for a moment before jogging to catch up.**

"That was great of you to go help Merlin out, Arthur," Leon added, hoping to help mend some of the tension between the two.

Arthur just huffed and looked away. Merlin simply watched him for a moment before turning away also.

**Arthur and Merlin sit at the newly stoked campfire while the women sleep in the background. **

**"How much further is it?" Arthur asks, swinging around the stick that Merlin had used earlier to stir the fire.**

**"Er, maybe a few hours." Merlin replies, rubbing his hands together.**

**Arthur looks thoughtful for a moment before asking, "How many men does Kanen have?" **

**"Erm, I'm not sure. I think, from what my mother said, maybe as many as forty."**

Gwaine whistled. "He'd gained more men since I'd last seen him if that was the case."

**Looking deep in thought, Arthur swung the stick around a few times. "You should get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." **

**"Thank you." Merlin offers. "Erm, I know you didn't have to come."**

** "Get some sleep." Arthur replies gruffly, getting up to grab his blanket while Merlin merely smiles.**

**Arthur, Merlin, Morgana, Gwen, and Hunith ride for Ealdor the next morning.**

**In Ealdor, bandits have begun to tear through the village in search of food, screaming women and children in the background.**

** "Wait." Matthew tried.**

**"What's in here? What's there?" Some of the bandits questioned the villagers in the background.**

**"If you're hiding anything from me..." Kanen threatens.**

**As one of Kanen's men searches, he notices an old man raking hay over a section of ground. Jumping the small fence, he pushes the man away and rakes back the hay to discover a hidden stash of food. "Kanen!" the bandit yells, holding up the bags of hidden food. **

"It was a nice attempt," Elyan offered.

"Why didn't the villagers attempt to hide the food in the woods somewhere?" Percival wondered out loud.

"Kanen was keeping an eye on the village." Hunith explained. "He would have become very suspicious and angry if he had found us trying to smuggle food out of the village."

** "Please, we have to eat." Matthew says tiredly.**

**"Oh." **

**"And re-sow the fields for next year! We only kept the bare minimum! Everything else you can take." Matthew told him bitterly.**

**"That sounds fair." Kanen mocks, before he strikes Matthew to the ground, and raises his axe for a final blow. **

**"No!"**

**A sword flies from nowhere right in front of Kanen's face to lodge itself in a post. Kanen turns to see Arthur ride up and dismount, a bewildered look on his face. **

"You missed." Gwaine said dryly.

"I wasn't just going to kill him outright!" Arthur shot back. "I was trying to scare him."

**A bandit tries to attack Arthur, and he quickly sets to work fighting. Merlin rides up a moment later and dismounts as well. **

**"Kill them!" Kanen orders.**

**A bandit quickly sets on Merlin, who takes out his sword. The girls arrive and dismount while Merlin is fighting. After exchanging a few blows, Merlin gets caught against the doorway. He sets his eyes on the bandit's sword, and murmurs, "Hætende".**

"Like I said mate, thank the gods that you have magic, or you would have been dead by now." Gwaine added.

**The bandit's sword began to glow red hot, and the bandit looks down at his hand in shock. An older boy watches from the background. As the sword becomes even hotter, the bandit yells in pain and drops sword. Taking advantage of the bandit's preoccupation, Merlin quickly kills him. A bandit goes to attack Arthur from behind, but Morgana parries and kills him. **

**"Bring back memories of when I used to beat you?" Morgana taunted as she sauntered away.**

**"That never happened." **

Everyone turned to Arthur, who scuffed at the stone floor of the cave with a boot. "I was eight, and had a broken arm. It doesn't count!" he exclaimed.

**Kanen mounts his horse. "You'll pay for this with your lives! All of you!" He yells before turning and riding away.**

**One of the young men meets eyes with Merlin. "You still up to the same old magic tricks again? Look, I thought I told you I didn't want your kind around here?" He mocks.**

**Then he suddenly smiles and Merlin grins back. "I missed you, too, Will." He said before they hugged "It's good to see you again." **

"So he knew about your magic, then?" Elyan asked.

"Yeah, Will was my best friend in Ealdor." Merlin replied. Will's death still left a heavy feeling on his heart.

**"How've you been?" Will asks nonchalantly. "I, er, hear you're skivvying for some prince." **

**"No. I wouldn't say I'm a skivvy." **

**Arthur interrupted with a yelled, "Merlin! Gather the villagers; I need to talk to them." **

**"Yeah, in a minute. I'm just talking..." **

**"Now, Merlin. There isn't much time." Arthur orders.**

**"Yes, Sire." **

"Seems like a skivvy to me." Percival joked.

**In the middle of the village, Arthur stands on top of a box and addresses the gathered villagers. "I know Kanen's kind. He'll be back. And when he is, you must be ready for him. First of all, we have to prepare for..." **

**"Am I the only one wondering who the hell this is?" Will interrupted.**

**"I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot." **

**"Yeah, and, er, I'm Prince William of Ealdor." Will scoffs.**

Gwaine couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I think I'd like him." Gwaine laughed.

"Yeah, you two would have gotten along great." Merlin replied, giving him a half smile. Gwaine noticed that Merlin kept using the past tense in reference to his friend, and hoped it wasn't what he thought.

**"Keep quiet. He's here to help us." Hunith tries to quiet him**

**"But he's made things worse." Will argued. "Kanen will be back, and when he is, he'll be looking for revenge. You've just signed our death warrants." **

**"He saved Matthew's life!" Hunith argued.**

**"That's alright, Hunith. This is his village. What would you have us do?" Arthur asks.**

**"We can't fight against Kanen. He has too many men." **

"Will seems very pessimistic." Leon commented.

"He would have called himself a realist." Merlin replied.

**"So what's the alternative?" **

**"Give him what he wants." Will states.**

"That will never satisfy a man like Kanen." Leon states.

**The villagers yell and shake their heads. **

**"Then what?" Arthur asks, motioning to the exclamations of the villagers. "Those of you who don't starve to death will face him again next harvest! And the harvest after that." **

**"We'll manage. We'll survive." **

**"How?" **

**"The only way he can be stopped is if you stand up to him." Arthur reminds them.**

**"No." Will scoffs. "You just want the honor and glory of battle! That's what drives men like you! Look, if you want to fight, then go home and risk the lives of your own people, not ours!" Will walks off.**

**"Will." Merlin calls after him before following him.**

**"I'll follow you. If I'm to die, then I want to go out fighting." Hunith says bravely. **

The knights look at Hunith with a new appreciation. "You are a brave woman, Hunith." Percival stated.

"Thank you, Percival." Hunith replied, smiling.

**The other villagers begin to echo her sentiments. "That goes for me, too." **

**"You can count me in." **

**In Will's house, he begins to tidy up and pick up furniture from where the bandits had ransacked everything. **

**Merlin enters behind Will. "He knows what he's doing. You've got to trust him. Look, when I first met Arthur, I was exactly like you. I hated him. I thought he was pompous and arrogant." Merlin begins to help pick up as he talks.**

"Funny, that's what I thought of him when I first met the princess." Gwaine snickered.

**Will rights a stand that has a chainmail shirt and tabard on it. "Well, nothing's changed there, then."**

"That was Will's Father's armor." Merlin commented offhandedly.

"He was a knight?" Elyan asked curiously.

"No, but he served in the army." Hunith answered.

**"But, in time, I came to respect him for what he stands for, what he does." **

**"Yeah, I know what he stands for: princes, kings, all men like him." Will argues.**

**"Will, don't bring what happened to your father into this." Merlin tells him quietly.**

**Will abruptly turns on him. "I'm not. Why are you defending him so much? You're just his servant." **

"That's not true!" Arthur said softly. Then, not realizing he had said that out loud, he crossed his arms and scowled at the memory in front of him. Unfortunately, no one heard his quiet exclamation.

**"He's also my friend." Merlin exclaims.**

** "Friends don't lord it over one another." Will scoffs.**

**Merlin shakes his head. "He isn't like that." **

"Arthur is kind of like that." Elyan replied amusedly. "Especially with Merlin, and definitely when it comes to training times."

**"Really? Well, let's wait until the fighting begins and see who he sends in to die first. I guarantee you, it won't be him." **

**"I trust Arthur with my life." **

**"Is that so? So he knows your secret, then?" Merlin's face fell slightly at that. "Look, face it, Merlin. You're living a lie. Just like you were here. You're Arthur's servant, nothing more. Otherwise you'd tell him the truth." Merlin looks over at him, but has no response for that.**

Will's comments brought back Arthur's own thoughts. Was he being too harsh on Merlin? Could he really be upset at Merlin for trying to protect him, from himself?

But was that really why he had lied? What if there was some other reason known only to Merlin?

Arthur rubbed at his eyes, his overwhelmed thoughts going around in circles. He couldn't figure out if he was, or should be, truly angry with Merlin or not.

**That night, the Camelot party sleeps in Merlin's house. Gwen and Morgana were sleeping on the spare bed, while Arthur and Merlin lay on the floor. **

**"Have you always slept on the floor?" Arthur mutters.**

**"Yeah." Merlin agrees. "The bed I've got in Camelot's luxury by comparison." **

**"Must've been hard." Arthur says thoughtfully.**

**"Mmm." Merlin agrees. "It's like rock."**

Elyan snorted and shook his head. "I don't think that's what he meant."

**"I didn't mean the ground. I meant, for you. It must've been difficult." **

**"Mmm. Not really. I didn't know any different. Life's simple out here. You eat what you grow and everyone pitches in together. As long as you've got food on the table and a roof over your head, you're happy." Merlin explains softly.**

"When you don't know any different, it's a pretty good life." Percival agreed softly, thinking of his own home and family, all gone now because of Cenred's army and Morgana.

**"Sounds...nice." Arthur replies flatly.**

**Merlin laughs lightly. "You'd hate it." **

**"No doubt." Arthur quickly agrees. "Why'd you leave?" **

**"Things just... changed." **

"What happened?" Gwen asked curiously.

"There wasn't really any one thing." Merlin explained. "My powers were growing fast, and I didn't always have total control over them. I needed sometime to teach me, and that was Gaius. Plus, Mother was always worried that someone would find out about my powers and take me away."

"When I found out that Will had known about Merlin's powers, I'm afraid I went a little overboard on the over protectiveness." Hunith admitted. "I ended up sending him to Gaius, as he was the only one I could trust with Merlin."

**"How?" When Merlin doesn't answer quickly, Arthur pushes his foot in Merlin's face. "Come on, stop pretending to be interesting. Tell me."**

**Merlin knocked the foot aside and replied, "I just didn't fit in anymore. I wanted to find somewhere that I did." **

**"Had any luck?" Arthur asks.**

**Merlin looks thoughtful. "I'm not sure yet." **

Merlin looked between his family and friends. "I'm sure now. Camelot is where I belong." He chanced a glance over at Arthur, who appeared to be deep in thought and not really paying any attention to the conversation.

**"We'll start training the men tomorrow. It's gonna be a long day. Get the candle." Merlin blows out the candle.**

**Merlin helps Arthur put his jacket on the next morning. **

**"You still not learned how to dress yourself?" Morgana laughs.**

"He still hasn't learned to dress himself properly." Merlin joked, wondering what was going on in Arthur's head that made him look so deep in thought. Arthur didn't even notice the jibe, worrying Merlin. "Once I walked in when he had dressed himself, and his shirt was riding half up his back and he hadn't noticed." Merlin chuckled.

Gwaine and the other knights laughed, and Gwaine mock slapped his arm, but again Arthur was in too deep of thoughts to notice. Merlin could only hope whatever he was thinking about wouldn't lead to an end of their friendship, or of their destiny.

**"You don't have a dog and fetch the stick yourself. No offense, Merlin." Arthur adds as an afterthought.**

**"None taken." Merlin pipes up.**

"Spoken like a true skivvy." Elyan teased.

**"Prince Arthur, you didn't finish your breakfast." Hunith says, coming over with a small wooden bowl.**

**"Didn't I?" **

**"Come on, eat up." Morgana teases.**

**Arthur pretends to eat it the food, adding an "Mmmmm," for effect before handing the bowl off to Gwen. **

"I see you liked the food then, Arthur." Hunith commented wryly to Arthur, who had finally snapped out of his thoughts for the moment.

"Er…" Arthur trailed off, not sure of what to say to that.

Hunith laughed lightly. "It's alright, your Highness. I'm sure the food you are used to is a bit more rich and delicious than that was."

**"Right. Let's get going." Arthur claps Merlin on the back on his way out. "We need wood, and lots of it." **

**"Of course." Merlin replies easily.**

**Gwen finished Arthur's breakfast and hands the bowl to Hunith. "Arthur said it was lovely." She says before following Morgana and Arthur out. Merlin grabs his coat.**

**"He must care for you a great deal." Hunith tells him.**

**"Arthur'd do the same for any village. That's just the way he is." Merlin replied, slipping his coat on.**

** "It's more than that. He's here for you." Hunith admonishes.**

**"I'm just his servant." Merlin argues.**

**"Give him more credit than that. He likes you." **

**"That's because he doesn't know me. And if he did, I'd probably be dead by now." Merlin tries to joke, laughing lightly.**

**"You don't really believe that, do you?" Hunith asks quietly.**

"Did you really believe that?" Leon asked curiously.

"I don't really know." Merlin admitted quietly. Merlin chanced a glance over at Arthur, curious of his reaction, but once again he looked deep in thought.

**Merlin walks toward the woods with an axe. **

**"Merlin! Where are you going with that thing?" Will calls, jogging after him.**

"He's going to bake a pie, what else would he do with an axe?" Gwaine joked sardonically to Will's image.

**"What does it look like?" Merlin laughs, hefting the axe. "We need wood." **

**Will laughs as well. "We both know that you don't need an axe to fell a tree." **

** "And I remember the trouble it got me into. I nearly flattened Old Man Simmons." He exclaims, using the axe to point at the house of the old man.**

Merlin chuckled at that memory, while Hunith just shook her head. She was wearing a small smile, however, remembering that situation with the cranky old man in the village.

"Now that's a story I definitely need to hear, mate." Gwaine grinned, nudging Merlin in the side. "Like I said: imagine our potential if we work together! All the chaos we could create!"

"All of Camelot will fear for their lives, and their sanity, if you two ever partner up like that." Percival responded dryly.

**"Ha. Yeah, well, he deserved it, stupid old crow." Will mutters.**

**"Mmm. He never did like me anyway." **

**"Well, even less after that." Will reminds him, and both boys fall into their memories.**

** Merlin chuckles before asking seriously, "Why are you being like this?" **

"He was hurt, Merlin." Hunith informed him gently. "You and Will were inseparable when you were younger, you were his best friend. Then suddenly you left, and came back with another friend, even if you and Arthur refused to see it and even if the two of you were not as close at the time. That was bound to make him angrier and make him lash out more."

**"You know why." Will steps into the woods and sits on a fallen tree next to Merlin. "Why did you leave?" **

**"It wasn't what I wanted. My mother was worried. When she found out you knew, she was so angry." **

**"I wouldn't've told anyone." Will mutters.**

**"Well, I know you wouldn't." Merlin shrugs.**

**"You'd be able to defeat Kanen on your own, wouldn't you?" Will questions.**

**"I'm not sure. Maybe." **

"Could you have?" Elyan asked curiously.

"Yeah." Merlin replied simply.

A knowing light suddenly came on behind Gwen's eyes as she realized what that meant. "Of course!"

"Of course what?" Her brother asked.

Gwen looked around at all the expectant faces, not having realized she had said that out loud. "Oh, sorry. It's nothing."

**"Well, so what's stopping you? So what if Arthur finds out?" **

**"I don't expect you to understand." Merlin exclaims, standing up.**

**"Try me." **

**Merlin turned to him, face deathly serious. "One day Arthur will be a great king, but he needs my help. And if anyone ever found out about my powers, I'd have to leave Camelot for good. **

**Will shakes his head. "Are you telling me you'd rather keep your magic a secret for Arthur's sake than use it to protect your friends and family?" Both boys look over at the village.**

Arthur could feel his thoughts towards Merlin softening slightly from their harsh tone as time went on. It wasn't like Arthur himself had never lied when he thought it was best, or to help someone. Rescuing Elyan from Castle Fyrien, or helping Gwen when she had been taken by bandits came to mind. Wasn't it a bit hypocritical to judge Merlin so harshly when he was just trying to help?

**In the village center, Arthur trains the men, and Morgana and Gwen watch the training as they sharpen swords. **

** "There is no way they're going to be able to hold Kanen off." Morgana mutters, turning the stone.**

**"Men aren't the only ones who can fight." Gwen says determinedly. The two girls share a smile.**

"Good for you, Gwen. We probably wouldn't have been allowed to stay and fight if it hadn't been for you." Hunith said proudly, giving the young woman's had a soft squeeze.

**"Again. One! Two! Three!" Arthur notices Matthew faltering on his strikes and walks towards him. He takes Matthew's wooden sword and tells him, "Matthew. I want you to organize sentry duty to keep an eye out for Kanen and his men." **

**"Be glad to." Matthew grins.**

**"If there's any sign of attack, I want you to ride straight back here. I don't want you fighting all on your own." **

**"Ha-ha." Matthew smiles and nods **

"You're trying to give him a job that makes him feel useful, while keeping him away from the weapons and such." Leon stated, trying to guess the reasoning behind Arthur's actions.

Arthur simply nodded in response.

**Arthur draws water from the well to drink while the men are lounging around, looking beaten up and exhausted.**

**"Looks like the battle's already fought and lost." Morgana commented.**

"It's definitely not a pretty picture." Gwaine added.

**Arthur takes a look around at the straggly group of men and says. "They'll toughen up." **

**"They need to." Gwen adds.**

**"How are we doing for weapons?" Arthur says, abruptly changing the subject.**

**"There isn't much, but we should be able to scrape together what you need." Morgana informs him.**

"I remember some of the people fighting with rakes and shovels." Merlin chuckled. "But at least it worked."

**"It's not the weapons that worry us. It's having enough people to use them." Gwen and Morgana share a look before Gwen says, "We think the women should be allowed to fight." **

**Arthur shakes his head while Morgana adds, "You haven't enough men. If they were trained soldiers, maybe you'd stand a chance, but they're not." **

"If the king could have sent just a few men, that battle would have gone much easier." Hunith said, thinking back on Will's death.

**"It's too dangerous." Arthur says before walking away, abruptly ending the discussion. "Right! Back on your feet! Come on, let's go!" **

"In most cases I would agree. But in this case, letting the women fight seems like the best option for coming out successful." Leon commented.

"Besides, not all girls are pansies. I've seen a few that could give Percy here some trouble." Gwaine grinned, elbowing Percival in the side. The larger knight simply raised an eyebrow, and then pushed Gwaine away by the head until he stumbled right into Elyan, who pushed him Merlin. All of the knights started chuckling when Merlin used magic to make Gwaine trip up and finally fall.

**That night, the Camelot party sleeps in Merlin's house.**

**"We don't stand a chance." Gwen murmurs.**

**"Arthur can't see that. He's too stubborn." Morgana comments softly. Merlin wakes at the sounds of the girl's voices. **

**"Why do you think he came here?" Gwen asks.**

**"The same reason we did:" the two girls share a look, "Merlin. Arthur may act like he doesn't care, but he wouldn't be here if he didn't." **

Merlin and Arthur's eyes met for a moment, and Merlin gave him a hesitant smile. Arthur didn't smile back, but neither did he look too angry or annoyed. Then the moment was broken, and both turned away to watch the memory.

**The next morning, Arthur speaks to the men. "We're not going to be able to defend Ealdor with sword and sinew alone. We're going to need a plan. We need to find some way of limiting their mobility and drawing them into a trap. If we fight them on their terms, then..."**

**Outside the house , a village woman screams. Arthur and the men rush outside to investigate to find Matthew slung over a horse. **

**"Get him down from there!" Arthur orders. **

**The village men take Matthew down as villagers gather around. Arthur reads the note that's on the arrow in his back. **

**"What does it say?" Merlin asks.**

**"'Make the most of this day, it will be your last.'" Arthur sighs, and drops the note.**

"Kanen did like to use the overdramatic in his threats." Gwaine commented dryly.

**"Matthew!" A woman screams, forcing her way through the crowd. She drops to Matthew side and begins screaming, "No! No! No!" **

"Who was she?" Percival asked quietly.

"Hannah. She was Matthew's fiancée." Hunith replied, just as quietly.

"How has she been?" Merlin asked.

"She's still living in Ealdor, actually. She's also married now, with a baby on the way."

**"You did this! Look what you've done! You've killed him!" Will yells.**

**"It wasn't his fault." Merlin tries to defend Arthur.**

** "If he hadn't been strutting around, treating us like his own personal army, this would never have happened!" Will exclaims.**

"He would have been dead already if you hadn't shown up when you did." Leon pointed out.

**Arthur, although clearly shaken, points at the crowd and reminds him, "These men are brave enough to fight for what they believe in, even if you aren't!" **

**"You're sending them to their graves!" Arthur looks down at Matthew's body and the woman crying over him with a haunted expression. "You killed one man. How many more need to die before you realize this a battle that can't be won? When Kanen comes, you haven't got a chance. You're gonna be slaughtered." With that grave announcement, Will walks off.**

"Speaking of overdramatic…" Gwaine muttered under his breath.

**Merlin follows Will into Will's house. **

**"Don't bother, Merlin. I'm not interested." Will tells him gruffly.**

**"You should be. Because tomorrow Kanen attacks, and whether you like it or not, we'll have to fight." **

**"Not if I'm not here." Will reminds him, bringing things to the table to put into his pack.**

"He's being a coward, not even helping to defend his home." Elyan stated.

"He was not a coward." Both Merlin and Arthur stated fiercely.

"His mother of fever died soon after Merlin left for Camelot." Hunith explained. "After his father, then his mother and his best friend leaving, he was tired of losing and watching people he cared about die. So he decided to leave before that was necessary."

**"Well, that's up to you, but the rest of us are staying." When Will ignores him, Merlin takes a step closer and entreats him, "Join us, Will! This isn't about Arthur, this is about your friends. Are you really going to abandon them?" **

**"What, like you did?" Will points out.**

**"I'm here now." Merlin reminds him.**

**"Yeah. Yeah, you are. And you could end this. If you used your magic, then no one else would have to die." **

**"You know I can't." Merlin says softly, looking slightly defeated.**

**"Can't or won't? I'm not the one abandoning these people, Merlin. You are." **

"That's not fair of him to accuse you like that, Merlin. You were pushed into that situation, and it seems like a lose-lose either way. Either don't use magic, and possibly lose the village and family and friends; or use magic and reveal yourself to Arthur, and possibly ruin your destiny and Albion's future. It's a very difficult choice." Percival stated. The other just stared at him for a moment, not used to hearing the large knight speak that much at once.

**Outside Merlin's house, Arthur sharpens his sword. Merlin approaches and sits down next to him. **

**Both are silent for a moment before Merlin feels the need to explain Will's actions. "William's father was killed fighting for King Cenred, so he doesn't trust anyone of nobility."**

**"Do you think the villagers believed him?" Arthur asks quietly.**

**"No." Merlin grinned. "He's always been a troublemaker. They're used to ignoring him."**

"Tell me about it!" Hunith smiled. "Mary, Will's mother, and I had a terrible time with those two when they were growing up. They were always running off and getting into trouble."

"So not much has changed there, then." Gwaine chuckled.

**Arthur hefts the sword a couple of times."And if he's right?" **

**"He isn't." **

**Hunith overhears them from inside her house. **

"I didn't know you had overheard us." Merlin said, looking over at his mother.

**"I'm treating these men like soldiers, and they're not. You've seen them fight. They...they haven't got a clue!" Arthur looks away, worried, before telling Merlin, "You need to tell them all to leave the village before Kanen returns."**

**"No, we're going to stay. We're going to fight, and we're going to win." Merlin replies passionately.**

**Arthur shakes his head at Merlin's apparent naiveté. "Merlin, it can't be done. The odds are too great."**

**"It can. We're going to make Kanen rue the day he ever came to this village." Merlin tells him fiercely. "All you need to do is get the men ready for battle, and the rest will take care of itself."**

"You decided to use magic, didn't you?" Elyan asked. Merlin nodded.

**"How?" **

**Hunith listens in, realizing what her son is thinking. "You've just got to believe in them. Because if you don't, they'll sense it, and the battle'll be lost before it's even begun." **

"And before-battle Wise Merlin makes an appearance!" Gwaine states, throwing an arm around said man's shoulders.

"It's good advice." Leon said, looking over at Merlin.

"Yes, it is." Arthur adds gruffly. Most of their group look over at him in shock, and Arthur ruffled his hair again and looked down at the ground.

**Arthur addresses the villagers. "Tomorrow morning, the women and children should gather what belongings they can carry and go to the woods." **

**"We're not going anywhere!" Gwen argues.**

**Arthur gives a half smile. "I know you want to help. The women can't stay here. It's too dangerous." **

**"The women have as much right to fight for their lives as the men do!" Gwen argues fiercely. **

"You tell him, Gwen!" Gwaine cheered, throwing the arm that had been around Merlin's shoulders into the air, and nearly knocking Merlin's head in the process.

**"But none of you know how to fight." Arthur reminds them.**

**"The more of us there are, the better chance we stand!" The women all step forward. **

**Arthur looks around the room proudly. "This is your home. If you want to fight to defend it, that's your choice. I'd be honoured to stand alongside you. Kanen attacks tomorrow. Kanen's brutal. He fights only to kill, which is why he will never defeat us. Look around. In this circle, we're all equals. You're not fighting because someone's ordering you to, you're fighting for so much more than that. You fight for your homes. You fight for your family. You fight for your friends. You fight for the right to grow crops in peace. And if you fall, you fall fighting for the noblest of causes: fighting for your very right to survive! And when you're old and grey, you'll look back on this day, and you'll know you earned the right to live every day in between! So you fight! For your family! For your friends! For Ealdor!" **

**The villagers stand with swords raised, and begin chanting, "For Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor!" **

"That was one of the times that showed me what a great king you would be." Merlin said, looking over at Arthur, who returned the gaze. "It was a glimpse of the Once and Future King that you are now becoming."

**Hunith sits pensively in her home when Merlin enters and hangs up his jacket. **

**"Come here." Hunith says, patting the spot beside her. Merlin sits down beside her and she strokes his face. "I do love you, my boy." **

**"What's wrong?" Merlin asks lightly.**

**Hunith drops her hand. "I should never have gone to Camelot. I've ruined everything for you." **

"But if you hadn't, most of Ealdor would either be dead or starving." Merlin reminded her.

**"You haven't. Why would you say that?" Merlin replies, looking confused.**

**Hunith looks him straight in the eye. "I know what you're planning to do." **

**Merlin sighs. "If it comes to a choice between saving people's lives and revealing who I really am," he shrugs, "there is no choice."**

"I wasn't made to stand by when people are hurting, especially when I can do something about it." Merlin stated.

**"You can't let Arthur know about your gift." Hunith nearly begs him.**

**"Why not? Maybe it's meant to be this way." Merlin looks around for a moment. "And if he doesn't accept me for whom I really am, then he's not the friend I hoped he was." **

Arthur and Merlin met glances again, and this time, Arthur gave him a slight smile. At the sight, Merlin visibly relaxed as he guessed the direction of Arthur's thoughts.

**The next morning, Arthur stands watch in the woods near the village. Gwen brings him a bowl of Hunith's home cooking. "Arthur, Hunith made you some food." Gwen hands him the bowl. **

**"Thanks." When Gwen turns to leave, Arthur mutters. "I think." **

**Gwen stops and turns back around. "Food is scarce for these people, you shouldn't turn your nose up at it!"**

**Arthur just stares at her, and she becomes embarrassed and starts stuttering. "Oh, no. I-I shouldn't've spoken to you like that. I'm sorry." **

"You've grown up a lot since then, Gwen." Merlin noticed.

"We all have." Gwen replied, giving him a soft smile.

**"Gwen." Arthur calls after her.**

**Gwen starts leaving. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. It won't happen again." **

**"Guinevere!" Arthur exclaims.**

**Gwen turns to face him. **

**"Thank you." Arthur offers, to Gwen's stunned silence. "You're right. And you were right to speak up. I should've listened to you and Morgana."He mutters under his breath, "We're going to need all the help we can get." **

**Gwen takes a few steps towards him. "We'll be fine." **

**"How can you be so sure?" **

**"Because I have faith in you." Arthur gives her a strange look, and she adds, "I mean, we all do." **

**"Thank you." **

"Is that really what made you start falling for her?" Elyan asked, and Arthur just smiled at his wife.

"That's when they both started falling for each other." Merlin amended.

**In Merlin's hut, both Arthur and Merlin are wearing a set of chainmail. Merlin starts to help Arthur with his other armor, but Arthur stops him. "No, not today. Put on your own."**

**They dress for the coming battle. When Merlin struggles with the buckle on one of his bracers, Arthur helps him out. **

**Arthur puts a hand on Merlin's shoulder."You ready?"**

**Merlin gave a soft chuckle. "My throat's dry." **

"That was the first battle you had ever been in, right?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded. "Yeah, it was."

**Arthur smiled, trying to put him more at ease. "Me too." **

**Arthur holds out his arm and Merlin grabs it. "It's been an honor." Arthur says, letting go of Merlin's arm.**

**Merlin turns away. "Whatever happens out there today, please don't think any differently of me." **

**"I won't. It's alright to be scared, Merlin."**

**"That's not what I meant." Merlin replies.**

**"What is it?" Arthur questions. "If you've got something to say, now's the time to say it." **

**Merlin looks nervous, and opens his mouth to tell Arthur when Morgana enters, ruining the moment. "Arthur. They've crossed the river." Arthur follows Morgana out, and Merlin follows soon after, after unsheathing his sword.**

Arthur lets out a slow breath, and met eyes with Ella. "Ella, can you…?" He waved an arm around.

"Of course." Ella replied softly, and waved a hand at the stand with the memory crystal, pausing the memory with a flash of gold eyes.

Arthur turned to Merlin, who was watching him with a guarded expression. Everyone else, seeming to sense that this was going to be an important conversation, took a step away from the duo. "You were going to tell me about your magic, weren't you?" Arthur questioned quietly.

Merlin nodded. "Like I told my mother, if it came down to revealing who I really am and saving lives, there is no choice." He cocked his head slightly, and continued, "I've done things that I'm not proud of Arthur, but I have always tried to do my best to protect you and Camelot, and unfortunately that has included lying to you, to everyone." He waved his arm to include everyone watching. "But, at those times I thought it was necessary, and it very well may have been. Can you honestly tell me for certain that, if I had told you about my magic at that time, you would have reacted positively, or even stopped to hear my side of the story?"

Arthur breathed out loudly through his nose. "No." He admitted, running a hand through his hair so that it stood up crazily. "I'm sorry, Merlin."

"Say that again?" Merlin asked cheekily, trying to lighten the moment a touch.

Arthur glared at him for a minute before snorting and rolling his eyes. "You heard me the first time, idiot." He replied, a touch of fondness coloring his tone. "But I am. After everything that's happened, with Morgana, and my father, and Aggravaine, I'm just tired of people lying to me. But I know that you wouldn't betray me, and I know that you must have had your reasons for what you did. Even if that did include lying to me about my own mother." Merlin flinched, and opened his mouth to explain, but Arthur held up his hand to stop him. "We _will_ talk about that later, just not now."

He put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "I won't promise that I won't get upset with anything I see; I do have a bit of a temper." Half the group snorted at that, but he ignored them. "But I will try to be reasonable, and listen to any explanations you give before I get too angry. Deal?"

With that, Arthur took a step back and held his hand out.

Merlin looked down at his arm for a moment before bringing his eyes back up to meet Arthur's gaze. Reaching out, he grasped Arthur's arm and gave him a warm grin. "Deal."

Ella felt her heart twinge slightly at the sight. It was times like these that made her miss her family even more desperately.

"Well, It's about time the two of you came to your senses!" Gwaine exclaimed, cutting off anything touching either of the women would have said. "Now I want to see this battle, and more of Merlin embarrassing himself with a sword."

"Oi!" Merlin exclaimed, while everyone else laughed.

Arthur and Merlin met gazes, and both grinned. "Okay, Ella, you can start it back up now."

With a slight smile, Ella's eyes flashed gold and the memory started up where it had left off.

**Arthur goes down the line of villagers, shaking hands. **

**"You ready?" He asks one villager.**

**"Ready." **

**"For Ealdor." **

**He reaches Gwen and shakes her hand. **

**"Are you frightened?"**

**Gwen shakes her head. "Not in the slightest." **

**Gwen, Arthur, and Merlin take their hiding positions. Kanen and his men ride out of the woods with a loud cry and enter into the village. **

None of the watchers comment; they're too busy watching with rapt attention.

**"Hold. No one moves until they give the signal." Arthur orders softly.**

**Kanen and his men stop and look around the empty village. **

**"Hold." Arthur says.**

**"Come out, come out wherever you are." Kanen taunts.**

**"Now, pull!" Gwen says. She and a villager pull up a hidden gate, trapping the riders inside. Morgana tries to light a fire with flint, but fails.**

**"Now, Morgana. What are you waiting for? Something's gone wrong." Merlin rushes off without a word, while Arthur calls after him, "Merlin!" **

"And there goes the idiot!" Arthur shook his head.

**Kanen spots Merlin running between houses. "There's one. Get him!" **

**Merlin dodges the arrow fired at him, and keeps running. **

"Nice dodge!" Gwaine remarks appreciatively.

**"Kill him!" Kanen yells.**

**Merlin dodges again and finally reaches Morgana, who is still desperately trying to light a fire. **

**"Give me the flint." Merlin says. Morgana hands them over and Merlin pretends to use them for a moment until Morgana looks away. Then he holds his hand over the area and whispers, "Baerne." **

**The fire finally lights and a prepared line flames up, trapping the riders. **

"Trapping them in, and forcing them to go one at a time. It's a good plan." Leon commented.

**"Come back! Don't run away!" Kanen yells at the bandits who start running off. At his yell, Kanen's men ride back into the village. **

**"Now!" Arthur yells. The villagers give a battle cry as they spring out of hiding to fight. In the midst of the fight, a rider comes up behind Merlin preparing to strike. Without warning, Will jumps off a roof in his father's armor to unhorse the rider. He punches the rider out and grabs his sword.**

"So he did come after all! Good for him." Gwaine said. Merlin didn't reply, the memory of Will's death still fixed in his mind.

**"I didn't think you were coming." Merlin comments breathlessly.**

**"Neither did I." Will grins. The duo start to fight back to back. Kanen and his men fight back fiercely, and the villagers start losing. When Merlin and Will stop to assess the situation, they realize this. **

**"There's too many of them." Will realizes.**

**"Not for me there isn't." Merlin says assuredly, taking a moment to look back at Arthur, who is still fighting. While Arthur is preoccupied, Merlin holds his hand out and chants, "Cume thoden." **

"What did that mean?" Arthur asked.

"Come, whirlwind." Merlin stated.

"So it's pretty self explanatory, then."

**Under Merlin's direction, a fierce windstorm pops up. Arthur, who had finished off the bandit he had been fighting, sees the windstorm and Merlin and Will standing nearby. With the aid of the sudden windstorm, the villagers start winning once more and the remaining bandits flee. Some of the villagers give chase. Gwen and Morgana hug in ecstatic glee. Kanen marches out from behind a fence to face Arthur. **

**"Pendragon!" Kanen yells, gaining Arthur's attention.**

**Kanen drops his cloak. Arthur spins his sword in a quick circle, and then ducks under a head shot before smacking Kanen in the back with his shield. Kanen goes to hit Arthur in the side with the axe, but Arthur blocks the shot and pins the axe before hitting it out of the other man's hands. In retaliation, Kanen kicks at Arthur's shield and knocks him back several steps, before pulling a sword out of the hands of a nearby bandit's body.**

**The fight then begins in earnest, with the two exchanging blow after blow. After a quick spin of both swords, Kanen manages to hit Arthur in the face and disorientate him slightly, but it doesn't knock him out. Instead, the two continue to fight until Arthur manages to run Kanen through, who then collapses to the ground.**

"Nice job with Kanen." Gwaine whistles appreciatively.

**Arthur then marches angrily towards Merlin and Will. "Who did that?" He exclaimed furiously.**

**"What?" Merlin asks, trying to sound confused.**

**"Wind like that doesn't just appear from nowhere." He said furiously, still catching his breath. "I know magic when I see it. One of you made that happen." **

"I sound so angry, like I'm going to kill whoever it was." Arthur realizes. "It's no wonder you didn't want to tell me, Merlin."

**Merlin takes a step forward. "Arthur..." he begins softly.**

**Kanen picks up a crossbow and aims it at Arthur, which Will notices. "Look out!" he yells. Will pushes Arthur out of the way and he gets hit instead. Kanen then collapses again and dies. **

Merlin flinched at the sight of his old friend dying once again, even though it was an image of years in the past. Gwen laid a hand on his shoulder, and squeezed it gently.

**"Will!" Merlin yells.**

**"You just saved my life." Arthur says disbelievingly.**

**"Yeah. Don't know what I was thinking." Will bites through the pain.**

**"Come on! Get him inside!" Arthur yells at some of the other villagers.**

**Merlin, Arthur, and a couple village men carry Will inside his house. Will is trembling and breathing harshly with the pain, but he still manages to smile and bite out, "That's twice I've saved you." **

**"Twice?" Arthur asks.**

**"Yeah, it was me. I'm the one that used the magic." Will confesses.**

"He took the blame for you." Elyan realized.

"He was a very good friend." Merlin replied sadly.

**"Will, don't." Merlin tells him.**

**Arthur looks at Merlin. **

**"It's alright, Merlin. I won't be alive long enough for anyone to do anything to me." He looks back at Arthur. "I did it. I saw how desperate things were becoming and I had to do something." **

**"You're a sorcerer?" Arthur asks incredulously.**

"You really never can tell who is a sorcerer and who isn't." Arthur added. "He wasn't a sorcerer, was he?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, he wasn't. It was just me."

**"Yeah. What are you gonna do? Kill me?" Will replies sarcastically, still breathing harshly.**

**Merlin and Arthur's eyes meet for a moment before he responds, "No. Of course not. Do what you can for him." **

**Merlin nods in response. Arthur puts his hand on Will's shoulder and then leads the women out. Merlin brushes tears away from his eyes.**

**"I was right about him. I told you he was going to get me killed." Will joked.**

**"You're not going to die." **

Arthur put a hand lightly on Merlin's shoulder, while Hunith grabbed his other hand and squeezed it lightly. It may have been a long time since it happened, but there was still a light ache in his heart whenever he thought of what had happened, and now he had to watch it all over again.

**"You're a good man, Merlin. A great man. And one day, you're going to be servant to a great king. Now you can still make that happen." Will says fervently.**

**"Thanks to you." Merlin half-smiled.**

**Will cringes and coughs slightly. "This place has been boring without you. It was good to see you again." **

**"Yeah, you too." **

**"Merlin. Merlin, I'm scared." Will cries.**

**"Don't be. It's going to be alright." Merlin says, running a hand through his hair at an attempt in comfort.**

**"Merlin..." Will coughs and winces, trembling with fear and cold, before breathing, "Merlin." His trembling ceases, and he stops breathing. Merlin bends over the body of his friend, crying. **

"I'm sorry about Will, Merlin. He seemed like a very good friend, and a good man." Elyan said softly. The other knights echoed his sentiments.

"Thank you." Merlin replied simply.

**The villagers stand at Will's funeral pyre, watching the young man's body burn.**

**"I'm sorry. I know he was a close friend." Arthur offers.**

**"He still is." Merlin replies softly.**

**"You knew he was a sorcerer, didn't you? That's what you were going to tell me?" **

**"Yes. It was." He breathed.**

**"You know how dangerous magic is. You shouldn't've kept this from me, Merlin." Arthur walks over to Morgana and Gwen, while Hunith walks over to Merlin. **

Arthur gave a self deprecating laugh. "Watching it all from this perspective is definitely something else. I can't believe I said that, especially when I thought it was about your friend, at his funeral. It really is no wonder you didn't want to tell me about your magic."

**"You better be going." Hunith says quietly. **

**"I don't have to go."**

**"Yes, you do." Hunith urges.**

**Merlin turns towards her. "If anything were to happen to you..."**

**Hunith gave him a soft smile. "I know where to find you. You have to go, Merlin. You belong at Arthur's side. I've seen how much he needs you. How much you need him. You're like two sides of the same coin."**

"Hunith, were you talking to the dragon?" Arthur chuckled. "Cause that definitely sounds familiar."

"Are you saying that I'm as wise as a dragon?" Hunith teased.

"Of course you are, Mother." Merlin replied.

**Merlin smiled, remembering the dragon's words. "I've heard someone say that about us before. I'm going to miss you." He hugs his mother. **

**"I'm going to miss you , too. When you left, you were just a boy. Now look at you. I'm so proud of you." Hunith says fervently.**

"I still am. You've grown up so much." Hunith murmured, giving her son a small hug.

**Gwen, Morgana, Arthur, and Merlin ride for Camelot, and Hunith's voice comes over the picture. "When the time is right, the truth will be known. Until then, you must keep your talents hidden. It's better for everyone." **

"And it turns out she was right." Gaius smiled. "That time has finally come."

Ella watched on, smiling slightly at the happy and laughing group of people in front of her. Merlin and Arthur shared a manly hug before Arthur rumpled Merlin's hair affectionately. Thankful that they had managed to work through what would most likely be the first of many arguments, Ella took a deep breath at the thought of all that they had still to see and deal with. But it would be worth it in the end.

When she first heard of her father's plan to show the group of Camelotians these memories, she had been skeptical that it would work, but willing to try anything.

A light shudder passed through her, and she forced herself not to take a step so as not to draw the other's attention. Taking another deep breath, Ella closed her eyes and fought to control her breathing, hoping to stop the flurry of images that continually haunted her.

Opening her eyes, Ella reaffirmed her decision once more. She couldn't let it happen. She refused to let it happen. As she watched the group laugh at one of Gwaine's jokes, she knew.

No matter what the sacrifice, she would do anything it took to prevent the terrible future that would befall all of Albion if she failed in her responsibility.

Looking back at the group, Ella suddenly realized that Hunith had been watching her, and had seen her seemingly odd reaction. She tried to give Hunith a small smile, but it failed and came out looking more like a grimace. Instead, she turned around and headed back towards to pedestal containing the memory crystal; Hunith's curious gave burning into her back.

"All right," Ella announced, keeping her back to the group so she wouldn't have to meet Hunith's gaze. "Next up, the Labyrinth of Gedref."

MERLINNILREM

I know it's been forever, and I definitely don't deserve any reviews. But if you feel like being kind (and I will greatly appreciate it if you do), please leave me a review and let me know what you think. The next chapter will definitely not take as long as this one, don't worry. You all have full permission to stalk me and leave me 50 million PMs bugging me to update if that happens. But it won't. So it shouldn't even matter.

Until Next Time!


	13. The Labyrinth of Gedref

*Peeks out from behind the screen* Once again I need to offer a huge apology. I am so sorry for how long this took. This little thing called real life just keeps imposing on my writing time. However, this chapter has actually been done for a week now, but I've been waiting for my betas to read it through for me, and I was actually hoping to get far enough ahead in chapters to the point where i could start doing weekly updates. Unfortunately, that just hasn't been feasible at this time. I should have much more time to work on writing during my Christmas break away from school, so i'm hoping I'll be able to get ahead at that point.

I did notice some of you asking about Ella, and all I can say is, you'll have to wait and see to find out what her true motivations are *rubs hands and cackles evilly*

You all have been fantastic supporters, and I just want to offer a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed this story. Although it may not seem like it, they really do help me to write and have given me inspiration to write as well as getting me through some difficult writer's block sessions.

Also, a huge shout out and thank you to my betas,supermegafoxawesomehot and Reka Leaf. Without you two, I would have been lost with my stories long ago :)

Now, without further ado, Chapter 13: The Labyrinth of Gedref

MERLINNILREM

"So where did you come up with all of these titles?" Elyan asked curiously as Ella worked with the crystal.

"What titles?" Ella replied over her shoulder.

"Whenever you tell us what memory is next, you always give a title. Some of them rather strange. I was simply wondering where they came from." Elyan elaborated. Most of the group looked curious at that as well, although Ella couldn't see their faces with her back turned.

"Ah. They're just titles I made up. I had to have some way of distinguishing them in my mind when I put these memories together, and that's how I did it." Ella explained, finishing her work and turning back around. "Are you all ready to go?"

A chorus of 'yes' and nods met her question, so without wasting any more time, she started the memory.

**It's another normal day in Camelot. The sun was shining, birds were flying, and Arthur, of course, is on another hunting trip. Arthur's hunting party, which is composed of himself, two knights, and also of course, Merlin, snuck around in the woods, armed with crossbows. A loud crack resounds through the trees , stopping Arthur cold. He raises a hand and motions to the two knights, sending them around another way. Merlin, however, stays back.**

"A loud crack is never a good sign." Percival said wryly. "Especially where those two are concerned."

"You aren't joking. Those two are the most danger friendly people that I have ever met." Gaius agreed.

**Arthur looks back to where Merlin is standing, and harshly whispers, "Merlin." The two of them meet eyes, and Arthur motions for him to come closer with his head.**

"**What is it?" Merlin asks as he approaches Arthur's side.**

"**I don't know." Arthur said thoughtfully. After another moment, he motioned in front of them and told Merlin, "We'll surround it. I want you to go in there and flush it out." **

"**You want me to go in there? You just said you don't know what it is. It could be dangerous."**

**Arthur nodded and grinned. "Let's hope so. Now go." He ordered before pushing Merlin out.**

"Not only are they danger friendly, they seem to welcome it with open arms." Gwen added, giving her husband a look. Arthur had the good sense to look somewhat sheepish.

"Oi! It's Arthur that's the danger friendly one. I just get caught up because I'm trying to protect him!" Merlin argued.

Gwen and Gaius exchanged looks, and Hunith chuckled lightly. "No, that's not it." Gaius said, and Gwen nodded.

**Merlin sneaks through the woods and, after hearing more shuffling noises, picks up a large stick from the forest floor. Coming around a large rock, he sees a unicorn and drops the stick. The unicorn neighs at him as he walks up to it. He hears the hunters coming and his head snaps around.**

"It really is a beautiful creature." Gaius murmured.

"Isn't that a unicorn?" Gwen asked.

Gaius nodded. "A very rare creature nowadays, if not extinct. It is a great privilege to see one."

Arthur looked away, knowing what was coming.

"**Go. Go!" He hisses, making shooing motions at the unicorn. "Please, go. Shh. They're gonna kill you. Please, go! Arthur, no!" **

**Arthur shoots the unicorn with the crossbow, looking proud. Merlin goes to it and sniffles softly as he strokes its head while it dies. "I'm sorry. Sorry." **

"**Ha-ha! A unicorn!" Arthur laughs.**

**Merlin looks up at his with a stricken expression. "What have you done?"**

"**Don't be such a girl, Merlin." Arthur taunts, still looking down at his prize. Behind Arthur, Merlin sees a man, wearing a long white cloak and carrying a large wooden staff, standing behind Arthur in the woods.**

Merlin and Arthur exchanged looks, remembering this adventure and that sorcerer.

"Who was that?" Leon asked.

"You'll see." Merlin replied.

Gaius looked on curiously, as he had never actually seen the sorcerer. Merlin had described him, but only Arthur and Merlin had actually interacted with him.

**Arthur notices Merlin's gaze into the forest behind him, and frowns. "What are you looking at?" he asks, turning to look. He and the other two knights turn around, but the man is gone.**

**In Camelot's council chambers, Arthur and his knights enter. Merlin walks behind them, carrying the unicorn's horn on a red velvet pillow.**

"**Father! A unicorn's horn to grace the walls of Camelot." Arthur announces, motioning to the pillow Merlin is carrying.**

**Uther looks up and grins, sweeping his cape back with a wide motion. "Magnificent. It's the first one I've seen." He takes the horn and turns it towards the councilors. "Gaius, look at this." **

**Gaius opens and closes his mouth once, struggling with his thoughts, before replying, "It is very impressive, My Lord." **

"You don't exactly look very impressed, Gaius." Percival stated with a raised eyebrow.

"There is a good reason for that." Gaius replied succinctly.

**Uther very nearly rolls his eyes and gives Gaius a long suffering look. "What is it, Gaius? Speak your mind." **

"**Unicorns are rare and mystical creatures. There is a legend that says that bad fortune will come to anyone who slays one." **

"**Nonsense. We will be the envy of every kingdom." Uther insists, laying the horn back on the pillow and clapping Arthur on the shoulder.**

**Arthur returns his father's smile. "I'm pleased you like it." **

"You'd think by now, Uther would realize that there is usually some merit behind legends, especially when they are dealing with magic and curses." Merlin muttered.

"He thought he had defeated magic, that it held no hold over him. So he ignored that which he did not want to hear." Gaius reminded them. "But what he failed to realize is magic is an intrinsic part of this land. It will last far beyond the time of man."

**Merlin and Gaius walk through the square. People are carrying baskets of food around, and barrels of apples and grain stand stall, almost foreshadowing the hunger to come.**

"**I don't understand how Arthur can have taken any pleasure from killing the unicorn." Merlin muttered to Gaius as they walked.**

"And I don't see why you can be such a girl." Arthur teased. When Merlin merely raised his eyebrows and looked pointedly around them, he conceded, "Although in this case you may have been right."

"**Arthur is a hunter." Gaius reminds him. "It's in his blood. Whereas you are something entirely different." **

"And that's not even considering the whole most-powerful-warlock-ever thing going on." Elyan joked.

**Merlin looked off into the distance, his mind going back. Gaius stopped as he murmured, "It was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I wish you'd been there." **

"**It's a rare privilege. Alas, there are few unicorns still alive." **

"I'm glad that I got the chance to see it before its death." Gaius added.

Gwen nodded sadly, breathing, "It was beautiful."

**Merlin leaned in closer and replied, "You try telling that to Arthur." **

"**I can imagine it would be difficult." Gaius called over his shoulder as they separated. **

**In Arthur's quarters, Arthur sits in front of a large array of meats, bread a fruits, finishing off his meal as he gave Merlin a list of more chores. **

"Is something going to happen to the food?" Hunith asked curiously. When everyone turned to her, some with slightly stunned expressions, she blushed lightly and explained, "It's just, these memories seem to focus a lot on food. First, all of the containers and baskets in the courtyard were overflowing with food, and now with Arthur's dinner."

"No, that's how Arthur normally eats." Merlin quipped, although he was impressed that his mother had picked up on that. "There's a reason his belt has needed more holes." Merlin added aside to Percival, who sputtered out his laughter at that reminder.

"Oi!" Arthur exclaimed, smacking him on the back of the head. "I am _not _fat."

"No, you're not fat. Just… chubby." Merlin mused, laughing under his breath at the enraged look on Arthur's face.

"I think you are very handsome." Gwen assured her husband, patting his arm gently.

"Well, you are his wife. You have to say that." Gwaine added, finally putting his two cents in.

"**My horse threw a shoe. Take it to the blacksmith. Make sure he does a good job. And when you've done that, you can polish my s..." Arthur turns around and sees Merlin staring glumly out the window. "...saddle. Merlin? Have you listened to a word I've said?" **

**Merlin turns back to him and nods.**

"**You've got a face like a wounded bear ever since we got back from that hunting trip." Arthur says, turning back around in his chair and stares at the grape in his hands. "Don't tell me you're still upset about the unicorn." He pops the grape in his mouth and stood up from the table.**

"**I don't think you should have killed it." Merlin replies.**

"**Oh, really? And why is that?" Arthur asked snarkily.**

"Terrible curse on anyone who kills one?" Merlin muttered under his breath.

"**It was... It was doing no harm." Merlin tilted his head slightly, and asks, "What purpose did you serve by killing it?" **

"You really aren't a hunter, are you Merlin?" Leon commented.

"I understand the necessity of hunting for food. I just don't see the purpose of killing animals for no reason other than just to kill." Merlin shrugged.

"**We were hunting. That's what you do. Would you have me bring it home as a pet?" Merlin started to turn back to the window when Arthur exclaims, "Look at this."**

"**What?" Merlin asked, walking around the bed.**

"**Do you know what that is?" **

"**No."**

**Arthur grabbed the back of Merlin's head and shoved it towards the floor, forcing him to see what was lying there. "Rat droppings." He let go of Merlin's head. "My chambers are infested. You need to spend less time worrying about unicorns and more time worrying about rats."**

"Maybe you could keep the rat as a pet." Elyan jibed.

**Someone knocks at the door, and both men look towards the door before Arthur call, "Enter!" **

**A guard enters, slightly breathless, and explains, "My Lord, the King requests your service as a matter of urgency." **

"**Find that rat." Arthur orders as he walks out. Merlin looks around the room as he lets a breath out through his teeth.**

**Uther picks a dead piece of wheat stalk from a field and crushes it between his fingers, looking out over the rest of the fields. Every field is brown and dead, only the trees and bushes on the edges of every field are still green and healthy. **

"What happened?" Hunith asked, slightly horrified at the sight of all that food, dead.

"The curse on those who slay a unicorn." Gaius repeated.

"So that is what happened." Gwen mused. "We were all simply told that it was another sorceror's attack, and that Arthur had eventually dealt with it."

"**Every single ear has died. We've received reports that it's the same throughout the entire kingdom." **

"**I rode through this valley only yesterday. The crop looked healthy enough then." Arthur says, motioning towards the dead fields.**

"**It happened overnight." Uther informs him. "Farmers are at a lost to explain it."**

"**Is it a disease of some kind?" **

"**Perhaps. I've asked the court physician to conduct some tests." Both men turn back towards the waiting horses. "We must ration what little food we have left."**

"I think I remember this." Hunith said. "We had heard that Camelot suffered a sudden and severe famine and drought. There were many people that passed over the border looking for food and water, as the curse was contained within Camelot's borders. Several passed through Ealdor during that time."

"I heard some of the rumors that Camelot had experienced a severe famine for a short time, but they weren't detailed, and no one knew much." Elyan added.

**In Gaius's chambers, a large variety of test tubes and flasks are set out as Gaius tries to determine what killed the crops. "Any ideas what caused the crops to die?" Merlin asks as he comes out of his room.**

"**I'm here to complete all the tests. No disease I have heard of could spread through the entire kingdom in a single night." Gaius finishes pouring a solution into a flask, and shakes it around some.**

"**What could kill all the plants other than a disease?" **

Percival raised an eyebrow. "This coming from a warlock?" he commented.

"We try not to immediately jump on the 'it's a magical attack' wagon before we check all of the facts. There could be a scientific explanation." Gaius reminded them.

"**It is not killing all the plants." Gaius reminds him. "The trees and hedges around the crop fields are unharmed. Unfortunately, you can't eat trees and hedges." **

"**It's only killing plants we can eat?" Merlin realizes.**

"**It appears so." **

**Merlin leans up against Gaius's worktable. "If it's not a disease, it must be magic." **

"**We can't assume that, Merlin. Perhaps there is something in the soil and water that can explain it. I can't tell the King it's caused by sorcery until I'm completely certain." **

"Because Uther will go on the warpath against all sorcerers if you say that magic was causing it." Elyan said.

**Outside the castle, villagers stand in a very long queue leading into the palace grounds. A guard rations out grain to the villagers. "Next!" **

**Uther and Arthur walk down the long line of villagers as Arthur briefs his father on the situation. "The livestock is either dying or has been eaten. Food and water's very scarce and we're distributing rations, but they're very meagre." **

**Arthur opens a small shaft in the grain store, dumping out the last of the grain onto the already too small pile.**

"**This is all the grain we have?" Uther asks, sounding shocked.**

"Why are the grain stores so small?" Hunith asked curiously. "I would have thought a large castle like Camelot would have a larger store of food."

"Normally, yes." Arthur admitted. "But we were running towards the end of the growing season, at a time when our stores are at their smallest as they had been drained through the year. The harvest was nearly ready, and we had been planning on refilling our stores then. The curse came at the worst possible time for Camelot."

"It wouldn't be a curse if it came at your convenience." Gwaine reminded him.

"**The people are growing scared. There's been some looting." **

"**We must maintain order at all costs. Panic will make the situation worse. I'll issue a decree that looters will be executed." Uther turns with a flourish of his cape, walking out of the grain storage room. "From tonight, Camelot will be under curfew."**

"**I'll see to it." Arthur replies, following him out.**

**Outside the castle, Merlin passes Gwen as she heads to the well along the outer wall.**

"**Merlin." Gwen calls, getting his attention. "Is it true what they're saying about the crops? They're all dead?" **

"**Afraid so." He confirmed. "We may have to start tightening our belts." He starts to walk away.**

"You don't seem as scared by that thought as most would be." Leon noticed.

"Living in Ealdor, we had several periods of very little food. So I have learned to go without, if I need to." Merlin explained.

"As much as I may have wished otherwise." Hunith added quietly.

"**I'm sure Arthur will think of something." Gwen calls hopefully.**

**Merlin pops his head back around the castle wall, and with a manic grin, replies, "Well, and if he doesn't, I will." **

**Gwen smiles at him and starts pumping for water, but only dry sand comes out. Even after a few more pumps, all that is coming out is sand. "Merlin!" She yells. Merlin pops back around the corner and sees the sand, and both of their scared gazes meet.**

"But even when we didn't have food, we almost always had enough water." Merlin added.

**Uther and Arthur stand at the well in the Square, Uther sifts sand through his fingers into the well bucket.**

"**Sand." Uther says softly as he sifts whole handfuls of sand from the well bucket through his hand. "And you say the well is full of it?"**

"**I sent men down to the underground reservoir. There is no trace of water to be found." Arthur reports.**

"First that mud creature that Arthur and Merlin defeated, and now all of the water turning to sand. That reservoir sees a lot of magic." Gwen commented offhandedly.

Merlin raised an eyebrow, and he and Arthur exchanged glances. "She's right." They both said.

"Is there anything you can do about that?" Arthur asked.

"Are you actually asking me to do magic for Camelot?" Merlin asked happily.

Arthur scowled lightly and cuffed his arm. "Keep that up, and I'll remember how much of an idiot you are." Arthur joked, trying to keep the scowl up over his grin.

"**First the crops, and now this." Uther murmurs.**

"**It's the same throughout the kingdom. There's precious little water anywhere."**

**Uther looks into the bucket, and then up at his physician. "Gaius. Can you offer any explanation for this?" **

**Gaius leans up against the wall of the well and replies, "I cannot think of a scientific explanation. I can only conclude it's the result of sorcery." **

"**I believe you're right. It is the work of magic." Uther turns and looks up at the castle. "The kingdom is under attack." **

**Merlin sits in his rooms with a bucket of sand and his magic book open in front of him. Holding out his hand over the bucket, he chants as Gaius approaches unseen, "****Gréot gecymen, lecan. Gecymen gé drýe wæter."**

They all turned to Merlin for a translation, who said "Good sand arrived. Water arrived with the sorcerer."

"Really?" Arthur scoffed.

"I didn't write the spell!" Merlin argued.

**When he sees Gaius is standing behind him, he starts stuttering out, "I was... I was just, er..."**

"Busted!" Gwaine crowed.

"**I was hoping you might be trying to turn it back into water." Gaius says grimly. "I know I've cautioned against using magic, but if ever there was a time to use your talents, it's now." **

"**Well, I wish I knew how. I've tried everything. If it is magic, it's more powerful magic than I possess." Gaius and Merlin exchange bleak looks, and Merlin turns back to his magic book.**

**In the castle courtyard, Arthur addresses a group of guards. "Patrol the market and the lower town. No one is to leave their homes. Dismissed." The guards turn on heel and begin marching away as Merlin enters the square.**

"**Merlin." Arthur calls, "You do realize there's a curfew?" **

"Yep. I just didn't really care." Merlin chuckled.

"**Yeah, I was in your chambers, hunting for the rat." Merlin explains.**

"**Did you find it?" **

**Merlin looks towards the ground and shakes his head. "No." **

"**So you have been outwitted by a rat?" **

"**They do say rats are very intelligent." **

Gwaine groaned. "Really, mate? That's the best you can come up with? I have a lot of work to do." He muttered to himself.

"**More intelligent than you, it would seem." Arthur scoffed. "Go home. It'd be embarrassing to have to lock up my own servant for breaking the curfew." **

**Arthur sees the white cloaked man walk through the courtyard and into the palace. "What was that?" **

"That's the same sorcerer from the forest, isn't it?" Gwen asked. Merlin nodded

"**What?" Merlin asks, looking in the same direction.**

**Merlin and Arthur run after the man, and Arthur jumps over the courtyard corridor ledge. They chase the man through the castle, with him always just too far ahead, to the burial vaults where they lose him. When the man is nowhere to be seen, Arthur gives some signs to Merlin. Merlin nods his understanding, then follows Arthur anyways.**

The knights chuckled at that. "You follow directions well, Merlin." Leon said.

"**That means you go the other way and cut him off." Arthur hisses, pointing in Merlin's face.**

"**Okay." Merlin agrees before running off.**

**Arthur walks down the hall opposite directions and meet up back at the back of the hallway without seeing anyone. Then they see a man's silhouette as he briefly rounds the corner. The duo splits ways again, hoping to catch him, but once again they meet up at the stairwell without having seen anyone.**

"Wow. That's a pretty impressive getaway." Elyan commented.

"**Where is he?" Arthur demands.**

"**I didn't see anyone." Merlin replies, slightly breathless.**

"**He was right here! Don't tell me you let him get past you." Arthur growls.**

"**Arthur, no one passed me." **

**Arthur looked incredulous. Throwing his hands up, he exclaimed, "Are you blind?!" **

"I have better eyesight than even you do, Arthur." Merlin pointed out rather wryly.

"**Are you looking for me?" A man's voice interrupts, causing both men to look over. The cloaked man stands near the wall opposite the stairwell. "I am Anhora, Keeper of the Unicorns." **

**Merlin and Arthur exchange a look, and then Arthur asks in an all-business tone, "Camelot is under curfew. What's your business here?"**

**Anhora looks off to the side for a moment before bring his eyes back up and stating, "I have come to deliver a message." **

"He doesn't really look much like a normal messenger." Gwen added.

"**And who is this message for?" **

"**It is for you, Arthur Pendragon." Anhora replies. **

**Arthur's mouth became a thin line in his anger, and he strides forward a few steps to ask, "Is it you who's responsible for killing our crops, turning our water into sand?" **

"**You alone are responsible for the misfortune that has befallen Camelot." Anhora informs Arthur.**

"**Me?!" Arthur exclaims harshly. "You think I'd bring drought and famine upon my own people?" **

"**When you killed the unicorn, you unleashed a curse. For this, Camelot will suffer greatly." Anhora tells them gravely.**

"**If you have put a curse on Camelot, you will lift it, or you will pay with your life." Arthur threatens.**

**Anhora is insistent. "The curse was not my doing." **

**Arthur takes a few more threatening steps forward until he is nearly in Anhora's face. "Undo the curse or face execution." He says dangerously.**

"**Only you can do that. You will be tested." **

"Well, he's got enigmatic and lofty down pat." Elyan commented dryly.

"**You're under arrest." Arthur states, and reaches for Anhora, but he disappears and Arthur stumbles into the suddenly empty space. **

"Neat trick!" Gwaine exclaimed. "Merlin, can you do that?"

"Er, no. Not really." Merlin replied. "I've never really learned how to do any of the transport spells like that."

"Damn. There goes that plan." Gwaine muttered under his breath.

"I don't even want to know what is going on in that head of yours." Percival said dryly.

**Anhora reappears on the stairway behind them, forcing both men to turn around to hear Anhora's grave warning. "Until you have proven yourself, and made amends for killing the unicorn, the curse will not be lifted. If you fail any of these tests, Camelot will be damned for all eternity."**

"Yep. Definitely enigmatic." Elyan added.

**The next morning, Merlin sits at the table in Gaius's chambers, where the two are discussing the current crisis. "And you believe what this Anhora said about the curse to be true?" Gaius confirms looking down at Merlin from where he is standing.**

"**Well, you said there's a legend that misfortune comes to anyone who slays a unicorn." Merlin reminds him. "It makes sense."**

**Gaius joins him at the table, setting down two bowls that are fairly empty. "Not much for breakfast, I'm afraid." He apologized. "We're down to our last few scraps of food." **

"**Where did you get the water to make the tea?" Merlin asked, taking a drink.**

"**Fortunately, for both of us, you forgot to empty your bath yesterday." **

Arthur shudders, and Gwen makes a disgusted face. The other knights look vaguely aghast, while Hunith has a somewhat more accepting look. She knew quite well that in those types of situations, you took what you could get.

**Merlin looks disgusted, and promptly spits the tea back into the cup. "You're making tea from my bath water?" **

"**It's not so bad. Perhaps a little... soapy." Gaius jokes lightly, but Merlin doesn't seem very amused with the joke. **

"Nice one, Gaius." Gwaine laughs.

**He sighs softly before Gaius asks, "What does Arthur think about the curse?" **

**Merlin scoffs before setting the cup down. "He doesn't believe it's his fault. He's convinced Anhora's responsible for it."**

**Gaius leans forward slightly, and says seriously, "If you do not wish to drink bath water, you better make sure Arthur sees sense."**

**In his chambers, Arthur is putting on his boots when he finds a hole in one of them. "That... rat!" Arthur growls and stands up from the bed he had been sitting on. He turns to Merlin, who is cleaning, and says, "It's eaten through my boot, look at it!" **

"**I guess the rat must be as hungry as the rest of us!" Merlin quips.**

Gwaine snickered at that.

"**You think this is funny?" **

**Trying to hold back a grin, Merlin replies, "Moderately." **

**Arthur throws the shoe, which hits Merlin in the shoulder and then falls to the floor. "Get it mended. Find that rat." **

"**Have you given any more thought to what Anhora said last night?" Merlin asks, walking across the room to put laundry away.**

"Arthur? Thinking? What a novel concept!" Gwaine laughed, dodging a well-timed smack from Arthur.

"**Ah, well, he may have escaped last night, but at least we now know who we're looking for. I told my father I'll find this Anhora and put an end to it." **

"**What if he was telling the truth about the curse?" Merlin points out.**

**Arthur gives him an exasperated look, asking, "You think I'm responsible for bringing suffering upon my own people?" **

"**No, not deliberately." Arthur gives him another look at that. After deliberating for a several long moments, Merlin reveals, "When you killed the unicorn, I saw Anhora in the forest." **

**That catches Arthur's attention. "Why didn't you say anything?" He exclaims.**

"Probably because you would have laughed, called me an idiot for seeing things, smacked me on the arm, and went on your merry way without thinking anything of it." Merlin replied wryly.

"**It was just for a second, and then he disappeared. I didn't even...well, I-I thought I was seeing things."Merlin defended. "But he was definitely there."**

"**That doesn't actually prove anything." Arthur argues.**

"**Doesn't it make you think he might be telling the truth?" **

"**Because he was skulking about in the forest? That makes me trust him even less." Arthur scoffs.**

"Right, because you never skulk around in the forest, Arthur." Leon chuckled.

"I do _not_ skulk." Arthur insisted.

"Sure looks like skulking to me." Percival threw in.

"No, it is not skulking, it is tracking. There is a difference." Arthur said, holding his head up and trying to look regal. It just made the knights laugh harder.

"Of course, whatever makes you happy, princess." Gwaine chuckled.

**Merlin looks slightly exasperated."Why would Anhora appear in Camelot, and then lie to you?" **

"**We had him cornered." Arthur shrugs. "He was trying to talk his way out of it by blaming me." **

"**Arthur, he can disappear into thin air. He didn't have to talk his way out of anything." Merlin points out.**

**The two face each other over Arthur's table. "My father has warned me about sorcerers like him. They will not rest until our kingdom is destroyed." **

"**Well, I believe he's telling the truth." Merlin replies quietly.**

"**Then you're a fool. You cannot trust a single word a sorcerer says. You'd do well to remember that." Merlin's face falls slightly when Arthur turns away, but the prince fails to notice as he dons his jacket. **

Arthur flinches at those blunt words of his younger self, and gives Merlin an apologetic look, who shifts slightly before nodding. He can only imagine how much words like that must have hurt the secret warlock.

"**Now, I think I've figured out what Anhora's next move is going to be, and when he makes it, we're going to be waiting." **

**That night, in a storage room of the castle, Merlin leans against a pillar near the grain store with his eyes closed, smacking his lips. When Arthur walks in to see him sitting there, he hits him with a broom.**

"Well, that's one way to wake him up." Elyan laughed.

"**Don't you worry about keeping watch, Merlin. You just make yourself comfortable." Arthur says sarcastically. Merlin sighs and smacks his lips. "Stop smacking your lips. It's annoying." Arthur calls back over his shoulder.**

"**I'm thirsty." **

**Arthur turns around, and replies exasperatedly, "We're all thirsty, Merlin." **

**Merlin sighs again before getting up from his perch and moving to the other doorway.**

**Standing in the opposite doorway, Arthur leans against the wall, looking utterly bored until he sees a light. Catching Merlin's attention, he whispers, "Pst! Someone's coming." **

**When they see the intruder walk by, Arthur draws his sword and Merlin follows as they stalk the intruder into the grain store. They stop when they see the intruder's silhouette in the storage room. Arthur motions to Merlin, and mouths 'You go over there and come in.'**

**Merlin nods his understanding, and Arthur slowly walks into the room, holding his sword before him. "Show yourself, before I run you through." He orders the intruder.**

"Nice work getting it the message the first time around this time." Leon offered.

**As Merlin quietly picks up a scythe hook, a man edges around the corner with a shovel in one hand and a sack of grain in the other. He is dirty, with brown hair and eyes, and wears the cheap and ratty clothes of a peasant.**

"**Who are you?" Arthur asks.**

**In a very quiet voice, the man starts to reply, "My name is... My name is..." **

"**Speak up!" **

"**My name is Evan, My Lord." He says in a trembling voice.**

"He doesn't seem much like a thief." Elyan commented.

Gwen bit her lip, feeling sorry for the man. She had seen firsthand and could still vividly remember this time, and the effect it had on the peasants of Camelot.

**Merlin comes out of hiding to see the fearful man.**

"**I see you think you can help yourself to our grain reserves. My father has order that looters be executed." Arthur reminds him.**

"**Please, My Lord. I- I do not steal for myself." Evan replies, his voice soft and shaking. "I have three children they have not eaten for two days. They are hungry." **

"**It's the same for everyone." Arthur reminds him, his voice laced with sympathy but still hard.**

"**I- I know that it is wrong to steal. I couldn't bear to see them starve." Evan bows his head with shame.**

"**And could you bear for your children to see you be executed?" **

**Evan shakes his head, close to tears.**

**After deliberating for a long moment, Arthur replies, "Then you should go home." Evan quickly looks up, surprise and shock clear on his face. "If you're caught stealing again, I will not spare you." **

**Evan smiles. "Yes, My Lord. Thank you." He puts down the sack of grain and shovel, and starts to leave.**

"**Wait." Arthur calls after him, before picking up the sack of grain and tossing it to Evan. **

"That was very kind of you, Arthur." Gwen said softly, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek and squeezing his arm.

"**Use it sparingly. It might be the last food you and your family get for some time." Arthur says kindly.**

**Evan smiles and nods. In a completely different voice, he straightens up and says, "You have shown yourself to be merciful and kind, My Lord. This will bring its own reward." He then turns around and disappears into the darkness.**

Many of the knights raised an eyebrow at that last statement. "Well, that was an odd encounter." Percival commented.

**Gwen sees a man run past her in the Lower Town, the guards chasing him. When they pass by, Gwen looks over by the well and sees water dripping from the spout. Tilting her head slightly in curiosity, she goes to it, puts a bucket under the spout, and pushes the pump. To her surprise and glee, water gushes out.**

"Your reward." Gwen murmured.

**In Arthur's chambers, Arthur and Merlin gulp down large mugs of water. "Never knew water could taste so good."Arthur admits, setting his mug on the table.**

**Merlin looks into his mug, and gasps, "My throat was so dry, I thought I wouldn't be able to talk." **

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Elyan chuckled.

"Oi!" Merlin argued.

"**Well, at least some good would've come from the drought, then." **

**Merlin gives him an unamused look, and asks, "More?" **

**Arthur motions towards his mug as a reply, and Merlin fills it.**

"**The sand's disappeared. The water returned to the well. It doesn't make any sense." Arthur muses.**

'**ahem' Merlin coughs, before grabbing his mug from the table. Arthur nearly rolls his eyes before calling after him, "I suppose you have some explanation for this, Merlin? Let's hear it." **

**Merlin quirks his mouth before replying, "Anhora said you would be tested. And last night, in the grain store, you let that villager go. And he said it would bring its own reward."**

"**He was merely grateful, and so he should have been." **

"**Maybe that was your first test. You passed it, so the curse has begun to lift. Perhaps this is your reward." Arthur looks thoughtful, and tilts his cup as he thinks. "I know you don't have to listen to me."**

"**Glad we agree on something." **

**Merlin looks exasperated. "If you're tested again, you have a chance to end your people's suffering. I know you want that more than anything. Perhaps we should seek Anhora out." He suggests.**

**Arthur is quiet for a moment before saying, "I cannot negotiate with sorcerers. My father wouldn't hear of it." **

"That hasn't really stopped you so far." Percival points out. "You saved Merlin's life when he was poisoned against your father's orders."

"Not to mention you saved that druid boy's life when he was being hunted by your father." Elyan added.

"**Then it's probably best you don't tell him." Merlin replies quickly.**

**Arthur narrows his eyes slightly, clearly giving Merlin's words some thought, before getting up and saying, "I must go check on the guard. See if you can find me some food." **

**Merlin mutters "Find some food!" A squeak and rustle catches his attention, and Merlin sees the rat climb out of a hole in Arthur's boot.**

**With a golden flash of eyes, and a muttered " ****Swealt déor,"**** the rat squeaks it's last.**

Several of the knights whistled in appreciation. "Nice hit. That spell would be really useful on a hunting trip." Leon commented. "At least it would if you weren't so vehemently opposed to hunting."

"I'm not vehemently opposed, per se, I'm just…" Merlin noticed Leon's grin, and rolled his eyes in response.

"What did that spell mean?" Elyan asked, catching Merlin's attention.

"Kill the animal."

"Makes sense. More than that other spell did, at least." Arthur teased, reaching up to rifle Merlin's hair. Merlin shoved him back, and Arthur nearly fell back on his arse. Merlin couldn't hold back the burst of laughter at that.

**In the castle courtyard, there is an even larger group of people waiting outside the outside the grain store for food. The queue stretches far beyond the city gates. Walking among them is Arthur and Morgana.**

"**Who are they?" Morgana asks softly.**

"**They've come from the outlying villages in search of food. There's not enough rations to feed the people who are already here." **

"**You shouldn't blame yourself." Morgana tries to comfort him. "I'm sure you're doing everything you can." **

**A look passes across his face, and he mutters, "It is not enough." Before he walks away.**

**As Arthur leaves, Gwen approaches with food stolen from the palace kitchens. Wanting to help, Morgana and Gwen pass it out among the waiting people.**

"That was so sweet, Gwen." Hunith murmured to the younger woman.

**In Arthur's chambers, Merlin pours some meat stew into a bowl.**

Gwaine suddenly gave a full out grin, and elbowed Merlin in the side. "Merlin, please tell me that stew is what I think it is." He muttered under his breath, careful to keep everyone else from overhearing.

Merlin met his gaze, and gave a cheeky smile and a quick nod.

Gwaine chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Not bad, mate. Not bad at all."

"**Lost my appetite." Arthur says sullenly.**

"**You have to eat something." **

"**I can't. Not while my people are starving." He looks up at Merlin. "Do you really believe I'm responsible for the curse?" **

"**I'm afraid so." **

"**We're going to the forest, first thing in the morning. Maybe we can pick up Anhora's trail. Whatever it takes."**

**Merlin laughs happily before he says, "Okay, but you have to eat. You won't be able to help anyone if you're too weak to pass the test." He pushes the bowl forward before stepping away.**

**Arthur takes a bite of the stew, and makes an odd face. "What kind of meat is this? It has a very strange texture." **

Gwaine and Merlin couldn't hold back their snickers, much to the confusion of the others in their group, excluding Arthur who's face had screwed up slightly. However, a look of dawning suspicion was growing on Gwen's face.

"**It's pork."Merlin replies.**

"**This isn't pork. It's far too stringy. What is it? It's, erm..." Arthur puts down his spoon as a thought occurs to him. "It's rat, isn't it?"**

"Oooh." Elyan let out slowly. "So that's what happened to the rat."

"I ate some of that!" Gwen cried, slightly disgusted.

**Merlin nods before replying, "Try not to think about it." **

**Arthur takes a long drink of water before starting in sarcastically, "Look at me. I'm being rude. Here I am, stuffing my face with this delicious stew when you're hungry, too."He gets up and pats the chair. "Come on. Take a seat." Arthur forces Merlin down into the chair. "Eat." He commands.**

**Merlin takes a bite of the stew and makes a disgusted face, while from behind him Arthur can't help but add an, "Mmm." When he hesitates with the next spoonful, Arthur grabs his hand and forces it towards his mouth. **

**After that bite, Merlin shuts his eyes and screws up his mouth. "It's actually pretty tasty." **

"And that was very convincing, Merlin." Gaius commented wryly.

"Well, your cooking is definitely better than that, Gaius, don't worry." Merlin replied.

"Thank you, Merlin." Gaius said happily, until he realized what his cooking was being compared to. "Was that an insult?"

"No, of course not." Merlin replied, unable to help slightly shifting on his feet.

"**Mm. Well, I'm glad you like it. Because..." Arthur fetches the pot of stew, and leans over the table menacingly, "...there's plenty more."**

**A knock at the door interrupts, and Arthur calls out in a low tone, "Enter." He turns to face the door with a surprised, "Morgana?" **

"**I hate to ask, but I was wondering if you had anything to eat..." **

**Arthur pauses , looking between the table and Morgana, and Merlin smiles. **

**The next morning, Merlin and Arthur search through the woods for Anhora. **

"**I'm not entirely sure what I'm looking for." Merlin calls out.**

"At least your tracking skills have gotten better since then." Arthur commented.

**Over the sounds of birds cawing, Arthur explains, "You're looking for footprints or broken branches." He studied something on the ground intently. "Anything that would indicate someone passed that..." **

**Arthur catches sight of Anhora moving away. "Merlin! Merlin! He's here!" **

**Arthur runs off after the sorcerer, leaving Merlin behind.**

"**Arthur?!" Merlin yells. Not having seen where he went, Merlin goes down the wrong path seconds after Arthur turns a corner. **

"Whoops!" Gwaine chuckled.

**Arthur continues chasing Anhora, with Anhora always just ahead of him, when he comes across Evan sitting next to a camp full of horded food.**

"**You?"Arthur accuses breathlessly. "You're a thief." **

"**Wasn't that obvious when you caught me stealing your grain?" Evan replies, definitely amused.**

**Arthur tries to dismiss this, starting to walk away. "Fortunately I have more important things to deal with."**

**Evan quickly stops him, saying, "You didn't really believe that story about my children, did you?"**

"**What kind of man lies about starving children to save his own skin?" **

"**Your people starve because you let thieves steal their grain. That is why they doubt you." Evan muses.**

"Uh-oh." Gwen and Merlin breathed, knowing Arthur's pride was one place where he could forget all reason.

"**You don't speak for my people." Arthur argues, once again trying to walk away.**

"**Hey, your father would never have allowed himself to be fooled like that." Evan calls, trying to get a reaction.**

**Arthur stills, takes a step forward and threatens, "You hold your tongue, or I will make time to teach you some manners." **

"**Your father would have had me executed, but you didn't have the stomach for it, did you, Arthur?"Evan continues. "And that's why he doubts you'll make a good king."**

"This definitely isn't going to end well." Leon said.

"**You know nothing of what my father thinks." **

"**I think he wishes he had another son, one who was worthy of taking his place. You shame him." Evan taunts.**

**Arthur breathes out harshly through his nose. "Pick up your sword." **

**Evan does so, chuckling while he does, all the while continuing with his comments. "The King must fear the day when you will take the throne." **

**Without another word, Arthur attacks Evan. Arthur swings widely a few times and misses, Evan easily jumping out of the way.**

"Did it not occur to you that this could be part of another test?" Gwen asks curiously, not judging, simply wanting to know. "You followed Anhora to him. The last time you faced him and passed the test, the water was returned."

"Honestly, no I really wasn't." Arthur admitted. "My temper got the better of me."

"Your family isn't named after certain fire-breathing reptiles for nothing." Gwaine noted humorously.

"**He fears you do not have enough strength to defeat his enemies." The two exchange several more blows, with Evan driving Arthur back further into the trees. With a wide circle of his sword, Evan forces Arthur's sword from his grip and up a nearby embankment. Arthur quickly scrambles after it, and Even can't help but add, "The King must wonder if you are even his son." **

**"**I've noticed that when you fight angry, you lose more control of your fighting skills. You aren't exactly fighting at your most capable, sire." Leon noticed.

**Arthur starts fighting even more fiercely, anger overwriting everything. After a few more harsh strikes, he gains the upper hand and delivers a fatal blow, but Evan suddenly disappears. Anhora appears behind Arthur.**

"**This is your doing?" Arthur realizes.**

"**It was a test to see what is truly in your heart." Anhora replies gravely.**

"**Your tricks prove nothing!" Arthur exclaims.**

"**Why did you kill this man?"**

**Arthur looks outraged. "He insulted my honour!" **

"**You could have chosen to ignore his taunts. What harm would they do you?" **

**He ignores Anhora's words, and threatens, "You will lift the curse, Sorcerer." **

"**It is not in my power." **

"**Then you will die." Arthur tries to strike him, but Anhora disappears and Arthur falls to the ground.**

"**Killing me will not help you." Anhora points out reasonably.**

**Arthur tries to strike at him again, but Anhora disappears once more and Arthur falls to the ground again.**

**Anhora stands over the fallen Arthur with the grace of an unwilling judge. "You have shown that you would kill a man to defend your pride. You have failed the test. For this, Camelot will pay dearly." **

"**My people have done nothing!" Arthur yells.**

"**Your people's suffering is not my doing. It is yours." And with that, Anhora disappears for good. Arthur breathes hard, looking up at where Anhora once stood.**

"**Arthur?! Arthur?!" Merlin yells, coming up the path behind him.**

"Nice timing, Merlin." Elyan noted.

"I only wish I could have gotten there sooner." Merlin lamented. "Maybe I would have been able to help."

"It was Arthur's test, not yours."Gwen reminded them, sounding eerily familiar to Anhora's words on the beach. "You were separated for a reason, there was nothing you could have done."

**Back in Camelot's store rooms, Uther sifts rotten grain through his fingers as Arthur enters. "What is it? What's happened?" Arthur demands breathlessly.**

"**All our remaining supplies have rotted." Uther threw the handful he was holding back onto the pile. "Every last grain." **

"I know that everything turned out alright, obviously." Percival commented. "But still, that is a bleak situation."

**In Gaius's chambers, Merlin and Gaius are sitting at the table when Merlin comments, "I know Arthur's stubborn and pig-headed and annoying, but he cares about his people. More than he cares about himself. He will not forgive himself for making his people suffer." **

"**You must make sure he doesn't do anything rash." Gaius advises.**

"Are we talking about the same Arthur? Cause I'm not sure that's entirely possible for the princess." Gwaine teased.

Arthur rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"**The mood he's in, I don't know what he's going to do." **

**The two men look towards the table, and then exchange a look, and Gaius asks, "Ready?" **

"**Sure they're not poisonous?" **

"**Quite certain." **

**Merlin and Gaius pick up giant black beetles. "They say they taste like chicken." Both bring the bugs towards their mouth, and then Gaius adds, "Unless we're to starve, we must hope they're right." **

Gwen shuddered slightly. "I know we were out of food at that time, but still. Those look disgusting."

"And they tasted about as good as they looked." Merlin replied, unable to help a small grimace of his own.

**They bite into the crunchy insects. There is a snap as Gaius bites into his, and Merlin screws up his face up at the taste. "This tastes nothing like chicken." **

**In the council room, Arthur is brooding as Uther enters. "There are some supplies left in the palace stores. We are distributing them to the people, but there is not enough to live on. They will not survive for long." Arthur reports.**

**Uther nods, before saying, "Then you must stop distributing food to the people." **

There were several cries of "What?"

"**They will starve." Arthur replies slowly.**

"**We must conserve the food we have for our army." **

"**We cannot let our people go without food."**

"**We must defend the kingdom at all cost." **

"Uther always was paranoid about being attacked by the surrounding kingdoms." Gaius mused.

"I still can't believe he'd just leave his people to starve like that!" Gwen exclaimed. After a second thought, she added, "Actually, I can. Which just makes it more sad in some way."

"**What's the point of defending a kingdom when the people..." **

"**Well, what would you have me do?!" Uther interrupts harshly.**

**Arthur carries on determinedly, "... starve to death?! Ask the neighbouring kingdoms for help." **

"**Ha." Uther snorts.**

"**They may be able to spare some food." Arthur points out reasonably.**

"**Out of the question." Uther dismisses, spinning on the spot. "As soon as they realize how we weak we are, our enemies will strike against us." **

"He really was that paranoid. Always believing if he showed any weakness at all, that everyone would attack him for it." Percival mused.

"**You don't know that for certain!" **

"**Besides I would rather starve than beg my enemies for help! What of our kingdom's reputation? Have you no pride?" **

**Arthur looked up at that, a strange expression crossing his face. "I cannot think of my pride when our people go hungry. They're all I can think of." **

"And that, Arthur, is why you will be always be a greater king than your father." Merlin murmured under his breath, laying a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently.

**Uther gets in his face, and orders in a dangerous tone, "Give the order to stop distributing food to the people. Is that understood?" **

"**You'll have to give that order yourself." Arthur replied quietly, turning on his heal and walking out.**

**Uther called after him, "Very well. But if you'd caught the sorcerer, I would not have to. That's your responsibility!" Arthur paused at the door, before walking out. "One day you will understand what it takes to be King!" **

"I understand, father, now more than I ever did. And I would still make the same decision that I made back then." Arthur said confidently.

**People continue queuing in the square, while Arthur and Merlin watch from the balcony.**

"**They do not know yet know there is worse to come." Arthur says, a hopeless note coloring his voice.**

**Merlin turns to look at him. "What do you mean?" **

"**My father is going to stop distributing food to the people." Arthur informed him, his voice still carrying that air of sorrow and regret. "They are to be left to starve. I had a chance to lift the curse. And I failed them." **

"**You weren't to know you were being tested." **

"**My people are starving. Camelot is on the verge of collapse. And it is all my doing." Arthur turned and walked away, leaving Merlin standing on the balcony, looking over the crowd of people.**

**Desperate to do something to help, Merlin heads to the woods to meet with the cloaked sorcerer. "Anhora!" Merlin yells into the trees, his voice echoing slightly. "Show yourself! Anhora!" **

"Really, Merlin, I knew that you and trouble went hand in hand, but did you really have to go after the sorcerer?" Arthur asked.

"I had to help somehow. Besides, Anhora hadn't actually hurt us himself. He simply informed us about the curse, and told us of a way for it to be lifted." Merlin reminded him.

**Anhora appears silently . "You wanted to talk with me?" **

**Merlin gave a half sigh of relief and says, "I've come to seek your help. The people are starving. They will soon be dead." **

"**You must believe me when I say it gives me no pleasure to see your people suffering." Anhora replies.**

"**If it pains you, put an end to it." **

**Anhora shakes his head. "It is not in my power to lift the curse."**

"**Then give Arthur another chance. He has accepted it is his responsibility, and he will prove himself worthy and lift the curse if you give him one more chance."**

"I'd wondered how I got another chance at the test." Arthur remembered.

**Anhora appears somewhat moved by that plea, and stares him straight in the eyes. "You have faith in Arthur?" **

"**I trust him with my life." **

"Thank you for that, Merlin." Arthur said.

"It's still true, you know." Merlin replied, giving the king a cheeky smile.

**That reply appears to have worked, as Anhora thinks it over for a moment before replying, "Arthur must go to the Labyrinth of Gedref. There, he will face a final test." Anhora disappears and reappears behind Merlin, forcing him to spin around. "If he fails, there is no hope." Disappearing and reappearing again, Anhora moved to Merlin's right side. "The curse will destroy Camelot." With that final warning, Anhora disappears once more.**

"That was a bit impressive." Elyan admitted.

"I think he was just showing off." Percival added.

"**Wait! What kind of test will he face?" Merlin yells.**

**Anhora's voice is heard, "That is for Arthur alone to discover."**

**Arthur prepares for the journey in his chambers.**

"**Let me come with you." Merlin was insisting. "You don't know what form of test will take. I might be able to help." **

"**You're not coming. I brought this curse upon Camelot. I'm gonna be the one to lift it, or die trying." **

"**Alright, how does you dying help anyone?" Merlin scoffs.**

"Should we be worried, Arthur? You seem awfully determined to give your life." Gwen asked.

**Arthur pauses for a moment before sputtering, "I'll die knowing I did everything I can." **

"**I'm coming with you." Merlin repeats.**

"**Merlin, you are to stay here, and help the people as best you can. Is that understood?" Arthur orders, before walking out.**

"And that will never work with Merlin." Gwaine sniggered. Merlin nodded and gave a manic grin.

"You never do what you're told." Arthur said wryly, shaking his head slightly.

**Arthur rides out of Camelot and across the countryside. Merlin, or course, follows.**

**Arthur rides over the crest of a hill and sees a great labyrinth laid out, with the seas laying beyond the opposite edge. He arrives at the entrance to the labyrinth and enters. Merlin arrives shortly after and follows him in, going the completely opposite direction that Arthur did. Both men follow the twists and turns of the labyrinth, which seems to go on and on, both running into dead ends on several occasions. At least, until Merlin sees Anhora standing in wait in the middle of the labyrinth, holding a rather large sword.**

"**You said Arthur would face a test." Merlin exclaims, making the sorcerer turn around to face him. "And here you are, preparing a trap for him." **

"**The trap isn't for Arthur. It is for you." Anhora reveals, before lowering the sword and chanting, "****Gehæftan**_**.**_**"**

**Merlin is wrapped in vines from the labyrinth hedges. Struggles prove useless, as the vines are too strong.**

"Trap?" Percival guessed.

"Close. It means restrain." Merlin replied.

**Arthur runs through the labyrinth and finally finds the exit, which leads out to the rather calm sea and blue skies. Merlin is sitting at a table on the shore, with Anhora standing watch nearby.**

"**Merlin?" **

"I really should not have been surprised. Merlin never does what he's told." Arthur said, mostly to himself.

"**I'm sorry." Merlin says quickly.**

**Arthur turns to Anhora. "Let him go. I'll take your test, but not till he's released." **

"**That is not possible. Merlin is part of the test." Anhora reveals, motioning to the table. "Please sit. If you refuse the test, you will have failed and Camelot will be destroyed." **

"**I thought I told you to stay at home. Let's get on with it." **

"**There are two goblets before you. One of the goblets contains a deadly poison, the other goblet, a harmless liquid. All the liquid from both goblets must be drunk, but each of you may only drink from a single goblet."**

"It almost sounds like a riddle." Gaius realized.

"**What kind of ridiculous test is that?" Arthur scoffs. "What does that prove?" **

"**What it proves is for you to decide. If you pass the test, the curse will be lifted." **

**Both men turn to the table, and stare at the rather beautiful silver goblets. Both are about half full, containing a clear liquid. "Let's think about this. What if I drink from my goblet first?" Merlin offers.**

"**If it's poisoned, you'll die." Arthur points out.**

"**And if it's not, then you'll have to drink from yours, and you'll die. There must be a way around it." Merlin rests his forearms on the table, leaning forward to stare at the cups as if they held the secret of life. **

"**It is perfectly simple. One of us has to die." Arthur says blankly. "We have to find a way to determine which goblet has the poison. And then I'll drink it." **

"**I will be the one to drink it." Merlin insists.**

"**This is my doing. I'm drinking it." Arthur argues.**

"**It is more important that you live. You're the future king. I'm just a servant." **

"**This is no time to be a hero, Merlin. It really doesn't suit you." **

Arthur couldn't help the snort at his younger self's comment. Being an unsung hero was all Merlin had done since he had arrived at Camelot.

**Merlin sighed "What if I drink from mine first, and if that's not poisoned, I will then drink yours?" **

"**He said each of us is only allowed to drink from a single goblet." Both look over at Anhora, and back at the table. "I had no idea you were so keen to die for me." Arthur jokes.**

"Morteus flower, anyone?" Gwaine reminded him.

"**Trust me, I can hardly believe it myself." Merlin mutters**

**Arthur snorts before becoming serious again. "I'm glad you are here, Merlin." He sighs.**

**Merlin's face relaxes as he comes up with the solution. "I've got it. Right, we pour all the liquid into one goblet and then we can be sure it is poisoned. Then all the liquid can be drunk, and it will be from a single goblet."**

"Very good job, Merlin." Gaius said, sounding impressed. "That's a brilliant solution."

"Thanks, Gaius." Merlin replied, smiling slightly.

**Arthur looked between the table and his friend, and a slow smile grew on his face. "You never cease to surprise me. You're a lot smarter than you look." **

"**Is that actually a compliment?" **

**Arthur looks over to the side, and exclaims, "Look out!" Arthur points and Merlin looks away. **

"I can't believe you actually fell for that!" Leon said, shaking his head.

**Arthur takes the two goblets and pours all of the liquid into one of them, holding it up to drink.**

"**No! I will drink it!" Merlin exclaims.**

**Arthur looks down at the goblet. "As if I'd let you."**

"**You can't die. This isn't your destiny." **

"**It seems you're wrong again." **

"**Listen to me!" **

"**You know me, Merlin. I never listen to you." Arthur grins and toasts Merlin.**

"Ain't that the truth." Merlin grumbled under his breath.

"**Arthur!" Merlin tries one last time.**

**Arthur drinks it.**

"**No! What have you done?" **

**Both meet gazes before Arthur wavers. His eyes rolls back into his head, and he slumps to the rocky beach, apparently dead.**

Gwen clutched at her husband's arm tighter, as if she was trying to make sure he was still with her. Everyone else twitched or moved slightly on their feet. Almost everyone, with the exception of Merlin, knew that obviously he had survived even if they didn't know how, but seeing their king fall like that was still disconcerting.

"**Arthur! No!" Merlin yelled, scrambling to his side and trying to shake Arthur awake. **

"**Arthur. Arthur. Come on! Arthur, come on. Come on. Come on! No... Come on." **

**Merlin turns to Anhora. "Please. Please! Just... let me take his place!"**

Arthur turned back to Merlin, his eyes fierce, and shoved a finger in his face as he commanded, "Never offer yourself in my place."

"I can't promise that." Merlin replied calmly and gravely, remembering a desperate deal made in the ruins of the Isle with the sorceress Nimueh to save Arthur's life. "If I were ever faced with that choice, I would take it in a heartbeat. You are far too important to lose."

"**This was Arthur's test, not yours." **

"**You've killed him! I was meant to protect him!" Merlin begs, looking distraught.**

"**He is not dead. He's merely consumed a sleeping draught. He will come round shortly."Anhora reveals.**

"Oh." Gwen said succinctly.

"Well, that's handy." Gwaine laughed, somewhat in relief.

**Merlin looks gob smacked. "What?"**

"**A unicorn is pure of heart. If you kill one, you must make amends by proving that you also are pure of heart. Arthur was willing to sacrifice his life to save yours. He has proven what is truly in his heart. The curse will be lifted." Merlin looks back down at the unconscious prince.**

"Aww, the princess has the heart of a unicorn. How sweet." Gwaine poked fun at Arthur.

"Gwaine, stop calling me princess." Arthur said, squeezing the bridge of his nose between two fingers.

"No chance, princess." Gwaine replied cheekily.

"You do realize I'm the king, right?" Arthur argued.

"Yep." Gwaine replied insolently. "But no matter what, you will forever be the princess."

**Merlin and Arthur ride into Camelot and dismount. Everyone is joyful, the townsfolk are carrying around platters joyously and there is food everywhere.**

"**Merlin, Arthur, there is good news!" Gaius exclaims, meeting them as they dismount from their horses. "The crops are growing once again! They are bringing in the harvest!" **

"**You did it." Merlin muttered as an aside to Arthur.**

**Uther sauntered out to meet them. "Is this your doing? Is the sorcerer dead?" **

"**He won't be troubling us anymore." Arthur replied.**

"Way to lie without actually lying." Leon chuckled.

"**Good, make sure the grain reserves are re-stocked." Uther claps him on the back before walking away.**

"**I'll see to it. There's something we must do first." Arthur says, and he walks off with Merlin following.**

**In the forest, Arthur lays the unicorn's horn in a burial mound of stones. "I should never have ended your life. I'm sorry." He apologized softly.**

**Merlin and Arthur begin laying stones over the grave when Merlin looks up and sees a unicorn. "Arthur..." he murmurs, drawing Arthur's attention to the now living unicorn. Both look on with small smiles, while Anhora's voice is heard. **

"It's still beautiful." Gwen murmured in appreciation.

"**When he who kills a unicorn proves himself to be pure of heart, the unicorn will live again."**

As the memory stopped, everyone stood around for a few moments. Ella immediately went over to the memory crystal to end that memory. She was still avoiding Hunith, as she couldn't afford for the older woman to see any more slip ups on her part.

"Alright, two more memories and then we will take a break, and let everyone get some sleep. Does that sound good to everyone?" Murmured confirmations reached her ears as she worked with the crystal. "Next up, To Kill the King."

"Sounds ominous." Percival pointed out. Ella couldn't help the giggle in reply.

MERLINNILREM

I hope everyone liked this chapter. I have started on the next couple, but unfortunately I won't have much time to write over the next few weeks. My last week of classes is this week, and then it's finals. Home stretch, woohoo!

If your not too upset with me about the delay, feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. I'm hoping next time I come back, it will be the start of weekly updates (at least if you all want them :D)

Until next time!


End file.
